Crane's beginnings
by Drama sapphire
Summary: This story is about Crane's past which it was before the events of the movie and it contains a Crane/Mei Ling romance so I hope guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my brand new Kung fu panda story and this time it is about Crane's past since he is my favorite character and I kind of had a crush on him beside Perry the platypus who is from the hit Disney TV show, Phineas and Ferb. Anyway this story will take place in the beginning when Crane was a baby when he lived with his parents and two younger brothers and a older sister. Of course there would be a romance between Crane & Mei Ling soon but in later chapters in the future so this is good for Crane x Mei Ling fans to see. This story is before Crane become one of the furious five and before Po came so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy reading guys! ^-^

I don't own the movie and the characters except that I'll make up and please…don't copy any of my stories.

* * *

*19 years ago*

Two cranes who names were Wang & Li who were so much in love became parents after Li gave birth to 5 eggs which was a result of their love & mating and they were so happy to have them. Their house is closer to a riverbank that was pretty close to a village and Wong's & Li's eggs are laid in a nest in Li's & Wong's room.

"Oh Wong…just think, very soon…we are going to parents soon when they hatched out of their eggs!"

"Yeah…I can't wait to be a father soon and you"

"Can't wait to be a mother too"

"Thank you Li…thank you so much"

"…You're welcome Wong"

A couple months later, all five eggs hatched from the nest and the oldest female crane came out first and she was named Cho, another baby crane * Kung fu panda* came out and was named Jien, a third male bird came out and was named Jeong, a fourth and last male bird came out and was named Hwang.

Both Wang & Li are very glad that their children have hatched from their eggs and giving them names.

"Well Li…it looks like we are now parents because our children came out of their eggs to see the world that they have never seen before"

"Yes Wang…you're right"

End of chapter 1 and please head to chapter 2 to see Crane's childhood when he is 7 years old and please go to my profile to vote for your favorite Kung fu panda couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry about that mistake when there is supposed to be five instead only four came out because I forgot about it so just imagine that the baby crane didn't came out but it'll come out later since I kind of forgot to give it a name since it it is kind of difficult to give it a name so I'll give it a name now or maybe not so I'll just think about it. Anyway the last five egg will hatched in this story so don't get upset from my mistake. Ok guys…get ready for chapter 2 of my story and I hope you guys enjoy it! Have fun! ^-^

I don't own the movie & the characters except some that I made up and please don't copy my stories guys but just make your own version.

* * *

*7 years later*

Jien who was now seven years old looked at younger sister Su *fifth egg and she is 4 years old* who is playing with her older brothers Hwang * 6* & Jeong *5* while playing ball outside the house. His older sister Cho *8* is taking calligraphy lessons by their father, Wang who is now 34 years old and he is now working in the village, painting pictures of people who passed by his shop and wanted to see what their face looked like when it was painted and he is doing a good job of it. His mother Li is taking care of her children in the house while her husband goes to work.

Jien's father told Jien yesterday that when Jien became 8 years old a couple months later…he'll teach him how to do calligraphy like Cho did right now. Jien was quite nervous about it since he think that it was so difficult for him to do it and he rather play with his younger brothers and younger sister. But Jien's father encouraged him to try it because he knew that his son will do well soon in the future and became successful and getting a dream job that his son will always want when he got older a few years later.

But Jien still felt that he won't do a good job like his parents did even if he tries his best. But soon…his life with change forever.

Head to chapter 3 to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey fans! Drama Sapphire is back! Sorry about the delay since I was trying to think of an idea for past 3 for this story and I was kind of busy thinking up ideas for my other new stories too so please forgive me. Anyway, here's part 3 so I hope you guys like it! ^-^.

Again, I don't own the movie and the characters except some that I made up and please don't copy any of my stories.

* * *

One day, Crane is playing with his siblings nearby a river and they were all very happy until suddenly…they've been attacked by 4 gorilla bandits who came to pick on them.

"*evil laugh*…it looks like we have found some feathery brats to pick on" *Gorrila bandit 1*

"I agree with you my friend" *Gorilla bandit 2*

"How about tearing all their feathers from their tiny bodies guys and it'll leave them walking home naked?" *Gorilla bandit 3*.

"Sounds good my friend" *Gorilla bandit 4*

"Let's get em" *Gorilla bandit 1*

Jien, Cho and their younger brothers and younger sister hugged each other with fear in their eyes as the gorilla bandits were closing in on them. Suddenly, a mysterious male tiger came out of nowhere and knocked all 4 bandits out cold in 19 seconds. Jien was quite surprised from the mysterious tiger's kung fu attacks and it had suddenly inspired him.

"Wow…he is so awesome" *Crane*

When the mysterious tiger is done, he said to Jien, Cho, Hwang, Jeong, and Su while leaving to his destination.

"Be careful kids! When you guys go home…watch out if there is any danger is coming ok!?" *Mysterious tiger*

"We will sir!" *Cho*

"Thank you for saving us!" said Jien who then smiled and said to himself "I wanna be a fighter…just like him".

* * *

Head to part 4 guys and vote for your favorite kung fu panda couple on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I took too long to come up with a idea for chapter 4 of this story and I'm still kind of busy with my other story that I have to finish so I'll start it now. I agree with Adregalus that Skyler didn't finished his story "Unspoken: Crane's past" and I hope he's alright and hopefully he'll might come back soon. Anyway I'll start chapter 4 now so I hope you guys enjoy this story! ^-^**

**I don't own the movie and the chapters except some that I made up so please don't copy my stories and make your own version. **

* * *

**About a few days later, Cho's 9th**** birthday is coming closer in 3 days and the whole family is getting ready to celebrate her birthday. Jien however is pretending that he is a kung fu warrior by doing kicks and punches that he saw couple days ago when the mysterious kung fu warrior saves Jien and his siblings from the gorilla bandits and Jien is grateful to him for saving their lives but he didn't get to see the mysterious warrior face even though it is clear that he is a tiger and Jien wished that he would see him again. **

**Nowadays Jien is starting to imagine that he is a kung fu warrior too by doing some punches & kicks even though he worried his parents a lot including his siblings. One day…his younger sister Su who holds a small rabbit doll in her wings, walks over to her big brother Jien who seems to be taking a break who doing punches & kicks about a second ago in his room. **

"**Hiya big brother Jien!" *Su***

"**Hey Su! What are you doing here?" *Jien***

"**I'm just wondering why are you doing these punches & these kicks every single day?" *Su***

"**Why are you asking me little sister?" *Jien***

"**Because you worried everyone in this family including me" *Su***

**Jien felt bad for worrying his family a lot since he starts to pretend that he is a kung fu warrior too so he said to his sister. **

"**Well I kind of like it a lot little sister like it was one of my favorite hobbies beside playing with you guys" *Jien***

"**But you didn't get to play with us for 2 days and I felt so sad that I wanted to cry…wahhhhhhhh!" said Su who now starts crying that she dropped her stuffed toy to the ground and she holds both of her hands to her face to hold the tears but it didn't work. Now Jien is starting to feel guilty for making his little sister cry so he gets up from his bed and hugged his younger sister in a warm embrace for a long time while saying to her words that seems to cheer her up from crying. **

"**I'm sorry Su…tomorrow I'll play with us and the other kids so please…don't be so sad ok?" *Jien***

"***sniff* Ok…thank you Jien" *Su***

"**Anytime Su" said Jien who lets go of his little sister from his embrace and picks up his little sister's doll from the floor and gave it to her and she nodded her head which means she is glad that her older brother gave her doll back to her and then she left him alone in his room. **

"**See you downstairs big brother!" *Su***

"**I'll see you later Su!" said Jien who then goes back to his bed to have some thoughts for a while until he hears his mother calling him down to have dinner with them. **

"**Jien sweetie! Come down stairs now to the table and eat your dinner with us!" *Li***

"**Ok mom!" said Jien who then gets up from his bed again and walks downstairs to have dinner with his family. **

* * *

**End of chapter 4 and I hope that you guys enjoy part 4 and vote for your favorite Kung fu panda couple today on my profile because a couple hours later…I'll announce the winner of my poll so I hope you guys are ready for it! See you there! ^-^ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not being able to update more chapters on this story because I was taking a few days off to relax my mind and have more time to think up more ideas for my stories so now I'm back and I'll be able update more chapters for my two unfinished stories and I was thinking up some songs for them for the first time since my last story for Spyro the dragon "Cynder will be trying to defying gravity" and I have found a few so please recommend one of them and I'll see what I can do about the songs for my story. Here the songs I chose so please pick one of them: **_

_**1. You'll be in my heart sung by Phil Collins for Disney's Tarzan. **_

_**2. Look through my eyes sung by Phil Collins for Disney's Brother Bear**_

_**3. Go the distance sung by Michael Bolton for Disney's Hercules**_

_**Ok that's all I can think of since I think that they fit my story well but I don't know which one of them is the most perfect song for this story so please pick one. If you never heard of them or maybe a few, just go look for them from your Disney soundtracks or go to YouTube to listen to them. Ok I'll get started with chapter 5 now so I hope you guys enjoy it! ^-^**_

_**I don't own the movie including the characters except some that I made up so please don't copy my stories, just make your own version. **_

_

* * *

_

_***9 years later***_

_**Jien who is now 17 years old is just recently walking to school with his older sister Cho who is now 18 years old, and their two younger brothers Hwang who is now 16 years old and Jeong who is now 15 years old. Their woke up at 6 am in the morning so they can catch up with their classes that they have to take. Jien's younger sister, Su is now 14 years old and she is trying to catch with her older siblings because they run faster than her. **_

"_**H-hey guys! Wait for me!" *Su***_

"_**Dang it! Hey Su! You are still in the middle school while the rest of us are in high school! " *Cho***_

"_**You know she is right Su!" *Jien***_

"_**B-but…my school is almost close to you guys so I still have to follow you even though you know very that mom & dad told you to let me follow you so that way I'll be ok" *Su***_

_**Jien, Cho, Hwang, & Jeong stopped running and turned around to see their younger sister Su who then stopped running and stared at her siblings while saying. **_

"_**Please guys…can I follow you to school and then…I can leave you guys alone when I was in front of my school?" *Su***_

"…_***sigh*…alright Su, you can follow us" *Hwang***_

"_***Gasp* really guys?!" *Su***_

"_**Sure sis" *Jeong***_

"_**You can come with us as long as you don't cause any trouble and we will be ok" *Jien***_

"_**Just come with us Su…try to catch up with us so that way we won't be late for class ok?" *Cho***_

"_**Thanks guys!" said Su who then managed to catch up with her siblings and then began to talk to each other. **_

"_**So how's your date with your boyfriend Jet, Cho?" *Jien***_

"_**It was actually great a few days ago when he take me out to see a cute but romantic show and I was blushing a lot when a actor & a actress hugged each other and gave each other a kiss" *Cho***_

"_**Really?" *Hwang***_

"_**And what happens next?" *Jeong***_

"_**Jet gave me a hug and almost everyone in the audience look at us and was blushing madly that Jet said sorry for embarrassing me in the audience and I told him that he can hug me next time when we are at a party or at a date with just the two of us and he agreed with me" *Cho***_

"_**Wow! What an close call experience that you have sis!" *Su***_

_**About 18 minutes later, Su managed to arrive at her school and wave goodbye to her siblings. **_

"_**Bye guys! I'll see you later in the afternoon!" *Su***_

"_**Bye little sister!" *Cho***_

"_**We will pick you up later after school!" *Jien***_

_**And then Su walked in to her school while her siblings left to their school. Suddenly Jien looked at a couple who talk to each other romantically and their hugged each other and then they gave each other a kiss. Secretly, Jien wanted to fall in love too but none of the girls in his school about his age didn't like him and he was quite sad because he hadn't have a girl who will love him. **_

"_***sigh*" *Jien***_

"_**What's up with you bro?" *Cho***_

"_**You ok?" *Hwang***_

"_**I'm fine guys" *Jien***_

"_**You're not fine to us…it looks like you were having a depression because you didn't got a girlfriend yet besides me and Hwang since we already have one for both of us but you" *Jeong***_

"_**Never find a girl who will like me" *Jien***_

"_**Oh come on bro…maybe you will find the lucky girl in another place that you will never know but in the future…you will find her" *Cho***_

_**Jien looks at his sister who seems to be cheering him up and he said to her in gratitude "Thanks sis…maybe the lucky girl for me is out there…somewhere". About 10 minutes later, they arrived at their school and walked in there to get ready for learning. **_

_

* * *

_

_**End of chapter 5. I hope you guys like it! I'll see you later in chapter 6! ^-^**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Kung fu panda fans! Drama Sapphire is here and this time for two chapters…this one chapter is Mei Ling's side of the story and the next chapter will be Viper's side of the story so I hope you guys weren't upset. Anyway this is Mei Ling's side of the story before this is supposed to be Crane's story but I just wanna tell you guys about Mei Ling's background of what happened to her before she met Crane a few weeks later. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Have a good time reading this story fans! ^-^

I don't own the movie and the characters except some that I made up so I hope you guys enjoy the story and please don't copy my stories and make your own version.

* * *

Meanwhile in another far off place…we see a 17 years old Mei Ling who is walking to school with her older sister who name is Hwa bin and she is 18 years old. Mei Ling also have a 9 years old brother whose name is Hong.

"Come on Mei Ling! We have to catch up on time so we won't miss class or our teachers will get angry at us and give us detention or worst!" *Hwa Bin*

"Ok big sister!" *Mei Ling*

As you can see, Mei Ling's family are quite very successful because they excellent in painting pictures for people who were either rich or poor. Both Mei Ling and her big sister loved to paint pictures except for their younger brother who was only more interested in doing calligraphy.

When Mei Ling is a small child…she has longed for adventure beyond her home by painting pictures of what she has viewed of what the world would be life if she can be able to travel to places that she has never known before even though her parents managed to make a few trips to satisfy their children and Mei Ling is the only one who loved seeing beautiful views of mountains, flower meadows, etc.

But one day, her life has changed when she and her old sister were outside picking flowers to make necklaces when Mei Ling is only 7 years old & Hwa Bin is only 8 years old. They were having a good time making flower necklaces until a group of crocodile bandits came to attack them. Both Mei Ling and her sister can't do anything because they feared that they will get hurt or worst.

Suddenly an unknown female kung fu warrior came in and knocked out the crocodile bandits out cold. Mei Ling felt inspired and amazement the next day after the incident. She still plays with her sister Hwa Bin often…but she has another dream now every night…she also wanted to be a kung fu warrior besides adventure…so one day, she asked her mother & father to let her take Kung fu lessons…they both said no because they feared for their daughter's safety and Mei Ling became disappointed from their decision.

But still, she is always waiting for the day if her parents would allow her to take kung fu lessons so that she can defend herself and her family too just in case if they are in danger. 10 years has passed and Mei Ling is now a teenage girl and her brother was born 9 years ago. She still has kept her childhood dreams with her ever since and she would not give up.

While in high school, Mei Ling is a good student and she has made a few friends because they are nice to her and they always hang out with her every week and Mei Ling is happy since then…but Mei Ling doesn't have a boyfriend because none of the guys are polite and some of them often make fun of a poor student and she doesn't like it.

Mei Ling is now often has dreams that she would one day find a guy who would be honest & polite and also handsome too. She often wished that guy would fall in love with her too as she loved him. Her sister already has a kind boyfriend who loves her but Mei Ling still doesn't have one for 2 years but she is still patient to find the right guys for her.

Now about a few minutes later, both sisters managed to arrive at their high school in time without any dangers coming to them.

"Phew…finally we are here on time!" *Mei Ling*

"Yeah…but we have to get in now or we will be later" *Hwa Bin*

"I agree with you sis" *Mei Ling*

"Let's go in!" *Hwa Bin*

"Yeah!" *Mei Ling*

Both sisters walked in to their school to get their knowledge and meeting their friends.

* * *

End of chapter 6 and I hope you guys enjoy it! See you in chapter 7 guys! ^_-


	7. Chapter 7

Hey fans! Chapter 7 is here and this time is Viper's background before she met Crane 2 years later. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter since this story might be more than 10. Anyway I was thinking up a sequel for this one but sometimes I was wondering if there should be a sequel to this story or not so please make your decisions guys if this story should have a sequel or not.

I hope you guys chapter 7 and please review! ^-^

I don't own the movie and the characters except some that I made up so please don't copy my stories and just create your own version from your imaginations.

* * *

In another far off place that was far away from our two main characters…we see 17 year old Viper who is slithering off to high school with few of the girls who seems to be her best friends.

"Hey Viper guess what?!" *Ting Mei*

"What is it Ting Mei?" *Viper*

"Do you remember the guy who has a crush on me a few days ago?" *Ting Mei*

"Yes but why do you ask" *Viper*

"What is it?" * Seon Li*

"He asked me out for a date to a restaurant in our favorite town!" *Ting Mei*

"Wow! Is he cute and handsome?!" *Beo Xing*

"Yes!" *Ting Mei*

"What is his name Ting Mei?!" *Viper

"His name is Suho and he is about my age and he goes to the same school like us and he is the same classes with me accept gym & Math!" *Ting Mei*

"You must be a lucky girl Ting Mei!" *Seon Li*

"Yeah!" *Seon Li*

"Thanks guys!" *Ting Mei*.

Viper is very happy for her friend and she sighed to herself because she doesn't have a boyfriend yet and none of the guys in the school like her because she doesn't have the same fighting techniques like her father did.

When she was a baby…her father was shocked that she doesn't have fangs and he fainted. Her father was the greatest warrior in China because his fangs has scared his enemies with his poison fangs technique and no one can defeat him and they ran away for their lives every time he came to their direction or in the same area they were in. When Viper is a 6 year old girl, her fangs is still not developed and her father was still disappointed so she decides use her ribbon dancing skills to impress her father but it didn't work too much even though her father did smile a little bit.

The night of the moon festival came and everyone in the village wants to have fun but…Viper, the girl without any fangs is too afraid to go the festival because she doesn't want anybody tease her and only her parents felt sorry for her. Viper stayed at home with her mother while her father goes out to the won ton booth. Unfortunately a gorilla bandit attacked the village and challenged Great Master Viper to a battle. Great Master Viper gave him his famous attack but his fangs shattered because the gorilla bandit wore a venom-proof armor. Great Master Viper became helpless and he was beaten up by the gorilla bandit as the villagers run away because they knew that they are in trouble.

Determined to save her father, Viper slithered away from her home as fast as she could to save her father while she hears her mother calling her name because she fears that her daughter would be the next victim. Viper has made it to her father's aide and she looked up at the gorilla bandit with bravery.

"No one…beats up my daddy!" *Viper*

The gorilla bandit looks at her with a teasing look in her face.

"A little snake with pretty ribbons?…ha hah ha…what?…are you gonna dance for me?…ha hah ha hah ha" *Gorrila Bandit*.

Viper looks at the gorilla bandit with fear in her eyes but then she stops it because she realized that she must not be afraid and she must use her courage to save her father & defeat the gorilla bandit.

"If it'll make you happy…let's dance!" *Viper*

Viper battles the gorilla bandit with her dancing skills with using fighting skills to combine it and then she ties up the gorilla bandit with her ribbon and she landed on top him while the gorilla bandit was too shocked and way too confused.

"My deceptive dancing defies your poison proof armor!" *Viper*

Viper's father can't believe what he had seen and he looks at his daughter with amazement. Viper decides to give her father a happy smile and he gave a smile to her too. Both father & daughter soon have a best time in their lives by having fun in the moon festival as the rest of the villagers are glad that they are safe by Viper's bravery against the gorilla bandit.

The rest of her childhood became better as she her quickly met a few new friends who like her because they are willing to make a great friendship with her and Viper has a great time with her friends who hangs out with her all the time & never let her feel left out.

Now she is 17 years old and she is willing to find a guy who likes her in high school but none of them didn't like her because she may have fangs now like her parents but she doesn't have venom. Viper still doesn't give up though because she wanted to be in love like her three friends who already has a boyfriend and she hopes that guy would love her and doesn't complain about the fact that she doesn't have venom even though she has fangs.

Now about 10 minutes later…Viper and her three friends have arrived at high school and they get in the building to talk to their other friends and get their education.

* * *

End of chapter 7 and head to chapter 8 because we are going back to Crane after he and his siblings are coming home from school. Bye guys! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! I'm doing chapter 8 now since I was wondering if I can do a Christmas story for Kung fu panda since this month is now December so I'll be doing my new Kung fu panda story:

1. The nutcracker prince, a Kung fu panda story.

The couple for the Christmas story is Crane & Mei Ling since they're kinda one of my favorite Kung fu panda couples so I'm looking forward to try. But don't worry guys, I'm still continuing this story since this is pretty hard to think up ideas for it but still…I'm trying my best like always. Ok guys…get ready to read chapter 8 now and I hope you guys enjoy it! Have a great time reading! ^_-

I don't own the movie and the characters except some that I made up so I hope that none of you guys copy my stories.

* * *

Meanwhile at Jien's house…44 year old Wang is looking at some advertising papers that was placed in front of the house. He gets board with them considering the fact that they also came on his doorsteps everyday besides his favorite newspaper.

"Oh great…there are these boring advertisements again…this advertising article from some store wants me to go over there and buy some of their worthless compasses that doesn't even work at all and they're on sale…not only that…there's another art store has now a sale and they want me to head over there and buy all their products that can sometimes be helpful…it's a pity that this is the only ad that I like besides others that I don't like that much" *Wang*

"Oh don't complain Wang…I can tell that some of them are good for us so please…don't get too upset because of them…just be glad that they are at least on sale, so you would save money like everybody else!" *Li*

"…thanks hon!…" said Wang who sighed in defeat because he knows very well that his dear wife always have a good point even though he wants to complain but he doesn't want to make her upset.

He began look through the advertisements papers again until he came upon a ad about the famous kung fu academy: Lee Dai kung fu academy. He looked surprised and then he kept looking at it "Hmm…this looks great…wow…they offer breakfast, lunch & dinner to the students…amazing…they also have great fighting lessons and tryouts…sounds good…wow…it is like a summer camp…this is good for my son Jien…hey honey!" *Wang*

"Yes dear?!" said Li who is done cleaning up the house, walked over to her husband who is sitting on the chair. Wang who noticed his wife standing next to him, shows her the ad.

"Do you remember our son who likes to do kung fu moves?" *Wang*

"Yes why?" *Li*

"Well check it out yourself Li" *Wang*

"Mmm…wow…they teach their students great lessons…mm hmm…this is good for our son…I'm sure he'll love the opportunity to go there hon!" *Li*

"Yeah" said Wang who smiles at his wife and then he said "Let's show this to our son".

"Yes dear" said Li who smiles at her husband too.

* * *

End of chapter 8 and please wait for 7 and please review! See you! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Hey fans! I'm so sorry for not updating more chapters for this story because I was having a hard time thinking up ideas for this story which it is why I'm doing my Christmas story for Kung fu panda so I will take the blame for not updating so I'm sorry. I was quite concern now…should I finish this story first or my other Kung fu panda story "The nutcracker"? You guys can decide and I can take a blame anyway. Ok I'll start this chapter now so I hope that you guys forgive me. Ok guys, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Have fun!

I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters that I made up. Also, please don't copy any of my stories. Just make your own version.

* * *

After school…Jien, Cho, Hwang & Jeong picked up their sister Su from school and walked home together.

"So Su…how's school?" asked Jien.

"It's great bro! I also didn't get in trouble too!" answered Su.

"That's good…the rest of us didn't get in trouble too!" said Jeong.

When they got home…they greeted their parents with a smile.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" said all five siblings.

"Hi kids! Welcome home!" respond Wang who happens to be their father.

"How's school?" questioned Li who is standing next to her husband.

"It's great!" answer Cho.

"Not only that, we all didn't get any punishment" said Hwang.

"I'm glad that the five of you didn't get in trouble" replied Wang.

"Me too, now you kids must go upstairs and put your stuff away and come back down to have lunch with us before you can start your homework or study for your test ok?" said Li.

"Ok!" answered all five siblings.

But before Jien can follow his brothers & sister upstairs, his parents decides to talk to him.

"Wait a minute Jien" said Wang.

"Yes dad?" asked Jien who seems to be confused.

"Your mom & I want to talk to you" replied Wang.

"Um yes dad" respond Jien who then followed his parents to the living room. Suddenly he noticed some advertising ads on the small table. His father showed the ad that was about the famous Li Dai kung fu academy.

"Here my son…check this one out"

Jien looked confused.

"You're kidding me…why should I take a look at that advertising ad dad?"

"This is not an ordinary advertising ad unlike others that you usually see everyday…this ad is very special and both your mother and I knew that you'd accept it"

"Oh…ok" said Jien who then accepts the ad from his dad and stare at it for a moment. He can't believe what he had seen…the advertising ad is about a famous kung fu academy know as "Lee Dai Kung fu academy". He became obsessed with it as he was surprised that the academy was like a summer camp & it offered great things including kung fu lessons,

'Wow! This is awesome! I can't wait to go there this summer dad!"

"Thank you my son" replied Wang. His wife, Li decides to speak to her son.

"You know what Jien…you will go to that school soon in the summer"

"Really mom?!"

"Yes!" yelled Li.

"Oh thank you mom & Dad!" yelled Jien who then give his parents a hug.

"You welcome Jien" respond both Wang & Li who also gave their son a hug too. The moment lasted for a few minutes until it was interrupted.

"Um excuse me…are we interrupting?"

Jien, Wang, & Li realized that it was Cho's voice and they stopped embracing each other and looked at Cho, Hwang, Jeong, & Su who were staring at them, confused.

"Um…we can tell you guys about it during lunch time" said Wang.

* * *

(Mei Ling's side of the story)

When Mei Ling, Hwa Bin Ling, & Hong Ling got home from school. Their parents welcomed them home and Mei Ling & her siblings told their parents about their school day along with no punishment which made their parents feels happy about it. When Mei Ling is about to follow her brother & sister upstairs, her parents stopped her and show her the advertising ad about Lee Dai Kung fu academy. Mei Ling was of course happy about the opportunity to go there.

"*gasp*…oh my gosh…I can't believe that I'm finally getting a chance to learn kung fu!…oh thank you mama & papa!" yelled Mei ling.

"Your mother & I know how much you wanted to learn kung fu & wanted to go on a adventure" said Mei Ling's father.

"We both loved you & siblings too much and we are willing to make the three of you happy" replied Mei Ling's mother.

"So the academy is a perfect place for you to learn so that you can protect us & yourself too" said Mei Ling's mother.

"Oh thank you mom & dad!" said Mei Ling who then gets hug by her parents.

* * *

End of chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please wait for chapter 9. See you next time! ^_-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Kung fu panda fans! Drama Sapphire is back! This time I'm bringing you chapter 10 to make you guys happy. Ok, I'll start this chapter now so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters that I made up. I also don't want anybody to copy any of my stories. But you guys can make your own version.

* * *

(Viper's side of the story)

When school is over…Viper went home with her best friends as they began their journey to their homes.

"Phew! I'm so glad that school is over for the day!" said Viper who was glad to be going home from school.

"Yeah me too" replied Seon Li.

"So am I" respond Beo Xing.

"I'm also glad too, considering the fact that today is Friday" said Ting Mei.

"Yup!" replied Viper.

They kept on a having a conversation until Viper was the last one to go home after seeing her three friends go inside their house one by one. A few minutes later, Viper managed to arrive in front of the door of her house.

"Phew…what a relief…I'm so glad that I'm finally home from school" said Viper who then knocked on the door with her tail.

"Who is it?!" replied Viper's mother who is behind the door.

"It's me mom! I'm Viper!" respond Viper.

A few seconds later, Viper's mother opened the door to greet her daughter.

"Hello my dear daughter"

"Hi mom"

"Come inside dear"

"Thanks mom" said Viper who then go inside the house & her mother closed the door behind her. When Viper got inside the house, she was shocked to see her father, the Great Master Viper…has a very bad illness. He is sitting on his bed with a wet towel on his forehead. His face looks sicken because he is in a very poor condition while he was very sick with an awful fever. Viper wasn't pleased to see her father's ill condition.

"Hi dad" said Viper.

"Hello…cough…cough…my daugher…cough" replied the Great Master Viper.

Viper felt concern & worries about her father's condition.

"Um…are you…alright dad?"

"Y-yes…cough…cough…I-I am…cough…but…I was…cough"

"Please relax dad…you need rest to help you get better besides medicines"

"Don't worry…cough…I'll be alright…cough…cough"

Viper's mother decides to speak to her husband.

"Honey…you need to spare your strength…just get some sleep…please"

The Great Master Vi per agrees with his wife & daughter.

"Cough…alright…cough…I'll get some sleep now…cough…so don't…cough…worry ok?"

"Thanks dad"

"Thank you honey"

"Cough…you're welcome…cough" said the Great Master Viper who then closed his eyes to go to sleep. Both Viper & her mother leave the room. Viper's mother decides to talk to her daughter.

"Ok Viper…you must go to your room to put your bag away & then come to the dining room to eat your lunch ok?"

"Ok mom" said Viper who then go to her room while her mom goes to the kitchen to prepare lunch for her daughter. When Viper goes inside her room & closed the door…she hung her head down, feeling sad & remorseful. She wants to see her dad feel better soon. Still, she can't believe that this morning…her father was fine…but when she got home…he has a fever. Viper hoped that her father gets better soon.

* * *

End of chapter 10. Please wait for the next chapter & also review! See you guys later! ^_-


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Drama Sapphire is back & this time I'm bringing you chapter 11 to continue this great story! You know, you guys can go to my profile to check out my stories, my upcoming fan fiction stories, my forum, & my poll. Ok I'll start this chapter now so I hope you guys enjoy this story. Have fun! ^_-**

**I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters that I made up. I also don't want anybody to copy any of my stories but they can make their own version. **

**You know, I hate to break the news but this story is different from the movie but it won't be too different anyway. So please don't be confused guys. **

* * *

**(Crane's side of the story)**

**Months later, it is now summer and the crane family are thinking about sending their kids to summer camp for them to have fun. A few weeks later…all five kids are getting ready to go after picking the summer camp of their choice. **

**Jien is going to a kung fu academy. Cho is going to a dancing camp. Su is going to a art academy, both Hwang & Jeong are going to a sport camp. **

**Before they can go to their summer camp, they have to pack up their stuff the night before they can go to have fun. **

**Jien is inside his room, packing up his things in a few bags that was his. He seems to be excited to be finally going to the Kung fu academy that he wanted to go to since his parents show him from an advertising ad. While packing up his things, he starts remembering his childhood when he & his family used to go out vacation to beaches & other fun places that they would like to go. He missed those days & he secretly wished that these precious memories would never ever go away even when he became old. **

**He noticed 2 picture frames of him and his family when he is a young child & the other is a picture of him and his family now in the present. He decides to bring both of the picture frames with him to the kung fu academy so that he could look at them to remember his family so that he won't forget about them. **

**He placed both of them in his bag carefully so that it wouldn't be ruined or destroyed the ride to the academy. He also noticed his old brown teddy bear that was given to him by his parents who gave it to him when he is 3 years old. He hugged it for a few seconds and placed it in his bag. **

**He smiles to himself while saying "Well, it's better to never forget your precious childhood memories" and continues packing up his things. About an hour later, he's done packing up his things & then he laid down on his bed and went to sleep. **

* * *

**(Viper's side of the story)**

**Viper is just coming home ribbon dancing & kung fu lessons & she was greeted kindly by her mother who opened the door for her. When Viper is only 6 years old…shortly after saving her father from a gorilla bandit, the village thanked her for her bravery & gave her gifts as their gratitude. The great master viper & his wife recommend their daughter that she should take both ribbon dancing lessons & kung fu lessons…Viper seems agree with them & she spent her childhood going to these classes to learn & she enjoyed both of them. **

**Now she is 17 years old & she's looking forward of going to summer camp but she decides to let that wish go because she is still worried about her father's health…ever since he got sick…it seems to be worse than ever & she doesn't know what to. After eating lunch with her mother…she slithered to her father's room & opened the door slowly. The great master viper's face seems to be sickened & getting worse every month & Viper isn't pleased to see him like that. The doctor told her mother that the condition that her husband seems to be in a difficult condition that seems to be getting worse every month & the illness seems to be so difficult to heal even though medicines seems to work a little but it wasn't good enough to cure the illness. Viper couldn't bear to see her father died from the illness but all she can do now is to stay by his bedside with her mother to care for him until he passed away in the future. **

**Viper closed the door of her father's room slowly & slithered off to her room & closed the door behind her & cried to herself for the rest of the day. **

* * *

**End of chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and choose which girl Crane should be with: Viper or Mei Ling. Also, please wait for the next chapter to see what's gonna happen next. See you guys soon and please review! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there guys! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you chapter 12 to keep you guys happy & excited to see what happens next. On Monday on the 18th****, I've managed to finish one of my stories that took me weeks to finish but now I' done with it so I can have more time to do my other unfinished stories that needs to be done before I can start my new upcoming fanfiction stories soon. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter & also review! Have fun! ^_-**

**As I said before in all of my stories, you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you're allowed to make your own version. **

* * *

**(Crane's side of the story)**

**The next day, it is time for Jien & his siblings to go to summer camps even though they were going to different camps because they have different interests that they like to do doing their spare time. **

**Jien sighed as he saw his bags (They all have his name on it so that he won't in get confused) all placed in a boat filled with teenagers who is going the Lee Dai Kung fu academy. He is glad to be going to the academy of his dream but he is sad because he doesn't want to leave his family because he knew he won't see them again for a long time till August. His siblings also placed their bags in different boats who were going to different summer camps. But they don't to leave without saying goodbye to their parents & their brother. Jien turned around & stared at his family who were looking at him with sadness on their face. Jien decides to talk to them before it's time for him to go. **

"**Well, I guess it's time for me to go…but I don't want to leave without goodbye" said Jien. His mother decides to comfort him "Don't worry my dear son…we won't forget you & we will love you always no matter you do" & then she gave Jien a kiss on both of his cheeks & give him a hug…but she doesn't want him to leave because she hates to see her children leaving her forever & she won't let them go even though she knows how much her children wanted to achieved their goals & she won't stop them so she has no choice but to let them achieved their goals.**

**Jien's father also decides to speak "When you got there at the academy my son, always remember to try your best, & use some confidence to encourage you to try your best even things may get scary sometimes but no matter how frightening it is…don't let it scare you or keep you feeling down & always use confidence to help you in some difficult situations my son". Jien looked at his father with happiness & said "Thanks dad". Wang gave his son a smile too "You're welcome my son". Li lets go of her son & gave him a kiss on the forehead. **

**Cho, Su, Hwang, & Jeong decides to give him a hug & Jien embraced them with tears in his eyes. A few seconds later, they let go & Jien walks away slowly to the boat after hearing a call from of the students who tell him to hurry. Jien turns around & waved goodbye to his loving family "Bye everybody! I hope I'll see you again soon! Don't forget about me!". "Bye Jien! Don't forget about us too!" yelled the rest of the crane family who said their goodbyes to him too. Jien smiled at them & flew off to the boat in time & it swam off to another place after Jien managed to land & sat down with his bags & a couple of students. **

**Jien sighed & looked back as his family became smaller when the boat start moving away from them. 'I do hope that I'll do well in the academy & make a few friends…but I also that I would be able to see my family again someday' thought Jien. Unknown to him, when the boat reached another town to pick another group of students who were going to the same academy, he'll finally meet the girl who cares about him. (Guess who guys? ^_-)**

**While Jien looked away behind him, a few other group of students looked at him & chuckled at him because he has skinny legs & they thought that he's dumb enough to be in the academy with skinny legs. **

* * *

**(Mei Ling's side of the story)**

**Mei Ling who has bags ready is standing on the boat dock waiting for the boat that is taking students to the Lee Dai Kung fu academy. Her older sister, Hwa Bin has already gone to a summer camp that teaches kids about art & her younger brother is staying home with his parents because he's too young to go & he has to be 10 years old in order to go. Mei Ling is excited to be going to a kung fu academy because it's her chance to learn about kung fu & she'll be able to defend herself & her family. But, she hates to leave her family behind for her dreams but she knew that they won't stop her from achieving her dreams. She decides to say farewell to them & she received a hug including words of good luck & wisdom from her parents. Her mother gave her a kiss on both of her cheeks and her forehead. Mei Ling gave her younger brother a hug even though he was kinda embarrassed from being hugged. After that, Mei Ling saw the boat to the kung fu academy arrived & say goodbye to her family & they said the same thing too. **

**When Mei Ling managed to arrive at the dock, she noticed Jien who seems to be fumed by himself because he was teased by male students who laughs at him for having skinny legs. Mei Ling felt bad for him. **

'**Geez…that poor guy…how could they tease him on his first day with them to the kung fu academy…I better keep him company to make him be happy…not only that…he looks kinda cute & handsome…wait a second Mei Ling, stop having these thoughts now & get in the boat' thought Mei Ling who then walked over to Jien. **

"**Um…excuse me…may I sit here?" asked Mei Ling. **

* * *

**(Jien's side of the story)**

**Jien was surprised to hear a beautiful voice & looked up…only to see a beautiful mountain cat who felt pity for him. She was the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen. Not only that, this is the first time that a girl decides to sit next to him. He blushed while looking at her. **

"**Oh um uh…go ahead cause no one sat here next to me anyway" replied Jien. Mei Ling looked at him with a smile while she's blushing "Thanks". Mei Ling sat down next to him. Both of them looked straight ahead as the boat starts to leave to another location. Both Mei Ling & Jien were blushing while looking away from each other until Mei Ling decides to speak "So…what's your name?". Jien was surprised that she has asked him for his name even though this is also the first time that a girl has asked him for his name & even decides to sit down next to him for a conversation. **

"**My name is Jien"**

"**My name is Mei Ling"**

**Both Mei Ling & Jien begins to enjoy each other company& they starts talking to each other about things while the boat starts swimming to another location. **

* * *

**End of chapter 12. Please wait for chapter 13 to find out what's gonna happened next & please review. See you guys soon! ^_-**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there everyone! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you chapter 13 to keep you guys excited and super happy! Anyway, I'll start chapter 13 now so I hope you guys are happy and excited! Have fun & please review! ^-^

I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters I made up. Also, I don't want anyone to copy any of my stories but they can make their own version.

By the way, I was wondering if this story should have a sequel or not so please let me know. ^_-

P.S.

You guys may wanna cry through the whole chapter because this is a very sad & tragic chapter. While reading this chapter, you guys might need a couple of napkins or tissues just in case if you were about to cry.

* * *

(Viper's side of the story)

The next day, Viper slowly opened her eyes while laying down on her bed in her bedroom. She yawned while looking at the bright sun that has shined outside her window. She stopped yawning & gazed at the morning sun that is still shining outside her window.

Suddenly, she crying from outside her room. "Huh? What's going on?" said Viper who was surprised to hear crying from outside & then she opened the door of her room & slithered off to find the source of the crying. When she got there, she realized that the source of the crying came from her father's room. Viper panicked; somehow she has got a very bad feeling that something has gone wrong. When she opened the door, she gasped at the most unpleasant sight…her father, the Great Master Viper…is dead.

"*gasp* no! Dad! Don't leave us! Wake up!" yelled Viper who tries to shook her father awake but it didn't work. Viper gave up on trying to wake her father & sat next to her mother who is crying.

Viper's mother looked at her daughter and said "*sob* Viper…I'm so sorry…your father has passed away this morning before you woke up…the illness has taken his life".

Viper can't believe what she has heard & cries next to her mother for comfort because she can't believe that her father has passed away.

Few days later, it's the day of a funeral for the Grand Master Viper. The whole village including Viper & her mother buried him in a meadow which has other burial placed where other people has passed away. A male 57 year old pig decides to speak about the Great Master Viper.

"He is our very best guardian of this village & he has always protected us with his poisonous fang technique…not only he's our protector, he is also a great husband & father & a very kind warrior…we will all miss him very much…his legend will remain in our hearts everyone & his story will surely be remembered & told for generations to come…let's hope that he will rest in peace in the afterlife forever"

After that, the whole village including Viper & her mother placed flowers on the Great Master Viper's coffin who is placed down in a hole. While two male villagers are covering the coffin with dirt…Viper remembered her father's last words before he died the next morning.

"Viper *cough cough*…if I passed away soon, you must *cough* remember these words that I'll give to you before I leave this world *cough*…promise me that you must be strong enough but also try to move on with your life & never give up even though there'll be tough times ahead but *cough* don't let it stop you…you must also protect this village & your mother so that they'll be safe *cough*…also, if you need more help in your training *cough*…you can also try to train in the Jade Palace because *cough*…there's rumors about the Great Master Oogway & Master Shifu…they can *cough cough* teach you everything that you need to learn so that you'll be strong enough to fight & protect innocents…remember this Viper…your mother and I always love you as always & *cough* I won't forget about you two when I *cough* passed on"

Viper cries when she remembered her father's last words that he gave her while staying next to her crying mother. Viper looked at her father's tombstone & thought to herself 'Don't worry dad…I won't forget your last words to me…I promise'.

* * *

End of chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please wait for the continuing chapter soon. If you guys don't like tragedy, just skip it if you want or just let me know if you don't like the death of Viper's father. I don't like tragedy too anyway but it makes this story more dramatic. Please review & I'll see you guys soon! ^_-


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there everyone! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you chapter 14 to keep you guys happy & excited because I know that you guys can't wait to see what's gonna happen next! Anyway I'll start chapter 14 now so I hope that you guys are prepared to read this chapter now. Have fun guys & please review! ^_-**

**I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters that I made up. Also, no one is allowed to copy any of my stories but they are allowed to make they own version. **

**Kimiko: Hey DS!**

**Drama Sapphire: Yes?**

**Kimiko: Cam I please use what Monkey did to Po in my story please?**

**Drama Sapphire: Sure! **

**Kimiko: Thank you! I'll let Monkey know because I'm sure that he'll be glad to do it. **

**Drama Sapphire: Okey Dokey & see ya!**

**Kimiko: Bye! (Runs away)**

* * *

**(Crane's side of the story)**

**When the boat arrived at the Lee Dai Kung fu academy dock, Jien became a little nervous while sitting next to a sleeping Mei Ling who seems to be tired after waiting for hours to get the Lee Dai Kung fu academy so she slept next to Crane even though she slept behind his back. **

**Jien looked at her & blushed. He seems to be taking a more better liking of her when he looked at her closed eyes. **

'**She…she looked so beautiful & calm when her eyes are closed…gosh if I would just, no stop it now Jien…don't be such a pervert…you'll make her freak out & she won't be your friend anymore' thought Jien. **

**Suddenly, it is time to get off the boat so all the students must get off & take their things with them. Jien decides to wake her up. **

"**Hey Mei…wake up…we're here" said Jien who begins to shake her gently to get her eyes open. After a few tries, she has finally woke up & get her head off from Jien's back. **

"***yawn*…Where are we Jien? What time is it?"**

"**Well it's apparently the afternoon by lunchtime but we gotta take our stuff with us now"**

"**Why?"**

"**Well that's because we have arrived at the Lee Dai Kung fu academy so I guess that they'll probably give us some free lunch after showing us our rooms"**

"**Guess so"**

**After both of them got off the boat, they followed the students inside the academy & met their teacher who happens to be a male ox. (Remember him Secrets of the Furious Five?)**

"**Alright, pay attention students! My name is Suok Yang & I'm your instructor of this academy so you better pay attention or you won't learn anything by fooling around like clowns!"**

**The students were quiet for a moment. Suok Yang decides to continue. **

"**Anyway, before you can have lunch…listen to my voice & show yourself in front of me when your name is called! First up, Xu Wang!"**

**One by one, the students heard their names being called & shown themselves in front of their teacher. When Jien heard his name being called, he gulped nervously because he's the last student but worst of all…he's the only student who is a bird & has skinny legs. He suddenly have a bad feeling that he's gonna get teased by everyone except Mei Ling. **

'**Well…here goes' thought Jien who then walked up to his teacher & present himself in front of the teacher. Suok Yang can't believe what he had just met. A student who has skinny legs. **

"**Well uh…are you Jien?"**

"**Um yes"**

"…**Somehow I pictured you…as a leopard or a tiger but…I don't know that you are a bird with such skinny legs"**

**Jien was silent for a moment until he said "Yeah I guess"**

"**Well then uh *chuckle*…why don't you just go back to the other students for now"**

"**Yes master Suok Yang" replied Jien who then goes back to Mei Ling's side. Mei Ling was worried about him. **

"**How did it go?" asked Mei Ling. **

"**Well…the teacher was a little confused & uh…he was surprised that I have skinny legs & I think he was laughing at me or something"**

"**Hmm"**

**A few moments later, Suok Yang gave a tour to his students of the whole academy & warnings that they should remember so that they'll be safe. At the end he gave his students except Jien their room number & some of the students must have a roommate to share the room with them. **

* * *

**(Mei Ling's side of the story)**

**Before Mei Ling can go her room…she looked at Jien with a worried expression. 'I wonder why that Jien didn't have a room yet…I hope that nothing bad is gonna happen to him…also, I wonder why the teacher laughs at him when he shouldn't laughed at him because he's different than the rest of us' thought Mei Ling who then noticed Jien following Suok yang. Somehow she became more worried for Jien. **

* * *

**(Crane's side of the story) **

**A few moment later…Suok yang has finally managed to find a lonely room & showed to Jien. **

"**Ok crane"**

"**It's Jien"**

"**Never mind that but this is your room for now"**

"**What? Then why I must have no roommate or sharing a room with any of the students?"**

"**Well…apparently we need another janitor since our other janitor is apparently a 58 year old man & he needed some help so I decide to let you have this job anyway"**

"**B-but…I thought that I have to learn about kung fu from you"**

"**Well I'll teach you sometimes but for now…you must help our academy other janitor to keep this academy clean and therefore…your name for now is just simply Crane not Jien but you can keep your original name anyway…farewell for now & join us for lunch" **

"**Bye Suok Yang" said Jien who then glanced at his teacher who walked away. After Suok Yang left, Jien walks inside his new room & he was surprised that the room is nice & clean & freshly prepared. While decorated his new room with his things…in his mind, he can't believed that his teacher told him that his name is Crane for now…not Jien. **

'**I can believe it…the teacher doesn't want to hear my real name & made me a janitor…it's just not fair…I wished he didn't tell the other students about this' thought Jien. When he's done…he walked outside his new room & flew off to the cafeteria to eat with the other students. **

**When he arrived…the other students except Mei Ling laughed at him, teased him, & calling him "Crane" instead of "Jien". Jien now Crane walked around the cafeteria with a tray of a noodle soup & a cup while trying to find a private table & avoid getting food thrown at him & his feathers getting pulled away from him. **

* * *

**(Mei Ling's side of the story)**

**Mei ling felt pity for Jien as he tried to avoid the other students who tries to do bad things to him. **

'**The poor guy…why does the students have to be mean to him?' thought Mei Ling who then raised her paw to get Jien's attention. **

* * *

**(Crane's side of the story)**

"**Hey Jien! Over here!"**

**Jien was surprised to hear his friend's voice & looked over only to be surprised that Mei Ling is calling out his name even though she is sitting on a lonely table by herself. Jien sighed in relief. **

"***sigh*…at least my one & only friend is nice to me than everybody else here" replied Jien who then walked over to Mei Ling & sat in front of her. While they were eating, Mei Ling is surprised that her friend is looking so gloomy. **

"**Hey Jien, are you ok?"**

"**Oh I'm just fine anyway"**

"**You seem to be upset…the teacher told the rest of us to called you "Crane" & you becoming a janitor"**

"**Oh…I see" respond Crane who was surprised. 'So the teacher must've told them about it…no wonder they teased me…except for Mei Ling…she never teased me when we first met". **

"**Are you alright for now?"**

"**Yeah I guess…just call me Crane for now"**

"**What? …Why should I call you by your new name even though I liked your original name?"**

"…**Because it's better that you should called me by your new name so that the others won't teased you too like they have already did to me…I don't want you get hurt like me"**

**Mei Ling was surprised at this for a few moments & then decides to finish her meal. **

* * *

**End of chapter 14. I don't know about this new chapter that I've made but this is the best thing I can do for now but next chapter will be more better because next chapter will be about what happened to Viper after her father died. Anyway I'll see you guys next time & please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there everyone! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! This time I'm bringing you chapter 15 to keep you guys happy and excited since I know how much that you guys were looking forward to see what's gonna happen next. Anyway I've been doing a crossover story called "Anastasia" since it's gonna be a romance between Spyro & Lilo even though I don't know why I sometimes like a relationship between different species…I just can't figure out why. Well I hope you guys enjoy my new chapter & please review. Have fun!

Like I said, I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters that I made up. Plus none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

By the way, I was having some thoughts about making my own version of "Phantom of the Opera" by using the Kung fu panda characters & some of my own characters that I've created. Let me know if I can my own version of "Phantom of the opera" using the Kung fu panda characters & some of my own characters.

* * *

(Viper's side of the story)

10 days after her father's death…Viper somehow feels that her world has changed forever. Ever since her father died…Viper became gloomy for the past 10 days & she got everyone in the whole village worried about her condition. The villagers often visited her house & gave her get well gifts & some food because they wanted her to move on in her life & try to be happy even though they know how much she missed her father.

Viper appreciated them even though she tried her best to smile for them…but…she couldn't. Today she stayed in her room the whole day alone while sitting on her bed. Luckily her lessons is on Fridays so she can have her private time today since it is Wednesday.

Her mother couldn't bear to see her daughter miserable every day so she decides to talk to her daughter. She slithered to her daughter's room & knocked on the door with her tail.

*Knock knock*

"Sweetie! Please open the door! I want to tell you something! Please open the door and let me in!"

A few seconds later, Viper opened the door for her mother while her eyes are getting a little red from crying.

"Hi mom"

"Hi sweetie, let me go inside your room & talk to you"

"Sure"

When both mother & daughter got inside the room…they sat on Viper's bed.

"Dear…I know that you've missed your father so much ever since he passed away ten days ago from his terrible illness…but I just want to let you know that you should try to move on"

"Why?"

"Well…everyone in this village felt sorry for your terrible loss of your father…they wanted you to try to feel better since I know there's rumors that time can heal as it moves on…day by day…week by week…& as the years goes by"

Viper was surprised from her mother's kind words for a few moments until…at last, a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks mom"

"Anytime dear…you know what?"

"Yes?"

"I think your father is watching over us in this room even though we can't see him…but you should always remember that he will always love us all times"

"…Thanks mom" replied Viper who then received a hug from her mother. The hug lasted for 7 minutes until they let go. Viper's mother decides to leave.

"Well I gotta go make dinner now honey so please wait for my voice later ok?"

"Thanks mom"

Viper's mom stands up & slithered out of the room. After she left, Viper closed the door & stared out the window…with a smile.

* * *

End of chapter 15. I know this chapter is short guys but wait for the next chapter because it's gonna be 2 months later since chapter 14. I hope to see you guys next time and please review! See ya! ^_-


	16. Chapter 16

Hi there everybody! Drama Sapphire is back to give you chapter 16 to keep you guys happy & excited! Since I have finally finished my other Kung fu panda story "The nutcracker"; I have more time to do this story for you guys to make you all happy. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story & please review! Enjoy! ^-^

As you guys always remember, I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters I've made up. Plus, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

* * *

(Crane's side of the story)

4 months later, Mei Ling has become the best kung fu fighting than the rest of the students. She has defeated every students who were competing against her. She has won at the try-outs & everybody thought that she was the best.

Except for Crane who is trying adjust his new life as janitor for the academy. He got a little bored as a janitor & thought his teacher would never ever teach him kung fu. Suok Yang did teach him a little bit for an hour for 5 days as private tutoring while the rest of the students didn't notice. However, Crane is not allowed to participate because he has skinny legs.

Even though being a janitor may be lonesome for him, he has made 2 friends while being there. Mei Ling…the girl who befriends on their first day to the academy. Chan Wong…a 58 year old male ram who worked in the academy as a janitor for 29 years & helped out Crane a lot & cared for him like a son. Chan Wong is also a married man with a beautiful wife, 2 kids, & 6 grandchildren. Sometimes Suok Yang allowed Chan to take a couple days off to let him spent times with his family.

During these four months as janitor, Crane envy the rest of the students because he is the only one who hasn't been able to be in the try-outs yet even though he's the academy's new janitor. But sometimes…his teacher allowed him to send letters to his mother & father. Crane never told his parents about him becoming a janitor…so he lied that he is having a great time in the academy & learning great kung fu moves. In real life, he doesn't want to hurt their feelings about lying to them. He's glad that his parents send them back letters too, telling him that they wished him good luck.

Sometimes, Crane is glad that Mei Ling is the only Kung fu student who always kept in touch in him as a good companion. When he feels sad or disappointed…she always comes to him, giving him a good advice & using some jokes to make him laugh because she never teased him with her jokes. Crane praised her a lot because she has grown into a magnificent kung fu warrior that he has ever seen ever since he was a young child.

Every week, Crane wished that he would have the opportunity to enter the try-outs so that he would be able to win & maybe his teachers & the students would be more nicer to him & befriends with him. So every night while everyone in the academy fell asleep, Crane looked up at the stars that has kept on shining every night…he asked them if he would be able to join the try-outs & showed everyone that people who has skinny legs can also be a kung fu warrior…no matter what size, weight, or height they were. He also wished that the students & his teacher would be more nicer to him & become his friends. Crane prayed that his wish would soon come true.

* * *

(Mei Ling's side of the story)

During these four months of training, Mei Ling has become a magnificent kung fu warrior that has amazed everyone as days passed by. She even won at her first try-out & defeated every student who competes against her. Mei Ling is glad that her wish has come true ever since her parents gives her a chance to be a warrior that she has ever wished since her childhood. The other wish that wasn't completed yet was adventure that she has longed forever since she has always longed for to go other places that she has never been before. Sometimes she send out letters to her parents to let them know of her progress & they sent back to her, telling her that they are so proud of her & they hoped that she would come home again soon.

Her new wish now is that she wished that Crane would be allowed to participate in the try-outs too since she feels bad for him because he has never had a chance to enter. So every night, she asked the stars if Crane can have a chance to participate in the try-outs & hoping that the rest of the students & the teacher would be nice to him & become his friends like she did. She hoped that her dreams would come true.

* * *

(Viper's side of the story)

Four months has passed since the death of her father, Viper is now can be able to smile again & it made everyone in the village happy. Now she is no longer having lessons because she has become the greatest student & a great protector of her village to take her father's place since her mother is exhausted from trying to protect the village. Now Viper is now strong enough to save her home village. The enemies feared her because of her kung fu moves & ribbon attack.

When she is not protecting the village, she & her mother visit her father's grave to pay their respect. As she placed a few flowers in front of the grave, she said "Hello daddy…how's everything in heaven?…are you glad that I've become the best protector of the village just like you?…even though I don't have the same attack like you, the enemies feared me just as they have feared you too…you know what?…I have never forgotten your last words to me even though it has been four months…you should always know that I will always keep my promise for you daddy…and it will never change…mommy & I still love you as you did for us…well, we gotta be going dad so…bye! I hope we can see again in the next life in the future!" said Viper who is standing next to her mother.

Viper's mother smiled at her daughter. Both of them left the grave & went back home.

* * *

End of chapter. If you were wondering about Crane & Mei Ling making a wish at the stars; think about the Disney film "Pinocchio". The song "When you wish upon the star" inspired me to do this chapter since it fits this chapter well. I still love this song since I think it is the most classic Disney song that has touched the heart of people who has watched the film or heard it. If you have never heard of the song…listen to it on You Tube because the song will touched your heart too as it did to me & everyone who heard it.

Bye everybody & please review! ^_-


	17. Chapter 17

Hi there everybody! Drama Sapphire is back! This time I'm giving you chapter 17 to make this story more exciting than ever! Lately I've been thinking up some ideas for future chapters in this story. Just to let you know, I've been thinking if this story should have a sequel. Now I think that it's better that there shouldn't be a sequel. If you disagree, let me know if this story needs a sequel or not. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story & please review. Enjoy! ^-^

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters I made up. Plus, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

Just to let you know, this chapter & the next one is based from Secrets of the furious five on DVD. If you guys didn't see the DVD yet, don't read this chapter & watch the movie on YouTube. Watch a video called "Crane, the sweeper" & check it out. If you guys did saw the movie, you can read this chapter.

Again, if you guys didn't see the movie yet, don't read this chapter because it is a spoiler. If you guys did see the movie, you can go on ahead & read it. Just to let you know some of the parts of this chapter isn't in the movie.

* * *

(Crane's side of the story)

Five days later, it is an ordinary day as Crane starts sweeping with a broom & the other students were doing their kung fu lessons. As he was sweeping, he was staring at Mei Ling who just knocked out a male Rhino unconscious with her stick. Somehow Crane admired her because she become the best student in the whole entire school. Some of the male students wants to have a date with her but she refused their offer. As he was sweeping once again, he paused because his teacher, Suok Yang called him.

"Crane! The new students tryouts are next week!" yelled Suok Yang.

"Really?" said Crane who then imagine himself as a big mighty warrior wearing golden armor rising as the sun. He desperately longed to be one of the students instead of being a janitor. Unfortunately for him…he has one teeny weeny problem…he thought he was too skiny with very skinny legs. He snapped back out of his daydreams as he heard his master said "Crane! Get sweeping!". Crane obeyed & starts sweeping again.

When night falls, the students & the teachers went to sleep. Except for Crane & Chan Wong who were doing their night chores before they can go to sleep. As Crane was mopping the floor…he noticed Chan Wong whose eyes were drooping down slowly because he was tired as he was doing the laundry. Crane decides to speak "Hey Chan!"

"…Yes Crane? *yawn*" said Chan who was a little tired.

"Why don't you just go to bed now & I'll handle the rest of the chores for you"

"…Are you sure? You needed my help because we have to finish setting up the table in the cafeteria, doing the laundry, & other things before we can get to sleep *yawn*"

"That's alright Chan…I can handle them myself now…just get some sleep because you're gonna need it more than I do"

"…Ok…good luck…see you tomorrow morning" replied Chan who then walked away to his room.

"Good night Chan" responded Crane who looked at the old sheep for a few moments until he decides to finish the rest of the chores. When he was now perfectly alone, he start using kung fu moves *Crane style* while doing the rest of the chores for Chan. What he didn't know that somebody he knows is watching him.

* * *

(Mei Ling's side of the story)

Mei Ling who is enjoying a good night sleep suddenly heard some noises that woke her up.

"…Huh?…what's that sound? *yawn*" said Mei Ling who then gets up from her bed & lights a candlestick to see what's going on outside. When she looked outside her window, she can't believe what she saw…her best friend, Crane aka Jien is doing some kung fu moves while doing his night chores. As she watched him…she was amazed at his graceful movements.

"Wow…" said Mei Ling who gazed at him. 'He's amazing…I've never see him doing these stunts before…I wonder what happens to Chan…maybe he was tired' thought Mei Ling who then tiptoed out of her room so that none of the students & the teacher hears her.

* * *

(Crane's side of the story)

When Crane is done making the lights goes out on the lantern, he stands on the floor…making a pose. He felt glad. All the sudden, he stops & became nervous when he saw his best friend Mei Ling who was glad to see him.

'Mei Ling!' thought Crane who was surprised to see her.

"Crane, you're amazing" replied Mei Ling who was praising him.

Crane began to blush & looked around to make sure that nobody else besides Mei Ling saw him too. He looked at Mei Ling with a nervous expression "Me?"

Mei Ling decides to encourage him " You should try out for the school". Crane was a little nervous & embarrassed "Oh that's craziness talking" said Crane who was silent for a few moments until he shook his head "No no no".

Mei Ling shrugged her shoulders "Well…you'll never know unless you try" & left Crane alone. Crane stared at Mei Ling who went back inside her room suddenly was convinced that he should try since this could be his chance to enter the tryouts.

With determination to enter the tryouts, he began training himself for 35 minutes until he goes back to bed. From now on…every night when he is done with his chores…he began training himself till the day of the tryouts came.

* * *

End of chapter 17. Please wait for chapter 18 to see what's gonna happen next. See ya & please review! ^_-


	18. Chapter 18

Hey there everybody! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you chapter 18 to keep you guys super duper happy & extremely excited to see what is gonna happen next in this very popular awesome story that I'm working on! I was very surprised that I have received 50 reviews on this story & I was amazed so thanks guys because you're the best! I hope you enjoy this chapter & review like always! Have a great time reading everybody! ^_-

As you always know, I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters I made up. Furthermore, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

* * *

(Crane's side of the story)

The next day, the tryouts has finally came as the students who volunteered to sign up to be the best students of the academy. Crane aka Jien got up from his bed, ate his breakfast & walked over to the line of students who were ready for the tryouts. Unfortunately, his friend Chan Wong saw him. Chan was surprised to see him.

"Oh! Good morning Jien!"

"It's Crane"

"Sorry, anyway where are you goin? You're supposed to help me check to make sure that the laundry are dried, cleaning up the dishes, & sweeping the floor before the students can get here for the tryouts" said Chan Wong. Crane doesn't know what to say to him for a few moments until he said "I can't because there's something I gotta be doing before I can help".

"What is it?" asked Chan who was curious. He never knew that Crane is going to the tryouts. Crane decides to respond.

"I can't tell you but I gotta um…head over to someplace for a while but I'll be back ok" assured Crane.

"…Ok…see you later" replied Chan.

"Thanks!" respond Crane who then flew straight to the tryouts after saying goodbye to him. Chan scratched his head in confusion & then he decides to start his job without Crane's help.

When Crane arrived, he landed next to the line of students who volunteered. He just landed softly so that no one doesn't noticed him because he's a janitor. Unfortunately, Mei Ling only noticed him but she smiled at him & waved to him a little bit. Crane blushed & waved back for a little bit until he straightened his wing on his side.

All the sudden, the teacher Suok Yang arrived in front of a closed gate that the students were facing. Suok Yang decides to make an announcement. A huge gong was next to him. (I know it wasn't in the movie but I decide to add it in this story).

"Good morning students! Today is the day of your one & only chance to test yourself in the tryouts & you must make this academy feel proud as it should be as always! When these gates open, you must wait for me to bang this gong & then the first person can start his or her chance & then the next person can try soon! Rule 1, no cheating! Rule 2, Remember to dodge when you got in just in case if something is coming to hit you! Rule 3, defend yourself! Rule 4, be swift & fast as you can go but keep an eye out for any danger as you pass through! Rule 5, this tryout is simple & easy as it should be but don't make it impossible to try! Rule 6, when you step on a yellow line…block anything that is coming your way because it is gonna affect you! Rule 7 , this is the last one that you must remember…if you want to be the best student of this academy…you must grab a little red flag at the end of tryouts so that we can declare that you're one of the best students of Lee Dai! Are you ready?!"

"Yeah!" yelled the students except Crane.

"I can't hear you! LOUDER!" yelled Suok yang.

"YEAH!!!!!!!" yelled the students except Crane.

"AGAIN! WILL YOU ROCK ON THIS TRYOUTS?! SING OUT LOUD TO LET ME KNOW THAT YOU'RE READY! WILL YOU ROCK THIS TRYOUT FOR THIS ACADEMY!" yelled Suok Yang.

The students begins to sing out loud, stomping their feet, waving their arms up high & clapping except Crane.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!…WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" sang the students except Crane.

"SING IT OUT ONE MORE TIME LOUDER!" yelled Suok Yang.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!…WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" sang the student except Crane again.

( This song is from Queen. Try listening to it on YouTube. ^-^).

"Alright! That's more like it! Now when these gates are opened & this gong is banged…it's time to rock!" yelled Suok Yang who then walked over to the gong & picked up a gong stick to bang the gong.

"I need two people to open the gates! You must open them now & then the tryouts can begin!" asked Suok Yang.

Two students who already took the tryouts before last month ran up to the gates & opened it. When the gates are opened, the two students ran away to another group of students who already took the tryouts a couple months ago.

The student who now volunteered this month can't believe when they discovered that they must pass the tryouts which turns out to be an obstacle course that looked so easy to pass. When they stared at the floor, they noticed that there were yellow lines which lead straight to a little red flag which stands by itself while waving.

Crane was nervous when he saw the obstacle course. But he was confused when the obstacle course looked so easy to pass through since there were big poles which stands on opposite of a path which lead straight to a lonely little red flag. some of the poles have spikes on them.

'You gotta be kidding' thought Crane.

"Are you ready?! Go!" yelled Suok Yang who then banged the gong only once. After that the first student starts going in. Unfortunately the male warthog who happens to be the first student was knocked out & swept away by a swinging log after he stepped on a yellow line. The rest of the students gasped when they saw it. They suddenly realized that this isn't an ordinary obstacle course. They didn't expect to see it coming.

"Next!" replied Suok Yang who wasn't pleased because the first student didn't accomplish well at the tryouts.

One by one, the students starts entering in the obstacle course in an attempt to grab the little red flag but they were all knocked by wood who punch them out of nowhere &some of them were hit by spikes who came out from the poles. Some of the students fell down through a hole on the floor while the rest of the students who were knocked out have to be taken to the academy hospital to be taken care of since they were injured or fainted from the obstacle course.

When Crane saw the last student who were being taken away in a stretcher, he shuddered & hugged himself in nervousness.

"Ow" whispered Crane. He begins to worry that he'll be the next student to get hit unexpectedly if he entered inside. 'I give up…I should've keep my promise to Chan that I would come back to help him…I should I get a here before I was noticed' thought Crane. He began to walk away when he suddenly hear his teacher.

"Pathetic…no one of you can do this?" said Suok Yang who was upset. He can't believe that none of the students survived the obstacle course.

* * *

(Mei Ling's side of the story)

Mei Ling who noticed Crane who was about to walk away decides to do something. She wants to give her friend a chance to be one of the best students instead of being a janitor anymore. She wants to help fulfilled his dream to be one of the best students of Lee Dai Kung fu academy.

"Wait, there is one" said Mei Ling pointed at Crane. The rest of the students & Suok Yang looked at Crane with a surprised expressions.

* * *

(Crane's side of the story)

'What?' thought Crane. He can't believe it. Mei Ling recommended him to try out at the obstacle course. He would love to obliged but the problem is…will he be allowed to participate?

Crane decides to wave at them " Hi everybody". He was nervous. He didn't know what to say.

"Crane" replied Suok Yang who was surprised to see him suddenly burst into laughter along with the other students except Mei Ling. Crane looked at them nervously but afraid. He knew this was gonna happen. He had already experienced being teased by them ever since he arrived at the academy.

He stared at Mei Ling who felt sorry for him. He was glad that she had never ever teased him. He was grateful to her.

He looked around & noticed Chan who was sweeping the floor. Crane didn't know what to say to him. After all, he promised that he would come back to help Chan…he had forgotten about it & felt bad about breaking his promise to him. Chan looked at him with a sad face. Crane felt terrible for lying to him about participating in the tryouts. Crane then looked at the laughing students & his teacher.

"Yeah…he heh…my skinny legs, first time it's ever been…mentioned" said Crane. He already felt regretting for trying to participate in the tryouts. (Do you feel sorry for him guys? -_-)

All the sudden, a male rhino handed Suok Yang a broom. Suok Yang accepted it & said to Crane.

"Crane, since you're here…why don't you get started cleaning?" respond Suok Yang who then tossed the broom to Crane. Crane caught it with a frown on his face. He felt like giving up. When he hold it in position on the floor, Mei Ling walked up to him & said "I'm so sorry". He was amazed that she still feels sorry for him since the past four months.

Crane decides to reassured her "Nah…don't worry about it…it's totally fine" said Crane who was smiling at her a little bit. Suddenly he heard a voice of another student who said "Crane! Get going! There are teeth everywhere!".

Crane was silent for a few moments until he decides to walk inside the obstacle course to sweep up the floors. He walked away to the obstacle course while saying "…*sigh*…it's fine really". He forgot about the one thing that he should remember…he's not supposed step on the yellow lines!

As he was sweeping away teeth that laid on the floors, he said "One word would came to mind…it'll be fine…it's fine". All the sudden, he stepped on a yellow line. The rest of the students & Suok Yang stopped laughing & became worried. Mei Ling & Chan were worried too. They all gasped.

"*gasp* Crane stop!!" yelled Suok Yang.

As three blocks of wood spun around to hit Crane, he blocked them with the broom & gasped in shock. He didn't know what to do since he is trapped in the obstacle course.

When he looked at the other students & Suok Yang. Suok Yang wants him to come out safely by saying "Now…step out slowly".

Crane didn't know what to do & stared at the lonely little red flag that was still waving. He didn't make any movements while staring at it. He didn't know to do at this point. How will find a way out of there?

All the sudden…he pictured as if the obstacle course was a place to do the laundry & cleaning up the dishes. He then remembered his childhood back then when he & his siblings were about to get hurt by a group of gorilla bandits. He then remembered a mysterious male tiger warrior who knocked out these gorilla bandits in 19 seconds. Crane then pictured his family standing next to the little red flag & imagined as if they were there cheering for him. He then remembered his dream to be a kung fu warrior when he was a young child. He gasped in realization. Now that he was older, this is his chance to make his dream come true.

He then looked at Mei Ling who nodded at him with a smile. He then stared at the little red flag & took a forward. His skinny feet walked over a spike stick. He dogged from a piece of wood who spun around & blocked a spike stick who tries to him.

Crane suddenly felt something new within him: Confidence!

"Wow" whispered Crane. He then looked at his skinny feet & legs, his beak. He then looked at his bamboo hat that his parents made for him when he was 5 years old during his birthday. His hat made him feel like there was a bunch of confidence within it.

'This may be my one & only chance!' thought Crane who then decides to do some action while making his way to the little red flag. He dodged, jumped, & blocked any dangerous objects that was trying to hit him…but no matter how they tried…he outsmarted them.

* * *

(Mei Ling's side of the story)

Mei Ling was amazed as she and the others watched Crane outsmarted the obstacle course.

"Wow" whispered Mei Ling. 'He's truly amazing…I knew he can do it…after all…it is his dream to be one of the best students of the academy…go for it Crane' thought Mei Ling.

* * *

(Crane's side of the story)

After outsmarting the obstacle course, Crane panted while landing in front of the little red flag. He has done it…he has finally escaped the obstacle course…now all he had to do is to just grab the little red flag & get out of here.

He picked up the flag, flew up in the air back to the gates. While flying, he noticed the danger is not over. More swinging logs & spike balls are trying to his him in the air.

"Oh geez" murmured Crane who then flew left & right to avoid getting hit. At the end, he survived & landed in front of the gates in front of the students & his teacher.

Nobody didn't say a word as Crane walked over to Mei Ling. He holds the little red flag in his wing. He gave it to Mei Ling who hold his wing which held the flag & waved it up high. As she waved it up high with Crane, everyone including Chan were happy & cheered. For the first time, they have never ever seen a bird with skinny legs who was able to achieve by outsmarting the obstacle course & becoming a kung fu warrior.

Crane felt glad now as the students starts congratulating him & praising him. Now that he is no longer a nerd to the academy, he now finally realized that he can have more friends since the students asked him to forgive them for being so mean & teasing him.

"It's ok…I forgive you guys" respond Crane who shook hands with them. Suok Yang who feels remorseful said "Hey there…you know what…I'm sorry for teasing you & making you a janitor for four months…I hope you can forgive me & don't despise me"

Crane was surprised & silent for a few moments until he said " It's ok…I don't hold any grudges against you guys…I forgive you"

Suok Yang felt relieved & shook hands with Crane for a few minutes until they decide to let go. While Suok Yang is having a conversations with the other students, Crane noticed Chan walking up to him.

"Hey there Crane"

"Hi Chan…I'm sorry for lying to you"

"That's alright…you just surprised me…you didn't tell me that you were trying to participate anyway…but I'm not punishing you…by the way…nice job"

"Thanks"

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Chan.

"I don't know, maybe I can help you finish the rest of the chores if you want"

"Sure" answered Chan. When Crane is following him, he noticed that some of the students were helping them with the rest of the chores. Crane felt grateful to them. The day ends wonderfully as Crane is having a great time eating dinner with his friends including Mei Ling.

* * *

End of chapter 18. I know this is the most longest chapter ever guys so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review! See ya! ^-^


	19. Chapter 19

Hi there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 19 to keep you guys happy & excited! Lately I've been thinking up ideas during the week & I was wondering if they could work for this chapter because this chapter took place about 2 years later before both Viper & Crane arrived at the Jade Palace & join the Furious Five. At first it was tough but then I decide to get a hang of it since I have already come up with a few so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review! Have fun! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story & none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys enjoyed this story a lot, you can check out my other stories on my profile if you want to. You can also chat in my forums & vote on my poll too!

By the way, I've been thinking up a sequel for this story which was called "Crane's future" but it'll be on this website soon so please have patience.

* * *

(Crane's side of the story…2 years later).

2 years later, Crane is now 19 years old & he is enjoying his new life as one of the best students of Lee Dai Kung fu academy. So far he have a great time training with his friends & his teacher since the tryout 2 years ago. He is no longer a janitor but he still helped Chan in his chores. A few other students decides to help them too when they have a chance.

Also, the greatest thing in his life is hanging out with his best friend Mei Ling who is the first person who befriends on the day they heading out to a journey to Lee Dai Kung fu academy. Crane somehow felt more comfortable with her as months passed by & their friends were curious about them like as if Crane & Mei Ling are having a relationship.

One night, Crane is done helping Chan with his chores & he was about to go to his room when all the sudden…he heard the voices of his friends.

"Hey there buddy! How is your day?" said Dae Shin.

"Oh I'm feeling super fine tonight! What are you guys doing here?" replied Crane.

"Oh we just want to talk to you before we can go to sleep" said Yao Ling.

"Ok! So what do you want to talk about?" asked Crane.

Crane's three friends, Dae Shin, Yao Ling, & Mu Dam were silent for a few minutes until Mu Dam said "Well uh…we were curious about both you & Mei Ling for a couple of weeks"

"What about me & Mei Ling?" asked Crane. He was a little bit confused. 'Why did they want to ask about something between me & Mei Ling…we were just friends' thought Crane.

Dae Shin decides to respond "Well um…we were…we were if you two are boyfriend & girlfriend since you two hang out more than with the rest of us…so we were wondering if you two are a couple?"

"Say what?! Come on guys, she's just my best friend!" responded Crane who was shocked. 'Mei Ling & I are just friends…aren't we?' thought Crane.

"Oh sure thing pal…I bet you like her more than a friend, face it! That could be the reason why you two hang out together more often!" replied Yao Ling.

"B-but guys, I've already told you that" said Crane who then was interrupted by Mu Dam who said "Admit it…you really do like her & I bet she likes you too".

"Oh come on guys! If you would just listen to me because both Mei Ling & I are liked close friends like a sister & a brother" said Crane who blushed in embarrassment. 'I so don't want to get involved in this conversation about my relationship with Mei Ling…she and I were just close pals…aren't we?' thought Crane.

Dae Shin, Yao Ling, & Mu Dam laughed at him with a smile on their face.

"Ha hah ha…we can see you blushing! Admit it buddy! You do like her!" laughed Dae Shin.

"I do not! Stop laughing at me!" respond Crane who is still blushing furiously.

"Yes you do!" said Yao Ling.

"No I don't!" replied Crane.

"No you don't!" said Mu Dam.

"Yes I do!" respond Crane who then gasped when he realized that he fell for their trick. He has made a mistake for revealing to them that he do like her. His three friends laughed at them.

"I knew you are pal! Ha hah ha hah ha!" laughed Dae Shin.

"Oh cut it out guys! Good night!" said Crane.

"Okay okay, good night pal!" replied Mu Dam who then left Crane alone to go to sleep in his room. Yao Ling & Mu Dam left too. Crane just sighed in relief.

"*Phew*…at last they decide to leave me alone now till tomorrow…guess I have to get some sleep too till tomorrow morning…*yawn* whispered Crane who then flew off to find his room.

* * *

(Mei Ling's side of the story)

Inside Mei Ling's room, Mei Ling gasped in realization after Crane finished his conversation with his friends & flew away to his bedroom. Mei Ling was careful of not turning on the lights so that way no one noticed her. Today she was surprised that Crane accidentally confessed to his friends that he likes her & she blushed when she heard it.

'Crane…he likes me?…no…he and I just friends…aren't we?' thought Mei Ling who then had another thought in her mind 'No…maybe we were more than friends…maybe we are more like a…couple'.

Mei Ling stared at Crane who arrived at his room & went to sleep. Mei Ling begins to yawn & then she went to sleep on her bed. She was still awake for 2 more minutes until she fell asleep.

* * *

End of chapter 19. Coming soon in later chapters…Mei Ling & Crane will fell in love. Also in next chapter, Viper met master Oogway who came to help her saved her village from a group of bandits. I hope you looking forward to see what happen next & please review! See ya! ^_-


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Hi there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! I'm so sorry for not updating lately because my laptop isn't working so I have to get it fixed at Best Buys. Now it was fixed so I can be able to complete my unfinished stories and move on to some brand stories that I've think up & wrote down in my notebook so that way I won't forget. So I hope you guys can forgive me.

Black Raider: Hi DS! We all missed you! We thought you quit but you didn't because of your laptop problem so welcome back!

Animation Universe 2005: That's right so it's good to see you back DS!

Me: Aw thanks guys!

Tai Lung: You welcome! By the way, Kimiko aka SilverArrow13 has regained her memories and I was glad! But unfortunately…as fate would have it…my girlfriend broke up with me because she thought I was cheating on her with Kimiko so she dumped me.

Me: Aw…poor you. -_-

Tai Lung: Thanks for saying that. By the way…my girlfriend who is now my ex-girlfriend is now dating another guy and he's a jaguar! A very handsome looking jaguar! I can't believe it! No thanks to Kimiko for making me losing my girlfriend! Argh!!!

BR, A.U.2005, me: 0_0

Black Raider: Oy…vey

Animation Universe 2005: Dude…that was so…harsh.

Me: I agree…poor Tai Lung…anyway I gotta get this chapter started so I'll start it right now…as you all know, I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this story & please review!

Me, BR, A.U.2005, Tai Lung: Have a great time reading everyone!

Tai Lung: By the way…I still can't believe I have lost my girlfriend…no thanks to Kimiko…grr

Black Raider: Oh geez.

Animation Universe 2005: I think he slept on the wrong side of bed this morning.

Me: Yeah. -_-

Tai Lung: I heard that!

Me, BR, A.U.2005: Shut…your…mouth!!!!

Tai Lung: …Ok! -_-

* * *

(Viper's side of the story)

About 3 days later in Viper's village, Viper who is now 19 years old is now a protector of her village to take her late father's place. She has become skilled in fighting as her father has done & she has defeated bandits who tries to rob her village but she defeated all of them even though her mother helped her a little. The villagers praised her & told her that she has grown into a strong warrior like her father & Viper was glad to hear that. That one thing she's not happy about is that she still didn't get a boyfriend yet but she's still patient to find a man of her dreams.

Sometimes when her village is not in danger, she goes to visit her father's grave to pay her respect. She still remember her father's last words before he died & she missed him ever since he passed away.

Now she is no longer in school because she passed and she remained in her village to protect it. She often stayed with her mom to help her around the house.

Today, as Viper was helping her mom handing up the wet clothing…she heard screams for help.

"Help!"

"Another group of bandits are here!"

"Please save us Viper!"

Viper gasped & asked her mother who is also surprised from the screams.

"*gasp* You got to do something Viper!"

"Alright mom! Wish me luck!" said Viper who then grabbed her ribbon & slithered away as fast as she can to battle the bandits.

"Good luck dear! Be safe!" yelled Viper's mom who waved to her daughter. Secretly, she prayed that her daughter won't get hurt. She decides to followed her daughter to make she's alright.

About 3 minutes later, Viper arrived & saw the bandits who were trying to rob from the villagers and it got her angry.

"Hey you! No one dares to rob my village while I'm still here! Leave them alone!" yelled Viper who makes a battle stand like her father did. The bandits looked at her & teased her.

"Oh look here boys, a pretty attractive female snake with a ribbon in her tail wants to fight us?…ha hah ha hah ha!" laughed the bandit leader. The rest of the bandits laughed too while mocking her. Viper however wasn't frightened & maintain her bravery.

"If that's what you boys think…then let me show you what my ribbon and I…CAN DO!" yelled Viper who then leaped up & fight the bandits who were surprised. The fight was going well for her as her village cheered for her.

"Yeah! Go get them!" shouted the villagers. Viper's mother smiled at her even though she is still worried for her daughter's safety. All the sudden, as Viper who is done knocking out 18 out of 39 andits out cold…she felt a chain sickle which was tied to her tail & dropped her down to the ground, causing her to dropped her ribbon. She felt pain as she was dropped harshly to the ground. What's worse…the chain sickle hurts her tail like as if it was being crushed. The villagers including Viper's mom gasped.

"No" whispered Viper's mom. She was frightened because she fears about what will happened to her daughter.

Viper was frightened as the bandit leader placed the sickle in front of her neck.

"Ha ha ha…so if you think you've won…think again because you won't live to see the next day! Ha hah ha hah ha hah ha!" laughed the bandits leader who raised the sickle up high and lowered it to kill her. Viper felt tears in her eyes & closed her eyes to make sure she won't see what will happen next.

'No…No!…it can't end like this!…it looks like I'll be joining my father soon…this can't end like this!' thought Viper who felt tears flowing down her eyes. All the sudden, she heard screams of people being knocked out which caused to open her eyes. She gasped when she noticed that the bandits leader is gone & her body is free from the chain sickle. She was also surprised that she is still alive.

"*gasp*…I'm alive!" whispered Viper. She then looked at a mysterious fighter who is fighting and knocking out 8 bandits. Viper wiped her eyes a little bit because it was a little blurry. When her eyes are cleared, she gasped when she realized that her hero is a old male turtle who held a wooden stick. (Guess who guys?)

The old male turtle leaped out and knocked out another bandit & landed in front of Viper.

"Are you alright young one?"

"Y-yes sir, but who are you?"

"My dear, I am master Oogway" said Oogway who introduced himself to her. Viper gasped.

"Y-you mean you're the master Oogway from the Jade Palace at the Valley of Peace?!"

"Yes I am…but there's no time to talk because we have an unfinished battle to do"

"Ok" replied Viper who then regained her battle stance as she and Oogway faced the remaining bandits who were chagrining toward them.

"Are you ready young one?" asked Oogway.

"I'm always ready"

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO!"

Both Viper & Oogway leaped & battled the bandits together. The whole villagers cheered for them & were amazed at their skills. When the bandits leader is the last one to fight and was charging toward them with his ax…Oogway tossed his stick high to the air…Viper caught it with her ribbon & strike the bandits leader hard on the face, causing his teeth to fall out.

The bandits who were conscious fled away with the other bandits who were unconscious & their unconscious leader and fled.

Everyone in the whole village cheered and celebrated. Viper returned the stick to Oogway and said "Thank you for helping me"

"It's my pleasure young one…by the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Viper"

"Well it has been a pleasure of meeting you Viper…by the way, is there a place where I can stay tonight?"

"Well there's an inn and it has more rooms since we have a few visitors coming over so there should be vacancy for you to stay"

"Thank you" replied Oogway.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & review! See ya! ^-^


	21. Chapter 21

Hi there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 21 to make you guys feel happy and super excited! So I'm gonna start it right now so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review! Have fun reading!

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story and some of my characters I've made up. Also, none of you guy re not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

You guys can now vote on my profile about which one of my new upcoming stories would you like to see. You can also chat with me on my forums.

* * *

(Viper's side of the story)

Hours later, it is nighttime. Both Viper and her mother have invited Oogway to have dinner with them to thank him for his help.

"I would like to thank you for helping my daughter battle the bandits today. If it wasn't for you, my daughter would get killed by the bandits leader" said Viper's mom. "It's my pleasure. I've happen to be traveling from Hong Kai and I was on my way back to the Valley of Peace when I saw the invasion so I decide to help" replied Oogway who is holding his cup of Jasmine tea. (I don't know if they have Jasmine tea in China. Please let me know).

"What are you doing in Hong Kai?" asked Viper who is eating chow mein noodles. Oogway decides to respond "Well…in that town, there have been reports about an evil gorilla and his bandits who threatened that town by robbing their money, jewelries, & their important food supplies. So the governor of the town called out for my help and I traveled 40 miles to get there…and of course, I've managed to stop the gorilla bandits by knocking them out and calming them down". "Wait a sec…why did you calm them down…after all the bad things to the town…why did you do that?" asked Viper. Oogway smiles at her "Sometimes…violence could lead you to a path of darkness and people won't like you for doing those things…violence could lead to your downfall…if you keep on doing these bad things…it could reverse itself and you may get those bad things from people who hated you for doing those things". His words has froze the whole dinning room to complete silence.

Viper was surprised the most 'So that's why he said those things…to stop the bandits from attacking the town' "But…why didn't you say those words to these bandits who attacked my village?". Oogway gave her serious words "…Sometimes…people don't care and they will continue on doing bad things…until their deaths".

About 20 minutes later, they are done with their dinner and Oogway is leaving the house to go the inn that has an reserved room for him. Both Viper and her mom decides to say their goodnights to him.

"Goodnight sir! It's been wonderful of inviting you to have dinner with us! I hope you will have a wonderful journey back to the Valley of Peace tomorrow" said Viper's mom who is standing next to her daughter.

"It's been a pleasure you two! I hope you two can remember my words! So now…I must go" replied Oogway who was about to leave when Viper decides to ask him "Wait! Can you teach me your kung fu moves tomorrow before you can leave? I forgot to ask you earlier!". Oogway looked at her with surprise until he said to her kindly " *chuckle* Yes, but why would you want me to teach you when you're already a protector of your village to take your late father's place?".

Viper who had a sad look on her face was quiet for a few minutes until she said "…Because…because…because I need to learn how to be the best kung fu warrior…just like…my…my late father…the Great Master Viper…I know he is better than I am…I remember back when I was little when he used to teach me how to fight on the weekends when I have no school…even…even in the summer…but…now that he is gone…two years ago…we felt lost without him…so I kept going to school and go to my lessons until I passed…so now I'm free to do what I can…in order to protect my village…but…today…I felt like as if I wasn't strong enough to protect them…so I…so I need you to teach me and…take me…take me to the Valley of Peace…and take master Shifu to…teach me more about kung fu…so that way…I…I can…be able to complete my goals to be like my father…and…come back home…please…I beg you…take me there".

Viper's mom can't believe what she has heard "Viper?! What are you saying?! You are needed here! It doesn't matter if you weren't strong enough like your father! All you have to do is to stay here with me and help protect the village even though you weren't experienced enough…all that matters is that…I just…I just want you to be here with me! You don't have to leave!". "Mom! Please! I must do this or I won't be able to strong enough to protect everyone! Even myself! Please! I love you mom and dad too much! But I have no choice!" yelled Viper who is kneeling on the floor in front of Oogway.

Oogway was surprised. Even though he hates separating the daughter from the mother…he knew he has no choice…besides, he remember the time when he saw Viper who was almost about to killed about the bandits leader. He was speechless from Viper's plea. 'What should I do?…should I allow her to come with me?…but if I did…what events would happen next?' though Oogway.

Viper's mom was thoughtful too about her daughter's decision 'Why should I say?…it's clear I don't want to let her go ever since the death of my husband…but if I say no…would she feel happier?…oh honey…what should I do?' thought Viper's mom. Suddenly she gasped when she saw the spirit of her husband…the Great Master Viper…he is standing next to Viper even though both Viper and Oogway can't see him. The spirit of the Great Master Viper smiled at her and said "You must allow her to continue her training or she won't survive when there's another attack in the village…please…this is my sake…she was like me back when I was young and free spirited…please dear…you must allow her".

Viper's mom was quiet for a few seconds until she smiled and said to her daughter "Yes you can sweetie. I can count on you". Viper felt happiness in her body and hugged her mom. Oogway can't help but smile at the bond between mother and daughter "So it is then…I will see you tomorrow morning after breakfast then we will depart…farewell" said Oogway who then walked away to find a inn in the village.

The spirit of the Great Master Viper smiled at his wife and daughter for a while until he disappears.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you guys weren't too surprised to see the Great Master Viper coming back as a spirit. Bye! ^_-


	22. Chapter 22

Tai Lung: Hey there guys! I know that you were curious about the reason why I'm here instead of Drama Sapphire…it's because all the Kung fu panda authors and the other Kung fu panda characters except me and Kimiko (SilverArrow13)…are having fun at Six Flags Great Adventure while Kimiko and I have to do the intro for Drama Sapphire because she has already left for Six Flags with the others this morning and Kimiko and I are late because we've overslept to 12 am! And it's all because of Kimiko since she has drive me crazy last night with that stupid nickname she came up for me!

SilverArrow13: Sorry about that Tai Tai. I shouldn't have drive you crazy last night and it has caused us to be late.

Tai Lung: Well you should remember to never ever drive me crazy again! And stop…calling me…TAI TAI!

SilverArrow13: Why? I kind of like it anyway. Not only that…it expresses my love for you! ^-^

Tai Lung: Oh just leave me alone! You know very well that I hated that nickname so much! Just get out of my sight after this chapter is finished.

SilverArrow13: Oh. Ok then. Anyway, Drama Sapphire doesn't own anything except this story and some of the characters she made up. Also, nobody isn't allowed to copy any of her stories but they can make their own version if they want to.

Tai Lung: Have fun reading while I'm gonna stay away from this crazy fox! Also, remember to review!

* * *

(Viper's side of the story)

The next day, it is time for Viper's and Oogway's departure. Everyone in the village isn't happy to see her leaving but they decide to let her leave with Oogway since they knew that she needed more training in order to be able to protect her village like her late father. The villagers got themselves ready to say their farewells to Viper because she's going to the valley of peace with Oogway.

Inside Viper's house, Viper got out of her bedroom with her things in her bag and placed it on the floor because she's gonna have her last breakfast with her mom before she can leave.

'It's happening so fast…2 years ago, my father passed away from an horrible illness…now I have to leave this village because I needed more training so that way I can come back home to be the greatest warrior like my father did…but why did I start feeling like this?…am I doing the right thing?' thought Viper who felt worried while eating her breakfast.

Viper's mom who is eating her breakfast, noticed her daughter's worried expression and said "Viper? Are you alright? Do you have a fever?". Viper stopped eating and said "I'm alright. It's just that…I…um…I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing about…leaving you and the villagers just because I needed more training".

Viper's mom was quiet for a few minutes until she smiled at her while speaking " …No…you are doing the right thing…I know it may sound strange but…at first, when you told Oogawy that you want to go with him for training…I was upset because I can't stand the thought of being alone since your father passed away…I just don't want to picture myself being alone after you left…but now…I realized that you're doing this because you want to be a warrior like your late father and you need more extra training so that way you can come back home and be our protector again…so don't regret your decision ok?".

Viper was surprised from her mother's words for a few minutes until she said "Thanks mom". Both mother and daughter begins to chat and laugh as they were enjoying their breakfast. About 7 minutes later, it is time for Viper to depart.

When Viper got out of the house with her bag, she saw Oogway who is waiting for her as the villagers watched them.

"Are you ready dear? Did you got you need?" asked Oogway. Viper was about to say a word when she suddenly saw her mother who came out with the picture of her, the Great master Viper, and Viper's mother. "No…this is the last item she needed…this is the only important item she needs to remember before she can leave for her training…she must take this with her or she will forget" said Viper's mother who then handed it out to her daughter. Viper accepted it and placed it in her bag "Thanks mom, I won't forget".

After she put it away in her bag, Viper looked at Oogway and said "Ok. Now I'm ready". Oogway smiled at her and said "Then let's go".

Viper smiled at him as her mother gave her kiss on her cheeks and her forehead and then she left while saying goodbye to everyone in the village.

After seeing her daughter disappeared in front of her 9 minutes later, Viper's mom smiled to herself and whispered "Good luck dear".

* * *

End of chapter. Next chapter, we will go back to Crane's side of the story because there will might be a romance between him and Mei Ling so I hope you are looking forward to it. Bye! ^-^


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiya everyone! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 23 to keep you guys happy and excited since I'm always quite busy with my other stories even though I have a problem with two stories that were hard to do but I will try my best as always. So I will start this chapter now while I was listening to my favorite music "Gives you hell from All-American Rejects" so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review! Have a fun time reading this chapter everyone! ^_^**

**As you all know, I don't own this story except this story and some of the characters that I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to. **

**P.S. **

**After I'm done with this story…I'll start doing "Please come home Po!, a Kung fu panda fanfic" & then I'll maybe do "Tai Lung's anger, a Kung fu panda fanfic" since it would have one two chapters. After that, I will do "Ways to impress Tigress" since it would be a fun but a romantic story between Tigress & Po. I will probably do the sequel to this story maybe in the summer since I'll be busy with my other stories. Have fun! ^_-**

**Oh and I almost forgot, we won't probably see Viper in later chapters but we can see her again when Crane arrived at the Jade Palace. Also, I've changed the storyline for the last chapter because I've been thinking about it for a few past days. In the last chapter, Crane will most likely meet Po when he is 20 years old which would make him one years older then Po even though he's shorted than him. **

**(Crane's side of the story)**

**It's a nice sunny day as Crane is going to start his sparring lessons with his friends. He yawned and stretched his wings to the sky after he got out of his room "*yawn*…What a perfect morning…for a nice sparring lesson…and then I can enjoy the rest of the day with my friends". As he arrived to the training area…he noticed that everyone were talking among themselves as a huge group. **

'**What's going on? What's up with everyone today?' thought Crane who then flew over to his friends and landed behind them. "Hey guys! What's going on?!" yelled Crane who shouted out loud to catch everyone's attention. **

**The students including Suok Yang noticed him with a worried expression on their faces. Suok Yang begins to explain "Ah, good morning Crane…today sparring lesson is canceled for today because one of the students has caught a fever and she is currently staying in bed". **

**Crane was confused "W-what? Who got a fever?". "Well" replied Suok Yang who hates telling the bad news to him "I hate to say this but…it's one of your friends…Mei Ling". Crane can't believe what he had just heard 'No!' he thought. Crane then flew away to Mei Ling's room while the others were surprised from his sudden leave. **

"**Crane!" yelled out Suok Yang who was confused yet surprised from his student's sudden flight. Crane however didn't pay attention and managed to land in front of Mei Ling's room. **

**He was surprised when the door was still open 'That's odd. Why her door is still open?' thought Crane. When he opened it, he gasped at the terrible sight of his best friend who is sleeping on the bed with a towel filled with cold water on her forehead. **

**Crane ran to her bed and he tries to wake her up. "Mei Ling! Hey! Mei Ling! Wake up! Are you alright?! What happened?!" yelled Crane who desperately tried to wake her up by shaking her. No matter how much he tries…she still couldn't wake up. He gave up. Crane felt pain in his body as he gripped both of his paws…it was cold like ice. **

**Crane isn't happy about her body's temperature and he begins to scream out once more "Mei Ling! No! Wake up! You can't be sick! Please! Wake up!". It was no use. Crane felt tears in his eyes as he remembered the good times that he and Mei Ling shared when they were together. Then he pulls her into a embrace in his wings as he said "Mei Ling…Mei Ling" and tears begins to flow in his eyes as he closed them. **

**I know this is a short chapter but bear with it because I'm now thinking up more romantic scenes between them before Crane leaves. By the way, the sudden hug that Crane did on Mei Ling was inspired from a Korean TV show that I was preciously watching and it is one of my favorite TV shows and I decide to use this idea for my story even though I decide to do my own version. Bye everyone! I will try to make next chapter more longer if I can! ^_-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi there! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you chapter 24 to keep you guys happy and excited! Just to let you guys know, I'm not sure this story could end at either 33, 34, or maybe 36 since this story is like the most longest story I've ever made. But in my sequel to this story in the future, it might be shorter like maybe up to chapter 17 or 19. Sometimes I was worried if people won't like the sequel unlike the first one. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review! Have a great time reading everybody!**

**As I always say, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you wanted to. **

**P.S. **

**You guys can now go to my forum to choose which girl that Crane should get married to in my sequel. For example, in my Crane x Mei Ling topic…you guys can pick if Mei Ling should be a lucky girl that Crane should end up with in the sequel. Another example, in my Crane x Viper topic…you guys can choose if you think that Viper should be a lucky girl that Crane should get married to. No fighting ok everybody? **

**(Crane's side of the story)**

**Moments later, a doctor came to Lee Dai Kung fu academy and is checking on Mei ling's condition while Crane and Suok Yang are staying by her side. **

"**How is she doctor?" asked Suok Yang. The doctor decides to respond "She's fine. Just a simple fever. It's nothing serious. It wasn't that bad", **

"**Will she recover?" asked Crane who is sitting on a chair next to Mei ling's bed. He was worried about her condition. **

**The doctor decides to respond "Yes, yes she will be soon in a couple of days. She needs some rest that's all". "Thank you doctor" replied Suok Yang who shook the doctor's hand. The doctor did the same thing and then he stands up from his chair to leave "It's a pleasure. I'll come back a about 2 days later to see if her fever has gone down. Till then…goodbye you two" and then he left. **

**After the doctor left, Suok Yang decides to speak "Crane. You must watch over Mei Ling while you must make sure that no one except me, the doctor & you can check on her condition until she woke up and maybe her fever would come down. If she wakes up and get a little better…then we can allow the other students to come over to visit her. Do you understand?". **

"**Yes master, I will remember what you've told me" replied Crane who bowed down to his master. "Good. See you later" replied Suok Yang who then left the room. **

**After his teacher left, Crane then stared at Mei Ling who seems to be sleeping peacefully even though she still has a fever. He holds her paws lovingly because he prays that her fever will go down. **

"**Mei Ling… please get well…if you didn't…then…I don't know what to do…without you…I will become lonely without you while staying in this academy…please Mei Ling…wake up" said Crane who whispered in her ear in hopes that she could still hear him. **

**Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. **

"**Who is it?!" yelled Crane who was curious. "It's me! Your good friend Dae Shin! You know…the most funniest guy in the whole academy! Can I come in?! " yelled Dae Shin who was outside the door. **

"**No! You can't! Master Suok Yang told me that I can't come in!" respond Crane. "Then why don't you just come outside and have a little chat with me before master Suok Yang is coming!" yelled Dae Shin. **

**Crane then looked at Mei Ling for a few minutes until he said "…*sigh*…ok I'm coming out…just don't take too long ok?!". "No I won't pal!" respond Dae Shin. Crane stands up his chair and walked out the door. When he got out, he closed the door behind him and begins to speak to his friend. **

"**So what do you want to say to me?" asked Crane who stands next to the front door while talking. Dae Shin (A male 20 year old Boar) begins to speak "Here's something I want to say: Guess what! This girl the one I told you that I have a crush on last week". **

"**Do you mean Wu Mei? The female 19 year tiger? What about her?" asked Crane who was a little curious about his friend's crush. Dae Shin decides to respond "Yes! Do you know what she said to me yesterday last night while you guys are asleep? She told me that she a crush on me too! Even though the other guys except you though I'm a big loser just because I'm a big clown! But to her, she told me that I was sweet and funny! She even told me that I make her laugh!". **

"**Just because you're clumsy and stupid?" asked Crane who knows very well that his friend is always clumsy and failed the tryouts 3 times even though he managed to pass this year just because he got lucky. **

**Dae Shin got a little offended "Hey! You may think that I'm stupid, dumb, & clumsy…it doesn't mean that it can't prevent me from a getting a cute but hot girlfriend!". "Well you just lucky" said Crane who rolled his eyes for a few minutes until he said "Anyway, did you two became boyfriend & girlfriend yet?". **

**Dae Shin shook his head "No yet, but soon!". Crane was curious "Why soon?". Dae Shin decides to respond with a smile "Because we are going out on a date to a nice little village because there's gonna be a nice little festival coming soon about 5 days later and we are looking forward to have fun there! You should take Mei Ling out too since mostly everyone in the academy thinks that you two are officially boyfriend and girlfriend!". **

**Crane blushed in embarrassment " How many times did I told you that we are just friends?!". Dae Shin doesn't believed him "Oh sure! If that's what you think…then why are you worried about her fever this morning? Isn't it obvious that you two are getting closer to be in love? You two should tell everyone the truth because you two have slowly fallen for each other! Admit it ok buddy?". **

**Crane decides to reply even though he was still embarrassed "Fine. See ya later". "Bye pal! Hope you can get back in her room before the master gets mad!" replied Dae Shin who then left. **

**After seeing his friend leave, Crane noticed his master who is on his way to Mei Ling's room with a nurse. **

"***gasp* He's coming back!" whispered Crane who then managed to get back in Mei Ling's room and closed it slowly to make sure that his master didn't hear it. He sat down on his chair once more and stared at Mei Ling once more. She seems to be sleeping peacefully like a angel and Crane fell in love with her closed but beautiful eyes. **

**About 10 minutes later, Crane heard a few knockings on the door. "Who is it?!" asked Crane. **

"**It's me! Suok Yang! The nurse is also here too! Open the door!" yelled Suok Yang who is outside the door. Crane stands up from his seat and opened the door. Both Suok Yang and the nurse gets inside the room. **

"**Did anybody tries to come in?" asked Suok Yang. Wanting to protect his best friend to make sure he didn't get in trouble, Crane just said "No. Nobody didn't master". "Good job. The nurse is here to check on Mei Ling's condition just in case when the doctor is not here because he is going to another town to help a few patients. Just take a walk or a little flight outside for a while and come back ok?". **

"**Yes master" said Crane who then stands up from his chair and walk to the doorway while the nurse sits down on the same chair to check up on Mei Ling while Suok Yang went out the door. Before leaving the room, Crane smiled at Mei Ling and left the room while closing the door. **

**End of chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Bye! ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey there everybody! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! I just came back from my break since I'm done with one my stories! So I decide to present to you chapter 25 to keep you guys very happy and excited! Have fun reading this chapter everybody! ^-^

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

If you guys want to use the characters I've made up in my imagination. Just ask me for permission since I was the one who made up these characters except the ones that DreamWorks created.

(Crane's side of the story)

About 4 days later, in Mei Ling's room…Crane is sitting on his chair next to Mei Ling's bed while eating his last rice balls since one of his friends gave him a plate filled with 3 rice balls and a teapot filled with jasmine tea and a tea cup. He enjoyed his meal even though he would be more happier if his best friend Mei Ling gets better but he has been waiting for her to get better since it has been four days but she hasn't awaken yet and it has gotten him completely worried if Mei Ling is gonna be in a coma forever or…what worse…gonna die.

Crane didn't know what to do. He then began drinking his tea cup after finishing his meal. He's been so worried about her condition. After drinking from his tea cup, he then took off the towel from Mei Ling's forehead and he began wincing out the water.

All the sudden, he heard a voice that he hasn't heard for a long time.

(Mei Ling's side of the story)

Upon hearing the sound of running water, Mei Ling's eyes flown open after its 5 days slumber.

'Uh…what's going on? How long have I been sleeping?' thought Mei Ling who was confused. Suddenly she turned her head and gasped. She saw her best friend Crane who is wincing water out of a towel.

"Crane?" asked Mei Ling who was surprised.

(Crane's side of the story)

Crane froze. He puts down the wet towel in the bucket in shock. He can't believe what he had just heard. He turns around and his face became surprised but happy.

"Mei Ling? You…you are…you are ok!" yelled Crane who then sat on his knees while staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Of course I am! What's going on anyway? How long have I been asleep? And what's up with that water bucket?" asked Mei Ling who was confused since she didn't know why her best friend is in her room.

Crane didn't know what to say to her. 'How can I speak to her? Should I let her know that she has been unconscious since she has a fever for 5 days?…and…should I tell her…that I…that I…hugged her?' thought Crane. He is being silent for a few minutes, until he begins to speak "Well…you were having a fever and you've been sleeping your bed for five days".

Mei Ling can't believe her ears "What? Five days?". "Yup" replied Crane who then begins to continue speaking " Not only that, a doctor came over here and told the teacher that it is just a simple fever so you won't die from it".

Mei Ling was surprised "Really? So I'm ok?". Crane decides to continue "Uh huh. The teacher told me to watch over you while we have to wait for the doctor who is coming over today to check on your condition".

Mei Ling nodded her head in agreement 'Now I'm beginning to see why' she thought. Mei Ling then begins to wonder if her best friend is worried about her "Um…Crane…can I ask you something?".

Crane became curious "Yes? What is it?". Mei Ling closed her mouth together became she doesn't know how can she asked him. She then opened her mouth to speak "Um…this may be a stupid question to ask but…are you…are you worried about me?".

Crane became shy and blushed even though he tries his best to hide them but the two tiny red spots has managed to show through his feathers. He then became to speak even though he's still both embarrassed and nervous "W-well…um…how can I say this…um".

As he was thinking of words to say, Mei Ling begins to wonder if her best friend was shy 'Is he ok? I wonder if he is nervous' thought Mei Ling.

After thinking of words to say to her, Crane decides to speak "Ok. I just want to let you know that I…well…I was so worried about you and I thought that you will never survive from this fever…so I stayed here for 5 days to look after you until you've woken up…and now…I'm glad you're alright".

Mei Ling seems to be touched "Aw…that's nice of you Crane. You really are a good friend…thanks for taking care of me".

Crane who is still blushing begins to reply "Um…you're welcome Mei Ling".

About 10 minutes later, the doctor came inside the room along with Suok Yang after Crane told him that Mei Ling has woke up. The doctor told them that Mei Ling has now completely recovered and she can now start returning to her normal life like before and Crane is so glad to hear that.

After the doctor and Suok Yang left the room, Crane then begins to remember the time when his best friend Dae Shin told him about a festival that is coming tomorrow at a nice village that was a few miles away from the academy. He begins to walk to Mei Ling who is now sitting on her bed after receiving a cup of water.

"Um…hey Mei Ling"

"Yes Crane? What's up?"

"Would you…um…go out…on a…a…um…a date?" asked Crane who seems to be so shy and nervous.

Mei Ling begins to blushed too 'What? He's …asking me out…on a date?'. After a few seconds of silence…she begins to reply "…Yes".

Crane seems to be glad "*gasp* Really? Thanks! But we are going out tomorrow since everybody gonna have a day off since there's a festival coming to the village".

"The one that was close to the academy?"

"Of course! We should really go over there tomorrow! It'll be fun!"

Mei Ling seems to be excited even though she is now shy "Um…sure! Remind me tomorrow!".

"Sure! I will!" replied Crane who then begins to leave the room "See you later!".

"Bye Crane!" replied Mei Ling who then watched at her best friend who left the room.

End of chapter. Look forward for what is coming up next guys! Bye! ^_-


	26. Chapter 26

Tai Lung: Hey there! Here is chapter 26 of this story!

Vachir: Wait a second! What are you doing here? Where is Drama Sapphire?

Tai Lung: Oh I was assign by her to tell the readers about this new chapter.

Vachir: And is there any reason why?

Tai Lung: Stop suspecting me as a criminal!

Vachir: Just tell me the reason why?

Tai Lung: She was just out on vacation to Six Flags Great Adventure with her family that's all! She'll be back here at 7:20 pm anyway! And I'm telling the truth!

Vachir: Ok ok. I'm now convinced that you're telling the truth and I just wanted to know the reason why you're here that's all. By the way, where's SilverArrow13? 0_0

Tai lung: Oh she's going out to a beach with her family so at least I'm taking a nice good day off! And I'm super happy! ^-^

Vachir: I don't believe you now.

Tai Lung: SHUT UP! Anyway, DS doesn't own anything except this story and some of the characters she made up. Also, none of you guys including me and Vachir are not allowed to copy any of her stories but we can make our own version if we wanted too.

Vachir: By the time this chapter ends, I'm going to a nice golf course to play some golf.

Tai Lung: I'm going to a movie theater later with my friends when DS gets back. Anyway, have a good time reading everyone and remember to review! Have a great time till DS gets back! By the way, she won't be doing anyone's side of the story anymore from this point but she still doing her normal stuff that se usually do on her stories. Bye! ^_-

The next day, everyone in the whole academy are taking a day off and they were getting themselves prepared to go to the nearby village where a festival was taking place. Crane is making himself look nice in his room since today is his first date with Mei Ling. He seems to be pleased with his new purple pant that he bought 3 days ago and it suits him well. He makes a pose on a mirror like a kung fu warrior and he leaves it likes that for a few seconds.

"Hmm…I look good! I really kind of liked it! Now I have to chew some peppermint in my mouth and then it'll be time to take Mei Ling off to the festival!" said Crane who then stops his pose and opened a round candy box that contained a few fresh peppermint leaves. He chewed two leaves in his beak and closed the box. He enjoyed the fresh coolness of the leaves and opened his beak to breath out the cool freshness of the mints.

" *Out hale*…ah…now I can take Mei Ling out! It's time to go and ask the girl of your dreams to take you out!" said Crane. All the sudden, he heard a knock on his door and he was surprised. 'I wonder who that could be' thought Crane who then decide to yell out "Who is it?". "It's me! Mei Ling! Are you ready?' asked Mei Ling who is outside the door.

"Yes, yes I am! I'm gonna open the door now!" replied Crane who then runs to his door to opened it for his friend. But when he opened the door…he gasped in shock. His best friend, Mei Ling…is dressed in a beautiful sleeveless blue Chinese dress. She is also wearing a heart-shaped jade necklace which hung from a small golden chain around her neck including a golden bracelet on her right wrist. She seems to be blushing while holding a small beautiful red bag from her hands.

"Um…hiya Crane…um…how do I…how do I…um…uh…how do I look?" asked Mei Ling who seems to be shy and nervous. Her face seems to be blushing. Crane who stared at her face in awe for a few minutes until he decide to reply even though he is blushing " …Y-yes…I think you really are looking good! You are…you are…you are really…um…p-pretty".

The comment made Mei Ling smile. "*gasp* R-really! Thanks a lot! You really look nice too!" replied Mei Ling who seems to be blushing while looking at her friend aka now crush. "Uh…T-thanks you Mei Ling! Are you…are you…um…ready to go?" asked Crane who seems to be glad to hear her comments. "Sure! Let's go!" respond Mei Ling. Crane stepped out of his room and closed the door. Then he held out his wings like as if he wants her to hold it…and she did.

About 12 minutes later, everyone from the whole academy arrived at the festival and they were all having a great time. About hours later, it is now nighttime and fireworks begins to appear at the beautiful moonlit night and everyone enjoyed the view.

While Crane is eating dinner with Mei Ling, both of them begins to gaze at the fireworks and they enjoyed the view. "Wow! There fireworks are awesome! Back when I was little, my family and I always go to festivals from morning to night when it happened at my home village and I always enjoyed gazing at the fireworks and I still love watching them! Even though this time my family isn't here to watch them with me which made me feel kind of lonesome" said Mei Ling who then remembered the time when she was little.

Crane begins to reply "Yeah, me too. I enjoyed watching them with my family even though this time I won't be watching them since we were separated. But now I'm not a loneliest one anymore since I have a lot of friends when I came here even though I only managed to have only two when I first came here since it was just you and the academy janitor. But after I passed the tryouts two years ago…I have more friends now and I felt like as if I'm not alone. But…the first friend who ever being nice to me when I first came here…is you…thank you for being the first friend who ever treated me with kindness" and he begins to blush.

Mei Ling seems to be touched "Oh…um…you welcome" and then she begins to speak after being quiet for a while " …By the way…um…do you think that you and I should be…um…more than friends?".

Crane seems to be surprised and stopped watching the fireworks "What? …uh I mean…why did you say that?". Mei Ling begins to reply "I-it may sound stupid since we were best friends…but…somehow I can't get a feeling that we getting along and my friends told me that you and I are more than friends…we were more like a…a couple…and I know that your friends might think about the same thing too".

Crane begins to speak "Uh…y-yeah…I guess my friends were thinking the same thing too…so I was wondering what I should do even though I was embarrassed since I've never ask a girl out and I never ever have a girlfriend…and I…um…how can I say this?…um…and I…I was amazed that this is the first time I've met a girl…who wanted to be friends with me…and…this is the first time I asked a girl to go out with me and she accepted it".

Mei Ling became curious "What girl are you talking about?". After having a few minutes of silence, Crane begins to reply "…it's you". Mei Ling seems to be blushing again but she was glad to hear it. Both of them stared at each other until…they pulled forward…and kissed.

End of chapter. See you guys in next chapter! ^-^


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey there! Sorry about not updating the other day because I busy doing some chores in the house and I was so exhausted! So I decide to update a quick chapter before I have to do my chores all over again *sigh*. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to review! Have fun as I always say!**

**I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've created. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to. **

**For the next couple of days, it now became official in the Lee Dai Kung fu academy that Crane and Mei Ling became a couple and everyone was glad. They even asked the couple if they would end up getting married when they got older and the couple blushed even though they were wondering if they should get married when they were in their twenties. For a couple of days, the couple would often blowing each other kisses when they were going out with their friends and then they would hang out with each other at the end. They also go out shopping together and going out to a couple of restaurants in the villages every time they were done with their mission. **

**Everything was going well for the couple. They even became great warriors and fulfilled their dreams. They were also very happy together…until…something terrible has happened which would affect the couple. One day after training with the best students during the whole morning, Crane & Mei Ling decides to change their clothes since today there were going out to another date and this time they were going to the same nearby village to watch a dancing show which was taking place there for a week. **

**Before going to his room, Crane saw his girlfriend who is taking a fresh cup of water from her friend who gave it to her and both of them giggled as they spoke to each other. Crane seems to smile when he heard that laugh because it reminds him of his younger sister who giggle a lot when he and his three siblings play with her together when they were young children. Then he begins to have a thought in his mind because he missed them 'I wonder how are my brothers and sisters are doing?…I hope they are ok since it has been 2 years since we are separated and we wanted to complete our lifelong dreams…I just they are doing well since I always sent them letters beside our parents and they always sent me back and they always said that they were doing fine…oh I do hope I can be able to see them again'. Then he begins to fly off to his room…until he heard the voice of his teacher, Suok Yang. **

"**Hey Crane! Come down here for a second because I want to tell you something that you need to know!" yelled Suok Yang. Everyone in the whole academy stop what they are doing and decide to watch the scene. Crane who noticed his teacher, decides to change his destination and landed in front of his teacher "What is it master Suok Yang?" he asked. **

**Suok Yang who looked kind of nervous, begins to speak "Well…I don't know what to say to you but…well…let me think for a few moment". As he was waiting for his teacher to speak, Crane begins to worry. Did he something bad happen to his family? Is he in trouble for doing nothing wrong today? He doesn't know what is going on but he doesn't want to hear the bad news. **

**After thinking for a few seconds, Suok Yang begins to speak "Ok. Here's the thing. About 10 minutes ago, I've received a letter from the Jade Palace and they want you to come to the palace because you've been chosen to train under the two most important kung fu masters in all of China! And they want you to go over there tomorrow by morning after you've finished your breakfast and they want you to come over there by yourself since they want to test if you can be able to survive the journey and find the palace located in the valley of peace with this map they want to give to you so that way you can be able to locate them when you have reach the end of your journey. So if I were you, I would try to spent a few last moment in here with my friends and say goodbye to them tomorrow before I can leave. So for now, spend the rest of the afternoon with your friends and then pack up your things for your journey tomorrow". **

**Crane who was shock and speechless for a few minutes, he begins to speak even though it sounds like as if he was sad "Yes master" and accepted the map his teacher gave to him. Suok Yang then decides to speak to Mei Ling "Now then Mei Ling, there's also important news for you to know…I also received a letter from the Royal Phoenix palace that there have heard stories about your great martial art skills and they want you to join them because you are being appointed as Princess Song Joo's bodyguard since as you all know, the princess is the daughter of King Tae Han Bin and her brother is Crown Prince Hong Joo and she needed to be protected since our land is fighting against our enemies who want to conquer this land and kill the royal people. So they decide to appoint the greatest kung fu warriors into their bodyguards and protect them wherever they go until the war is over. So you must get your things ready for your journey tomorrow because you are going to be companied by the royal guards who will come here tomorrow to pick you up ok?". **

**Mei Ling who was shocked yet sad…decides to reply "…Yes master". Then Suok Yang decides to go get a drink of water and head to the nearby village to buy some medicine 7 new clothes. **

**As everyone else were gossiping among themselves since they heard the news, both Crane & Mei Ling stared at each other. Both of them were feeling sad because tonight will be the last time they were together…and…tomorrow, they will say their final goodbye and head off to their destination. **

**End of chapter. The next chapter will be the last time you guys get to see Mei Ling & Crane together and I hope you guys are gonna be ready for this and please don't cry. Also, if you were curious about the royal people…then I will tell you. In this story, during the time when Crane is 14 years old…the country is fighting against the Mongol like in history books but in this story, I decide to do my own version since I don't want to copy the things from actual history anyway since I didn't learn about them yet but maybe I will find it on History channel. Also, maybe in the sequel…Mei Ling is accompanying the royal soldiers with the royal people to the Jade palace since the royal king wants to see the skills of the furious five and the dragon warrior. Also, in the sequel…Tai Lung will maybe come back to get his revenge but he became a kind person when he met the princess and fell in love with her and she will fell in love with him too. Also, Mei Ling would most likely get jealous of Viper & Mantis will get jealous of Crane since Mei Ling likes Crane & Mantis like Viper. **

**But this is all I can say since I'm thinking up what's gonna happen in a couple of chapters and the sequel so please let me know if you agree to this. See ya! ^-^**


	28. Chapter 28

Hey there! I'm back! Here's the next chapter of this story and it is gonna be the last time you see Mei ling & Crane together and this chapter is the part when the both of them leave separately and vowed that they will see each other again in the future if destiny will allow them. I also want to let you guys know that this is a very long chapter because it will be the last time the couple were together and then in the next chapter…we see Crane's experiences in his journey until he arrived at the Jade Palace and meets Viper who has a crush on him & Mantis who became jealous even though he didn't show it because he has a crush on Viper.

Anyway, I will start this very long chapter right now so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review! Have a great time reading! ^-^

P.S.

Check out my new Disney story "Fantasmic" and it is based from the hit live Disney show in Orlando & Los Angeles. I hope you enjoy it! (^_-)

About 2 hours later, Crane is sitting on his bed…thinking about what he should do ever since he heard the news of leaving the academy including his best friend who is now his girlfriend. He should've been glad that he is gonna become a student of two of the most important kung fu masters in all of China since this is he's opportunity to become one of the best kung fu warriors in China. But what was wondering bothering him is that he won't be able to see his friends and his girlfriend again and he will missed them while he is in the Jade Palace. He already missed his family and his old friends a lot since he hasn't seen them for 2 years. Now he will missed his brand new friends and his teacher since this sudden leave.

As he was packing up his things, he noticed his family photo which was the time when he is a young child and the other family photo when he is 16. Both photo frames were standing on his desk right next to his bed. He takes both photo frames and though long and hard as he remembered every single thing that has happened to him throughout his childhood till the present.

He remembered the time when he is 5 years old. During that time, he and his family were having a picnic nearby a lake since it is summer. They all have a great time and began talking to each other with happiness. After that, Crane who is Jien back then begins to play hide and seek with his family. Jien starts counting to himself behind a tree while the rest of his family hides. His younger sister who was only 2 years old is hiding with her mom.

After finishing counting, Jien starts searching for his family for a few minutes until he caught his older sister, Cho who happens to be closing her eyes while whispering to herself behind a rock "Don't let him find me…don't let him find me…I sure hope he doesn't spot me". Jien tiptoed quietly until he is right behind his sister who didn't noticed him. Then he yell out "Found you!". "Gah!" yelled Cho who was startled and jumped in fright because she was caught "How dad you know that I was here?" asked Cho who then panted after being scared by her younger brother.

Jien smiled to himself and said "That's because I heard you talking to yourself, which it's why I am able to find you sis". Cho was shocked "Really? I must've forgotten about that! My mistake anyway! I should have never whisper to myself during this game".

Jien just smiled at his sister "It's ok sis! You were probably afraid that I would catch you anyway since you've been caught by your own younger brother anyway. Better luck next time!" and then he ran to find the rest of the family. Cho was surprised since her younger brother assured her that she should be careful next time and then she yell out in a happy "Ok! I'll remember!". Soon after, the rest of the family have been found and they all laughed happily as they all embraced each other.

Crane smiled at these fond memories while staring at these two photo frames. Then he begins to wonder about what has happened to his parents and his siblings since it has now been 2 years. Then a idea appeared in his head.

'Hey! I got a idea! Tomorrow when I am going on my journey, maybe I can just drop by at my younger sister's art academy since I can bet she's 16 years old now and hope she still remember me and the others when I get there. But I hope that the masters of the Jade Palace doesn't mind me paying a visit to my family for a few days' thought Crane who then remember the time when he is drawing a picture of his younger sister holding her doll when he is 9. All the sudden, he heard a knock on the door which has caused him to put both photo frames in his bags "Who is it?" asked Crane.

"It's me…Mei Ling. Can I come in?" asked Mei Ling who is behind the door. Crane breathed a sigh of relief since he is in a good mood to talk to any of his friends before his departure tomorrow "Sure! I'm gonna open the door for you!" said Crane who replied back to his girlfriend and stands up to open the door.

When he opened it, he saw his girlfriend Mei Ling who is wearing a beautiful green sleeveless Chinese dress which has gold designs on the top and she is wearing a jade bracelet "Oh, hiya Mei Ling. I thought you were packing up your things in your room" said Crane who seems to be glad to see her and he loved her beautiful appearance.

Mei ling who to be quiet for a few moments, decide to respond "Well…I…I've already done packing up my things until I've suddenly remembered my date that you've promised today and I…I have decided to dress up nicely since I wanted to spend our last date together before we parted…can we…spend our last fun together before we are separated forever? I hope you have never forgotten about date today".

Crane seems to be excited since he too wanted to go but he was still dressed in his normal everyday pants and his old bamboo hate that his parents gave to him since his childhood "Oh sure! I would like to come with you but…I wasn't dressed nicely and I don't know if it is alright to wear them for our date today…" and his voice became silent since he doesn't know what to do since he wasn't dressed properly for their date.

Mei Ling however didn't mind and smiled at him "Oh it's alright. You look really nice for our date today. Just keep them on until we get back here after our date. I really don't mind". Crane seems to be glad to hear it "Oh. Thanks Mei Ling …by the way, um…I'm really surprised that we are gonna be separated tomorrow because I am gonna become a student of the Jade Palace while you are gonna become a bodyguard for princess Soo Joo since you know that there is a war going on for 5 years and it isn't over yet so I can guess that they needed more guards to protect the royal family from danger".

Mei Ling nodded her head which means she agree with him "Uh huh…that's true since too many things has been going in this country and I've been assigned to protect the princess and you have been chosen to be a student of the Jade Palace since I heard that they wanted to take the best young kung fu warrior and train them to become the best among other professional warriors. But I didn't see you smile or yell in happiness and you've gotten me surprised because I thought you were excited about it".

Crane knew he was supposed to be happy since he was chosen but somehow…his bond with his friends and family and his feelings for Mei Ling has been bottled up inside him…and he feels like as if he doesn't wanted to be a famous kung fu warrior anymore…because the only that has matter to him now is taking care of his family, hanging with all of his best friends…and be with his true and one and only girl he has fallen in love with…he now felt that destiny has decided to create two paths that he must choose…the first path is to go to the Jade palace to become the best kung fu warrior in all of China…and the other path is to remain with his family, friends, and Mei Ling…but he doesn't know which path that he must take even though he is forced to take the first path because of a sudden fate which has already chose that path that he must take if he wanted to become a warrior and he must go to that path tomorrow…even though it pains to be separated from his friends and the girl he only loved.

After being silent for a few minutes, he decides to respond "Well…I was supposed to…but…somehow, I felt like I have changed since I have been in the academy with you and the others for 2 years and I've felt like as if this is my 2nd home…even though it is the place where I have met my new friends and you…but now…it looks like tomorrow I have to leave because it is my duty anyway…oh and by the way, I didn't see you being happy yourself".

Mei Ling then have some thoughts to herself too until she replies "Yeah. I should have. But…like you…I too have parents and a older sister and a younger brother…but at first, 2 years ago, I too wanted to become a great warrior but I wanted adventure which is my ultimate goal…but after I met you and the others and spending a good time training here…I realized I have feelings for you like you did for me and we enjoyed a good time together…considering the fact that I was the first student who treated you like a friend when we first met…and after all the good & bad times we shared together…I'm beginning to wonder if you and I were meant to be together even after graduating 4 years later…until today is gonna be our last time together and it has hurt us both physically and emotionally and we must parted ways forever…but if…we have a chance to see each other again…then I'm pretty sure that we can try to be truly together. Do you think that it can possible if we meet each other again in the future? Please remember our promise to be together forever in the future if fate allows it to happen".

Crane then begins to have a thought in his mind since he wonders if fate would allow them to see each other in the future 'Mei Ling is right. Maybe we will be able to see each other again in the future if we have a chance. I have to remember this promise that we make to each other'. Then he begins to reply "Yes…I promise. I will never forget it. Are you ready to go?" he asked as he holds out his wings to hold her paw.

Without any hesitation, Mei Ling smiles and holds his wing "Yes". As the two walked out to the nearby village after locking the door and have a few minute chat with their friends, Mei Ling decides to ask him "By the way, is it alright if I can call out your real name for today?".

Crane suddenly felt as if memories flew back to him since it has been 2 years that no one never call out for him by his real name except for Chan & Mei Ling who became his first friends at the academy before the others. He begins to reply with a smile "Sure. You can call me by my real name since my mother gave me that name after I was born and she told me that it was also the name of her dearest younger brother and she cared for him a lot even though he has autism and he is currently lived his adoptive daughter & son since none of the young woman in his hometown but he decides to adopt 2 orphan kids to keep him company besides his older sister and older brother. But she loved him anyway since they are both siblings and it is also the reason why she gave me that name which reminds of her dearest younger brother".

Mei Ling smiled at him since she is glad that she has heard a few stories about his family "*giggle*…I think you were like your mother since you told me that you care for younger sister a lot besides your 2 brothers and your older sister. You always play with your younger sister a lot and I think that there is a brother and sister bond between you two".

Crane knew that his girlfriend is right since there's a close bond between him and Su. Then he replied "Yeah…it is true. By the way, tomorrow…I'm planning to see my younger sister tomorrow before I can go to the Jade Palace because I want to know how she is doing there". "Because you missed her?" asked Mei Ling.

Crane nodded his head "Yeah. I really do missed my whole family and her since I haven't seen them for 2 years and I really wanted to know how they are doing. But I do hope that my siblings don't have any trouble like I once have back then. I just really do hope they are doing fine".

Mei Ling nodded her head since she understands Crane's aka Jien's concern. When the two arrived at the village, they were having tons of fun. They have watched a dancing show and went shopping.

As the couple stared at the jewelries, Crane noticed a beautiful heart shaped Jade necklace which was hung from a golden chain. An idea appears in his head.

"Hey Mei Ling"

"Yes Crane?"

"How about this one? Do you like it?" asked Crane who pointed to the beautiful Jade necklace. As Mei Ling stared at it, she fell in love with it "*gasp* it's so beautiful. I've never have a jade necklace since they were kind of a little bit expensive but it is on sale now".

Crane decides to buy it "So I'm gonna buy it since it is cheep now". Mei Ling gasped in surprised "*gasp* Why? Who is it for?".

When Crane told the merchant that he wants to buy it, he begins to Mei Ling "It is for you. So that way you won't forget about me". Mei Ling was touched and became speechless 'Jien…".

After paying for the necklace, Crane puts it on Mei Ling's neck and it looks so beautiful on her. He became speechless as he stared at her beauty "…Wow…you look more beautiful than before…". Mei Ling blushed from the comment "…T-thanks…Jien".

After that, they've began having more fun together…then they asked a painter to paint a picture of the couple together. Then they begin sitting next to each other on a bench as the male pig paints their picture.

Mei Ling told Crane that he can keep it since it is also a present from her and she wanted him to never forget about her too & Crane told her that he will never forget about their relationship.

When night time came, the couple went back to the academy and went to their rooms to go to sleep after telling each other that they can say their goodbyes tomorrow morning…even though they have hoped that today shouldn't be their last day together.

The next morning, when everyone got out the academy…it was time to say goodbye to their two dearest friends. When a group of soldiers arrived to bring Mei Ling to the Royal Phoenix palace, Crane decides to have his last moments with his girlfriend while standing outside the academy after saying their farewells to their friends and their teachers who knew them for 2 years.

"So…I guess this is it then. I hope that you can survive in the palace while protecting the royal princess" said Crane who has already had his bags laying behind him.

"Yeah" replied Mei Ling who was being sad "I guess it will be hard for me when I get there…but I will survive in the end since I have to try my best. But I hope that you can survive in the Jade Palace since I have heard they were pretty tough…but I know that you can make it through…just…try your best as always".

"…Mm hm…yes…I knew I can survive too like you should do when you arrived at the Royal Phoenix Palace" replied Crane.

Both Crane & Mei Ling were silent since it is pretty hard for them to part ways because of their duty…they've decided to say their goodbyes.

"Well then…farewell Mei Ling…I hope I can see you again soon!" said Crane who watched as his girlfriends begins to walk away with the soldiers.

"Bye Crane! I hope I can see again in the future!" replied Mei Ling who yelled out to her boyfriend until she was out of sight.

After seeing his girlfriend disappears, Crane sighed in depression as he hunged his head with sadness "*sigh*…goodbye Mei Ling" then he flew away to his destination.

Phew. This is a really long chapter. But I know that you Crane x Mei Ling fans will cry since this is their farewell to each other. But don't worry. Mei Ling will be back in the sequel and maybe Crane's brothers & sisters will be coming to the Jade Palace with their parents.

Coming up in chapter 29, as Crane gone to Wu Shing Valley to visit his younger sister…he will meet a surprising character who was in the movie but I won't tell you who it is since it was supposed to be a surprise. He will most likely face an enemy while traveling with his new friend in upcoming chapters. I hope you guys will be looking forward to it! ^_-


	29. Chapter 29

Hiya! I'm back! Sorry for not updating the other day because I'm busy with my "Fantasmic" story since it was about a couple of pages long and I have just made up a new character that wasn't in the hit live Disney show but I want to make the story very awesome like in the hit show and I'm doing my best along with Bovine Beauty and she is giving me great ideas that can help me make the story awesome and you can read it if you want to. Anyway, the surprise character will be revealed in this chapter and I know that you guys might be confuse about the reason why Crane is going to face an enemy while traveling with his new friend. The reason why I did that because I wanted to extend the story and make it more awesome and I wanted Crane to face a foe who is bringing terror to innocent people with his evil gang while ruining the lives of innocents in a town after kidnapping the governor who was in charge including his family. So I wanted Crane and his new friend to battle their enemies together and join forces with other people who hated Crane's foe and his army so they've decided to do a rebellion to save their town and the governor.

That's all I can say but there won't be any love scenes but I'll might do an OC female character who happens to have a crush on my surprise character. Also, Crane's new adventures might be able longer about 8 or 6 chapters even though I can't even guarantee if this story will end about chapter 48 or 50 and this story is the most longest story with more than 10 chapters and the most popular story created by me & I was shocked but glad that this story is very popular.

So I hope you guys will be able to continue reading Crane's new adventures as he battles his enemies and arrive at the Jade Palace in the future. He will probably have a little relationship with Viper but I won't tell what is gonna happen between the two since I don't to spill out the secrets that will happen in the future so endure it everyone. Have a great time reading this story as always.

P.S.

Another reason why I'm doing this because I have been watching tons of historical Korean dramas and I was inspired while watching exciting battle scenes and dramatic scenes in each historical TV show which has inspired me to create this story and hopefully will be the best historical animated character's story ever. I was really excited but sometimes when I have problems…I can always watch the modern day & historical Korean dramas to give me good ideas and I don't have to worry about understanding the language because they have English subtitles. Anyway, I think I have talk too much so have a great time reading guys! ^-^

And here's another thing I want to say…sometimes, I don't know why I'm so interested in watching a lot of historical Korean dramas! -_-

After flying 23 miles from Lee Dai Kung fu academy, Crane became exhausted & decide to take a walk.

"*pant* *pant*…wow…I have been 23 miles from the academy and I've already became tired…guess I should take a walk to a nearby town and find something to eat" and then he decides to land.

As he was landing, he holds his two bags and decide to sit down on a rock to drink his water canteen.

(I'm not really sure if they have a container to drink water in the old days back when we have no advanced technologies).

When Crane sat down on the rock, he heard a voice of a guy who has been in pain from being squashed "OWWWWWW!" and it fainted. Crane jumped up in surprise "Woah! Who say that? I hope I didn't sat on any kind of bugs or insets!" and then he looked behind him. He gasped when he realized that he has accidentally sat on a mantis (The same guy from the movie & my surprise character! ^_-) who happens to be squashed accidentally by Crane.

"*gasp* Sorry about that! I didn't notice you behind me!" said Crane who wants to apologize but the squashed Mantis didn't hear him because he fainted after being accidentally squashed. (Poor Mantis *sigh* -_-).

After waiting for 10 seconds to get a response, he didn't heard anything because Mantis has completely fainted from being sat on. Crane just sighed in disappointment "*sigh*…oh dear…I guess that I must've accidentally sat on him and I didn't notice that he was behind me…so I guess that this was my fault…*sigh*".

Then he made an decision and decided to look after the fainted Mantis. Soon after, he decided to make camp and stay out in the night with the poor fainted Mantis. He opened up his sleeping bag that he used 3 years ago and placed it on the grass. After that, he went to the woods to get some logs & some rocks to set up the fire later when he gets back. But before he goes to the wood, he wrapped a small piece of cloth around Mantis's head & wrapped 2 small sticks on Mantis's legs so that way it'll heal from being sat on.

When night came, Mantis has finally woke up from being unconscious "…*groan*…where…where am I?…what has just happened to me?". As he used his pinchers aka "thingies" to clean up his eyes to clear his vision…he gasped when he noticed Crane who is opening a small bamboo box of dumplings & tofu (Also bean curd) that he wants to share with the mantis.

Mantis gasped when he met Crane for the first time "*gasp* Who are you? What are you doing here? What's going on here? Do you know who I am?" he yelled because he doesn't understand about what is happening to him while he was unconscious.

Crane jumped in surprise and listened to the panicked Mantis who is confused. Then he said "Well…my name is Crane…but you can also call me Jien if you want because it is my real name that my parents gave to me ever since I was born".

Mantis was surprised "Really? My name is Mantis and it is my real name because…well…during the time of my birth…my parents didn't know what kind of name to give me so they just named me Mantis instead…and all of my friends and the rest of the villagers in my hometown didn't understand why I have that name, considering the fact that I'm a mantis and I've been given that name!…*sigh*…sometimes, I don't know if my parents were a little clueless or…something else at that time" and then he stared at the campfire with thoughts in his mind as he remembered his childhood back when his friends begins to laugh at him for having the name which has caused him to be upset.

While watching his friend thinking to himself, Crane felt sorry for him yet confused 'Hmm…I wonder why his parents gave him that name instead of other nice male names like Ling, Ping, Chien, or Yeong…maybe they haven't though up good names during his birth, unlike my parents'…then he decide to talk to his friend "Uh…hey! I hate to interrupt but…why don't we talk more about our past? Who knows?…we will might become fast friends since I've decided to take care of you".

Suddenly, a though came to Mantis. 'Wait a second! I need to ask him about what happened to me a few moments ago! Maybe he was there during that time even though I don't know what has happened to me!' he thought. Then he decides to ask Crane "Wait a sec! Can you tell me what has happened to me a few moments ago before I'd became unconscious?".

Crane gulped 'Oh no. If I tell him that I'm the one who sat on him by accident…who knows?…maybe he'll might get mad and…beat me up!' and then he became silent because he felt that something bad is gonna happen.

Mantis became a little confused but patient since he doesn't want to make his new friend upset "Um…are you ok? Hello?…is there something wrong?" he said.

After a few seconds of silence…he gulped and begins to reply…even though he is afraid about what is gonna happen "…Um…to tell you the truth…during that time, I was on a journey and I was tired from flying…so uh…I want to take a rest so I decided to land…but then…when I landed…I decide to sit down on a rock…but…when I sat down…I had um…accidentally…*gulp*…um…uh…sat on you".

Mantis can't believe what he had just heard and became extremely angry "YOU DID WHAT? YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! I'M GONNA GET YOU!".

"…*gulp*…uh oh" whispered Crane who then decide to run for his life because Mantis is gonna beat him up.

End of chapter. Next chapter is gonna be funny because I wanted to add some good funny humor to make this story fun! I hope you guys like this chapter and wait for the next chapter for a good laugh! ^-^


	30. Chapter 30

Hiya! I'm back! Today I'm gonna start on chapter 30 since I'm so glad that a lot of you fans loved it! So I'll be starting on it right now and always remember to review! Have fun reading! ^_-

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys want to use any of the characters I've created in my imaginations…ask me for permission first in order to use any of these OC characters.

10 minutes later, the chase ends as both Crane & Mantis laid down on the grass in exhaustion and none of them didn't get hurt. They both stared at the stars that was shining on the dark night sky including a bright crescent moon that was showing its moonlight.

"*pant*…*pant*…" said Crane who was panted after being chased by Mantis but he was luckily that he avoided getting hit. Suddenly he begins to speak after panting for a few minutes "…You know what?…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sit you…I-it was just an accident…I didn't noticed you because my back was in front of you and I was so tired from my journey that I've decided to take a drink of water from my canteen and I wanted to relax…but that's when I accidentally sat on you and I felt bad about doing it to you…so I've decided to look after you until you feel better…at least I think you are feeling better from the medicine I gave to you to give you the energy to do anything you want…except chasing me….

Mantis who is now free of the small cloth on his forehead and the 2 sticks on his legs chuckled to himself since he now know what has actually happen "*chuckle* Well…I forgive you…I didn't know that and I reacted angrily because I've thought you've meant to do it to me…but you said you're sorry because it was just an accident…at least I'm alright anyway and I guess I don't need a doctor now since you've help me so thank you".

Crane then looked at him and said "…No problem…anyway…where are you heading off to?".

Mantis then looked at him and replied "Well I'm heading out to a town called Wang Kong because I have an important mission to do there".

Crane became curious "Wait a minute…that's the town where my younger sister goes to an art school in that town…what kind of important mission do you have for? Who send you there?".

Mantis decides to respond "Hmm? You have a younger sister? What's her name? Is she your one and only sister?".

Crane decides to explain "Her name is Su and she's only my sister… I also have a older sister and 2 younger brothers…they go to different school now…my older sister goes to a school which is for girls only…while my 2 brothers goes to a school which was for boys only…by the way, what kind of mission you were gonna have in that town? Also, who send you there?".

Mantis decides to respond "My mission in that town is to defeat a evil tyrant who has kidnap the governor of the town and his wife…and caused chaos at the town with his evil henchmen including his own evil plans…everything in that town has become a disaster…not only that, he has caused a lot of people a lot of pain by ordering taxes…taking beautiful young women as his wives…and taking the food supplies in his own warehouse including the valuables that his gang taken from the town…the innocent people in the town are now suffering with starvation and sickness…but the evil tyrant don't even care about what happen to them…he even tried to close down the schools there too including the hospitals…he even make everyone lose their jobs and their dreams…he even kill innocent people who don't obey him or put them in prisons forever for the rest of their lives…now all the poor people could do now is to survive even using any helpful vegetables and herbs they can find in order to survive…that's why I have been sent there to stop him…by the order of Master Oogway & Shifu from the Jade Palace".

Crane gasped "*gasp* Say what? You're one of the students from the Jade Palace? I didn't even know that! I'm really sorry for sitting on you by accident! You could've told me earlier! By the way, I was on my way there too because I was chosen!".

Mantis gasped too "*gasp* You're the new student who has been chosen to train in the Jade Palace from the Lee Dai Kung fu academy! I didn't even know that either! It must be fate that the 2 of us have accidentally encounter each other in a awkward way! I forgive you like I said earlier! By the way, do you want to team up with me on my mission to save everyone?" and then he hold out his pinchers in front of Crane in hope that Crane would shake it…and Crane did…with a smile of determination.

Crane replied "Yes. I'm coming with you on your mission…besides, I want to protect my sister to make sure she's alright in that town…I must do everything I can to protect her even if it cost me my life".

Mantis smiled at him too "Alright. Tomorrow, we will head out to Wang Kong…to stop the evil tyrant and his evil henchmen…rescue the governor and his wife…and save the town including your sister…you ready?"

"I'm ready" said Crane.

I hope you guys will be looking forward to what is gonna happen in chapter 31 and maybe we will might see what has happen to the town including Crane's younger sister who will might be in danger. Happy fourth of July everyone! ^_-


	31. Chapter 31

**Hiya! I'm back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 31 and this time I'm gonna make it longer than usual! So I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and there'll be some good action! So remember to review at the end of this chapter too! Let me know what you think! Have a great time reading everyone! ^_-**

**As I always say in each chapter and stories I've made, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any stories I've made but you can make your own version if you want to. **

**The next morning, both Crane & Mantis are standing on a dock to wait for a boat to take them to Wang Kong even though it was early in the morning. Mantis is standing on top of Crane's bamboo hat while using both of his pinchers to search for a boat like a telescope "Hmm…I wonder if we're a little too early to find a boat…do you think we're a little too early pal?" he asked Crane. **

"**I think we are buddy…by the way, how long are you gonna stay on top of my hat?" said Crane who is about to drink his water canteen after sharing breakfast together with his new best friend Mantis. **

"**Until we reached the town, besides…I don't want to be stepped or sat on during our boat ride like what you've done to me yesterday…even though you didn't mean to do it" said Mantis who remembered the time when both he and Crane first encounters each other…awkwardly. **

"**At lease I've apologized for doing that because I didn't notice you while I was getting a drink of water from my canteen…and I'm glad that I didn't get beat up even though you've tried to chase me last night…" replied Crane who recalled about the incident last night when Mantis mistakenly thought he wanted to do that to him…but at that end, Mantis forgives him and become his best friend and partner. **

**Mantis looked down on his friend with a smile "Now I forgive you…" and then continue to search for the boat. Crane placed his left feathered wing on his forehead to help his friend find a boat. **

**After waiting for the boat about an hour later, both bird & mantis became bored of waiting. **

"**Oy…I still think that we are too early to wait for that boat! It's been like an hour to stand here and doing nothing!" yelled Mantis who complained from watching out for boats to take them to Wang Kong. Then he begins to feel sweaty from the heat which has came from the sun "Oh geez! Now I'm getting hot!". **

"**Me too" replied Crane who is also sweaty from the sun heat and decides to use his wings to keep Mantis & himself cool "Maybe…we should come back later and get some more water and food first and come back here later to check if the boat arrived". **

**Mantis disagrees with him "No way! If we get some supplies now…the boat may be here already and probably some random people will either come in the boat or out of there…and then…boom! It left us by the time we get back! There's no way! Not now or ever that we" but then Crane decides to interrupt when he a big group of bandits invading a nearby village from a ship and starts chaos there. **

**(Songs "He's a pirate from the Pirates of the Caribbean" starts)**

**Crane isn't happy at the sight as he watched innocent lives were at stack as they were about to be attacked by evil crocodile bandits including their leader "Not now! There's trouble over there! Looks these bad guys are making chaos at that town! Who knows what they'll do to those innocent villagers". **

**Mantis starts to noticed it and gasped "*gasp* They will steal precious valuables from the village or kill them all just to get what they want! You know that anyway! But we can't stay here and watch! We can't let those bad guys continue ah!" he yelled as Crane dropped his bags at the dock and flew up fast to the nearly destroyed village in fast speed like a roadrunner "Crane! What are you doing? You're going too fast!". **

"**Who cares? Quite complaining and help me defeat these bad guys or we'll be too late! Besides…we can't let innocent people die" said Crane whose eyes are filled with determination. **

**Mantis then pointed to his friend's bags "B-but…what about your things? Would one of the bandits find them?". **

"**No they won't! I won't allow them anyway! I'll get my things back later after this battle!" yelled Crane. **

**Mantis was surprised "*gasp*" until he agreed with him "Alright! Let's do it!". **

**When Crane landed, both he and Mantis begins to help the male villagers to defend the village from the evil bandits. Mantis jumped off Crane's shoulder and uses his kung fu skills to knock off 4 bandits who were about to kill a mother and her children. Crane however kicked a bandit in the jaw who is robbing a house and became unconscious. As 40 minutes passed, they have managed to defeat 59 crocodile bandits…except for the leader who became anger and humiliated for this defeat and fled back to his ship with his wounded henchmen and left the village. **

**(Song ends). **

**The whole village begins to celebrate for being saved and got some help from Crane & Mantis who rushed in to help them. During the celebration, Crane decides to get back to the dock to get his bags. Mantis decides to follow him "Hey! Where are you going? That party is getting started!". **

"**I've almost forgotten my things back at the dock! I'll have to make sure that none of these bandits found them!" said Crane who is flying fast to the dock. **

**Mantis just shook his head "Well that's your problem genius…you've left them there in order to rescue the villagers…let's just hope that bandit leader and his henchmen didn't spot them on their way out…by the way, DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" he yelled out as Crane continued his flight toward the dock. **

**When they arrived at the dock, there's a male boar who is getting ready to go out fishing…while staring at Crane's bags. **

"**I wonder who had left these bags out here…where's the owners anyway?" said the male boar who is scratching his head with curiosity. **

**Suddenly, Crane landed on the dock which has surprised the fisherman "Hey there! If you want to know whose the owner…it's me!". **

**The boar decides to respond even though he was a little upset "Oh! I didn't know those bags belong to you! But why did you leave them out here? Somebody could've taken them!". **

"**I'm sorry! I have to stop by a nearby village to stop a group of crocodile bandits who were attacking them! But I'm not fighting them alone since I have a friend who was helping me out and he can fight too! Speaking of which, where is he anyway?" said Crane who then looked right and left to search for Mantis. **

**Suddenly, we see an exhausted Mantis who is getting tired from jumping after his best friend and he managed to arrive on dock…sweaty and tired…and lay down to catch his breath "*pant*…*pant*…*pant*…I've…*pant*…finally arrive…it's a good thing your things weren't taken…*pant*…by the way, did a boat arrive?". **

**The male boar stared at Mantis with confusion "Is this your friend? It looks like he was worn out from leaping up and down". **

**Crane nodded his head as he stared at Mantis "Yup. But I kinda felt bad for leaving him behind…but I just don't want to be surprised that my bags were taken while we were battling…by the way, where are you heading off to?" he asked. **

**The male boar whose name was Kai Vinh decides to explain "Well I was just staying on this dock to go out fishing but I wasn't aware about what was happening at the village since I was in the forest making myself a fishing rod since my other one was broken…but the village that you guys have just happens to be my home…*gasp*…did anybody in the village got killed because I have a wife and 2 sons! I wasn't there during the attack since I just left 1 hour and 30 minutes ago! I also promised my family that I'll be getting them some fishes to eat this morning! Are they all alright?" he asked Crane & Mantis since he was worried about what was happening to the village including his family. **

**Mantis decides to reassure him even though he's still exhausted "Well *pant*…everyone are ok…nobody got killed…we've just made it in time since we've heard the attack 3 minutes ago but my pal can't stand seeing people get kills so he decides to stop them with my help *pant*…right now…the bandits left in their ship even though we've only wounded the bandits except for their leader who fled with them in his ship". **

**Kai Vinh sighed out in relief "Phew…that's good…I'm so glad to hear it…anyway I have to get started to catch some fish with my new fishing rod…would you like to help me out since I'm not good at fishing sometimes…I often caught 2 fishes every day for my family before I get started on my job as a farmer". **

"**Sure!" replied Crane & Mantis who then decides to help the fisherman catch some fishes for his family. **

**When they got back to the village, they have 6 fishes which were enough to feed the family. They were also celebrating in a party created by the village elder who wanted to thank Crane & Mantis for helping them. **

**For Kai Vinh, he just went back to his home and helped his wife to cook 4 fishes for each of them including their sons. After that, they all eat their breakfast together like a happy family. **

**Meanwhile, during the party…Mantis who is eating a sweet cake starts talking to Crane who is drinking a cup of water. **

"**Hey Crane! After this, do you want to go back to the dock to wait for the boat later?" asked Mantis. **

**Crane begins to ponder about what he should do…then he said "Maybe this afternoon…since we need to get some supplies before we leave…I'm pretty sure it'll come soon…even though I don't know where it was". **

**Mantis agreed with him and join the party with the other villagers…while Crane thinking about his date with Mei Ling back when they were together at the Lee Dai Kung fu academy. **

**End of chapter. I'm sorry for not updating in a while because I was thinking up good ideas for the future chapters that will happen in this story. Bye everyone! ^_-**


	32. Chapter 32

Hiya everyone! It's me DS aka Drama Sapphire! I'm very sorry for not updating because there's a problem on my HP laptop again and this time is my mouse which I normally used on it (It's not a handheld one. It's a one that you always have on your laptop)m. But today, my parents were surprised that my younger brother who has autism and cannot speak right…somehow have a good idea and he used my old pink handheld mouse from my old Sony laptop and it works on my HP laptop and I was shocked. All I can say in my mind is 'LOL' . 0_0

All well ends well anyway. So I hope you guys can forgive me anyway since my parents and I didn't know that a Sony handheld mouse can work on a HP laptop which was quite a surprise to us. Enjoy the next exciting chapter everyone! ^_-

If you guys have forgotten about my warnings, I will tell you now. As I always say every chapter and every story, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up in my own imagination. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version.

If you guys missed my stories and maybe liked them, just go click on my profile and check them out.

A few hours later, it is now the afternoon as Crane & Mantis managed to have some supplies since it was given to them as the villagers' gratitude for saving their village from the bandits. Our heroes were now back on the dock with their things…just in time for the boat who is about to pick up its passengers shortly after dropping off their passengers 14 minutes ago.

Mantis was relieved when one of the villagers told him that he and Crane haven't missed any boats because the boats has to pick up or drop off their passengers in different towns & villages "Phew…it's a good thing we didn't miss our boat because now we know the reason why it didn't came to this dock because it was busy with their jobs which they normally do everyday…am I right?" he asked Crane who then pick up his bags a few minutes before the boat came on dock.

"Umph…Y-Yeah!…I guess it does every single day…even Kai Vinh told me that this village is the 13th destination…which kind of explain the facts that it didn't came earlier this morning…" replied Crane. Both bird and mantis sighed in disappointment.

All the sudden, Mantis has a question for his friend "Oh! By the way, do you think we will see Kai Vinh and his family soon the next time we meet?".

Crane just shrugged his shoulders "I dunno…maybe in the near future before we have wives and kids…or maybe after".

Mantis nodded in agreement "Hmm…maybe before" but then he remembered something "Oh! I forgot to tell you something! There's this girl" but then he was interrupted by a few passengers who spotted a boat ready to take them to their destination "Hey! The boat is here at last!".

Suddenly a boat came on dock which has made the 2 friends happy and they've took their things and went inside with a few other passengers who has their things with them and followed our two heroes inside the boat.

The voyage inside the boat was nice and quiet for the passengers…and there is no bandits coming to rob them which was good so far.

About 2 days later, the boat has finally arrived at Wang Kong. But as some of the passengers, Crane, & Mantis gets off…they were suddenly ambushed by greedy thugs who worked for the evil tyrant who kidnapped the governor and his wife.

"Halt! By the order of our great governor Gong Hwa! All passengers who wants to leave this boat, they must pay us 40 gold coins in order to leave the boat or get on it! If you don't pay…then we will sent you to the dungeon!" yelled a boar bandit who demands that the passengers must pay.

The passengers were frightened…except for Crane & Mantis who didn't like the idea of forcing innocent people to pay too much money just for a boat ride to their destination.

A family of rabbits were scared because they were very poor. "B-but…my family and I were so poor…we only have 60 coins to feed ourselves…how can you force us to pay too much…back then, we only have to pay 5 coins when this town is not so dangerous…b-but…now…we have to pay too much…my wife and my son & daughter were very tired and…we don't have that much money to buy a home, clothes, and food to eat…please! Tell him that this isn't a right thing to do even to poor people like us!" said the male rabbit who begged the thugs to tell their evil leader to stop tormenting innocent people.

But all the sudden, he was kicked in the stomach by another boar thug and laid on the dock in pain. It has shocked the passengers, some of the townspeople who were passing by, even Crane & Mantis who were horrified by the sight.

The boar thug who threatened the passengers, laughed and said "Ha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah! Who cares? Why should we care for rotten poor people like you and your family? Even the rest of you! All I asked is that you should pay the fee or it is jail for all of you! PAY NOW YOU WENCHES!".

The passengers including our two heroes have no choice but to pay their coins to the thugs. Even the 35 year old wife of the 36 year old male rabbit who was kicked in the stomach pays 40 coins…not only for the boat ride…but to save her husband's life.

The evil boar and his evil thugs smiled with their gold coins and let the passengers get in the town.

Both Crane & Mantis stared at him with anger on their faces. 'This is really bad…how can they do this to anyone even to peasants?…They won't get away with this! ' thought Crane.

'These bad guys are despicable!…it's a good thing Master Shifu & Master Oogway sent me on this mission to stop this evil deed that the evil tyrant has done to this town!…but first, I have to help my new friend find his younger sister' thought Mantis.

As our heroes walked across the town to find a place for them to stay…they've sadly stared at the eyes of homeless citizens who has lost their homes & their jobs…they've felt sorry for them.

Both Mantis & Crane wanted to find a way to help the homeless citizens…but they have something to do first.

Crane begins to stopped walking and said to his friend "Hey Mantis!".

"Yes pal?" asked Mantis who were wondering why his new friend wants to say something to him.

The only words spoken from Crane's beak is "I have to found my younger sister first".

Mantis gasped "*gasp* Why? We have a mission to do together and you wanted to find your sister? Who knows? She may be ok in this town even if" but he was interrupted by Crane who is determined to meet his younger sister "Listen! I have to make sure she's ok! I just don't want any bad things to happen to her while she was stuck in this town because" but then he felt a bump behind him which made him gets upset "Hey! Watch where you're going!".

"Oh I'm sorry sir! I didn't notice!" said a familiar female voice that Crane knew. Crane was surprised when he heard the voice which has made him turn around…to find…a 16 year old female crane.

Crane gasped "*gasp* Su?".

Su gasped too "**gasp* Big brother?".

See you guys next time! ^_-


	33. Chapter 33

Me: *Holding my butterfinger* Hey there! I'm back! Here's chapter 33 so I hope you guys enjoy it and always remember to review! Have a great time reading chapter 33 everybody! ^_-

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. I also want to remind everybody that they are not allowed to copy any of my stories but they can make their own versions if they want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can go to check out my profile to read my stories and other stuff like voting on my poll and chatting on my forums.

Animation Universe 2005: Hey! By any chance, do you have another Butterfinger candy bar because I've forgotten my lunch. Do you have a extra?

Me: Um no I don't have a extra.

Animation Universe 2005: DO'H!

Me: But how about going to a Rite Aid Pharmacy to buy 4 bars of Butterfingers so that way you can have two and I can have the other two. Then we can come back later just in time for the ending of this chapter.

Animation Universe 2005: Sounds good! Let's go!

*Me and A.U.2005 left*

Shortly meeting Crane aka Jien's younger sister, both Crane and Mantis ended up staying at Su's small house. They were now having their meal together while talking.

Su is glad to see her older brother again "So big brother Jien, how's the Lee Dai Kung fu academy? You told me on your letters that you're ok and have a lot of friends during your training! You also progressed your skills too and became one of the great students! Mom and dad will be very glad to hear about them!".

Crane was flattered from his sister's comments "*chuckle*…Su…".

Mantis decides to respond while sharing a plate of fried rice and tofu with his new friends "Oh! Hey Su! Didn't you know that your older brother and I saved a town that was being attacked by bandits? We won! Even some of the villagers decides to help out because they can fight too and they need our help and we did!".

Su was glad to hear it "*gasp* Really? That's great! Mom and dad will love to hear about that heroic act you did for those villagers! Even big sister Cho and my brothers Hwang & Jeong would love to know about it!" but then she become curious when she decides to ask her brother "Wait a minute…big brother Jien, why aren't you at the Lee Dai Kung fu academy yesterday?".

Crane gulped while eating a piece of tofu. He didn't want to explain the reason why he is out of the academy because he's been sent to the Jade Palace as one of the famous students. Then he has a thought to himself 'Should I tell her about my feelings for Mei Ling?…my real hard times that I had in the academy when I was 17 while I became a janitor?…even when I was chosen to become one of the students of the Jade Palace?…Should she has know about them?…Or not?'.

Both Su & Mantis looked at him with confusion because they've noticed that he was very nervous "Um…uh…big brother?…are you alright?" said Su. "What's the matter buddy?" said Mantis who is confused.

Crane stopped being nervous when he noticed that both his sister and best friend stared at him "Oh um…how should I say this?…I was just being assigned to another kung fu school because they've heard about my success of my kung fu skills that they want me to learn new skills from them! So I was on my way there till I met my best friend who was…um can you explain it to her Mantis?".

Mantis just shrugged and quickly explained "Oh I was sent here by the great masters of the Jade Palace because there's been a lot of stories about bad things happening here since they say that the real governor and his wife is being held hostage and his position is being taken over by some evil bandit leader and his gang".

Su decides to reply and clapped her wings together "Oh yes that's right! Come to think of it…a lot of bad things has been going on since last year…about 40 citizens lost their homes because of the evil governor and they've become homeless and lost their jobs too…I really felt sorry for those homeless people…and lately about 29 homeless people died from starvation and was buried…but the evil governor didn't care about what happens to them because he was so greedy for money, fame, and power…also, a few stores and schools even a few hospitals were closed because of him because they didn't have enough money to pay the taxes for him…but so far…my school wasn't closed yet because they were able to pay him…even though he still threatens them…*sigh*…he's always a very careless and evil person…he never care for what happened to innocent lives…he also raised ".

Both Crane & Mantis were saddened after hearing Su's tale of all the bad things that the evil governor Gong Hwa *A greedy evil 46 year old black gorilla* has done to the village. Crane was also glad that his sister hasn't been kicked out of her school yet…and she hasn't lost her home yet.

Then Crane decides to speak "Um…by any chance, didn't the evil governor has a lot of wives since Mantis told me that he has a lot a lot of wives".

Su begins to explain "Well…I heard that he has married a few of my friends who were 22 and 23 years old even though he was way older then them since he was only…I was afraid that he'll might take me as his bride as when I got a little older…yet I don't want to give up my dream as a merchant when I grow up and I wanted to help innocent lives…but I have to make a decision if I should stay here…or go back home with mother and father".

Crane was now very fearful of what would happen if his sister is forced to become Gong Hwa's wife a few years later…and he doesn't want to picture the horrible image of the evil governor seducing his sister as his bride. Then Crane holds both of his sister's wings and makes a vow "Don't worry…I'm here…my friend and I are gonna save this town…and I will make sure that you were never taken as Gong Hwa's next bride…I will protect you…so don't go anyway near the governor's estate till the danger is over and retrieved the real governor back to his position including his wife…then you will be safe ok?".

Su felt at peace and assured as she stared at her brother's eyes filled with determination "Ok…thanks".

Then a few moments later, both Crane & Mantis left Su's house to go to the governor's estate to investigate.

When they've arrived, Mantis noticed that the gate to the estate was blocked by 10 thugs standing outside and guards it.

"Hey Crane…how can we get pass those guys?" said Mantis who asks his friend to come up with a plan.

Crane then thought up a idea and whispered to his friend "How about knocking them out cold and then I can fly you up to the front door of the estate?".

Mantis smiled at the idea "Good idea…let's go get them!" and then both he and Crane managed to surprised the thugs by knocking them out. Crane fights 5 thugs while Mantis first the other five.

The villagers who passed by, gasped when they saw two brave men fights the thugs without any fear. They've began gossiping among themselves.

Suddenly more thugs came after witnessing what's happening to the other thugs and rushed in to fight our two heroes.

Both Crane & Mantis who has managed to finished their short battle…gasped when they saw more thugs coming at them.

"Uh…hey buddy…I guess it'll take us a while to defeat those bad guys before we can get in" said Mantis who then stands behind Crane's back while they were surrounded by 50 thugs in a circle.

Crame's eyes look right and left as he and his friend were surrounded…but he isn't afraid…because it was his determination to save the town…the lives of innocent people…and his beloved younger sister. He begins to speak with determination " Yes…but with the two of us together…we'll be able to defeat them…before we can stop the evil tyrant…are you ready to fight…to the end?".

After a few minutes of silence…Mantis begins to reply "Yes…let's do it".

Then both Crane & Mantis makes a fighting stance as the thugs charged at them with their weapons. To be continued…

Me: Hey there! We're back! Thanks for reading my new chapter!

Animation Universe 2005: And remember to review!

*I opened my opened my Butterfinger bar and ate the top part. A. U. 2005 did the same*.

Me: After you're done reviewing…wait for the next exciting chapter to come soon!

Me and Animation Universe 2005: See ya!


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey! I'm back! Here's chapter 34 for those who were looking forward to see what is gonna happen next! Oh and by the way, I'm not sure how many more chapters for this story because it is my most longest stories ever and I was quite amazed that I got a lot of reviews! Thanks guys! So I will hope you guys enjoy this story and always remember to review! Have a great time reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kung fu panda or any other DreamWorks films and TV series. But I do own this story and some of the characters I've created. Furthermore, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories. But you can make your own version if you want to. **

**P.S. **

**I'm almost done with one my stories so I will soon make a short story but you have to check out of my profile when I've made 31 stories. But I will make a short story soon because I won't tell you what fan fiction archive I will put my new short story on. You have to be patient. **

**Oh and I've been thinking if I can put some songs in this story and maybe one of my own songs in it. Do you mind if I can? Let me know! ^_-**

**When Gong Hwa's thugs charged at our two heroes, both Crane & Mantis jumped up separately and flipped over to stand behind the thugs to attack them and surprising them at the same time. **

**Crane jumped behind 25 thugs while Mantis jumped the other 25 thugs… making their enemies become confused… while the villagers who were standing nearby the stores and houses, decides to see what is gonna happen next because they were amazed at Crane's and Mantis's stunts in order to avoid getting killed or beaten up. **

**The thugs who were confused, stopped their attack and began gossiping among themselves because they want to know where Crane and Mantis is. They've also turned their heads around to find their opponents…except that they didn't look behind because they didn't used their brains that much to think about more of their enemies whereabouts. **

**Suddenly, they've been attacked from behind by a sneak attack by Crane who managed to pick up a tall skinny wooden pole which happens to be from a 41 year old male red panda merchant who sells those poles and Crane paid for one quickly which costs him 4 yuan (A name for Chinese coins because I've researched it on Wikipedia and I don't know the name of the Chinese coins). **

**(Suddenly the song "Get ready for this from 2 Unlimited" starts) **

**Crane then swings his new pole at the same time as the song "Y'all ready for this?" (He's not singing the rest of the song though including Mantis) and knocks out 10 thugs who didn't expected the sneak attack. The rest of his opponents then turns their back and looked at him with surprise and begins to attack him… but they were no match for him because he used his wings to blew them away to the sky… and his opponents screamed out as they were sent flying to far away places in China. **

**Mantis however used his pinchers and began jumping on his enemies' neck and began poking on 10 thugs at the same time in lightning speed. After that, he landed on the ground…and face the rest of his opponents except Crane. His opponents begins to look at him with confusion after watching their allies being paralyzed from Mantis's pinchers and they've realized that they've been tricked. Crane however has seen his friend's strange paralysis attack and he decides to watch because he was wondering about the reason why his friend learn the attack "Huh?…what kind of attack is that?…He even made some of his opponents paralyzed every time he touched their necks" he whispered to himself as he watched the fight. **

**One of the thugs (A wolf) begins to ask Mantis while he hold out his weapon which holds a big spike ball "Um…are you a little too small to be a kung fu fighter?". **

**Mantis begins to smile…cunningly "Why yes…yes I am…oh and by the way…Y'ALL READY FOR THIS?" and then he leaped out in front of his opponents and used his pinchers again to paralyzed his enemies once more in lightning speed even though his enemies tried their best to defend themselves. **

**About 5 seconds later, all of Mantis's enemies were all paralyzed and cannot move. The villagers begins to cheer in happiness and began rooting for Crane & Mantis for their bravery. Then Crane and Mantis begins to run up the stone stairs which lead to the governor's estate. Crane begins to fly up as quick as he can while Mantis jumped on his leg because he doesn't want to fall. (The estate is on top of a medium sized hill but not as tall as Mount Fuji in Japan. There were also about 40 stairs which lead up straight to the mansion). **

**(The song ends) **

**As they were halfway up to their destination to battle, Crane begins to ask his friend "Hey Mantis! Nice move over there! What do you call that attack?". **

**Mantis begins to answer with a smile "That attack is called the Khan paralysis touch and it was invented by my ancestor Master Khan 230 years ago! He's the one who invented it while he was on a journey with his fiancée and his younger brother! He's one of the legendary Kung fu masters who has ever created such a fast speed technique even though Master Oogway is better than he is today! But people still remember him in history! That attack he has developed runs in my family and we loved kung fu!". **

**Crane was amazed while listening "Wow! Your family are kung fu lovers! But my family are art lovers and they've appreciated it! But sometimes, me and some of my relatives prefer to do other stuff than being art lovers! When I was little, some of the villagers in my hometown told me that I was a weird little child who longs to be a kung fu fighter when I grow up! And today I am a kung fu warrior which was my childhood dream! And I'm gonna be one of the greatest kung fu masters in history and be known in history!". **

**Master was amazed and shocked "Whoa…well you never know…maybe someday you could be known around the world…and probably be in stories and arts even in shows in the future". **

**When they've arrived, they've faced more thugs who came running out of the mansion with their weapons in order to defend their leader and his 10 brides (My evil OC character, Gong Hwa loves to have more than 1 wife but he only has two children from two wives because one of them is 27 *A female snow monkey* with a son and the other is 30 with a daughter *A female dark brown gorilla who almost looked like Kala from Disney's Tarzan*. The reason why he only has two kids because most of his wives are young in their early 20s while the other wives has a problem and they can't give birth. In some movies I watched, I don't know why most woman can't have children due to some kind of stomach problem while they were married to their husbands).**

**Both Crane & Mantis sighed while thinking in their heads with the same words 'Why…why there must be more thugs for us to battle?…this must be a crazy day I'm having today…but I have to stop the bad guys anyway with my friend'. But as both Crane & Mantis landed and they were about to battle the thugs, they've suddenly halted as they've heard a dark voice which has stopped everybody including the thugs "HALT! WHO DARES TO BARGE IN MY HOUSE WITHOUT BEING INVITED? YOU'LL PAY FOR INVADING MY HOME!". **

**Suddenly, everybody heard stomping noises and began shaking in fear…except for Crane & Mantis who is ready to stand their ground…even though they've felt as if they know that they've got a bad feelings about the dark voice which has gave them a creep. **

**All the sudden, the huge golden doors of the huge Chinese estate opened…and out came a 8 feet black gorrila who wears rich clothes like a governor…but has two evil yellow eyes with black pupils…and a small scar across his eyes (He's not blind, he just got a scar when he was 25 while he was just a bandit…his eyes was closed when he received a scar from his former leader who called him a traitor…which results with him killing his own leader and take over the gang). He was known as…GONG HWA!**

**Gong Hwa's thugs were fearful of him as they stared at their leader, even though they've obeyed him because of their fear of being punished or executed. Both Crane & Mantis however just stared at him up and down…but they weren't scared of him as they've stand in their fighting stance. **

**Gong Hwa begins to yell out again with anger " I'VE SAID WHO DARES TO BARGE IN MY HOME! IS IT YOU TWO?". **

**Both Crane and Mantis nodded with determination and began gritted their teeth in anger (Except that Crane only gritted his beak since he has no teeth) because they're not afraid. **

**Gong Hwa begins to shout out orders "OH IS THAT SO? WELL THEN…MY MEN…ATTACK!" and his men obeyed him and charged toward Crane & Mantis…who stand in their ground and begins to battle once more. **

**Wait for the next exciting chapter of "Crane's beginnings"! Because it is getting better every month! See ya soon and have a great Summer! ^_-**


	35. Chapter 35

Yo! I'm back! I know it has been a while since I haven't updated a new chapter because I was busy with my other stories and thinking up a lot of good ideas to help this story to get better every time. So I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter and review at the end! Have fun!

Oh and I almost forgot, since I wasn't done with this story…I'm working on "Tai Lung's anger, a Kung fu panda fanfic" because I wanted to know what was Tai Lung thinking 20 years ago since Oogway told him and Shifu that he wasn't meant to be a Dragon Warrior which has angered him and makes him become a evil enraged guy who was misunderstood because he thought that he was meant to be a dragon warrior like Shifu told him but it'll never happen which has caused to be insane because of his obsession for the dragon scroll. Personally, I feel sorry for him because he has trained for years by his adopted father…only to find out that he wasn't meant to be a dragon warrior despite his years of training. Wait for the exciting story because it is coming out soon on the website!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the hit movie and the upcoming TV series but I do own this story and some of the characters I've made. I also never own any songs which belongs to their rightful owners except for some of my songs that I am making up even though I'm not a songwriter. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories or my songs; but you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

I was thinking if this story and the sequel would have some of our characters singing some songs but not my songs.

When Gong Hwa ordered his men to attack Crane & Mantis…both bird and mantis has stand their ground and began fighting but they were very exhausted from battling.

As both Crane & Mantis battles, a 37 year old rhino came running behind them with a big wooden club to knock out Crane & Mantis. Gong Hwa smiled at him and ushered his thug that it is time by moving his face toward Crane who is kicking a male ram in the gut.

The rhino thug obeyed and ran as fast as he can to knock out Crane. Before he gets a chance to, Mantis noticed him after paralyzing 5 thugs in front of Crane "*gasp* Crane buddy! Look out!".

Crane was confused "Huh?" and then he looked behind him…but he was quickly knocked out on the head by a wooden club from a male rhino. As he fainted, he was grabbed by the thugs and was presented to Gong Hwa.

Mantis was angry and decides to rescue his friend "Let him go you big cowards!" and then he leaps up high in order to paralyzed Gong Hwa "This is for my friend you've knocked out you bully!".

But Gong Hwa laughed at him and quickly grabbed him with his mighty hand. Mantis was shocked while he was captured and he struggled to be free…but he starts to losing air as he struggled because Gong Hwa held him more tighter than before "Ugh…L-let…me go…you evil…ugh…coward…and…*pant*…*pant*…give back…ugh…the position as the governor…*pant*…to its…its rightful owner! *pant*.

Gong Hwa didn't listen and smiled as the incest struggles to be free "Hah! Who cares?" and then he gives the insect one last mighty squeeze…and poor Mantis…fainted because he was losing air from being held tightly.

Than Gong Hwa randomly took out a little iron cage behind him…and placed Mantis in there (Same one from the short film in Kung fu panda). Then he declared orders to his thug "Now my soldiers…sent those two to the most cruel and terrible and the most horrible prison where none of those pesky helpless citizens doesn't want to go…the Shan Hai prison! Send them off over there now! Make sure they will never escape until they learn their lesson and leave this town forever!". Then he gave the cage to his thugs.

"Yes master!" said the thugs who tied Crane in ropes and take both bird and mantis to the dreaded prison. As the thugs takes the prisoner away, Gong Hwa smile in triumph and went back inside his house. 'Phew...that was so close...at least those pesky heroes have been taken away for trying to take my position as the governor and bring it back to that real governor who is so nice but foolish for being so kind to those helpless but rotten and foolish citizens!...Hah! Who cares about them? They deserve it after all!...Only I can be the most richest person in the whole entire town! With the help of my fellow men who obeyed me!' he thought to himself.

When they got out and headed off to their destination on foot, the whole town is watching them with sadness and anger because they were losing hope…including Su who was upset about what has happened to her brother. Then she thought up a idea 'I need to do something…or I will never see my brother alive again' and then she flew off quick to her home. Nobody didn't notice her and they go back to their business...even though they are not happy.

A few hours later, it is now nighttime...as Crane opened his eyes...and found himself trapped in a cold and lonely dungeon with his unconscious friend Mantis. "Huh?...W-where am I?...All i could remember that I somehow got hit on a head while battling the thugs..." said Crane who was confused...but as he tries to stand up...he founds his legs being wrapped tight by steel handcuffs...including his neck which was being held nearby a wall. Crane gulped as he said "Oh no...this is not good".

Then he noticed Mantis who was also being held captive because his pincers were trapped in handcuffs as well. Crane gasped "*gasp* Mantis! Wake up!".

Upon hearing his friend's voice, Mantis groggily opened his eyes...and looked around his surroundings...and was confused "*yawn* ... Hey there buddy...where are we?...are we in heaven?".

Crane shook his head "No...this is not heaven Mantis...we are being held captive in this dreaded dungeon while we were unconscious!".

Mantis gasped and his eyes were wide opened in shock "SAY WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE WERE BEING HELD CAPTIVE? BUT HOW?".

Crane decides to explain "I don't know...but I think that evil gorilla must've ordered his thugs to imprison us here...and...*gulp*...I don't think we are gonna be free!".

Mantis can't believe what he had just heard and begins to struggle because he was panicking "NO! I WANNA GET THE HECK OUT OF THIS COLD PLACE! I DON'T DESERVE IT! LET US OUT OF HERE!".

Crane agree with him while trying to calm him down even though he was scared too "C-Calm down! I know how you feel Mantis...but I'm sorry!...It would be impossible to get out! Shush! Someone will hear you!" but Mantis didn't listen because he was frightened.

Suddenly, they've heard a soft thud coming from outside their window...and a map was dropped in front of Crane. He was shocked "Huh?...What is this?". Mantis was curious too as he tries to get a glimpse of the map "What is that?". Crane didn't know and he shook his head "I've no idea...but who is the one who dropped this map?...besides, it said the map of Shan Hai prison which happens to be created by Gong Hwa when he took over".

All the sudden, they've heard a few knocks on the window bars which caused both men to looked up at a mysterious hooded person who is wearing a dark purple cloak which covered the face of its wearer. Crane yelled at the mysterious figure "WHO ARE YOU?...WHAT DO YOU WANT?".

Wait for the next exciting chapter because I'm coming up with a few awesome ideas.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey there! I'm back! Today I'm bringing you chapter 36 even though I'm not sure what day this story will end like maybe on September or not because this is the most longest story I've ever made. Also, coming soon…I'll made a horror story for Kung fu panda but I won't tell you what it is…unless if I can be able to tell you if you want to know. Anyway, I will start this chapter 36 now and I hope you guys enjoy it. Have fun! ^_-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters and the places I created. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version. **_

_**Both Crane & Mantis were curious yet frightened as they stared at the mysterious hooded person who came to their prison and gave them a map of Shan Hai prison. Crane begins to yell out at the mysterious person "WHO ARE YOU?…WHAT DO YOU WANT?". **_

_**The mysterious person didn't respond…except he/she takes off the gloves which reveals bird wings that look like Crane's…and take off the hood which happens to be…Su. **_

_**Both Crane & Mantis gasped when they realized that Su has come to save them. "*gasp* Su! It's you! Oh I'm so glad that you're ok! What you doing here?" said Crane who was surprised yet happy to see her but he whispered so that way his sister won't be noticed by the thugs. **_

_**Su decides to reply while smiling "What else big brother Jien? I'm here to save you! By the way, that map I've gave you a few seconds ago was from two thugs who were guarding the doors and fell asleep after I put some sleeping powder in their water in two cups…they fell for my kindness because I told them that I felt bad about them because their so called leader didn't gave them enough meals because he gave them a few meals while having the rest for himself and his family in the estate he stole. Those two thugs drank those bottles and fell asleep till the next day. I do the same thing with the thugs who were guarding the gates and they fell for the trick too.". **_

_**Mantis was surprised when he heard about the tricks that Su did "Whoa…never try that trick before…maybe I should remember it and passed on to my friends back at the Jade Palace just in case when they go on missions".**_

_**Crane was happy after listening to his sister's explanation "Good job Su. But why didn't you get in? It would be more easier anyway". **_

_**Su shook her head sadly "No…I don't have enough cups to give to 200 thugs who were guarding the prison…so I'll leave the rest to you guys…which is why I'm giving you this map so that way you can find your way out while battling 200 thugs…oh and I'll be there at the front door outside waiting for you". **_

_**Crane was glad to get some help from his younger sister…yet he realized that both he and his new friend have a few problems "Ok…but there's a few couple of thing we don't have…number 1, both me and Mantis have been chained…number 2, we have no key to open the dungeon…number 3, I'm afraid that there'll might be more thugs coming to help the guards here and I feared that you'll might be in danger too while waiting outside". **_

_**Su just shook her head even though she has to be careful of the danger she'll might be in "That's ok…I can fight since I've been now taking ninja lessons about 3 months ago while I was taking art lessons at a business school…the reason why I'm taking it because I've missed you for 2 years and the ninja lessons reminded me of you since you wanted to be a kung fu master even though it was a little rough for me…but I've decided to take some ninja lessons instead because I need to defend myself just in case if I was in danger…so don't worry too much…unless if I need some help…you can save me ok?". **_

_**A awkward silence came between both siblings as they stared at each other…the sister who wants to help her brother while defending herself…while the brother who wants to escape the prison and save the town of Wang Kong but to also protect his younger sister because he fears for her safety since she is sent to this city because of her wish to become a merchant and help the innocent citizens. **_

_**Then Crane decides to respond even though he fears about the dangers they'll be in "Ok…I promise…by the way, do you know how to free us from these chians?". **_

_**Su nodded while saying "Sure…with these" and then she took out daggers from her dagger belt which contains 12 daggers each. "Watch out…I've sharpened them about 2 hours ago before I get here…but don't worry, I won't hurt you because I've been practicing while aiming my daggers at some trees and I've been careful so that way I won't hurt myself…so hang on tight you two because I'm gonna destroy those chains now…don't move or you'll get hurt". **_

_**Both Crane and Mantis felt nervous as they stared at her because they don't want to get killed…yet they've decide to trust her while nodding their heads. Su puts one dagger back in her belt, but swings one to Crane's side…but instead of killing him, it strikes at the chains holding his neck…including the ones holding his legs after it hit's the bars of the cage but went low to destroy the chains. Then it comes back to Su who grabs it once it came back to her possession…but then she swung it again which came to Mantis's side and destroy the chains that were holding him captive…then it came back to its owner who retrieved it. **_

_**Both Mantis & Crane were now surprised but relived that they were free. "Woohoo! Now We're free at last! Yes we're" said Mantis who were very happy but he was silent by Crane who silently hushed him by using his wings and putting one feather in front of his face to quiet him down. "Not so loud! Gong Hwa's thugs will hear us and will come over and imprison us again including Su! Not only that, they'll tell their leader about this too!" said Crane who whispered to him because he didn't want his new friend and his younger sister gets into trouble including himself. **_

_**Mantis who heard him, agrees while nodding his head a little "Ok…oh and Su! We need a key to get out of here and unlock these chains that were still hanging onto us! Do you know where it is?". **_

_**Su shook her head "I think those guys do" and pointed at the guards who is standing in front of the prison with their backs turned but didn't notice because they were busy chatting to each other without noticing the commotion "But I think you should try to know them out yourselves before you can get the key…but you have to be careful". **_

_**Mantis knows what to do and jumped on Crane's hat "Don't worry…I know just what to do…let me take care of the problem" and then he focused his eyes on the two guards who were busy talking about a crazy and obsessed male snow leopard who is being captured 20 years ago after causing a rampage at the Valley of Peace (You know who. He's the one who Shifu raised in the movie before the Furious Five and Po came). "Wait for it…" said Mantis who decides to wait for his chance to strike while using patience…until he leaps out from Crane's hat and poked the two thugs which caused them to be paralyzed "Got them!" said Mantis who then landed back on the ground but quickly took the keys from one of the thugs' belt before landing. **_

_**Crane begins to clap as Mantis hops back to him while holding the keys "Great job! Now let's get out of here!" and then he allowed Mantis to unlock the chains on that were binding his legs and neck. **_

_**After freeing themselves, both Crane & Mantis were now able to free themselves. As Crane unlocked the bars of the dungeon, he looks back at his sister who decides to wait for them outside "I'll see you two later when you get out of there…good luck!". "Will you be safe out there? Promise me that you must do whatever you can to protect yourself till I get to you! Ok?" yelled out Crane who asked her to promise him to do her best while protecting herself. **_

_**When she heard her brother's word with surprise, she nodded her head while making a cross in front of her heart because she realized that she must do whatever she can to fight some thugs while waiting outside "Ok! I cross my heart! I will do whatever I can with my ninja skills while being patient! Can you cross your heart too like I did?". **_

_**Crane did the same thing to his heart by making a cross in front of it "Yes…yes I do! We will see you later!" and then both he and Mantis runs out of their prison while Su flew off to the front door of the prison. **_

_**While both Crane & Mantis runs for their life and reading the map to find their way out, they've heard screams for help which has caused them to stop. "Now what?" said Mantis who stopped reading the map while standing on Crane's shoulder to hear the source of the voices. **_

"_**Let's go check it out" said Crane who then makes a right turn in the hallway to find the source of the noise even though the exit isn't that way. (As you can see, the Shan Hai is pretty big with 2 floors. The prisoners stayed at the 2nd**__** floor below the first floor which happens to be occupied with Gong Hwa's thugs. If you're getting confused, think about the movie "The thief and the cobbler" where Tak was held in prison and tried to escape during the game that everybody else was watching. Oh and if I were you, I would watch the video instead of the DVD because sometimes DVDs could ruined the best original animated films and put some scenes that wasn't made. Trust me). **_

_**When they arrived at the source, they gasped when they realized that the screams came from villagers and travelers who couldn't afford paying any money and ended up being imprisoned for 2 years till they learn their lesson and remember to pay every time if they want to come or to leave. (It was also Gong Hwa's evil law. He also set the bad people free and join him since he's a bad guy anyway. 100% bad). **_

_**Both Crane & Mantis were horrified at the state of the prisoners who were very sad and crying for help and mercy since they don't want to be imprisoned and being guilty for not having enough money to pay the evil governor. Some of them has to share their meals with their children because they don't want them to die from hunger. Some of them were in poor health even though none of thugs didn't care because it was Gong Hwa's order. **_

"_**OMG! This is bad! He has gone too far! He's making innocent people suffer for doing nothing wrong to him!" said Mantis who were horrified yet feeling sorry for the innocent prisoners. **_

"_**I agree! Let's take out of here too since they don't want to stay here like we do!" said Crane who replied back even though he was angry and upset because of Gong Hwa's evil doings. **_

_**Mantis decides to help "I'll open up their cells since I'm so fast like lightning! That way it'll be much more quicker for everyone to get out! Let me have those keys because I need them!". "Ok! Do it as fast as you can before we get caught again! I will lead the others to the top floor and find the entrance!" said Crane who responded while tossing up the keys to the first cell and Mantis jumped up as high as he can and quickly caught the keys. Then he opened up the first cell and continued doing the same thing to the other 19 cells while the prisoners ran out as they can go while following Crane who holds the map of the prison which will lead them to the entrance of the dungeon. **_

_**After finishing opening up 19 cells, Mantis panted in exhaustion while staying on the ground for a few seconds "*pant*…*pant*…*pant*…oh boy…that was quite a lot of cells they have in here…oh!". He was quickly pick up by 39 year old female white goat who holds him in her heads as she follows the rest of the prisoners to the entrance of the peison "Hurry sir! There's no time to relax even though I'm very grateful for being saved along with the others! We must get out of here or those nasty thugs will catch us!". Mantis who was very exhausted decide to reply "*pant*…Ok…but while we're at it…I wish somebody would please give me some nice drinking water since I think I'm a little dehydrated for using my fast speed…groan". **_

_**When everybody arrives at the entrance, they were all very glad because they were going to be free. Even Crane was very happy too because he gets to be reunited with his younger sister 'Hold on Su…I'm coming' he thought to himself. **_

_**But their happiness were shot lived…as they were about to about the front doors, they were quickly blocked by a huge crowd of thugs and soldiers *They were on Gong Hwa's side since they were very bad too and also betrayed the captured governor by joining Gong Hwa) who has heard their voices and stopped doing their favorite hobbies and head to the front entrance to stop the prisoners from escaping. "HALT! WHAT MAKE YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN GET OUT WITHOUT COMPLETING YOUR STAY FOR TWO YEARS? GET BACK IN YOUR CELLS NOW OR WE'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU! IT'S THE NEW LAW ANYWAY AND YOU MUST LISTEN OR WE WILL SEND YOU ALL TO THE GRAVES INSTEAD!" said a tough looking evil 42 year old male rhinoceros who is leading the group of thugs and Gong Hwa's soldiers. **_

_**Everybody even Crane & Mantis took a few steps back even though some of them can fight. Suddenly, the double doors of the prison opens which caused the thugs and soldiers who were standing in front of it, gets thrown out and landed on the ground with injuries…and out came a group of ninjas, kung fu warriors, and some of the villagers who arrived and holding pitchforks, shovels, logs, swords, rocks, daggers, ropes, & sticks. **_

_**The prisoners including Crane & Mantis gasped when they've realized that they were receiving help from their families & friends even strangers who has had enough of the terrors that Gong Hwa has brought and they've decided to make a rebellion to stop him and his men from doing more terrible things to innocent people. **_

_**Su came flying in the prison and landed besides her older brother with a smile "Hello there big bro! I've brought some help even though some people whom I don't know has heard of my conversation to the people I know and they decided to assist us. But I also battled some thugs who tried to stop me when I've made a decision about a few moment ago because I was so worried about you and I don't want to see you get hurt like before. Did I do a good job?". **_

_**Crane was surprised when he heard his sister's words even though he didn't see the rebellion coming. But then he smiled because he knew that he and Mantis needed a lot of help while carrying on their mission. "Yup. You surely did. Thanks a lot little sister" he replied back to her while patting on her shoulder. **_

_**Gong Hwa's men were shocked at the sudden rebellion…but became angry instantly. "HAH! WHAT MAKE YOU BELIEVE THAT WE SHOULD BE FRIGHTNED SINCE THERE'S NOW A REBELLION AGAINST OUR DEAR MASTER? BUT IF IT'S A BATTLE YOU WANT…THEN WE'LL DO IT!" said the same male rhinoceros who felt anger yet he was a little frightened deep down but refused to show it. **_

"_**BRING IT ON BULLIES!" said both Crane & Su who shouted out loud together because they were ready to fight, including Mantis who received a flask of water from a kind ninja and landed on the ground next to Crane to prepare for battle "OH YES!". **_

_**Both sides of good and evil yelled out loud "CHARGE!" charged at each other and began their battle which would be the most historical moment of the country and be known for generations. **_

_**To be continued…**_

_**Wait for the next exciting chapter everyone because the next chapter would be very exciting too. By the way, it took me 4 days to think up some really good action and I listened to some action songs to bring some excitement in my head and it helps me out because some good ideas would come and give me inspiration. I'll see you soon! ^^**_


	37. Chapter 37

Hey there everybody! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! I'm sorry for not updating in a while but now I'm gonna be doing some long chapters because I know there's some people who would want the chapters to be longer so I decide to do it. Oh and I've been thinking a lot about my future ideas for this chapter and the future ones including the sequel and they were quite good. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and always remember to review! Enjoy chapter 37 Kung fu panda fans! ^_-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up including some of the places. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version.

Both good & evil clashed to each other & began their battle together to see who will emerge victorious and which side is the victor. As Crane is kicking a male rhinoceros soldier's back after outsmarting him to prevent being killed by the rhino's spiked club, Su noticed that there's another male rhinoceros thug who is coming after Crane with a spear.

\

She gasped in shock "*gasp* Oh no!" but then she flew up to her enemy in full speed and kicked his jaws without hesitation "Hiyah!" and then she landed on the ground behind her brother who noticed the scene after hearing his sister's battle cry and then he was surprised that he was about to be attacked but was fortunately saved by his younger sister "Are you alright big bro? You have to be careful while battling because there'll might e enemies behind you too!" said Su who told her brother to be careful.

Crane was very grateful after being saved by his sister, then he nodded his head "Ok…thanks a lot". Su gives him a smile "You're welcome…Jien". Then they've decided to face their enemies together by standing behind each other backs and fight to themselves.

A few miles away from the two siblings, Mantis is busily knocking out 21 bad guys will his kung fu skills and his paralyze attack while protecting a old male goat who was shielding himself with his wooded cane.

It has been a tough yet a glorious battle because it seems that the good side are defeating the bad side. Ahem, actually…what I mean to say is that Gong Hwa's soldiers & thugs have been defeated & surrendered to the villagers, strangers from outside the town, ninjas, kung fu warriors, including Crane, Su & Mantis. As Gong Hwa's army realized that they've been defeated while some of them were being injured or unconscious, they were being forced to drop their weapons & raised their hands up which means they've surrendered.

When Gong hwa's army surrendered, everybody else which I mean the good guys begins to cheer in a celebration because they have work together. Both Crane & Su were very happy and hugged each other "Hooray! I can't believe we won big brother!" said Su whose eyes were filled with tears of happiness while being held in her brother's arms. Crane was happy yet felt a little concern since he knew that there's more things he had to do before going to the Valley of Peace, he just nodded his head a little even though he feels unsure "Mmm…yeah…but I…I don't think we can't celebrate yet".

Mantis who has seen the brother-sister embrace decides to join in by jumping on Su's shoulder in order to take to his best friend "Are you kidding me? We should have a celebration for bringing freedom to those prisoners and thank the other good people who decides to help us defeat that mean scar face gorrila's army and we won thanks to them! Just have some fun and take a rest!".

Pondering of what he should say to the two people he has met in his life, Crane just shook his head a little which has disappointed them because he wasn't sure about what was gonna happen next "True…we may have defeated his army…but we have only defeated the ones that was in charge of the prison…but we can't celebrate while Gong Hwa might be planning his own revenge for the humiliation…and he'll probably crashed the celebration by sending all of us and the entire town to this prison and will either execute us or force us to stay there for the rest of our life till there'll be no one left…only just him and his army and his wives & kids including the servants who were willing to obey him while others are probably exiled or jailed…face it guys…we may not know what he'll do".

Both Su & Mantis was shocked & speechless at his words since they've realized that it is true since they've begin to worry about what would the evil power hungry gorilla would do next after hearing reports of the revolt in the prison. Both of them has the same thoughts in their minds because they've understood what he's saying to them 'He's right…we can't predict what would happen next…even we're not sure what Gong Hwa would do next if he hears the news about the battle between us & his prison guards…how can we celebrate when Gong Hwa and his remaining army will strike to get revenge?'.

Crane decides to resume the conversation "Anyhow…we can have some fun and celebrate after we get the heck out of this place". Both Mantis's & Su's faces became happy when they heard the word "fun" because they actually needs to rest before facing the fake governor with their friends. But they became sad & disappointed when Crane say these words "But…we have to keep our eyes open and looked around our surroundings because…well, there'll might be some of Gong Hwa's men who would crash the party…so we have to be cautious or we'll be in danger more than ever before".

Mantis who listens to his words, decides to reply "But…if we have to be cautious…what should we do about his guards?…do we have to leave them here?" he pointed his pinchers to the prison guards who is being tied up in ropes by ninjas. Crane didn't respond because he stared at the tied up guards who were very upset because they've lost the battle, he says to his friend "I dunno…what should we do them?".

Su has a idea and walks to her brother's side and placed a feathered wing on his shoulder while her other wing on her hips "Why don't we just put them in prison so that way they won't harm others again? And we don't have to worry about Gong Hwa finding out about this defeat…no to mention the fact that he should be grateful that we didn't kill any of his men even though they are trying to get rid of us or put us in prison". Both boys seems to like the idea and nodded their heads with agreement, Crane decides to reply because he agrees with her "Yup… that's a good idea Su". "Oh yeah…way better than killing them off…even making them disappear with the Wushi finger hold technique" said Mantis who closes his eyes, shaking his head up and down, and wraps himself in his arms around him.

Both Crane & Su were confused when Mantis mentions the Wushi finger hold technique because they've never heard about it or learn how to use it "Wushi finger hold?". Mantis decides to answer "That technique has been created by master Wushi long time ago but master Shifu & the great master Oogway can teach you if you were selected".

Su seems to like the idea "That's great! Maybe someday, I can be chosen to be a Jade Palace student and get trained by the two greatest kung fu masters in Chinese history! Would it be great to actually go there?" she asked Mantis because she was very excited and likes the idea of being trained. Crane seems to like the idea too even though he can't tell her that he has already been chosen…and he's already picturing himself training in the Jade Palace and became famous for being a Jade Palace student.

Mantis however, seems not to happy because he already has experiences in the palace but it wasn't quite a happy place if you actually go there and become a student "Um…well…it might be fun…but then…you'll might not feel comfortable if you stay there longer…one of the masters…is kinda harsh and strict…and if you make a mistake…you'll might get scolded and you have to train harder in order to master kung fu". He then thought about Shifu who was strict and didn't smile happily when he first met him…but he didn't want to gets his master angry since his master is quite a serious person. (Remember the movie everyone. Shifu used to be a serious person until he met Po which has brought him happiness and sharing the fun with him).

Both Crane & Su was surprised since they've never expect that the Jade Palace wasn't quite a happy place for those who stayed there or having a job.

Unknown to them, they didn't noticed a messenger bird who happens to be a evil female Black-footed Albatross named Ty Yi who is staring at the three characters who were busy chatting while the good guys listened to Mantis who told them to put the guards in the prison cells. She seems to be upset at the defeat because she works for Gong Hwa and a idea came into her evil mind while she was flying outside the prison and looked through the open window with a scowl on her face…and anger in her scarlet eyes 'This is bad…master Gong Hwa hates the idea of being defeated especially being humiliated since his very loyal guards has been sent to prison by those low-life people who wants to live in peace and spend the rest of their no good dirty innocent lives in petty happiness…huh…power is better and fame and glory are better, especially money…we the notorious, strongest, rich, and a proud & powerful group should deserve them, not to anyone who live in dirty houses and spending their miserable lives doing the dirty & disgusting chores and having petty happiness…I must let my master know about this' then she flew away to her master's estate.

Sorry folks! I know this was supposed to be a long chapter but I was kinda a little tired from being busy for a while.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey there KFP fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and in action! I'm very sorry for not updating in a while because I have too many ideas for my other stories and upcoming ones. So I spend some times thinking more ideas for Crane's adventures and I will try to make it a little longer as I can do. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and always remember to review. Have fun! (^_^).

Disclaimer: I owned nothing from the hit animated movie but I do own this story and some of the characters & places that came from my imagination. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make our own version if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, check out my other stories on my profile & chat on my forums too. Oh and vote on my poll also if you want to. ^^

P.S.

Do you remember my two OC characters, Azula & Ozai from my Kung fu panda fanfic "The nutcracker"? Well I decide to bring them in again and put them in my Disney story "Fantasmic" at chapter 9 and this time…instead of being royalties, they were working for my other evil Disney OC villain named Vlad as one of his minions.

At Gong Hwa's estate…Gong Hwa is sitting down in his room, doing some paperwork about the condition of his men and the taxes he had earned today including the amount of supplies that he and his men have in their homes while 4 servants are polishing his metal silver iron armor & counting his gold pieces & also cleaning his bed.

While staring at his duty papers, he can't help but looking at his servants with suspicion since he don't trust them because he fears they made put some dangerous things to get rid of him 'Even though I'm the new governor of this town…I can bet that the servants in this estate would do anything to stop me because they've preferred the other governor who isn't so cruel & selfish like me…bah! Power & money is much better than being a weak guy…who needs to be weak anyway?…just like those pathetic servants in front of me…I must make sure that there are no suspicions going on here…I can't even trust my own minions either…or my wives…they'll might be plotting something bad to get rid of me".

Then as he was about to sign a paper which talks about the design of his new torture tower he wants to build, until he suddenly noticed that a 35 year old female bunny who was nervously but secretly hidden a dagger in her robe while hiding a small white cloth bag in the pillow case to make sure that it wasn't noticed 'What is that female wench is up to? And what is in that bag she hid in my pillow?' Gong Hwa thought to himself with curiosity and suspicion but stopped in order to complete his work as the female bunny finishes her job and stands up & bow down to him, hoping that he didn't notice "Master, I've completed my job…may I be allowed to return home to my family tonight?".

Gong Hwa looked up to her & and makes an answer while pretending to be dumb "Hmm…well…my answer is" but he was interrupted by a couple of knockings on the door which has irritated him "WHO IS IT?" he yelled out with anger which has frightened the servants in his room.

As if by command, the door opens and two male pig servants who came in the room with a tray that contains a bottle of wine, a cup, and a plate that contains fresh chopped bananas, and a small bowl with rice that was covered with little bit of soy sauce & pickled eggplants & cabbage. (My mom bought me some pickled Asian foods from the Asian supermarket like eggplants, bamboo, radish, and some other stuff that I can't seem to remember. My family don't eat duck eggs though but I don't know why. But these picked foods that I mentioned are really good and I have a liking for spicy foods).

"Your meal is ready master Gong Hwa" said two male pig servants who bowed down to him while pretending to be polite because they disliked him too just like the other servants in the estate.

Gong Hwa was pleased and clapped his hands together while ignoring the 35 year old female bunny and his other servants who were busily cleaning up his room to make it nice and neat "Great! Thanks a lot fellas! What is inside there?". The 35 year old female rabbit was distressed & dishearten when she was about to be given permission to leave "Um…m-master?…D-Do you mean if I c-can?". But Gong Hwa just shush her "I'll tell you later" then he begins to talk to the two male pig servants who has his meal ready for him "Go ahead".

The two male pig servants begins to tell him "We have your favorite wine; chopped bananas; & a bowl with rice and our village's special pickled eggplants & cabbage master" then the both servants turned their eyes to each other because they were plotting something against their enemy too 'With extra does of poison powder in his meal because it'll be his last meal' they thought to themselves secretly because they want to get rid of him once and for all & search for their true but imprisoned governor and his wife.

Gong Hwa was satisfied but he begins to suspect that they were suspicious too "That's great! My favorite meals for tonight! Come and bring it to me!". As the two male pig begins to serve him his dinner, he heard sounds of flapping wings that came from his window "Wait a sec, I know who is it from" he said to the servants which has caught them by surprise and stopped.

He turned his head around…and gasped in surprise & happiness when he realized that his faithful messenger Ty Yi has returned to him with a rolled up letter in her claws because it is her job to make sure that nothing goes wrong in the town and to make sure that all the citizens in the town suffer and became poor & hungry with starvation "Ah…my faithful messenger…Ty Yi…how do you fare?".

Ty Yi, the evil Black-footed Albatross bowed down to him properly with honor "Everything has gone well tonight master…" but then she raised up her eye-level to him "Until something bad has happen just 8 minutes ago while I was returning to your mansion".

Gong Hwa disliked hearing bad news, he stands up and leered at her "What was it then, Ty Yi?".

Ty Yi begins to explain while pointing her right feathered wing toward Shan Hai prison where all the good people began walking away & celebrating their victory after locked Gong Hwa's army & thugs in prison "The prisoners inside Shang Hai prison have been freed from strangers & the rest of the citizens in this town…and they have defeated your men and locked them away in the same prison…and now they were heading back here to celebrate…oh and I have this letter for you which contains of ideas that you should try to stop the celebration" then she dropped the letter to the floor.

Gong Hwa however didn't pay attention and was enraged by this because he was too upset to notice the letter because he can't believe that he has been humiliated again "WHAT? THE PRISONERS ESCAPED? ROAR!" then he punched his hands to a wall a couple of times with frustration with causes the wall to have a lot of bumps around him "YARGH! DARN IT! HOW COULD THEY HAVE ESCAPED? THOSE WRETCHES MUST PAY FOR MAKING ME FEEL HUMILIATED AGAIN! INCLUDING MY PATHETIC SOLDIERS FOR ALLOWING THEMSELVES TO BE DEFEATED AND LOCKED AWAY! THEY'LL PAY TOO! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE ALL OF THEM GO BACK TO PRISON & GET TORTUED WITH MY NEW TOWER WHEN IT WAS DONE A COUPLE OF YEARS LATER AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT IT'LL BE THE BIGGEST TOWER IN ALL OF CHINA & BECAME KNOWN FOR PUNISHING AND TORTURING PRISONERS FOREVER TILL THE END OF TIME!".

The servants tries to calm down his anger but he picked up his club and knocked them all out to the wall, causing them to be unconscious. Then he walk toward the tray of food that was prepared for him and he smell carefully to make sure that there wasn't any odd smell…but gasped in shock that there was indeed poison in it and throw the tray out the window along with the poison food. Ty Yi gasped in shock and flew back away to avoid getting hit. Then he picks up his pillow case…and picked up the white cloth bag from inside…and realized that there was poison powder inside…he then realized that if he slept on the pillow case which contains the poison gas …it would puffed out and fall to his face and he would eventually die from it. (I don't want to confuse you but in this story, if the poison powder won't be effective unless if it was puffed because the smoke came from the powder would cause the victim to perish in 5 seconds).

He became angry again "I KNEW IT! I KNEW THOSE SERVANTS OF MINE ARE PLOTTING SOMETHING TO GET RID OF ME! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY ARE TRYING TO POISON ME TONIGHT! I'LL MAKE THEM PAY TOO WHEN THEY WAKE UP!" then he threw the bag out of the window just as Ty Yi was about to fly back in (The powder was just thrown straight outside the window without landing on the servants because they were hit next to the bedroom door)…but some of the powder landed in her face…she begins to choke & cough…then her heart stops beating and she died as she landed straight down the hill…and landed in the cold water, lifeless.

Gong Hwa gasped and stopped his actions of insanity "Oh no! What have I done?" then he runs to the window and looked down to search for his long time messenger that he has known for 5 years "TY YI!" but she was gone from his sights quickly because she has plunged down to the dark cold water below after got a couple of poison powder on her face.

As he stared down at the cold water with shock & a little hint of regrets for killing his long time messenger and friend, his bedroom door opens again and in came a 56 year old male dark yellow crocodile named Chow Chan who used to work for the governor who has been taken away to prison along with his wife (The reason why he wasn't captured because he told the governor that he supported him and he is the governor's attendant and a assistant to the captain of the governor) "Master, what's going on? Why are you making such a huge racket when it was almost 9? You've caused your children to cry because your anger has frightened them & their mothers are comforting them" but then he gasped when he stared at the other servants who were knocked out by Gong Hwa's club 'Oh no…what has he done to them?' he thought to himself with a worried expression.

Gong Hwa didn't answer because he was too shock of what he has done. He was silent with memories of him and his messenger bird together. Then…after 9 seconds of silence…he became enraged while picking up a small white china figurine of a female lamb dressed in a beautiful Chinese robe which was from a friend of his "SHUT UP!" and then he threw the Chinese figurine straight to Chow Chan who yelped with fright and rushed outside the door and closed it just in time as the small figurine hit's the door and was destroyed.

The door then begins to open again and Chow Chan who was frightened & nervous came back inside "S-sorry about that m-master…" then he noticed the letter that was rolled up on the floor nearby Gong Hwa's feet that wasn't read "Oh and there's a letter next to your feet and I didn't send it".

Gong Hwa was confused yet surprised "Huh?" then he looked down and picked up the letter "Oh…it's from Ty yi" then he read the plans to himself, without noticing that Chow Chan is listening along with him…acting like a secret spy. After reading the whole letter, Gong Hwa dropped the letter with surprise "Oh…so those are the plans she has come up with before I accidentally murdered her with the poison powder that landed on her face when it was thrown out the window because I was upset of being defeated…I just hope she didn't angry at me if I see her spirit…I felt so guilty already for doing that to her, she was my best friend too". Then as memories flew back to him of the times he was with Ty Yi…his face became very happy as he picked up the letter and show it to Chow Chan "But anyway Chow…her last plans could actually help me get rid of those pesky bugs called citizens once and for all during their celebration…but uh…when will they celebrate?".

Chow Chan begins to answer him "They've decided to do it tomorrow morning master…they can't do it tonight because they needed some rest".

Gong Hwa smiles…a cunning and wicked smile "Hmm…well then…maybe tomorrow I can give those citizens a speech of apology and a big feast to everyone and money I have taken away from them…but first, they must enjoy my feast of forgiveness before they can have the money back…including their beloved governor and his wife…ha hah ha hah ha!".

Then he opens his door and begins to yell out for some of his thugs who were guarding his estate "MY FRIENDS! COME OVER IN HERE SO I CAN TELL YOU WHAT WE CAN DO FOR TOMMORROW! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MEETTING! COME OVER HERE OR YOU'LL BE PUNISHED!". All of his thugs has heard his voice and begins march inside to the room and bow down to him "Yes master Gong Hwa!".

Chow Chan just back away closer to the door because he feels uncomfortable around them 'I must get out of here…who knows what these guys would do to me'. Gong Hwa who was very happy to see his men, noticed Chow's uncomfortable expression "Hey! Do you want to join us?". "No…no today sir, I-I kinda feel like as if I needed to get back to my home and get some rest…I-I don't feel like joining you today m-master".

Feeling surprised, Gong Hwa was about to reply back when he noticed that the servants who were knocked out…gasped at the sight of this thugs and begins to back away, next to Chow Chan 'Hmm…I guess he's right…they probably need some good night rest before serving me in my home again'. Then he decides to answer while waving his right hand straight to the door "Fine then…go on home…I'll see you all tomorrow morning".

The servants including Chow Chan sighed in relief and bowed down to him "Thank you master" then they all left and closed the door and left the estate.

Meanwhile, outside the estate…the villagers were very happy yet tired to do a celebration. So they all decided to go home and sleep on their beds.

Inside Su's house…the three friends all ate their dinner together with happiness because they have managed to save the innocent people inside Shan Hai prison. They were eating three bowls of noodle soup which has some mint leaves, tofu (also means bean curd), bean sprouts, & a few lime liquids that was squeezed out from limes.

"Oh yeah! This is the best noodle soup I've ever tasted!" said Mantis who was enjoying his meal while using a spoon.

"Mm hmm! This noodle soup is quite delicious! My big brother sure knows how to cook! He has done a great job!" said Su who was complimenting to her brother for making a delicious meal.

Crane blushed "Aw…you guys have got me embarrassed…I just learned it from mom 4 years ago back when I was 15".

Su smiles at him while remembering the way her mother cooks the soup when she was younger "It's a good thing you still have good memories! You know how much I've missed her cooking!".

Mantis was surprised then he stops eating and ask her a question "But don't you think that you should hang out with us or go back home if you missed your mom's cooking?".

Su was silent for a while after hearing his question "I…I don't know…but I really wanted to learn how to be a merchant and learn good martial art skills like my big brother". Crane was silent too.

Mantis however decides to encourage her "Then why don't you just go with us to the Jade Palace and tell your teacher that you've decided to train in the Valley of peace, so that way you two can be more closer together & hang out with each other more like a family! Oh and didn't you know that your big brother has a girlfriend back in his old training school at the Lee Dai kung fu academy?".

Su gasped with surprise which has caused her to drop her spoon on the table "Say what?".

Crane gulped 'Uh oh…now my secret is out…no thanks to Mantis'.

Back ouside, a mysterious hooded figure is quickly running out of town with a urgent message in his claws while heading out to a unknown camp that was 100 miles away and by the time he reach there, everybody in the town including the camp was asleep. The mysterious figure turns to be…Chow Chan who seems to be determined "I must warn the imprison Governor's son about this'.

Phew, I'm finally done and it took me a couple of days to finish. Anyway, don't think that Gong Hwa is gonna do something good because he has an evil plan that could wipe out the entire village including the imprison governor and his wife. Oh and you guys will meet the son of the imprison governor and he will tell the readers the story of how he managed to escape Gong Hwa's grasp. Plus, Chow Chan is actually like a double agent because he actually works for the imprison governor's son and he wants to help him save the governor by pretending to be bad. Oh and sorry for another death scene in this chapter everyone! -_-

P.S.

Let me know what you think! ^_-


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys! I know it has been such a long time since I've last updated chapter 38 on October because I was quite busy with my other stories even though I'm now done with one of them *Check out my profile because the one I've finished last month was for Spoongebob Squarepants*. So I'll now present to you chapter 39! Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kung fu panda but I do own this story, the OC characters, and some of the places that have been created by me. Oh and nobody aren't allowed to copy any of my stories even though they print them out for reading. Also, they can make up their own version if they want to.

P.S.

I'm also working on doing a extended special edition of my story "Strange romantic attractions" even though there's gonna be some differences than the original.

Shortly after Mantis surprised Su by telling her about her older brother Crane who now has a girlfriend and was chosen to become one of the students of the Jade Palace; Crane quickly told them that they should finish the noodle soup first and then talk later…so everybody finished the rest of their noodle soup and then they all went upstairs to go to sleep.

But as they reached the front door of the bedroom that was to be shared between the three friends as roommates, Su paused in front of her door with her head down which has concerned her brother Crane & his friend Mantis.

"Su, what's the matter? Are you feeling sick?" said Crane who asked his sister with deep concern in his voice. Mantis worried about his friend's sister too "Are you having a stomachache or a headache?".

Su didn't answer them for a few seconds with her head down while thinking to herself without giving the two males an answer.

Crane became more worried about his sister yet he felt nervous of how would his sister would react about him finding a perfect soul mate in Mei Ling & becoming one of the students of the Jade Palace 'I…I wonder why she is acting like that ever since Mantis told her about me having a girlfriend and being transferred as one of the Jade Palace students?…I…I just don't understand…but did I say something that had upset her?'.

But as Crane was about to say something, Su interrupted him by responding to them "I'm fine…but I think I need a private conversation between me and my brother outside the door…you can go inside Mantis, I've already prepared your bed while my brother was cooking for us".

Mantis blinked his eyes in surprise "Oh…ok then, good night you two and have a good conversation!" then he goes inside the door that has been opened for him by Su; and laid down on small well fit basket for him that has some warm blankets & a comfortable pillow and slept but not only because he was tired, he just didn't want to get involved in the conversation between brother and sister. He also felt uncomfortable being in the middle of the conversation even though he was grateful that he was allowed to be out of the conversation and laid down on his prepared bed.

Su closed the door after he got in. Mantis felt relieved that he was allowed to sleep and not being involved in the conversation 'At least I'm not gonna watch the conversation between the two of them…thank goodness…and I think I need to get some sleep' then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, outside the bedroom door…both Su & Crane stand on opposite sides separately looking quite solemn and silent. Crane was confused as he stared his head down staring at the floor because he wanted to know what does his sister wants to say to him. He then turns his head around to look at sister who seems to be nervous 'I wonder what is she thinking' Crane thought to himself.

After a few minutes of silence, Crane begins to speak "So sis, what do you want to talk about?".

After hearing her brother's question, Su breathed in and out for a second and began to respond "Well, after your friend told me about you having a girlfriend & becoming one of the Jade Palace's students…I…I was somehow surprised yet glad that you have finally found a special girl who loves you and was willing to be with you…" then she smiled and looked at her brother with a very happy expression "I'm so happy for you big brother! What does she look like?".

Crane gulped and began blushing when Su ask him about his girlfriend aka Mei Ling's appearance 'Oh no…she wants to know about my girlfriend…the p-pretty…I-I mean the beautiful female mountain cat…and m-my best friend…M-Mei Ling'. Suddenly, he begins to remember the times he has spent with Mei Ling and begins to develop more feelings for her as his memories of them together are being shown in his mind which has caused him to blush more.

Su blinked in confusion as she noticed that her older brother is blushing with a face filled with emotion while he was thinking about his first love 'Um…is it just me or was that my older brother is…blushing?…Maybe his girlfriend is quite so beautiful and kind to him which has probably caught his eye and maybe was infatuated with her for a long time after going to that academy with her…I wonder if they are still together since I don't see her with him…I just hope they didn't break up'. Then she begins inhale & exhale again and begins ask her brother again "Uh…big brother? Are you…are you feeling alright? Just tell me about her because I'm looking forward to meet her soon and thank her for loving you".

Upon hearing Su's voice, the memories of Crane & Mei Ling time together has suddenly faded which has surprised Crane yet disappointed that his memory of him and his first love together has been interrupted by his younger sister "Oh" then he begins to blush "Um…my girlfriend…h-her n-name is…Mei Ling…my first friend…and…later…m-my…my g-girlfriend…well, in the beginning when I got on the boat 2 years ago…I was nervous and a little frightened when everyone making fun of me because of my appearance…except for Mei Ling who felt sorry for me when she saw me being humiliated by the other students when she came on the boat and sat next to me since the rest of the other students doesn't want to be my friend and sit next to me…but Mei Ling is the only one and the first friend who wants to hang out with me and never laughs at me from being so different than the others since I'm the only one who is a bird who first came to the academy…and…she is very kind to me".

Su was surprised "Wow…that girl isn't a bad & mean person like those students! It's good that she doesn't laugh at you from being the only bird there…tell me more".

Crane begins to continue while remembering all the memories that has happened during the time he spent at the Lee Dai Kung fu academy "Um, by the time we arrive…I met the teacher who was surprised that I'm a bird with skinny legs and he laughed at me too…and gave me a room without a roommate and appointed me as a janitor to help a 58 year old male rabbit and I have to be taught the lessons only with the teacher alone without the other students and was never allowed to go to the tryouts because of my job…and of course I'm still a joke to the everyone in the school except for my friend now girlfriend Mei Ling and the old janitor who didn't laugh at me too because he was just like me when he first came to the academy and wasn't allowed to be in the tryouts either and was teased too because he have short legs".

Su gasped in shock "What? But you told me in your letters that you are doing fine in that school! Why did you lie to me, Cho, Hwang & Jeong, and our parents? How could you do this?" then she broke down in tears and went down on her knees on the floor "*sob*…I can't believe that my beloved big brother told us a lie".

Upon seeing Su crying, Crane begins to remember the time when she cries when she was very young. He was doing karate moves and spent less time with his family and his dreams of becoming a kung fu warrior has caused him to stop spending time and his family, worried them, even makes his younger sister cries.

Now 12 years later, Su starts crying again because Crane aka Jien lied to her and their family about telling them in his letters that he was doing fine and was training to becoming a warrior without letting them know the real truth.

'This is my fault…I shouldn't have lied to them including Su…but in reality, I just don't want them to feel sad & worry about me being a janitor…I just wanted them to be happy and have no worries and support me because all I gotta do is to keep moving forward because 2 years later after becoming a janitor, I finally found the courage to join the tryouts by Mei Ling who encouraged me to try out for the school and I've gain respect & friendship from everyone after that…because I never give up my dreams…even if it means I have to leave my family for it…my dream it may give me happiness…but it also gave me pain & sadness when I was forced to be separated from Mei Ling & lying to my family without worrying them…I don't know why it must be this way…I just don't understand' thought Crane who then suddenly noticed that his sister is still crying on the floor and placed both of her wings pointed down on the floor which has suddenly makes him remember the same thing that Su did when she was younger when she cried too while holding her stuffed rabbit because she thought that Crane doesn't want to play her and the family anymore ever since he starts doing karate moves.

Crane sighed. He hated to see Su crying because it would break his heart one by one and he hated to see his loved ones and his friends get hurt by him…not physically…but emotionally. Then he bent down, gently grabbed both of his sister's wings, and held them in front of his face that was filled with compassion.

Su gasped in surprise when she noticed that her brother is holding her wing "*gasp* Big brother Jien?".

Crane breathed in and out because he wants to speak to his sister while feeling guilty for hurting her feelings "I'm sorry sis…I know that lies aren't a good thing to do, but…I-I have no choice…it's just that I don't want to get you all worried about my well being as the janitor and being teased because of my appearance…but still, it didn't destroyed my dream because I kept moving on forward and all the sudden…4 months later…my dream came true".

Su's eyes widened with surprise as her tears stopped & dried. Crane decides to tell her "As I was doing my usual chores before I start my training with the teacher…there was tryout coming next week and I was so excited because I thought of it as my ultimate chance to become one of the best students & gain respect from everyone…but then I stopped becoming excited because of my skinny legs…but Mei Ling encouraged me to try and that was when I started training myself at night until the day of the tryouts…and of course, everybody except for Chan Wang & Mei Ling started laughing at me again and I was ordered to clean up the broken teeth on the obstacle course which comes from students who failed because it was quite impossible & dangerous…but as I was doing my job, I accidentally went in the obstacle course and found myself in a tough & dangerous situation".

Su gasped with fright "*gasp*" then she begins to worry "What happened then big bro? Did you get hurt?".

Crane shook his head while remembering the tryouts "Nah, I was careful even though I don't know why I got in".

Then Su shrugged her shoulders "Maybe it was your instinct since you wanted to go to the tryouts".

Crane begins to have a thought in his mind 'Hmm…maybe it was my instinct' then he shrugged his shoulders too "Yeah, maybe it was…anyway…as I was standing in the middle obstacle course and trapped with no escape to go back to the others…I looked at a little red flag which was supposed to be the finish line for the students to grab when they outsmarted the obstacle course and come back…I begin to imagine as if the little red flag was our family cheering me on…I turned around to face Mei Ling who smiled at me…then all the sudden, I felt confidence which gives me the strength to outsmart the obstacle course with my skills and no injuries…and of course, I got the little red flag which made feel happy since my confidence has helped me to fulfill my dream".

Su begins to smile with excitement &happiness and jumped up and down while celebrating for her brother's achievement "Woo hoo! I can't believe you have manage to outsmart the whole entire course without any injuries! I'm so proud of you big bro!" then she hugged her brother who has also return it.

Crane begins to smile because a smile of his sister's face would bring his own heart happiness. Then he remembered the time when he also hugged his sister when he was 7 (Chapter 4), except that this time…he was hugged by his own younger sister.

It felt like a lifetime as the hug lasted for 3 minutes, until they decide to let go. Crane then begins to continue "Thanks sis…oh and soon after I have passed the tryouts…I have more friends than before and I still help Chan with his duties which surprises everybody even though I'm not a janitor anymore…then about 2 years later, I began a relationship with my friend now girlfriend…Mei Ling…and we've started dating each other after we've developed feelings for each other".

Su was surprised when she saw her Crane ake Jien's face softened when he mentioned Mei Ling's name 'Wow…she must've been a really important person for him…I wonder if they had…' then she breathed in and out…and spoke "Did you two…kissed?".

Upon hearing the word 'kissed', Crane started blushing with embarrassment and was taken aback by her question 'W-What?…W-Why would you ask m-me that?…D-Don't say a word like that o-ok?…And please don't let anyone else know too" he asked while panicking.

Su blinked her eyes with amazement 'Wow…that has set him off guard…maybe they did…or not…I should've never mention it again because it would completely embarrass him…maybe he likes her a lot?…I wonder what does she look like if I ever get to meet her'. Then she shrugged her shoulders "Okay…I won't tell".

Crane raised his eyebrow then makes a feather point from his wing "Feather swear?". Su giggles and also make a feather point from her wing "Feather swear".

Soon after, they went inside the room and laid down on their beds to get some sleep. Su however turns her face around her bed and looked at her brother who was still awake "By the way, what has happened to Mei Ling?" she whispered to make sure that the sleeping mantis didn't hear.

Crane's eyes saddened upon remembering the fateful but sad day when both he and Mei Ling are forced to part ways because Mei is going to the Royal Phoenix Palace as one of the princess's protectors while he is transferred to the Jade Palace as one of the students. He felt unsure if they would be able to meet again 'I wonder if we would be able to see each other again in the future…and I hope she still remember me since I'm not sure if time would allow me to be with her'.

Then he begins to answer "She was sent to the Royal Phoenix Palace as one of the princess's protectors" then he fell asleep while still being saddened from the memory.

Su was surprised yet felt sorry for her brother 'Oh…maybe that's why I can't meet her…but I don't know if they'll be able to see each other again while still remembering each other…and someday, maybe big brother Jien would let meet her' then she slept as well.

Meanwhile, outside the unknown camp (chapter 38)…a 24 year old male wolf is standing next to his family's trusted friend Chow Chan who told him about Gong Hwa's deadly plan.

The male wolf was shocked "*gasp* You don't mean…he's planning to pull a deadly trick on those villagers? That guy is mad!".

Chow Chan bowed down while reporting to him "I'm sorry sir…but I'm sure he doesn't care about their conditions including the fate of your parents…because they were targeted too by tomorrow as it was told in Ty Yi's letter to him".

The male wolf gritted his teeth with anger since his elderly & weak parents have been captured and taken to a secret dungeon where it could not be found except for those who work for Gong Hwa. Then he suddenly came up with a plan "Alright, tell the troops to ' follow me back Wang Kong and stop Gong Hwa's deadly plan before it's too late…hurry, we have no time to waste! Tell them to wake up early in the morning, eat & dressed quickly, then moved out to town and stop Gong Hwa before more innocent people get hurt or killed! Hurry!".

"Yes sir Jin" replied Chow Chan who bowed down to him then left to do his duty. The mysterious male wolf whose name was Jin Lee looked up at the moon with determination then he goes inside his tent.

Sorry for the long wait everyone. This chapter is not easy to do and it took me a long time to finish because it needs lots of good ideas to make it awesome. So I will see you again soon and review! ^^


	40. Chapter 40

Hi everyone! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Here's chapter 40 for those who wanted to see what is gonna happen next and wants to know what my OC characters Gong Hwa is planning…so today I've brought you chapter 40 and I know that you guys wanted some action so I've decided to put some action and hopefully try to finish this story before I start the sequel to my first Kung fu panda story. So I hope you all enjoy chapter 40 and have a great winter vacation! Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kung fu panda but I do own this story, some of the places that wasn't in the movie & my OC characters.

*Crane's dream*

It's a beautiful sunny day at a meadow that was next to a river where Crane is wearing a nice white regal silky Chinese robe that has a dark blue crane bird design on it & a small black hat cap that was worn for rich people and his belt were in black around him & was against his body tightly. He was laying down on the grass and was snoring softly in his sleep…until he starts to feel warm sunlight shining brightly on him.

He then closed his eyes tightly without opening them because he felt as if the sunlight of the sun has shined too bright and was trying to awake him "Ugh…when can that sunlight just let me sleep?…why can it just shine on some flowers & tress to help them grow and leave me alone?".

Then he pulled up his right wing & used it to cover his eyes to prevent the sunlight from shining on them. Then he breathed with relaxation…until he felt a big splash of water on his water which has caused to get up surprisingly and looked around to find the person who splashed the water on him "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….that was so cold! Who did that?".

All the sudden, he heard a familiar female voice which has caused to pause…with emotions "Oh come on Crane! It was from me!". Crane felt surprised…yet he begins to feel happy & warm from hearing the voice of a beautiful female that he was missed…then he looked behind him that the voice came from a beautiful female woman who was standing between him and the river…he gasped with awe at the sight of her…yet he blushed upon seeing her wearing a silky dark green Chinese dress that has golden chrysanthemum flowers designs on it which combines with a golden yellor belt that has small dark green chrysanthemum flowers on it.

He begins to whisper her name with surprised as his eyes watched her with wonder & amazement "*gasp*…Mei…Ling?…I-It's you!" and then he gets up and embraced her…feeling glad that she has come back to him after it has been 2 days since their separation "Oh I can't believe that you're back after it has been 2 days since our separation but I'm still thinking about you every time when I was worried about how are you doing at the Royal Phoenix Palace and I wonder if you missed me as much as I do! By the way, what are you doing here in town?".

Mei Ling blinked her eyes with confusion as she was embraced by him "Huh?…What are you talking about?…I'm not your girlfriend big bro, I'm Su".

Crane blinked his eyes with confusion…but then he felt a sudden force which has awaken him from his dream…and his eyes awaken to face…his surprised sister.

*Crane's dream ended*

Crane blinked his eyes with surprise and looked around to find himself sitting still on his bed…and realized that he only just dreaming "Oh…I must have been dreaming…and I thought that it was real".

Su was quite confused as she looked at him after he stands up from his bed and embraced her in his sleep while thinking that she is Mei Ling even though he was actually sleepwalking from not knowing that it was a dream "Um…excuse me big bro but…I think you were actually talking to yourself in your sleep and thought that I was your girlfriend…but you got me a little embarrassed when you suddenly embraced me while you're still sleeping".

Crane gulped. He just can't believe that he accidentally hugged his sister while he thought that he was hugging his first girlfriend in his dream 'Oops…I didn't know that…I must have been sleepwalking & talking to myself'. Then he begin to reply while feeing quite embarrassed "Uh…s-sorry about that sis! I didn't know that! I just thought that I was h-hugging…m-my best friend!".

Su raised her eyes "You mean girlfriend big brother?". Crane gulped but didn't reply…instead he just nodded his head while closing his eyes because he's still embarrassed from making his own sister feeling embarrassed from his dream when he didn't know that Mei Ling in his dream was actually his own sister.

Su didn't answer for a while as she stared at him with a blank expression…then she suddenly laughs with happiness as she said "*giggle* That's alright big bro! I understand! I know that you missed her so much since I heard that you haven't seen her for 2 days! Oh and if didn't you notice that you have water on your face?".

"Huh?" said Crane who then uncovered his face & became surprised that he indeed does have cold water on his face "*gasp* How did I got water on my face? And where does that sunlight come from while I was sleeping?".

Su giggled "Oh yeah…well then 1...the water come from this" then she randomly picks up a water bucket next to her "I opened my window and flew down to the town well to get some water and I pulled some of it in this bucket & I came back through this window which was the cause of the sunlight after I opened the curtains & I splashed the water on your face in order to wake you up…and I just saw you stand up…but instead of opening your eyes…you just started sleep running toward me & embraced me while you thought that I was your girlfriend!".

Crane was amazed & now knows what has actually happened while he was dreaming about seeing his first love again "Oh…so that's why…I'm sorry about that Su!". Su smiled while shaking her head "Aw that's ok big bro…anyway, there's a big urgent news today this morning while I was going out with Mantis to get some tofu from a tofu shop to cook them with some vegetables & mushrooms for breakfast…I've just heard from some of the governor's men that the governor…Gong Hwa have decided to throw a little feast this morning for some reason and…he said something about some kind of a speech he wants to say before we start enjoying the feast even though I don't know why…not only that, they told us to meet together civilized as a group of happy people in his estate in the dining hall which has this big table and he wanted to invite us there to enjoy the feast with him but not with his family…and we have to be there because he wants to have a conversation with us in his home even though I don't know why we all must be there instead of his wives & kids…it has gotten me & Mantis confused…which is why we decide to come in here & warn you…besides, that big news about a feast got me confused" then she scratched her head with her left wing in confusion.

Crane just can't believe it. His enemy, Gong Hwa who is torturing the town by making them suffer for 2 years…has now decided to become a generous person & gives the town a feast and a speech. Then he scratched his head with his right wing "Huh…it got me confused too…I just don't understand why would he start being nice after all the horrible terrible things he had done to the town since last year…I wonder what is he up to?".

Su shrugged her shoulders "Don't look at me…I'm not a fortune teller or some sort of black magic people who can predict & knows what the person is thinking…but all I know is that we should go there and make sure that he doesn't do anything suspicious…and don't eat anything in there".

"But what if he noticed us didn't eat anything? He'll might try to force us by pretending" said Crane who became worried. Su giggled "Oh don't worry…he'll might not try to because we're gonna have breakfast which was called stir fried vegetables that has fried rice, mushrooms, pickled eggplants, & fried tofu…but we can't eat them without you so just get up from that bed and head downstairs for breakfast before we leave…besides, your friend Mantis is starting to lost his patience because he just like…well, can't wait to enjoy his breakfast & head outside to defeat Gong Hwa today…and you know that we don't want him to lose his patience right now do we?" then she left the bedroom & went downstairs.

After Su left, Crane begins to ponder in his head 'Hmm…I wonder if we were allowed to not eat at the feast if we told the soldiers that the reason why we're not eating the feast because we already have breakfast…I just wish it would work…besides some of us works to be on diet sometimes or doesn't want to eat too much after breakfast…and furthermore, some just rather go out for exercise soon after breakfast & wait for lunch or dinner…I don't know if it could work…but right now I gotta head downstairs before Mantis begins to complain and became a impatient kung fu warrior…but while I'm heading down…maybe a good leg & wings stretch workout would make feel good a little before I sit on a chair' then he gets up from his bed & headed downstairs.

By the time he got there, he see Mantis who was getting a little upset while playing with his chopsticks & haven't touched his small bowl of food "Hey! It's about time you're down! I've been waiting for you to wake up for 50 minutes! Oh man! Are you a sleepyhead? Besides, I'm hungry already and I just can't wait to kick Gong Hwa & his minions on their behinds & paralyze them! Ow! What did you do that for?" but then he got hit on the head by a wooden spoon by Su who whacked him on the head after she served three bowls of food for herself & the 2 men.

"Be nice master Mantis! He just had a dream about seeing his first girlfriend again & I have to wake him up with some water and sunshine" said Su who explained to him while holding a wooden spoon in her feather. Mantis became surprised and stopped getting upset "Oh I didn't know that" then he starts to tease Crane "…So…what did you and your girlfriend do Crane?…did you just hug her and…kiss her?" then he started making kissing sounds while hugging himself.

Crane just blushed but Su however just said "Oh leave him alone Mantis".

Meanwhile, inside the room of the governor…Gong Hwa who was now wearing grand regal golden yellow Chinese clothes that has black dragons designs on them…is sitting on his desk…clutching his hands together as if he has a plan forming in his mind "*chuckle* Oh yes…today is the day that I shall win…and I'll make sure that after the villagers get in…they will be surprised that I have invited to my trap which can kill them all instantly…including the imprison governor and his wife…I'll make sure of it".

Suddenly, his bedroom door was open by a male 58 year old male boar servant who decides to talk to him "Master…everything is ready…and the villagers are all coming in a few moments…right now they are being escorted to the dining hall and they have to wait till it is time for your…speech of apology for making them suffer last year and now".

Gong Hwa was glad to hear it & stands up "Alright! That's good to hear! I'm heading over there right now! Oh and make sure that none of those people do anything suspicious! And make sure that my family never goes there till nighttime for dinner! Understand?".

"Yes master" said the male pig servant who bowed down and quickly left. Gong Hwa then bends down to one of the cabinets in his room…pulls out a dagger & poison needles including a iron needle shooter…hid them carefully in his robe by tying them to a leather belt hidden in the robe to make sure they weren't seen…and then he left the room.

Far off from town, we see a cave mine deep in the mountains & the forests which was occupied by Gong Hwa's men who seems to be guarding it for some reason…until all the sudden, we see a huge fire cannon ball which was shot out from a cannon and lands in front of the guards which has scared them.

"Ah! It's a fire! There's fire! Outside the mine! Get some water before we all get burned alive!" said some of the guards who panicked & picked up water buckets to get rid of the fire. But then…more fire cannon balls came down & all of the guards panicked & got frightened as they tried to avoid getting burned.

But what they didn't know that the fire cannon balls came from Jin Lee and his army. "Men! Keep firing them! Then when those nasty men of Gong Hwa's fled! And that is when we will get there to rescue my parents!" shouted Jin Lee who is giving orders to his army with Chow Chan beside him while holding a sword & wearing iron armor like the rest of the army.

Ok. Sorry for not updating in a while because I caught a cold in 3 or 4 days when I was shoveling the snow with my mom which was why I didn't get to the showdown part because I was sick back then and I felt as if I was unable to type down on my laptop. But I'm feeling much better now and I was trying to get to the final showdown but I don't want to make this chapter too long and I know that you guys wanted to see Gong Hwa defeated but maybe at chapter 41 which was when Jin Lee will come back to his hometown and stopped his archenemy after rescuing his parents. See ya everyone! ^^


	41. Chapter 41

Hey everyone! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and here's finally chapter 41 because it'll contain some action you guys would like to see. Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kung fu panda but I do own some of the places and my OC characters that I've made up from my imaginations. Oh and you can print out any of my stories for reading at home but no copying them because I created these stories from my imagination. Oh and you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

I've decided that there won't be a sequel to this story. But I've decided to do a Kung fu panda story called "Living for the future" which would be like a combination story of both "Crane's beginnings" & "How Po and Mr. Ping Met" and maybe 3 stories about Mantis's & Monkey's past including Tigress's past. I would also try to do a story about Shifu as well from his past. The story "Living for the future" took place about 5 years later & most of Shifu's students decides to settle down by finding love on their own & having children which has concern Shifu because he doesn't want to be alone when he gets old with no one to take care of him since Oogway's death.

In that story, Viper was having love trouble when it comes to choosing one of the three guys she likes to be her future mate: Po, Crane, and Mantis. But there would be like a lot of love problems in that story for the males. For example: Po too has a crush on Viper but he also like Tigress but he can't seem to decide on choosing which one of the 2 girls would be a perfect wife for him. Crane also have a crush on Viper but he still has feelings for Mei Ling who came back & became jealous when she though that Crane betrayed her, forgotten her, and doesn't love her anymore which has caused pain on Crane's heart. Mantis however felt like Viper never loved him because of his size & his attitude which has made him wonder if he would be loved by her for being him since she is the only one he's in loved with even though he didn't know that Viper actually loved him as well but was still undeceiving which one of the 3 guys she would end up with. But Monkey is the only one being left out from the group because none of the girls likes him and he thought that he would be alone for the rest of his life & remain being a single Kung fu warrior.

But when they go out on a mission together which has proven to be very tough & difficult for all them, a lot of unexpected happens when true love suddenly comes unexpectedly around them & Monkey met his soul mate during the mission.

I hope my decision hasn't upset you guys but I think my new decision sounds like a good idea and I'm not cancelling "Come home Po!" so don't get more upset since it would be like a story that has a few chapters.

Oh and my next Kung fu panda stories would be "Tai Lung's anger", "Come home Po!", "Flying attempts", "An arranged marriage", "A painful childhood".

Back at the town of Wang Kong, the villagers even strangers who stayed there for a rest after the battle at Shan Hai prison went up the stairs to Gong Hwa's estate since they were all being invited to the feast even though they're not sure if has changed into a good person or not.

Mantis who was standing Crane's hat was shaking his body because he felt nervous & scared "Um…I don't know about you guys but this invitation to that place is giving me the creeps…I mean, why we have to come over & hear that despicable gorilla's words for all the evil things he had done?".

"I've no idea why he wanted us to but…maybe he have some kind of good reason to invite everyone?…It could be possible he has realized that he had done some many wrong things and decided to be reformed as a good person" replied Crane who shrugged his shoulders without moving his head.

But then, Su shook her head with doubt because she disagrees that Gong Hwa might have changed to become good "Nuh uh…I doubt he has changed…he probably have another evil plan by getting us involved in it with one of his tricks…and besides, this invitation thing could be a trap and I don't plan to have fun in there because all I want to do is to relax at my house".

"But still, I think that we should what he is planning to do and any kind of suspicious activities he have in store for us…and if there are any, then we have to try to survive and protect everyone from him and his men…and we can't let anyone die from his evil deeds" replied Crane who is determined to know what was Gong Hwa planning to do & he wants to make sure that no innocent lives were killed from evil.

Both Mantis & Su nodded their heads since they know that they can't back down & let anyone get killed from Gong Hwa's evil doings "Right!".

When everyone arrive inside, they gasped as saw the beautiful entrance room that has a lot of antique objects like pottery & scrolled paintings and the wall has been covered in red with golden lotus flowers & Chinese dragons designs. As soon as all the guests got in & explored the amazing room, the entrance doors to the estate has been shut by two of Gong Hwa's soldiers.

"Humph…this Gong Hwa guy is trying to be a show off by showing us this room…but this estate never belongs to him to begin with…and he has no right to claim as his own since he stole this place from the real governor and his wife" said Mantis who then jumps down on Crane's shoulders and whispered to him because he doesn't want to be heard by Gong Hwa's soldiers & servants.

Both Su & Crane gave Mantis two nods which was their reply since they don't want to be caught from being suspicious of Gong Hwa's plans and they looked at some of Gong Hwa's men to make sure that they weren't noticed.

But it turns out that some of Gong Hwa's men that they were staring at were whispering among themselves which has worried our three heroes.

Mantis then decides to whisper once more between his two friends "Psst…hey guys…do you think they've heard us and thought that we were suspicious?".

Then Su neared her head closer to her friends and decides to whisper in reply "I rather hope not…besides, I don't know if they've heard us or they just want to talk to each other before the feast starts..*gulp*…I just really…really hope they didn't".

After Su finishes her words, both Crane & Mantis nodded their heads…and gulped too with nervousness. Suddenly, everyone got startled with surprise by a sound of gong that has been hit a 5 times to gain everyone attention.

The guests stopped talking amongst themselves and turned their faces around to notice a weary & tired male dark grey goose who name is Teng (He wore the same clothes like Zeng from the movie but it was in white & light grey) has a hard time striking the gong because he was being in charge to carry the huge drum stick to strike the drum everyday while standing next to a door which leads to the dining room. After striking about 5 more times while struggling to hold the big drumstick that required a lot of strength for a goose to carry even though he had no choice because he doesn't want to lose his job, he then starts panting with sweats on his face as he placed the drumstick down and randomly took a small white cloth to wipe off the sweats from his forehead while panting with exhaustion.

All of the guests including Gong Hwa's men looked at him with confusion and wonder as some of them whisper among themselves while others just scratched their heads.

"Um…why did they hire a goose to carry a heavy drumstick?…They should've ask for a bigger person like a boar, a ox, or another gorilla to do the job for him…and I think that it's not fair for a small guy like him to carry a heavy stick like that" said Mantis who whispered to his two friends while wondering with curiosity but concerned for Teng's condition for struggling to strike the gong. But then, Su decides to reply while pointing at Teng "Well, I've heard that he was chosen by Gong Hwa to strike the drum since his men hates striking that gong…so that poor goose has to do that job or he won't have any coins".

Mantis widened his eyes with surprise as he whispered back "Whoa! No wonder that poor goose is getting tired and how could those lazy" but he didn't get to finish talking because he was hushed by Crane who whispered back "Shush! He's about to speak and stop talking guys or we would get caught for talking!".

As everyone quieted down including Crane and his friends, Teng was offered a flask of water from a kind female ram who gave him water out of concern for him and he drink it for a few seconds until he stops and gives it back to the female ram "Thank you ma-am".

After that, Teng coughed for a few moments until he randomly pulled out a scroll from his robe and spoke to get everyone's attention "Ahem…pardon me everyone since this happens to me many times when I hit that gong which wears me out…but welcome to master blah blah you know who's beautiful well created home and" but he was suddenly stopped by spears & swords of Gong Hwa's men who were angry at him for making fun of their leader which has caused the guests to gasp. Teng panicked and dropped his scroll as he shook his own body with fear "Gah! Oh I-I'm sorry! I-I'll speak his name instead of humiliating him as blah blah! J-just don't kill me and d-don't let him know! Please spare me!" he pleaded to Gong Hwa's men with fear.

Suddenly, spears & swords were lowered down by Gong Hwa's men who decides to go easy on Teng by giving him another chance to address the guests correctly by mentioning Gong Hwa's name. Teng sighed with relief "*sigh*…Thank you fellas…anyway" but he was suddenly interrupted again by a male boar who happens to be one of Gong Hwa's men but he kindly picks up Teng's scroll and returns it to Teng "You've dropped this" he said to Teng.

"Ah…thank you" replied Teng who was grateful and took the scroll back and opened it to make a announcement "…Ok…to the citizens of Wang Kong and its visitors who wants to explore our town…welcome master Gong Hwa's beautiful well furbished home and I've been assigned to show you all that this is the very door which leads to the dining room where master Gong Hwa will greet you all in there with his speech & a fantastic feast waiting for you inside!". Teng then looked at the audience in hopes that they are applauding & cheering with happiness…but his face frowns with disappointment when he notice that the guests are all feeling nervous, scared, & uncomfortable with Gong Hwa acting friendly with them after tormenting them with his evil deeds for money & power.

'Wow…I guess this urgent feast that Gong Hwa is having with everyone doesn't seem to be quite appealing to this feast considering the fact he has done quite a lot of bad things to them…and I can't blame them for disliking him' thought Teng who observed the nervous faces of the guests. He then coughed & begins to talk "Well…as I was saying…everyone, come on in & enjoy yourselves as master Gong Hwa welcomes you with open arms!…now if you pardon me" and then he moves away as two of Gong Hwa's men went to the doors & slowly open it.

Everyone including Crane, Su, & Mantis gasped as the door slowly opens & revealed a surprise.

Meanwhile, the attack that Jin Lee planned has been successful as the guards of Mt. Ghen fled because of their fear of being burned & killed by the fire. Chow Chan & Jin Lee's soldiers cheered when they arrived at a cave mine that was connected to the mountain and began to put out the fire. But Jin Lee however just left his army and went inside the cave mine with his sword "Chow Chan, come with me & find my parents before it is too late! And tell the soldiers to get rid of the fires to make it easier for my parents to get out safely and have fresh air to breathe as their freedom from being captured as Gong Hwa's prisoners!". Chow Chan gasped at his actions and followed him inside with his sword to make sure that Jin Lee isn't harmed because he has to make sure that there weren't any guards inside the mine "I'm coming master Jin! But watch yourself as well because there'll be some of your enemy's soldiers in that place! Just don't die yet & allow me to fight with you!".

"I will but stay close with me too because you're my most trusted friend to me and my family! And I have to make sure that you survive in this battle with me because our goal is to save my parents & remove that monster from being the governor and returned the position back to my father!" replied Jin Lee who ran as fast as he could inside the mine until he gasped when there's about 40 of Gong Hwa's soldiers who halted him & command him to leave the place. But it won't stop Jin Lee as he growled with anger & fight the soldiers with his sword & claws like "Wolverine from X-men". Chow Chan also noticed Gong Hwa's soldiers and he too fought his enemies in order to risk his own life to protect Jin Lee.

Meanwhile, the guests at Gong Hwa's home gasped when there's a huge table covered with plates & bowls filled with food. But what was more surprising to the guests is Gong Hwa himself who wore a grand regal golden yellow Chinese robe that has black dragon who shoots black fire designs on them. He smiles at his guests as he sat on his huge chair that was made specially for him since none of the normal small & medium chairs can't afford to carry him. He was sitting in front of the huge table

"Ah! Yes! Welcome everybody to my humble home and make yourselves comfortable on those chairs!" said Gong Hwa who clapped his hands while smiling at his guests and spreads his arms out wide…except that he wasn't smiling for real…it was a fake smile he has on his face because he has a plan, a very evil plan.

But the guests didn't obey because they felt uncomfortable & frightened of the evil governor and they aren't sure if he has changed or not; but they all also wondering why his wives & children aren't there with him 'What kind of behavior is he showing us? I don't think it would work since I kind of think that he is still suspicious from that kind of behavior he was doing and I have no intention to get comfortable here with that creepy guy telling us his speech because I would rather go out for training with my friends at the Jade Palace for some fun instead of sticking around here to feel uneasy by that guy over there who would most likely planned a trap today for us and I must not let my guard down' thought Mantis who stared at Gong Hwa with suspicion as he remained on Crane's shoulder.

Su was shaken with fear as she stayed behind her brother's back for protection 'I don't think I would like to sit down in this creepy place…I mean, think about it…that guy is responsible for tormenting us from last year till today and I don't know why he wants to apologize today…I just hope he's not tricking us because I don't want to be involved in this and I don't think that my brother, his friend & everybody in town wouldn't want to either'.

Crane didn't sat down on one of the chairs in the room because of his suspicions about Gong Hwa 'Hmm…something doesn't feels quite right with this picture…when I first met him yesterday as I battle his men with Mantis, his eyes are filled with anger & evil after Su told me what he has done to the town…but today, he is now starting to act weird & unusual because he was too cheerful and happy to see everyone from this town including us…I wonder if…if has two personalities which is when he was mean & nice…or…maybe it was just pretend…but, his strange behavior has gave me cautions that I must not let my guard down because I now wonder if this feast he want us to join might be…a trap?' he thought to himself as he stared at Gong Hwa with suspicions & curiosity. He then turned his head to Su who shook her head which means that she doesn't intend to sit down on one of the chairs. He then turns his head to Mantis who stands on his left shoulder but also shook his head which means that he agrees with Su.

Suddenly, the guests all turn their backs on Gong Hwa and decided to leave since they don't want to have a good time with him.

Gong Hwa felt disappointed & disheartened when he noticed that none of his guests is willing to obey him but not because he was worried that they didn't trust him & was willing to forgive him; he fears that his plan is about to fail soon in a matter of minutes. He then sighed as he then makes a fake sad smile as he dropped his arms down to his side with disappointment to make the guests believe that he has become a softhearted person with concern & worry for his them "*sigh*…Oh well, I guess none of you trust me…then I…I think that I should give up on trying to say that I'm very…very sorry for all the terrible things I've done last year till yesterday…guess I should give up on trying to make new friends as well and probably be the most hated gorilla who took the position of the real governor & conquered the town in the history of China…I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and I was willing to make amends with all of you because I was hoping that I would be forgiven & become this town's trusted friend…just like my early childhood when I have no friends because other kids teased me & took my money away every time I go out to play or when I go to school…that's why I've taken my anger of having no friends on all of you…so today, please stay here and I hope that you could all forgive me for what I've done and enjoy this feast I've wanted share with all of you…please?…and the words I've said to all of you were my speech of apology that I wanted to tell you and I'm very honest about saying apologies…so please everyone…come back" he begged to his guests while pretending to be a lonely person who has no friends.

His words has reached the ears of his guests who has heard his apology; paused on their footsteps and pondering to themselves in their minds if they should trust him. Crane is also wonder if he should trust his enemy as a friend…even though he is still suspicious about Gong Hwa 'I wonder if he's telling the truth…but I don't know if he is a honest person or just a liar…but…maybe I should…' but he felt a light touch on his shoulder as he notice that Su is the one who touched him "What is it sis?" he whispered to her.

"*inhale*…*exhale*…bro, I don't think he is telling the truth…let's just try to go away from this place & go home…besides, I'm feeling frightened with fear because of him…please take me home bro because I don't feel comfortable in this place…take me home please" whispered Su who doesn't comfortable to be in Gong Hwa's house but she still feels secure with her brother while clinging to his arm to be protected by him.

When he saw his sister begging him to take her home, Crane swallowed in his beak hard since he noticed that his sister felt uncomfortable, he sighed and said "Sis…I…don't" but he gasped when he noticed that the citizens & the visitors of the town begins to sit down on the chairs of Gong Hwa's table which has shocked Crane, Mantis, & Su "…Oh no…" said the three of them. 'I can't believe it! Everybody else believe him but us!' they all thought to themselves who stared at Gong Hwa's guests with disbelief.

But to Gong Hwa, he was very glad that his guests have fallen for his trick, but he feel disappointed that only 3 people which was a mantic & two cranes who still haven't fallen for his tricks 'Oh shoot…those three hasn't believe in my trick…looks like I have to convince them that I was really very honest'. Then he noticed that the rest of his guests are waiting for him to give them permission to enjoy the feast "Wait everyone! Don't eat yet! Those three over there aren't coming over yet! Why? Don't you believe me?".

The guests gasped in surprise and they are stared at Crane, Su, & Mantis who were startled of becoming the center of everyone else's attention because they haven't join everyone at the table. 'Oh dear…this is gonna be hard to explain' thought Crane who has now become nervous but he's afraid that he, his sister, and his best friend would be in big trouble.

Gong Hwa sighed as he whispered to himself because he felt disappointed "*sigh*…Oh boy…" and then he breathed in and out and walk away from his chair toward Crane, Su & Mantis who slowly backed away nervously to a corner of the room closer to the exit door that leads to outside. The three of them felt frightened as Gong Hwa finally stops in front of them at the corner and begins to ask them again "Excuse me but…why you didn't sit at the table with everyone else?".

The three friends gulped & were shaking themselves with fear as they stared at Gong Hwa's face until Mantis decides to speak for them "Um…b-because…we've just ate earlier before we heard about your invitation to invite everyone to come here…s-so w-were…s-sorry sir!".

Gong Hwa became surprised "Oh? I didn't know that…but how about this…why don't you guys just drink instead if you don't want to gain more weight?". Crane who is now afraid of Gong Hwa is about to reply when suddenly…everyone heard people fighting outside the room with weapons & shouting to each other…but then the doors of the room were burst open by Jin Lee who arrived in the room with some of his men who were armed with their swords, spike balls, spears "HEY! DID I INTTERUPT A PARTY TYRANT? " said Jin Lee who shouted at his enemy and pointing his sword at him.

Everyone in he whole room gasped with surprise…except for Gong Hwa growled with anger "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BARGE IN WITHOUT BEING INVITED? AND I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE WHEN YOUR PARENTS HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY MY ARMY FROM LAST YEAR TILL NOW! ".

Jin Lee who is armed with a sword in his hands, decides to answer his enemy back with anger streaming down on his face "GRRRRRRR…SILENCE YOU FIEND! THE REASON WHY YOU AND YOUR ARMY CAN'T FIND ME BECAUSE I'VE ESCAPED AND IVE GATHERED A ARMY WHO DECIDES TO JOIN ME & HELP ME DEFEAT YOU FROM LAST YEAR TILL TODAY! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE ORDERED YOUR GUARDS TO MAKE MY PARENTS STARVING BY GIVING THEM MEAGER MEALS AND MAKING THEM VERY WEAK! BUT NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL THEM TODAY WHEN I SAW THEM ABOUT TO EAT THE POISONED PERSIMMONS YOUR GUARDS ARE ABOUT TO FEED TO MY PARENTS TODAY BUT LUCKILY MY ARMY AND I HAVE COME JUST IN TIME TO SAVE THEM BEFORE THEY WERE POISONED TO DEATH AND YOU WERE TRYING TO THE SAME THING TO EVERYONE IN TIME BY POISONING ALL THE FOOD & DRINKS THAT WERE FOR THEM BUT NOT FOR YOU!".

Realizing that his plans have been foiled, Gong Hwa is more angrier than before when Jin Lee revealed the plans that was created by Gong Hwa which was to kill the citizens & Jin Lee's parents "SAY WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU THAT? AND HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM?" he yelled while staring at Jin Lee.

Jin Lee begins to smile as he bravely begins to answer like a proud, courageous, & strong hero "Let's just say that a good friend of mine has warned me about your plans but I don't think I would allow you to know that person's name".

All the guests gasped in shock and gossiping among themselves as they all now realized they've been tricked. As for Crane, Su, & Mantis…they too gasped with shock because they haven't realized that the invitation was really a trap to get them all killed by poison.

'Oh my gosh…why does he wants to kill all of us?…has that villain gone mad?…And here I thought that he is using this town for money and fame! But now he just wants to simply get us all killed including the captured governor and his wife! And I think that he has gone insane! Maybe more eviler than Tai Lung! And thank goodness that my friends and I didn't come over to that table and enjoy the poisoned meal he has his servants prepared for us! If we manage to survive, I can't wait to tell my friends back at the Jade Palace about this horrific plot that this fiend has planned!' thought Mantis.

Crane who has listened to Jin Lee's words was surprised that the wolf happens to be the son of the captured governor but was now more upset when he realized that he and everyone in town have been lured to a trap planned by Gong Hwa 'Now I get it…this invitation to this house was actually a trap just to get us all killed! And I just can't believe that he was also trying to poison that male wolf's parents and us too!…Now this evil gorilla is making me so mad that I want to teach him a lesson about hurting innocent people for greed and using tricks just to get what he wants!'. He then felt his sister who touched his shoulder with her wings and stared at him with determination "What is it sis?".

"Well big brother Jien…I say that it's about time to realize that this invitation is a trap and help that wolf Jin Lee to defeat Gong Hwa once and for all and ask him if his parents are still alive and well…but for now, how about the three of us just get this guy out of our faces?" whispered Su who now has a desire to fight and both Crane & Mantis agreed with her as they all now stared at their enemy in a fighting stance.

But Gong Hwa didn't notice them as he continues to yell as his enemy with anger "Well then, since you won't tell the name of you friend who help you and gotten my plans ruined in hope to kill everyone in town including your parents with poison…" then he pulls out some poison needles in a little poison needles shooter and positioned his aim toward Jin Lee "THEN I JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU INSTEAD WITH A FEW POISON NEEDLES AS MY FIRST TARGET BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE!".

But as he was about to blow, he was suddenly hit to the other corner of the room and was hit next to the other corner of the room nearby a pillar, causing a few dents on the pillar, and Gong Hwa fainted from Crane & Su who used their wings to punched him while Mantis who jumps up & kicked him with extra strength as he could.

The others except for our three main characters all gasped with surprise as they all walked toward Gong Hwa who is now unconscious with spirals floating on his eyes along with birds & stars floating around his head.

After making their enemy unconscious, our three main characters sighed with relief and begins to relax their muscles. "Well…looks like it's over guys" said Crane who is very glad and was satisfied from helping out his sister & his best friend by knocking out Gong Hwa.

"Yup and I don't think he's gonna wake up in a few seconds from getting hit by a pillar behind him…and I think he's gonna need a doctor to check on his big head later" said Mantis. Su nodded her head with agreement "Yup…and he's need to be in jail too for a long time".

As Jin Lee bend down & looked at his unconscious number one enemy with curiosity, he begins to smile and stood up to make a announcement "EVERYBODY! OUR NUMBER ONE ENEMY IS UNCONCIOUS AND TODAY IS THE DAY WE ARE ALL FREE…" and then he turns his head around and pointed his finger at Crane, Su, and Mantis with a smile as he continues to speak "AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO THOSE THREE BRAVE WARRIORS WHO SAVED OUR TOWN BY FIGHTING GONG HWA'S MEN WITH NO FEAR AND FREED THE PRISONERS AT HIS PRISON THAT HE CREATED…AND HAVE NEVER BELIEVED IN HIS LIES WHEN HE ALL OF YOU TO HIS FEAST FULL OF POISON…AND SAVED MY LIFE AS WELL WHEN HE TRIES TO TAKE MY LIFE! SO WE SHOULD ALL REMEMBER THIS JOYOUS DAY WHEN WE ARE ALL FREE AND MAKE SURE THAT THE TYRANT IS BEING SENT TO JAIL FOREVER!" and he raised his sword up with happiness as the townspeople celebrated with him including Mantis & Su.

But Crane however didn't celebrate because he has so many questions he needed to know. Suddenly, he heard Mantis' voice who poked him with his *thingies* while standing on Crane's right shoulder because he doesn't understand why his best friend isn't celebrating "H-Hey Crane! I-I mean Jien! Buddy! Why aren't you celebrating with us? Is there something wrong?".

Crane just shook his head "Well…there's some questions I need to ask that wolf over there before we could figure out what we should do since this mission is over". Mantis became surprise along with Su who decides to ask him with confusion "Why?".

When he heard his sister's question, he turns his head around to respond back "I just wanted to know some things that I needed to ask him…excuse me guys". As Crane walked away from his confused sister, Mantis jumped his shoulder and landed on Su's right shoulder instead.

"What's with him? Why does he wants to ask that guy Jin Lee some questions?" said Mantis who was confused while whispering to Su who shrugged her shoulders while breathing air in and out "I've no idea Mantis… but I got a feeling that my brother's question might be important that we need to know as well".

Meanwhile, as Crane stopped behind Jin Lee while watching two guards who tied Gong Hwa's hands in a rope and carried him away, Crane strengthen himself and begins to talk to Jin Lee in a polite manner "Ahem…excuse me sir Jin Lee".

When Jin Lee heard someone's voice behind him, he turns around & was surprise to see Crane who helped him to defeat his enemy and reached out his clawed right hand for Crane's wing "Ah, good to see friend…and what can I do for you?".

Crane smiled as he gave Jin Lee his right wing and shook it gently like friends "Oh well I um…I need to ask you some questions".

Jin Lee was surprised "Oh…if that's the case…well, how about we could have a nice conversation together in my room after my family's loyal servants get rid of Gong Hwa's things around here because tomorrow…I have to decide what should I do with Gong Hwa's wives & children & maybe I could decide what should I do for you and your two friends since I'm very grateful for your help…would you like to?".

Crane smiled & nodded his head with happiness because he was given an opportunity to speak to Jin Lee "Ok!".

Phew, finally I'm done with this very long chapter I'm working on from last week till today! And I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories from Saturday & Sunday because this chapter took me a long time to finish and I wanted to get it done. But right now, I have to think about what is gonna happen to Su & come up with some romantic ideas for Crane x Viper & maybe some Mantis x Viper because it would be like a love triangle. Plus, maybe I have to count how many more chapters are left till the finale because I was very desperate to get this chapter done by this year if I was able to come up with more ideas for this story. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the extended very long chapter and I'll see you all next time at chapter 42! Bye! ^^


	42. Chapter 42

Hey there Kung fu panda fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back with some new ideas that wasn't quite easy to do and it took me a long time to think about it so I'm sorry for taking a long time to get chapter 42 updated for people who loved this story for a long time. So I hope that you guys all enjoy chapter 42 and remember to review at the end. Oh and guys, you can take a bet at what chapter this story would end because I've typed down chapters for this story for 2 years and I was looking forward to wait for it to end with patience even though it was a very long story and it takes a lot of ideas to get it done soon. Have fun reading! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kung fu panda and the upcoming sequel coming out on May *Check out Wikipedia and search for the date so that way you can be alert and remember in order to see the sequel in time before it'll come out in DVD in the future like the first film* but I do own this story that was in my imagination for a long time and my Kung fu panda OC characters that were included in this story and some of the places that were also in my imagination. Oh and please don't copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

If you guys liked this story a lot, you can check out my other stories on my profile and chat on my forums. You can also vote on my poll too. -_^

Hours later, it is nighttime at 8 as everyone in town were still outside having a huge celebration that'll last till midnight since everybody are very happy and excited to see Gong Hwa who is sent to the dungeon immediately even though he didn't know because he was unconscious while his soldiers and thugs were sent to the dungeon with too but some of them have managed to escape and were in hiding but none of the citizens or Jin Lee's soldiers couldn't find them or keep up with them since some of Gong Hwa's allies left quickly to avoid being caught and dragged away to the dungeon.

As Mantis & Su are out having fun playing games and buying some exciting things that the town offered to the people who lived or visit there, Crane is out in a private restaurant with Jin Lee who insisted that they shall have a conversation there because the restaurant is a huge private place for political people or for famous well known people and for rich people who wants to dine and have a conversation in a private room with the door shut since they don't want their conversation to be heard by others in order to be secured and make sure that there won't be any interruptions unless if a waiter or a waitress is serving their meal which they can only allowed until they can leave.

"Wow…I've never been to a private restaurant before and I know they are for rich and famous people who wants to have a private conversation with people they want to talk to secretly…so why did you pick this place but why not your room or your tent at the army camp?" said Crane who was standing in front of the restaurant with curiosity until he was hushed by Jin Lee *He's a dark black wolf with dark brown eyes* who was wearing a regal light red Chinese robe that has dark red dragon designs on it "*Shush*…Hush for now my friend".

Crane blinked his eyes with surprise because he was confused "B-but…why Jin…uh I mean my lord?". Jin Lee chuckled as he was about to open the door in a matter of minutes "Well that's because I just wanted to invite anyone who were my good friends and allies to dine with me as comrades and share a great conversation like buddies ever since I was 18 but it has been a while since I fled for my safety in hiding with my army and allies to plan a attack on Gong Hwa but it has took us a long time to create a plan to get revenge because some of them could end up in a disaster and we wouldn't want it to happen so we came up with more ideas with more concentration and focus for a long time until some big strange but wondrous event when you and your small friend bravely fought his men and were sent to his well made prison which has surprised me that night and inspired me that there is no more need to wait to rebel because the time for fighting in order to free your hometown is now and I realized that you two fighting spirit have encouraged me that the time for liberty is now and I can't waste any of the chances that was opened for me to enter or it'll be closed which means I was too late…but I'll tell you the rest later since I can't afford to ridiculed this restaurant's reputation since it was quite famous for allowing customers to have a private conversation in a room when they are either dining alone or with friends and family members so I don't want to hurt their feelings or they won't let come back *chuckle".

Then when Jin Lee opened the door and was greeted by a elderly 65 year old male rabbit who was delighted to see him again, he then turns and motioned Crane to come inside "Do you wanna come in or just stand outside looking at the stars and moon instead?".

"Oh no no my lord! I-I'm coming!" said Crane who then flew inside the door and landed on a small Chinese rug that said *Welcome!*. He was then greeted by the owner of the restaurant and both he and Jin Lee went to their room where they see a big table that has 6 chairs and both crane & wolf sat down on a chair left and right and began to make a order since they were quite hungry and thirsty for a while.

Meanwhile, Mantis was having a good time in his life as he won at a mahjong game against Chow Chan and arm wrestling against a 22 year old male gorilla. "Hah! Sorry pal but it looks like you are gonna need some more training a little instead of showing off your muscles to get yourself a girlfriend because you never that someday someone would like to pick a fight with you while you're distracted so you have to someday be careful of what you're doing and be alert if danger has come…so try to at least have some training a little before you can fool around whenever you want but try to stay cautious too in the meantime" said Mantis who was glad that he is the winner of a arm wrestling match and was teaching his opponent a life lesson.

"*sigh*…Ok, I guess that this is what I get for not listening to my mom when she told me to train instead of fooling around with girls…thank you for the lesson buddy…bye, " said the male gorilla who left the arm wrestling match as the audience applauded and carried Mantis because they were surprised that a small mantis could defeat a huge gorilla at arm wrestling "M-A-N-T-I-S! Mantis! Mantis! Mantis!" said the audience who were now rooting for Mantis for defeating his opponent who were once a champion of arm wrestling but lost to Mantis who courageously used all of his strength that he could carry from his small body and was able to knock his opponent's arm down with victory from his pinchers aka *"Thingies" that Po called them in the first film*.

Mantis blushed but smiled proudly at himself for managing to win at two competitions that were very hard to do so he can't resist having to smile at his adoring fans for cheering for him and asking him to sign his autograph for them "Oh thank you! Thank you everyone for rooting for me! But I will sign my name for you later because I need to go find another interesting challenges like a kung fu throw down or perhaps a art and cooking contest and maybe a high jump race! How's that?".

The crowd cheers and tossed him up high in the air as he then leaps up and rolled until he opens himself and raised his pinchers up high just in time as the fireworks exploded behind him which has caused his fans to applaud more for their champion.

But then suddenly, he spotted Su who flew up to him and caught him on her back just in time as he was about to fall into his fans' hands. Mantis became upset from being interrupted by Crane's younger sister "Hey! Su! What did you do that for? How could you ruin my fun after I've won at two contest? I was about to look for another challenge!".

"So that you could entertain your fans more than telling me where is my brother and Jin Lee?" said Su. Mantis can't believe from what he had just heard from Su "Are you kidding me? They were out at this private restaurant where they can have a secret conversation together and dine in there! Why would you ask me a question like that? Shouldn't you be having fun like I was? Besides, we all deserved to be happy and have tons of fun since Jin Lee decides to set things back to normal and restore his weakened father back to being the town's governor again…but there were some rumors that Jin lee is supposedly must soon be the next governor if his father decides to retire or pass away, but for now it is too early and his father hasn't pass away but he is resting in his room from being held captive with his wife for so long. Anyhow, are you gonna let me have some more fun or do I have to stay on your back for a flight instead?" he asked in hope that she would let him go.

All the sudden, Su spotted a elderly 67 year old female goat who was selling fancy souvenirs while her 69 year old husband is busily painting portraits of customers who wants a painting of themselves. Su suddenly got a idea "Hey…I got a idea…I need to get something for big bro when he comes back…and maybe I should ask him to get me a present since I was able to see him again when we were separated 2 years ago…brace yourself Mantis and hold on or you'll be thrown out of this ride".

"Huh?…WHYYYYYYYY?" said Mantis who screamed out with fright as Su quickly fly over to the stall, but when she rolled and flip over in an attempt to land down in her style…poor Mantis went dizzy and was sent flying straight on to a gong that was to be hit by a 34 year old male boar whose job was to strike the gong with a drumstick to let people know the hour of the time of the day which has caused Mantis to yell out once more because he knows what is gonna happen to him "AHHHHHHH! OOF!" and he fainted after he was finally slammed against the gong with his full body which has made a very very loud noise that has surprised the whole entire town including the drummer who looks at Mantis with shock after he dodges out of the way just in time "Whoa!".

The drummer then walk over to Mantis who fainted shortly after colliding against the huge gong which has surprised the drummer "Wow! This is the first time I've ever seen a person like you can strike the gong with full force from his/her body! How did you do that and who send you flying with such incredible speed? You're amazing man! I bet you could be the first flying mantis in history and the first person who could ever strike a gong with his body! Oh and I would like to let everybody that this is now the 7th hour at night!".

Then he noticed Mantis who groggily opened his eyes and looked up at him with a smile even though he was now dizzy with stars flying around his head while shaking his head around from the impact "…*groan*…T-Thank you…it just happens when I was suddenly thrown out from…ugh" and closed his eyes as his body slid down and landed on the ground next to drummer's feet while he fainted again.

Su gulped as she then rushed to Mantis's side and apologized to the drummer for her friend "I'm sorry sir! It was actually my fault because I just wanted to buy something for one of my siblings in a hurry that I accidentally send my friend high flying to that gong by mistake when I decided to make my own landing after flying to that stall to get some gifts! I'm really sorry!".

The drummer chuckled and gave Mantis to Su "*Chuckle* Don't worry miss! There's nothing to be ashamed about even though you did send him flying like a speeding dagger thrown by a person using it. But I was amazed that you've made him become the first person to ever strike the gong with his own body in the history of China! Oh and I'm sure that he's alright but if you weren't so sure, look for a doctor to check up on him if you want".

"Ok! Thank you!" said Su who was very grateful for being forgiven and took Mantis with her as she ran out to the same stall she wants to go and began looking at the souvenirs she wanted to buy for her brother…until she has found a perfect gift and paid to the seller. Then she walked to the painter and makes a request that she wants a portrait of herself until Mantis woke up and gets upset at her "Hey Su! Where are we and why did you spun me out and allow me to get hurt by being slammed against a huge gong?".

"Sorry, I just got a little carried away that's all…besides. I want to give my brother presents to surprise…but now" Su's voice trailed off as she stops speaking to him and begins to ponder in her mind as she begins worry to herself which has concerned Mantis about her sudden behavior "Hey…hey what's wrong? You look a little pale over there…is there something bothering you or not?".

Then he noticed that Su sighed and begins to reveal to him what she is thinking to herself "…Well…I was wondering what is gonna happen tomorrow since now that you guys help free the town…but I just can't help but worry that you and my brother will soon be on your way to the valley of peace…and I was now somehow afraid of being alone in this town by myself since I was learning but I was wondering if I could come along with you guys and I hope that this master Shifu would allow me to train with my brother and find me a place to stay and a school that could teach me how to be a merchant since it was my dream including becoming a warrior just like my older brother Jien…but I don't if I can come along or not because I don't want to be separated from him again…*sigh*".

Mantis stared at her with a sad mood. Because he begins to understand her concern about being separated from her family again. Then he hops on her shoulder to comfort and assure her in order to cheer her up by giving her a smile "Hey, I can bet that your brother will take you…and I know that my master will take you in as his new student so that you can be with your brother as always and train together like a family…besides, you should be lucky that you have brothers and sisters because I don't have any and my parents told me that I will soon have a baby sibling in a few months which cheered me up and I hope that master Shifu would allow me to visit them for a week to stick around with my new sibling and I just hope that it would be a brother…but don't be offended that you think that I don't like girls because some of my childhood friends said that their sisters gave them a hard time but they still cared for each other…so if I have a sister instead, well I'll just be glad that I at least have a sibling to play with but I just hope that she doesn't try to get me annoyed and tease me as a big cry baby…besides, I can take the laughs that I would receive soon from being a joke".

(It's true everyone because my younger brother mostly make fun of me and thinking that I was a joke ever since he was a newborn baby. He still does…but I wouldn't mind as long as he is happy…*sigh* -_-).

Su smiled as she listened and laughed at the same time along with Mantis because he seems to have cheered her up. Then Mantis begins to speak "Anyway, if I see your brother after his conversation with Jin Lee…I will ask him if you could come along…and if he ask me why, I'll just tell him that because you don't want to be alone anymore and you are willing to join us at the Jade Palace to become one of master Shifu's students in order to stay close with your brother like a family…would you like that or do you want to ask him instead of me?".

Su giggled as she begins to answer her friend with happiness "I think it's better that I should ask him Mantis…so how about if we can get a portrait of ourselves for him and get ourselves some souvenirs and have some fun!". Mantis smiled with excitement in his voice "Alright!".

As the painter starts painting a portrait of the two friends, both Mantis & Su smiled as Su took a seat.

Meanwhile, Crane was shocked as he listened to Jin Lee's story and were enjoying their dinner together "What? You mean…that during the time when Gong Hwa took over…you fled when he captures your parents and turns the town upside down in turmoil and starvation and making innocent citizens poor and homeless! But why didn't you do anything without planning a sneak attack or anything else!…Are you planning to wait for something special happens when I came here?…Are you a coward?".

Jin Lee shook his head as he cupped his hands together on the table and bend his head down "No…you see, back then I was a foolish guy who always gambles and buying rich stuff and going out drinking with my friends because my family was rich and we have nothing to worry about becoming poor…but then, when Gong Hwa came…I was careless when I was lacking in fighting despite trying to defend my parents and my home but I wasn't strong enough…but I can't let danger destroy the people I love…so just as hope was lost, my parents told me to run away with my allies and soldiers but I protested that I can't leave them…but they told me that I must leave…not because I was weak and careless…but it's because they loved me so much that they can't risk seeing me get killed and tortured and they told me that if I want to save this town; I must be trained by the greatest swordfighters and martial artists to be more prepared if dangers comes to kill me in every step I take, ever meal I have, and many nights I slept…and have a lot of reasonability and courage and love to be a mature man…and I did and I become the leader of my army from people who wants to aid me in my quest to defeat Gong Hwa…including those who spied on Gong Hwa for me or reformed from being bad to good by walking away from Gong Hwa's side…to the other side of people who wants freedom and peace".

Crane was mesmerized by Jin Lee's story 'So that's how he got an army…and that's how the town was taken over by Gong Hwa because of Jin Lee who wasn't so smart back then…but I'm so glad he matured…I just hope he doesn't gamble or drink anymore because I know that no one in my family don't gamble or drink just like me…I wonder how old is he'. Crane then begins to ask him a question "Um…excuse me but I do recall that you and your army are having trouble thinking up a lot of good ways to attack until my friend and I came around…what did you do during that time?".

Jin Lee begins to explain "Actually…it was just a normal day back at my camp when we were thinking up a good plan to attack because the rest of the plans were no good at all…until my friend Chow Chan who works for Gong Hwa but was also one of my friends of my family who informed me of what you two did and were sent to the Shan hai prison and I was worried about your safety…but luckily you and the other prisoners were set free by people from the town and strangers who helped you defeat Gong Hwa's army in there which surprises me but relieved me from worrying about the prisoners' life since they are now free…but then I became worried again when Chow Chan informed me again that the tyrant plans to kill everyone in the village with poison including my parents…it got me angry and worried because everyone in town aren't aware of Gong Hwa's trap and I can't let everyone get killed including my parents…so that's when I decided to come save you all with my army and allies to warn you before you would all perish if I come too late…".

Crane gasped 'Now I get it now…that's why he appeared this morning because he was determined to save everyone and his parents from being killed by Gong Hwa's trick…if it weren't for Jin Lee, I too would die with everybody else and never be able to see Mei Ling, my family and friends again…but thank goodness I didn't die yet…all thanks to Jin Lee'. Then he reached out his right wing to Jin Lee with a smile "Well, it's a good thing you come just in time or we would all be killed…all thanks to you my lord".

Jin Lee smiled and shook Crane's wing with his right paw "Oh no no no my friend…it's Chow Chan you should be thanking because he was the one who told me about Gong Hwa's plan by pretending to work for him and giving me messages if something happens…I will introduce you to him tomorrow before you and your friends can leave…and if you see master Shifu, tell him that I want to thank him for sending one of his student to help me even though we didn't encounter each other because your friend met you and he hangs out with you because you two are buddies…so I won't blame you…oh and when you guys are leaving?".

"After your speech by the afternoon with Mantis showing me the way" said Crane who begins to answer.

Jin Lee was glad "Well…I hope you guys will have a safe journey tomorrow and find a town to stay in town because if you sleep out in a forest, there'll might be thugs trying to rob you and kill you at night while you're asleep…cheers?" he asked Crane as he raised up his cup of tea

"Cheers" said Crane who raised his cup against Jin Lee's and enjoyed their dinner together.

See you at next chapter everyone! ^^


	43. Chapter 43

Hey there guys! Miss me? DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and I know it has been a while since I've last updated chapter 42 and I was taking a couple of days off because I need some rest and I have to redo this chapter that I've been working on because when I first do it, I don't like how it turns out so I decide to retype it to make it much better than the original. So I hope you guys can all forgive me and enjoy chapter 43! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kung fu panda, the sequel, the holiday shorts, the secret of the furious five short, and the upcoming TV series that was now coming in fall of 2011 with 52 planned episodes (Check out Kung fu panda wiki for more information). But I do own this story that was in my mind for 2 years and wasn't quite easy to do which gave me some time to think. Oh and please don't copy any of my stories as your own but you can print them out just for reading at home if you're not using the internet and just make up your own version from your imagination.

About 12 minutes later, Crane & Jin Lee got out of the restaurant and began walking together to search for Crane's friends during the celebration after enjoying their meal together.

"Wow, the food in that restaurant are great and we're not being interrupted and heard by other customers just like you said" said Crane who was satisfied.

"Yup and the walls are very secured to protect our conversation…so I think that we should give them our gratitude and our thanks to them for pleasing us with a great meal too" replied Jin Lee who was happy too.

Crane then begins to remember his manners since he was in a hurry to meet up with his sister and his best friend Mantis without properly thanking Jin Lee after they stand up from the table and paid to the owner "Oh! That's right! I forgot to tell you something!". He then stops walking and bowed down his head "Thank you for the meal sir Lee and I apologized for forgetting to thank you for treating me to dinner".

"That's quite alright my friend…I know that you just want to see your friend and sister after dinner…it happens to some of my friends too because they're always sometimes in a rush to do what they are really suppose to do if they don't want to hang out longer and waste more time…so I forgive you because I'm not upset at all since I need to see my parents too and check on their conditions since they are being treated right now with care from a doctor and 2 nurses to check on their health and help them recover their strength for the time being till they are back to normal" said Jin Lee who forgives Crane.

Crane felt relieved "Phew, I'm so lucky that I'm not punished" and then he begins to ask his friend with worry and concern "…But…how are they? Are they ok? And do you really need to get going and comfort them? And will you be alright on your own? What if some of Gong Hwa's surviving men were spying on you and decides to ambush you when you're by yourself? I'm worried that you'll might be hurt or killed like last time when Gong Hwa tries to poison you".

Jin Lee chuckled with amusement "Nah, I'm quite alright and I'll be cautious since I need to search for some of my soldiers to guard me as my bodyguards till I manage to get home and check up on my parents…and don't you have to worry my friend because the doctor told me that they are still alright but their health wasn't quite good because of the meager meals they have when they were held hostage and they were suffering from starvation but it's a good thing they've managed to stay alive for me to come back to save them when I learned my lesson and train more to mature like a grown man…speaking of which, my parents told me to come home today and have a conversation with them about my training and I hate making them upset so I will see you tomorrow morning for the meeting…" but then he strangely became serious and clasped his paws politely as he bends down his head in the same manner like Crane once did " Master Crane".

Crane was surprised by this "Huh? Master Crane? …B-but…I'm still inexperience and tomorrow I have to go to the Jade palace because I was chosen to train there and I have a few years left to go before I can become a kung fu master…and I wasn't involved when you and your army went to rescue your parents…so I don't think I deserved the title of master yet".

But it doesn't stop Jin Lee from giving Crane respect "Tsk…So what? That doesn't stop you from trying to save innocent lives like your friend Mantis told me when he mentions that the two of you save a village about maybe 2 or 3 days ago something…and have done quite a lot of great things when you tried to invade Gong Hwa's estate, managed to set up a battle to fight his men in order to help the prisoners escape, and you've managed to save my life when he's about to use a poison needle on me by kicking him off to a pillar and knocked him out…and that's how you've managed to save the town…but I know that I'm sorry for not showing up earlier because I was still away for training and I didn't know what was happening until my trusted ally Chow Chan informed me last night and told me the whole thing that has shocked me and I decide to rush in to stop him by finding my parents first and warning the citizens about that despicable gorilla's plot to poison them…but I didn't realize that he was planning to kill me with a poison needle and I think that I can be able to get out of the way quickly because you'll be killed in a matter of 5 seconds if it was shot out by the owner…but I was very grateful that today isn't the day I was going to die, all thanks to you and your friends…which is why I'm calling you master for using confidence and bravery in order to stand up against difficult obstacles that'll might come your way soon…because you'll never ever give up…even for your dream of becoming a kung fu master and I hope that you can continue using your confidence in order to reach your goals in life till the end".

Jin's words has surprised Crane a lot but it has also somehow made him feels like as if his confidence was building up and he felt inspired as well. Then the two friends decides to say their goodbyes and they split up to different directions to go to their destinations for the night. Crane however was in his thoughts while pondering about what Jin Lee told him and flew up in the sky to find his sister and best friend as he sings to himself "Heigh ho…heigh ho…it's home from dinner I go…*whistles*…heigh ho…heigh ho" (Take a guess guys. -_^. Jin Lee however met up with his bodyguards and they together went to Jin Lee's home.

Speaking of which, if you guys want to know what has happened to Su & Mantis. Well let me tell you right now where they are because now we are going back to the story. The both of them were inside Su's house taking a rest.

Su was humming a song called "A spoonful of sugar from Mary Poppins" and practicing her calligraphy on her desk while Mantis is looking out the front window in hope that Crane will come back home.

"…Geez, why did he take so long eating dinner with Jin Lee?…We have to pack up and get ready to leave for tomorrow and all he does is just hanging around and perhaps partying all night with new friends and probably with the cute beautiful ladies too while getting drunk! Is that wolf boy a party guy or something like your brother?" said Mantis who was complaining until he was hit on the head by a unused paint brush by Su who was upset.

"Hey! Don't you dare say that about my brother! He never drinks alcohol and flirting with a lot of women! He's a good guy and you know it! I bet you are drunk yourself from partying with your fans before I pick you up! I thought that your parents taught you not to drink any alcohol and doing some illegal stuff that I can bet that you don't want anybody to know what you really are! What kind of kung fu fighter and friend are you? " said Su who shouted out to Mantis in anger in order to defend her brother.

But suddenly, she begins misunderstood when Mantis quickly explains to her and apologized while rubbing his head painfully and using the unused paintbrush for his back as a massage device "H-hey! Hold on a minute toughie! I didn't mean to say those things in front of you about your brother! I was just wondering what is he doing while we are searching for him for 20 minutes and you thought up a idea to just go back home and wait for him. Besides, I know that he isn't a drunker or a partygoer like others…even though a monkey friend of mine does likes to go out to parties but he doesn't drink any alcohol or doing illegal stuff like me…and at the end…I'm sure that you brother isn't a ladies man because I don't think he would never ever cheat on his girlfriend since he just probably wants to be patient until he can see her again so I'm very sorry and I shall not say those things again. As for me, I'm just a single guy who was just trying to ask this cute girl I met in the Jade palace for a date but she didn't gave me an answer yet and I just don't know why she wouldn't answer me…unless she is too shy to go out with me because of my looks…and my dashing smile heh".

Mantis then picks up a mirror and began showing off his face to make himself look charming for the girl he likes back at the Jade Palace "Hmm…maybe I should make myself more charming for my girl and show her my handsome stuff when I got back…because I knew that she is secretly attracted to me…*giggle*…hey Su! I hate to ask you this but" he then turn his face to Su "Do you think I'm a good looking guy?".

Unfortunately, Su didn't look up to him as she replies "I don't think I'm interested…but please don't distract me when I'm practicing my calligraphy…ask someone else who wasn't busy practicing like me or wait for my brother to answer for you…but if you weren't sure, take a bath because you smelled badly like rotten eggs".

Mantis was surprised and began smelling his underarm "Hmm?…Yeah, maybe you're right…I should go get myself a bath right now if somebody should set me up a hot warm bath for me if they hate my stinky smell".

Su sighed "*sigh*…alright, I'll set up your bath for you" and placed her paintbrush down as she stands up.

Suddenly, she has heard a couple of knockings on her door "Oh! Someone's behind the door! Who is it Mantis?". Mantis then puts down the mirror and look outside the window to check for her, but then he became happy when he recognized the visitor "*gasp* H-Hey! Su! Your big brother is home! Hurry up and open the door!".

Su became excited "Really? Hooray!" and then she opens the door and greeted her brother happily "Hi big brother Jien! How's dinner with Jin Lee?".

Crane who seems a little tired arrives inside the house with her sister helping him get in "Oh it was quite good and that restaurant is a very private place where customers can talk to their friends and families privately without being heard by others outside and it seems to have works quite splendidly and there's nobody outside our room eavesdropping and we couldn't hear what the other customers are saying to each other in their rooms too and the doors were tightly closed to prevent people outside from eavesdropping…so I have a very good time in there and we both have a good conversation with each other".

Su raised her eyes with interest "Oh? What did you two talk about and please also tell me about how long did you guys stayed in that restaurant?". As Crane was about to answer her, he notice Mantis who jumped up from the window and landed on his hat and looked down at him "Yeah, tell us what did you guys talk about and how long did it takes for you two to finish up your conversation because we've been waiting for like 1 hour and 40 minutes for you to come home while we were at the celebration and it would've been fun if you were with us".

Crane raised up his shoulders a little without moving his head as he responds back "I'm sorry guys but you know that I just wanted to ask him a lot of questions and he told me his story of how did Gong Hwa took control of this town…he told me that back then when he was a little younger like probably my age, he was a immature party guy and he was reckless without any care and he never spends enough time practicing his sword fighting for 1 hour because he only spends 20 minutes doing it and he sneaks out just to hang out with his party friends. Until one day when Gong Hwa and his men arrived to take over, Jin Lee became desperate and worries that his parents will get hurt and killed and he uses his courage to fight off Gong Hwa's thugs but he wasn't strong enough to fight and he realizes his mistake for caring only about parties and he regretted about being reckless…but suddenly, he and his army must run away when all hope seems lost because this town has no problems back then before Gong Hwa;s arrival. But let me tell you all why Jin Lee and his army run away…it's not because they're retreating, it was out of love and desperation for Jin Lee from his parents who loves him no matter what he do and he must enlist help and training from his friends and teachers in order to become a better leader and governor when he matures from help of his teachers and responsible friends…and he did which it is how he became a responsible and brave leader now even though there's some things that never change".

Su begins to reply "Like hanging out with friends and having a little party?". Crane nodded his head "Bingo".

Mantis then begins to smirk in reply as he smiles "And dating pretty ladies…*chattering his teeth*? Ow!" but got hit on the noggin on his head by Su who used the unused paintbrush to whack him on the head.

Crane scratched his head in confusion "Um…I don't know about that…but I don't think he would bother to say it because I'm not actually sure if he has a girlfriend or he doesn't wants to…but all I know is that he was more likely interested in female foxes since he told me that they are better looking but I'm not gonna cheat on my girl or she'll think that I betray her for another woman".

Then he suddenly heard Mantis's question "So anyway…if that wolf boy, Jin Lee became a brave and responsible leader, then why didn't he do anything when we are in prison?".

Crane decides to answer "That's a pretty good question Mantis so let me tell you what has happened actually, Jin Lee wasn't aware of what is going on so he didn't know that we are trying to save this town too like him. But thankfully, his trusted family friend who was like a secret spy told him what is going on while he was away and he decides to come back here with his men to save us from being killed by poison food while we are saving him too from being killed by poison needle".

Both Su & Mantis were surprised as they listened to Jin Lee's story and they both have the same thought in their mind 'Wow…so that's how it happens'. Su then begins to ask him another question "Hmm…so that's how it happen. Then how about Gong Hwa? Did he tell you anything about him?".

"Well…he's recently in jail as we all know now and I don't think he'll be free for a long time considering all of the bad things that he had done including his captured friends so I don't think we have to worry about him anymore that's for sure" said Crane who then suddenly yawned and decides to head upstairs "*Yawn* …Anyhow, I think that I'm gonna take a bath and get some sleep for tomorrow".

But suddenly, he was stopped by Mantis who jumped down to the floor and used his forelegs to make him halt "Wait! Let me take a bath first because I won't be able to impress my girl if I smell just like garbage and dirt and sweats from fighting! I'm so sorry I have to stop you but…I REALLY, REALLY GOTTA GO! SEE YA!" and then he quickly hopped upstairs like a roadrunner and took his own shower by himself without Su's help and he locked the door shut.

Both Crane & Su became confused and surprised from Mantis's sudden urge to take a shower "…Um…ok, I don't know what you guys are talking about when I'm not around but uh…did he mentions that he has a girlfriend?" said Crane who asked his sister who then shook her head and sighed "*sigh* No, not yet…but all I know that he did once ask her for a date but she didn't respond and all he thinks is that he probably thought that she was too shy because of his look…but I doubt that it wasn't what she was really thinking about him and I don't think that she would like to admit it and I don't know how long is he waiting for her to answer because all he does is looking at himself from my mirror".

Crane was surprised "Really?". Then he begins to remember the times when he and Mei Ling starts to go out together which has made him wonder what does she thinks about his appearance 'That reminds me…I wonder what does Mei Ling thought about my appearance besides my personality…I wonder if she was shy too just like Mantis's crush…'.

Suddenly, he felt a pat on his shoulder from his sister who decides to ask him another question "Ok, enough with the new subject and let's get back to the old subject…did Jin Lee ever tells you Gong Hwa's story about how he came to be? Maybe one of his secret spies told him when he was in camp".

But the only things that Crane could say to her was "All I know is that Gong Hwa was just a orphan when he was a baby and he was raised poorly in a orphanage and he never has any respect from everyone because he was feared for his brutal strength that no gorilla ever have and he was totally evil or not even though others are not even quite sure if he was really a bad guy or a victim…and when he turned 8, he was raised by a leader of a group of bandits who taught him the ways of being a bandit…but also loves him as well like a son…but suddenly, the day after his 20th birthday, his adopted father became mysteriously sick the next morning after eating some kind of poisoned food during the celebration after having fun with his adopted son and died the next morning which has broken Gong Hwa's pure heart in pieces and he was enraged when he found out that his adopted uncle killed his own brother for position of the leader of the bandits which has driven Gong Hwa mad with insanity and killed him with poison needles…so for now on, during the dark day…Gong Hwa took his adopted father place and became leader of the bandits even though he now became evil and his heart was darkened too much and he has changed into a greedy, power-hungry, evil leader of the bandits without showing any mercy to innocent people anymore unlike his adopted father who did have some mercy for orphaned children and mothers and fathers when they have no money and no homes…that's why now Gong Hwa is in prison to prevent him from harming more people from his insanity and madness".

Su felt surprised from hearing the story "Wow…I didn't know about that…so the other rumors about Gong Hwa killing his adopted father wasn't quite true…only the stuff about him killing his uncle for revenge was true…so are you saying that Gong Hwa could be…a insane victim?".

Crane shrugged his shoulders "I don't know…it remains a mystery, anyway I gotta go to your room and pack up my stuff for the journey tomorrow". But suddenly, he was stopped by Su who held his feathered right wing out of desperation to go with him "Wait big brother…please take me with you tomorrow to the Valley of Peace?".

Crane became surprised "Huh? Why?". Then he noticed that her head was down as she sadly begins to speak "B-Because…I was very lonely…staying in this town without you by my side to support me ever since I was 14 and it has been so long since we departed for schools we want to go…and all I wanted was to see my family again and I was glad that I got a chance to be able to meet you again…but I was saddened that we were only together for 2 days from yesterday, so I…I've make up my mind and quit school here…just to come with you and train together at the Jade Palace and find me a school that will teach me about how to be a merchant because it was my dream…please big brother, will you let me come?".

Her words has touched his heart once more like 12 years ago…only this time she didn't cry, she was just sad from being desperate to come with him because of their bond being brother and sister. Then he smiles as he bends his head down to her eye level and used his left wing to lift her chin up to make her smile "Okay".

Su begins to smile once more and hugs him "Oh my gosh! Oh thank you so much big brother Jien!". Crane smiles too as well as he spoke back warmly "You welcome…little sister".

Later after Mantis finish his bath…Crane then took a shower too and Su became the last person to take a bath after her brother is done. At the end, they all went to sleep in Su's bedroom.

The next morning, judgment day came as the town came to watch the court and were very nervous of what would become of Gong Hwa's 2 wives and 2 children that was received from the 2nd. Fortunately, Jin Lee decides to spare their lives and allow them to live in a secluded home that would allow them to have quiet times together and they would be allowed to come to town since they are really just victims and were not really bad guys.

Soon after, it was time for Crane, Su & Mantis to leave as they all said their goodbyes to their new friends in Wang Kong and held their bags as they get on a ship that were taking them to their destination…the Valley of Peace.

Phew. What a relief…at last they are on their way once more this time with Crane's younger sister. Anyway, thanks for reading chapter 43 and wait for chapter 44 because I'm thinking up more tough challenges that has awaited the three friends and I will try not to make it too long because I'll soon put up some action packed stuff in it while they are on their way to their final destination. Bye! ^^


	44. Chapter 44

Yo! Hello KFP aka Kung fu panda fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and ready for Crane's brand new journey as he, his younger sister, and his best friend Mantis are now on the way to the Jade Palace but may encounter some thieves and bandits who wants to rob them but will our friends be able to survive and fight for their lives? Then you can go on ahead from reading my disclaimers if you want answers and enjoy chapter 44! ^^

Disclaimers: I never own anything Kung fu panda or any other films and specials and TV shows that DreamWorks has created throughout the years ever since my childhood. But I do own this story that has been in my mind for months and I'm looking forward to end it real soon. Also, please don't copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to. Plus, you can print them out from your printer at home and read them sometime if you are not in the mood to use your computer or laptop.

P.S.

If you guys like my stories a lot, you can check my other stories on my profile, vote for which upcoming stories would you like to see soon, chat on my forums, and my community even though it has Phineas and Ferb on it unless if you guys watched the hit Disney animated TV series and enjoyed it.

A few days later, our three friends including some of the passengers have arrive at port which was about a few miles away from the Valley of Peace as they thanked a male goat for rowing them to their destination and watched as he and the other passengers in the boat sailed away to another place for the other passengers who wants to go their main destinations.

After the boat left and the other passengers on the dock left as they carried their belongings with them, Su begins to cry her heart out happily as she said "Woo hoo! I can't believe that I'm gonna be traveling with you guys! This is the best day ever! Thank you guys!".

Mantis begins to smile as he said "Oh no no Su…you should thank you brother since you told me that you want to come with us and I told you to ask your brother for that which you eventually did when he came back".

Crane smiles to as he said "And I said yes". As the trio continues talking to each other while they took their bags and walking through the forest in order to get to a bridge that connects to the path that leads to the Valley of Peace, a group of boar and rhino bandits spotted them and whispered among themselves of how they will rob our heroes while they are hiding behind some tress and rocks to plan their trap.

But as their plan was about to come true just as our heroes arrive accidentally arrived in their area, it didn't turn out as they wanted it to be because when they ambushed them…oh boy; all 30 of them were instantly knocked out in 10 seconds by Crane, Su, and Mantis who luckily pulled their bags away on the paths and fights for their lives with bunches of kicks, punches, etc.

Let me tell you how it happened by, let's get back about a few moments ago. When Crane, Su, and Mantis were really quite surprised that they were ambushed by bandits, they first reacted when the bandits says to them "Alright you weaklings! Give us your expensive valuables and money or you won't be able to escape from us and get beaten up!".

But did Crane, Su, and Mantis obeyed them? Nooooo way Jose! Why? Because they first looked at each other as if they were thinking what they should do in this dangerous situation. Then they smiled at each other and then they placed their bags down on the ground and quickly makes a fighting stance as Mantis jumps down on the ground. Then the three of them all say as they then begin to fight their opponents together "Hiyah!".

Here's some examples (P.S. Each three of Crane and his friends have 10 enemies of their own to fight):

1. First, Crane jumps up high in the air and spun around doing some round kicks that instantly knocks away 5 bandits and then he lands on the ground and used his claws on his feet like a sword to swipe away the other five bandits' weapons which are spears and swords and wooden clubs. He then picks up a wooden club and spun himself around to knocked out his other five opponents like a tornado. At the end, he then spreads out his wings and flew little high up in the air to sweep his knocked opponents away to far off places. He then breathed in and out when he's exhausted. He then decides to help Mantis.

2. As for Su, she used ninja skills by disappearing in the trees quickly to get her opponents to her and she surprises them with rapid kicks and used wings to elbowed her enemies' jaws when they came to attack her from behind. She also trips her enemies down with her foot.

3. Mantis has not too problems at all since he is still good at using rapid speed jumps around his enemies and kicks them with his small leg. He is also using his special attack which is called "Khan paralysis touch" again when he paralyzed his enemies. (See chapter 33 and 34).

At the end, all 30 bandits were defeated and knocked out. Then they were being swept away by Crane & Su who flaps their wings together to send them away. But poor Mantis were also caught in the wind "HEY! NOT ME!". Luckily, he was saved by Crane who used his claws from his right leg to grab him just in time. When the attack was ceased, Crane gently set Mantis down on the ground and landed a few feet away from his friend because he doesn't want the accident (Like chapter 29) happen again which would end with Mantis getting angry. Su also lands with him too as she then panted with relief "Phew! Yahoo! What a great but exhausting day to start with! At least we have managed to get some exercises!".

Mantis was also relieved as he brushed some dirt off his forelegs "Yup! And it was awesome and I thought I was going to be sent away from your wings! But thank you for saving me before I'm gonna be flying away to whatever place I'm going! Thank you so much! Woo hoo!".

Crane laughs as he brushed off the dirt on his wings "No problem my friend!". After that, both Su & Crane decides to fly up themselves to find the Valley of Peace with Mantis showing them the directions as he jumps on Crane's hat.

It took our three friends 30 minutes to find the Valley of Peace until they then suddenly all gasped as they stared happily with excitement when Mantis points his right foreleg down "Here we are fellas! We are now at the Valley of Peace! Let's go quickly!".

Both Su & Crane became so excited as they said "Yay!" and then they quickly swoop straight down like a flying superhero that poor Mantis has to hold on to Crane's hat for dear life as he screams out "B-BUT…NOT …THAT …QUICK! AH!".

(Anybody feeling sorry for poor Mantis? ^^).

Meanwhile, at a familiar noodle shop that was in the first movie…Po who was in his room; suddenly jerked his eyes awake as he heard a strange scream "Huh? What's going on and who's screaming?". All the sudden, he heard his father knocking on the door which makes him sit up on his bed and say "Come in!".

Then he became happy and surprised when his father opens the door and came in with his wooden spoon while being worried "Po? What's wrong?". Po then gets up and said "I'm fine dad! But I think I just heard someone outside screaming while I was sleeping!".

Mr. Ping was surprised "Huh? Screaming? Who's screaming? I don't hear anybody screaming while I was cooking and trying to get you to wake up and help me…but if I were you Po, I suggest that you should just go to check outside the window and look for the owner of the scream".

"Oh…Right" said Po who listens to father's suggestion and excitedly runs to his window and looked up and down in hope to find the source of the screaming. But he became disappointed that the screams has seems fade out and ceased to be heard again "Um…I don't think that there's anyone screaming anymore dad…I must've been hearing things or imagining them…sorry for alarming you".

"Oh it's alright my son, but it's not your fault because we have a lot of customers today and they were all happily talking and enjoying their delicious noodles that I can't seem to hear any screaming at all because I was so happy that we are gonna be busy…and speaking of busy" Mr. Ping then held out his son's apron and noodle hat as he happily said "Would you like to help me out today because we have a lot of orders and I definitely needed a helping hand while I'm cooking".

Po sighed as he turns around from the window and replies with a smile on his face "Ok dad". But he was also thinking to himself 'Maybe I really did hear it for a real or maybe was probably the wind…anyway, I should not think about it next time and starting cooking noodles and hopefully have a dream of noodles that dad wished for me to have like him'.

What Mr. Ping didn't actually know that his adopted son was telling the truth but there's a reason why none of them can't hear Mantis's loud voice anymore because Crane & Su have already landed in front of the gates of the Jade Palace while Mantis begins to pant out and landed on the ground to take a chance to relax and feeling so glad that the dangerous flight downwards is over "*pant*…*pant*…*pant*…Sheesh…do you birds really have to fly so fast when there's a small guy like me are hitching a ride on one of you with a bamboo hat?…Are you trying to scare the heck out of me by doing that?".

Crane felt guilty for doing it to his friend as he lowed his neck down to Mantis's eye level "Sorry about that Mantis…but it is just that we're just too happy and glad to be at our destination at last…and you should be grateful that you don't have to hop around on land for a couple of days in order to get back to the Jade Palace since now you have two birds giving you a ride".

Mantis sighed. He knew that it is wise to ask a friend to help you when you are having troubles and he realized that if he has never met his new friends, he'll end up taking a few days journey back to the Jade Palace by hopping and he was very glad that he have at least air travel to make things more easier for him to rest. He then chuckles and smiles at them "*chuckle* It's alright my friends, I know that you're just too excited to be here and I'm grateful for you guys for giving me a quick flight trip to here….so I should say thank you for flying me over to here".

Crane smiles as he replies "You're welcome". "Me too" said Su who replies too.

After that, Crane knocks on the gates and calls out "HELLOOOO! IS THERE ANYBODY IN HERE? IT'S ME AND MY SISTER AND ONE OF THE STUDENTS, MANTIS! WE ARE HERE TO SPEAK WITH MASTER SHIFU! PLEASE OPEN THE GATES!".

Inside the Jade Palace, Shifu was meditating in his room after having breakfast by himself until suddenly; he heard knocking on the door which has disturbed and irritated him from concentrating which caused him to open his eyes and scream out "WHOEVER IS BEHIND THAT DOOR CAN EITHER COME IN BEFORE I'M GONNA GET ANGRY FOR BEING INTTERUPTED!".

Suddenly the door open slowly and Zeng was shaking himself nervously after hearing Shifu's voice which has caused him to shake himself nervously that some of his feathers came out "U-Um M-Master Shifu…I-It's me…Zeng".

Shifu then stops meditating and turns around to see his visitor and was surprised that it was only the messenger bird Zeng "Oh Zeng! Oh I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that…tell me why are you here hmm?" he asked Zeng with a calm happy smile on his face.

Zeng sighed because he felt relaxed and glad that Shifu isn't screaming at him anymore and stop having the urge to shake himself. He then answers him "Master Shifu, you have three visitors at the gate and one of them was Mantis…he's back from his mission and that is the good news master".

Shifu became happy "Oh? He is back? Then what are you waiting for? Open the door and greet them and let's throw a little celebration for Mantis before training starts tomorrow! Hurry! I'll go tell master Oogway that one of our students is back! And tell my students to stop training because we have guests coming and Mantis's return!".

"Yes master Shifu!" said Zeng who replies back as he then opens the door for him and Shifu to come out. Then he closes the door as he and Shifu ran to do what they have to do.

(Ok folks, get ready to see Viper because she's back! ^_-)

In the training hall, all 3 of Shifu's students were found practicing until they heard the door of the hall opens which turns out to be Zeng who tells them "All students! Training is over for today! You can relax now because we have visitors at the gate and Mantis has come back from his mission! Please arrive at the gate and wait for me to open the gates only when master Shifu & master Oogway comes! Please get out of whatever you are doing and come to the front gate!".

Tigress, Monkey, and Viper sighed in relief as they slowly walk away from the training hall because they've been training for like 1 hour and they were very grateful that they can get a rest now if it wasn't for the visitors at the gate.

"*sigh*…whew, looks like we are gonna have break guys! That was such a tiring but good workout!" said Viper who enunciated with happiness as she slithered away from the fire holes on the ground which has immediately stops.

Monkey agreed with her as they left the training hall "Yup and we're so lucky that we are being visited by people at the gate…and one of them is our good funny friend Mantis…I just hope that he is in one piece after he left here about 5 days ago and I'm staring to miss him…how about you girls?".

Tigress decides to speak in a cold voice "Humph...well I do too…but I do hope that he remembers that he own me a duel when he gets back and I'll make sure that he doesn't break it and I want to make sure I'll do better than last time when I lost to him…so now I'm a little pissed off that today's training is over so I'm gonna have to reschedule for tomorrow during the morning before master Shifu arrives…and I'm gonna make sure that Mantis won't".

Monkey then interrupted her "Cheat again by paralyzing you like last time when you were about to punch him in the few last seconds when he just dodges and hops to your neck and paralyzed you right away…is it that why you are upset? *laughs*".

As he laughs, he then received the glare of an angry female tiger which has caused him to chuckle nervously instead.

Viper was amused at the sight as she giggles. She was very happy here since she became a student of the Jade Palace and she has made a lot of friends from the people she met from inside and outside of the Jade Palace and she was very positive that this place would make her feels very happy after the death of her father a few years ago. She misses her mother a lot and she would often wrote letters to her every day and night to know how she is doing.

She remembers that last year, she received a letter from her mother that says that she is getting married again to a kind and gentle male snake who feels sorry for her and her daughter and promises to take care of her and wait for her daughter's return. Viper than became happy when she heard the good news about her sisters being born this year and were twins and she was very glad that her mother now have people taking care of her and Viper wished that she would get to meet them someday if she was allowed to have a vacation for a couple of days.

Then she suddenly remembers Mantis who seems to have a crush on her upon her arrival at the Jade Palace and tries to woo her in his own way if they were alone which has stunned her and made her felt very shy and nervous from his flirtation even though there were times when she gets sometimes annoyed from his jokes which would unfortunately ended up with her hissing at him or chase him around. She now begins to wonder what she should do when she gets to see Mantis again like if she would either accept his date or rejects him and find someone else. But she also felt that she was perhaps not ready for dating a guy yet or having a love interest and not even sure if Mantis was the right guy for her.

All the sudden, she has heard Monkey's voice which has interrupted her from her thoughts "Hey Vi (His nickname for Viper), how about you? Do you miss him?".

Viper stayed calm as she breathed in and out and responds "I…I think I do…it has been a few days since he left and I was wondering if he was alright on his own".

"Because you're in love with him? *chuckles*…Ow!" said Monkey who hold his hurt tail in pain after it was stumped on by Tigress who gives him another angry glare.

Viper however decides to answer "Uh not yet…just a friendly worrying that's all". Monkey rolled his eyes as he then gently placed his tail down "Yeah right…a friendly worrying".

By the time they stand in line, master Oogway & Shifu have already at the gate as Zeng then opens the gate and in came Crane, Su, & Mantis.

Viper begins to blush as her eyes stared at Crane. Mantis then lays his eyes on her as he smiles upon thinking that she is blushing for him, not realizing that she is blushing at Crane.

Shifu then decides to make an announcement "Students! Please welcome our guests and master Mantis!".

Alright Crane x Viper fans! The next few chapters would have some Crane x Viper moments and for those who wants Viper x Mantis moments as well. I hope that you guys are very happy at this big moment and wait for chapter 45 to see what is going to happen next! Bye! ^_-


	45. Chapter 45

Hiya Kung fu panda fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and welcome to chapter 44 of "Crane's beginnings" so I'll start off with a short talk. First of all, I'm very excited just like you guys about the sequel to Kung fu panda about next week I think and I have really that it would turns out well than the first one from 2008 but I have to think about what day my family and I can see it in theaters or just wait for the DVD since it'll be more cheaper than the movie tickets that was now expensive nowadays and I haven't gone to movie theaters for a while but I would like to see Rio and Rango that has got me excited about. Anyway, I have to try to get this story done before the sequel starts and then I'll move to do a fun story for Kung fu panda and then I'll do "Tai Lung's anger" for anyone who wants to read it. So I hope that you guys enjoy this brand new chapter and review at the end! ^_-

Disclaimer: Well...you already know the rules from every chapter and stories that I make and I'm sure that you guys already know that I've never ever own anything from DreamWorks' movies and TV shows but I do own this story that I have created and my Kung fu panda OC characters and some of the places that I have made up. That's all I'm gonna say and please take note that I don't accept pirating on any of my stories which means that I don't want anyone to claim any of my stories as their own stories that they have created but they can make their own version if they want to and they can only print out my stories from their printers at home if they're not in the mood to use their computers or laptops.

If you guys like this story so much, you can check out my other stories and vote on my profile.

Crane felt very happy and proud 'Wow...I'm so glad that I've finally managed to reach this place where I can continue my training to be a kung fu master...maybe until I'm 23 when I'm more experienced then I can perhaps see Mei Ling again and then we can continue our relationship and fight enemies together until we could...nah not yet, I have to think about marriage later since it's too early for me to think about it...maybe I should have a talk with my father soon when I'm 23 about marriage and I sure hope that he would accept Mei Ling to be my future fiancee soon if she's no longer working in the Phoenix palace and probably be allowed to settle down with me very soon...but right now, I have to learn kung fu more and probably get a job to help me get enough money to have my own house'.

Then he noticed master Oogway who wants to speak to him "Pardon me young man but are you the new student who came from the Lee Dai Kung fu academy?". Crane looks surprised 'Huh? How does he know?' and then he decides to respond "Um yes I am...but "Yhow did you know and who are you if I may ask?".

Oogway chuckles and decides to introduce himself "Why, I am master Oogway...the founder of Kung fu...and the red panda is master Shifu who was in fact one of my students years ago when he was 18...and I can tell that you're a new student because Shifu told me that the new student is a crane who has proven himself to be a kung fu master despite being different from others because of his skinny legs but it cannot stop him from succeeding what he has always wanted...and here you are..." and then he noticed Su "And who is she?".

Crane notices and decides to introduce him to her sister "Oh this is my year old sister, she wants to accompany me to this place because...well we have a bond together as brother and sister and I don't think that neither of us wants to be far apart...and I was surprised that you have already know my story about me in the academy".

Oogway nodded his head "Um hmm, yes it's true...and I was quite impressed from your determination no matter how diffulcult it can be and you can keep on doing what you always want to do without giving up...and my apprentice is quite impressed too when he have your story from a letter that your teacher, Suok Yang told us".

Crane then noticed Shifu who decides to speak to him "Your story was quite interesting and remarkable and I've enjoyed it...which is why I've decided to test your skills to see how much you know tommorow...but I'll let you rest today since you and your companions have come a very long way to get here...but I was wondering what has happened when I know it took only 2 days to get to the Jade Palace and I thought that you would be here yesterday but you didn't...and how did you and Mantis meet each other and why does your sister wants to come here?".

Crane took some time to remember everything that has happened after leaving Lee Dai Kung fu academy until he decides to answer "Ok, I'll make this answer short by telling you a story...Mantis and I have just met each other on the same day I've left the Lee Dai Kung fu academy and he told me that he was on a mission to save a town that has became poorer from a greedy leader of bandits who controls the town after kidnapping the govenor and his wife and I ended up meeting my sister there since my other 3 siblings and the 2 of us are separated about 2 years ago for far off schools and she explains to us about what the bad guy has done so we've decided to put an end to his terrible doings but we got locked up in a prison along with other helpless victims but we got rescued by the townspeople and other people who were passing by the town by Su who told them about what has happen to us when we tried to stop the bad guy and they've decided to help. The next day, the bad guy somehow set up a feast and told us that he was very sorry which confuses us...but suddenly, the son of the real governor arrives with his army just in time before we could touch the food and the drinks...he warned us to not touch them because they have been poisoned by the bad guy who has somehow um...I think he lost his mind like maniacal or crazy or something like that and was about to do the same thing to the imprisoned real governor and his wife but their son have arrived just in time to save them after receiving from his family's trusted friend who pretends to be a servant for the bad guy in order to get some information to warn the real governor's son...the bad guy got so mad that he was about to kill him with poison needles until me, my sister, and Mantis kicked him to a pilllar and he has been knocked out and the town was now free and back to normal".

Shifu and his students including Oogway & Zeng became interested in the story and was amazed.

"Wow! That's an amazing adventure! I can't believe that you guys have defeated that crazy leader of the bandits in two days!" said Monkey who cries out with excitement.

Tigress looks out at Crane with shock and disbelief "That's...incredible!" 'I can't believe that he has managed to help Mantis complete his mission even though he's not in the Jade Palace yet...but it's shocking yet amazing! Even with skinny legs that he got couldn't stop him from trying to fight just like master Shifu said yesterday...maybe I could ask him to fight me next time after Mantis' and then she begins to imagine what would be like if she fights against Crane.

Viper looks at Crane with wonder and amazement 'Wow...that was very brave of him to fight the bad guy without any fear with his sister and Mantis who helps him...he must be an interesting guy just like Master Shifu says since he never gives up...his story reminds me of my father's last words...that nobody would never gives up on trying to accomplish their goals in their lifetime...and this guy have the same belief of never ever give up...maybe I'm gonna get attached to him someday'.

Shifu seems to became very interested and decides to gradualte him "Wow...interesting...you youself have made me realize that you are a right student to come to the Jade Palace along with the others...and your teacher told me in his letter that you have a dream of becoming a kung fu warrior and he wants to enlist you in this school since he wants you to get more training here in order to accomplish your goals and he felt guilty for not training you enough during your first year at the school when the students there laughs at you for having skinny legs and teasing you which he regretted too...but he told me that you have two true friends who felt sorry for you...a elderly janitor...and a girl you first met when you get on a boat that leads to the school'.

Viper suddenly felt chills in his spines and became worried when Shifu mentions about a girl who was friends with Crane 'Huh? ...A girl?...Is she this guy's best friend or...girlfriend?'.

Crane nodded his head "Yes and they were always with me for 2 years and we've been like buddies until I've got more friends after I've succeeded at the tryouts...did my teacher told you about it?".

Shifu shurgged his shoulders "Well, he once told me that you have somehow sneaked in without being noticed by the others until they eventually did...and made you cleaned up the obstacle course which you have accidentally crossed the yellow line and got trapped...but you've surprised them by showing them your amazing stunts by dodging, blocking, and flying to avoid getting hit and have somehow finished the obastacle course which I have told everyone the day before yesterday...we too were amazed from the letter that master Oogway and I have decided to make you...a student of the Jade palace and I myself will train you tommorrow to help you get started before you can train with the others by next month...and your room was already cleaned and prepared for you in the palace but we'll get to that later...right now, let me ask your sister if she wants to train with you".

Su became very excited "*gasp* Really?". Crane smiles too because he is now at last a student of the Jade Palace to have more experience in kung fu and wonders if his sister wants to train with him too. He then decides to speak to her "Go ahead little sis...maybe he will let you".

Su obeys her brother and walks up to Shifu and Oogway and bows down to them "H-Hi master Shifu and master Oogway...I'm Su...Jien's younger sister".

Crane begins to become shock and says to her "Um...just Crane please sis". Mantis looks surprised and hops on to Monkey's shoulder and whispers "Psst...the name Crane was actually a nickname that his teacher told him...and the poor guy wasn't satisfired in the beginning because he probably don't like the way people never calls him by his real name...and I think it's nice that everyone should call him by his real name...but for now, don't call him by his real name because he don't want everyone to call him that except for his sister and his family". Monkey nodded his head with agreement as he whispers back "Ok, got it".

Oogway chuckles in amusement "It's alright...she can say whatever she wants to say my friend" and then he turns his head to Shifu "Go ahead and ask her".

"Thank you Master Oogway" said Shifu bows down his head a little and then gives a smile to Su "So...I understand that you want to come here with your brother despite the fact that you're not enlisted as a student yet...but it is fine with me that you can come along and be a student...and I could see that you're not too much experience in fighting as your brother does".

Su decides to interupts him "Actually I have ninja lessons for 2 years during my stay at Wang Kong and I've been doing good so far but I've recently told my teacher that I would like to be transfered to the Jade Palace with my brother during the day we left the town together yesterday and he allows me because I have told him that I would like to improve my skills by learning kung fu too as well just like my elder brother".

Shifu looks surprised "Oh, I see...maybe you're not helpless at all as I thought...well then, maybe I could teach some techniques that would be suiter to your level because you look like a 15 or 16 year old girl". Su decides to correct him "I'm actually 16 master Shifu and I'm the youngest one in my family and I have two brothers that were older than me but younger than my brother but the eldest sibling in the family is my older sister who would probably be 20 by now".

"Oh...anyway, maybe I could give you private training with me in the training hall with your brother but he'll have a test by the end of this month because it'll determine us if he can remain as one of our students or not...as for you, we have to create a schedule for students like you since you're not in higher level like your brother but I'll make your test easier and if you succeed, you can move up to a higher level of your training and may someday ended up training in the training hall with the others if your brother completes his test first" said Shifu who exclaimed to Su about the tests that they'll both receive.

Crane gulps "W-What? Test?...But does that mean that I have only one month to learn before I'll be tested on the last day". Everyone nodded their heads which has made Crane became nervous.

That is when Viper decides to have an urge to talk to him 'Oh dear...guess I'll have to give him more information...maybe he'll catch my attention and would probably like me more than the girl who was from his old school'. Then she cries out to him in exclamation "You have to wake up at 6:50 because the private tutoring will start at 7:20 am to 10:00 am".

Crane became shocked "Huh?" and turns around to realize that the femine voice belongs to a beautiful snake 'Whoa...she's...she's pretty' and blushes upon staring at her appearance.

(How many Crane x Viper fans enjoy this scene? ^-^).

Viper smiles at him, feeling satisfied that he has finally stared at her with blushes on his cheeks. Mantis who didn't notice his crush and best friend liking each other decides to speak "Yup, that's the rules my friend...oh and this is Viper, she's new like you about a few months ago during May".

"Yeah..." said Crane who looks at Viper with admiration on his face. But then the moment was broken up by Shifu who decides to intterupt "Ahem, I'm sorry if I disturb the introduction but I would like to show you around the Jade Palace till we arrived at the rooms of the students which is where you and your sister will be staying...so let's not idle out here any longer and get inside...you too Crane & Su".

The students including Crane & Su bowed down to both master Oogway & master Shifu with respect and follows them inside the Jade Palace.

Tigress then decides to whisper to Mantis who was standing on Monkey's shoulder "Psst..hey Mantis, come over here". Mantis then hops on to her shoulder and whispered back to her "Yes? What's up Tigress?".

Then he receives an angry glare from Tigress "You and I will have another duel tommorrow at 8 am...right inside the training hall...and this time, no more tricks and...no cheating". Mantis chuckles "Ha hah ha...don't you worry Tigress...I won't do it...but I have more clever ideas to defeat you".

Tigress scowled with detest as she whispered back "Hey! I've trained for 5 days since you're gone for your mission and I've improved a lot...and I promise myself that I will not be defeated by the likes of you". "Ha hah ha...try me" said Mantis who cocks his head.

"Oh yeah...then try this fact, don't you even notice that your crush is hitting on your new friend" said Tigress who pointed at Crane who didn't notice them talking. Mantis rolled his eyes "Are you kidding me? He already have a girlfriend from the academy and he promise himself that he'll someday come back to her and never cheats on her...besides, I don't believe that my girl isn't gonna choose him instead of me because I'm better looking".

Tigress then does a facepalm and shakes her head with annoyance "Oy vey...let's just forget about this conversation and get inside the palace before I'm gonna get nausea from you". Mantis then shrugged his shoulders and hops back to Monkey's shoulders.

The group then arrives inside the Jade Palace to give Crane and Su a tour.

Thank you guys for reading chapter 45! Oh and I've provided some clues and hints that there would be a Crane x Viper x Mantis love triangle for those who wants to see if Viper will either love Crane or Mantis and hopes that she'll end up with one of them in the future. Also, I know that you guys would probably feel sorry for poor Mei Ling in my future Kung fu panda story "Living for the future" when she finds out that Crane cheated on her with another girl and perhaps Mantis will feel betrayed that Crane took his crush away. Anyhow, I'll see what I can do for the rest of the chapters and it'll probably end when Po accidentally landed in the Jade Palace in the beginning of the movie. So for now, bye everybody! I'll see you guys soon in chapter 46! ^_-


	46. Chapter 46

Hiya KFP fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and here is chapter 46 of Crane's beginnings so I hope that you guys enjoy this brand new chapter and review! ^^

Disclaimer: I still never own anything from Kung fu panda, it's sequel, it's upcoming TV show, and it's holiday special but I do own this story that was in my mind, some of the places never mentioned in the movie, and my OC characters. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creation but you can make up your own version if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can check out my other stories and my new poll on my profile.

Both Crane and Su were amazed and fascinated as they took the tour thoughout the entire Jade Palace. For example: The hall of warriors, Shifu's meditation room, the kitchen, the training hall, the bath houses which was currently not used by anyone yet for today, the sacred peach tree, the hallways, the pantry, storage, Shifu's room which must not be used and entered by anyone else but Shifu, Oogway's room, janitor's closet for janitors only, the servants' lounge room where the servants take some time off, and last but not least...the students' barracks.

"And here we are...this is the students' barracks where students can relax in their rooms whenever they are tired and can have anytime they want like meditating and so on including naps. And by the end of the day, students must take a bath in the bathhouse, brush their teeths and mouths and beaks...and take a good night sleep until the next morning when one of the servants must ring the gong and meet me in the hallway outside your rooms and say good morning to both me and Master Oogway when we're outside...do you two understand?" said Shifu who wants to make sure that both Crane and Su listened to him as they both admired the interior of the students' barracks and answered him "Yes Master Shifu".

Shifu sighs "Oh well...since I think that the two of you have taken a liking to this place...then let me show you two your rooms and you can go ahead and unpack your things and join the others in the kitchen for lunch later if you want...then you two can do whatever you want in your room and have some free time to explore the Jade Palace and the training hall by yourselves if you wish till dinner time and so on before tommorrow morning where I'll call for you two for training...as for my current students, you can do whatever you want and take some time to have a good friendship with the new students because I'm gonna start meditating and having tea with Master Oogway in a few moments...do you understand everyone?".

The students of the Jade Palace nodded their heads "Yes Master Shifu". Oogway smiles at them while Shifu said "Now then...I'll see you all soon later...enjoy your break students" and then he left the students' barracks together with Oogway who follows him and went to a tree that has blossoms growing on it where they'll be meditating together.

After both Shifu and Oogway left, Tigress gestured her hand to Crane and Su "Ok you two, let me show you two empty rooms...normally, Shifu is reserving the other empty for vacancy for another new student just in case if there's another one who wants to become a kung fu master but since you've brought your sister with you...well, I guess Shifu wouldn't mind letting her stay there and he would check if there's more empty vacancy rooms or he'll have to plan on building another students' barracks or extend this place if he could which could take about a couple of months or weeks to extend this place because it's expensive but we don't have money problems anyway...now here's your rooms".

Tigress then opens a room that was next to Monkey's room and shows it to Crane as she shows a cold face at him and his sister "Alright...your name is Crane right? Well here's the room that was nicely cleaned and reserved for you...and your sister can have the other room next door to you which was across from my room and Viper's and Mantis's...remember where your room is or there'll be trouble, understand?".

Both Crane and Su nervously nodded her head because of Tigress's hardcore attitude and went inside their rooms and close it.

Crane sighs as he unpacks his bag and took out his mat 'Geez...what's up with that tiger?...Why is she showing us that cold face?...Like a hardcore woman...She's not like my Mei Ling who was always a pure hearted kind woman that I loved, not to mention having a more prettier and sexier body than her..even that female green snake, Viper has a pretty and sexy face too just like my first love and nice features...Oh stop it Crane! Stop!...Don't start thinking dirty thoughts! Don't act like Mantis or I'll get slapped on the face by Su if she thinks I'm get perverted like him...just keep thigs to yourself and nothing will happen...or you'll get triple slaps from three girls from my sister, Mei Ling, and Viper...and probably get scolded too along with getting beat up as the finale...ouch'. He felt shivers down in his spine as he begins to imagine himself getting yelled and beaten by his sister, Mei Ling, and Viper.

Suddenly, he heard the other students talking to each other as they exit the barracks except for his sister who was unpacking her things in her room.

"Tigress! Do you really have to start acting mean on the newcomers? I don't think it's neccessary to show them a cold face" *Viper*

"Shut up Viper, I have a right to do whatever I want and how I want to feel like the way I want to behave! Besides, they should know their place in the palace because kung fu is not a child's game and this is not their home where they stayed with their mommy and daddy because kung fu is for people who must strive to learn the techniques and skills in order to survive the world we're in and be ready for everything! You guys should also know that those two cranes make the choice themselves and should need more training for a few years until they are ready and can be able to leave this place and make their own decisions about how they can continue their life in this world" said Tigress who spoke in a cold voice.

Crane was silent and tramatized as he listened 'Oh...I didn't know...that kung fu is for those who wants to fight in order to live or die if you are weak and surrendered to your enemies...now I begin to wonder if I make a mistake on choosing the path of learning kung fu instead of becoming an caligrapher like father or an artist like mom...well whatever I have done used ago when I was 7...I need to ask Master Shifu about the reason why some people choose kung fu like me and if the decision I have made was a mistake'. Then he heard the other students responding to Tigress.

"Well that's true but...these guys can at least send letters to their parents and far off friends and could also either ask them to come over for a visit or ask Master Oogway and Shifu if they can have a few days or a week off to visit their family and friends so that way they won't feel alone...unlike you Tigress...we know that you're a feared 7 year old orphan back at a orphanage when people got scared of you and couldn't be adopted because of your appearance...but then you meet Master Shifu who teached you how to control your strength to help you be accepted in the orphanage and adopted you at the end about 12 years ago which means that you're not meant to be alone and have a chance to be in a family...so don't act like you're jealous of the newcomers because they have a extended family and a real mother and father just like the rest of us" *Viper*

"Um Viper...don't forget that one of us lived with a real mother like me because I believe that I only know my mother my whole life insead of my dad...and it is because she kinda um...ate his head before I was born...and I kinWda hope to find a girl to bite my head before my kids is born" *Mantis*

"Hey Mantis...let's just skip the subject we're talking about and take a walk in the Valley of Peace for some fresh air before lunchtime...and don't mention the part about your father's head being bitten off by your mother because you're getting some of us really nauseous from you...including the part about finding a girl to bite off your head...and I don't think that there's anyone crazy enough like you wanting a girl like that" *Tigress*

"...*sigh*...oy vey" *Viper*

When the other students left, Crane sighs as he resumes to unpack his things 'Geez...Mantis can sometimes have crazy ideas about finding a girlfriend who would bite off his head...is he trying to find a female grim ripper or something?...I swear that I don't want a girl who would kill me before my children was born and I don't want to do the same thing to her either...also, I think do remember that he mentions a girl but I don't think he didn't tell me the rest...maybe I should ask him when I get the chance'.

Suddenly, he heard his sister's voice next to his room "Hey big brother Jien! Are you done unpacking yet?". Crane decides to respond 'I think I am but almost! How about you?".

"Same here! I was just wondering what we should do for a while before we join the others in the kitchen at lunchtime! Do you have any ideas what we should do?" *Su*

"Um...how about a fresh air outside like maybe we could either explore the Jade Palace by ourselves or walking through the town like the other students? Then when we get back to have lunch, we could like get to know the other students like the time we became friends with Mantis and then we could take a nap or have a conversation in one of our rooms! How's that?" said Crane who makes a suggestion.

Su seems to like the ideas her brother suggested "Sounds good! But I would like to explore both places so I would be more familiar with them and know where to go! Right now I'm taking out my painting sets but I'll let you know when I'm ready! Take your time my 19 year old big brother Jien!".

Crane smiles "Thanks my 16 year old little sister Su!" and resumes unpacking his things and checking if he have everything with him. Crane never minds his sister calling him by his real name because he always wanted to be call by his real name but not his nickname that the teacher of the Lee Dai Kung fu academy gave to him including the two masters of the Jade Palace. The reason why he wouldn't mind Su calling him by his real name because he loves her very much ever since his childhood and he wanted to protect her from since she is the youngest in the family and was the last one to hatch a few seconds after her older brothers and older sister hatched before her.

As he unpacks his things, he saw a rolled up painting which he pulls out and unrolled it to find a portrait of Su sitting on a chair with Mantis standing on her shoulding. The both of them were smiling which also caused Crane to smile too as he gazed at it 'This is a really good painting...I should keep this as a souvenir forever'. He then also took a golden necklace that has a golden crane flying in a circle along with a little crane which has also been given to him besides the painting by his sister when he returns to her place back in Wang Kong. He felt happy 'She is a really good and innocent little sister...I hope she stays that way when she grows up as a young woman in her twenties...'.

As he leave his sister's presents in his bag, he stopped as he slowly noticed a heart shaped golden locket that has been given to him as a love present from Mei Ling a few days ago before they were separated from each other. He sighs as he stared at the locket "Oh Mei ing...where were you now? ...Are you at the Phoenix palace already?...I've missed you already and do you miss me too?...Maybe I should send you a letter to let you know that I've arrived and hopefully you would reply back'.

All the sudden, he has heard his sister's voice outside his room again "Hey big bro! I'm done! Can we go out?". Crane smiles as he hides his locket in his bag "Ok Su!".

As Crane and Su left the students' barracks together, they've noticed Mantis who was showing off to Viper by flexing his forearms in a attempt to act like a muscle man "Hey Viper! Can you see myy strong muscles?".

Viper looked closely at Mantis without noticing Crane watching them and shook her head "No...I don't see any...but I was surprised that you can carry heavy stuff like rocks and plates despite your small size...any reason why you're asking me this question?".

Mantis sighs as he puts his forearms down "That's because I'm trying to impress you you know...and it's a miracle that I was able to carry heavy things as long as my strength can withstand them...maybe I should've think up more better impressions to get your admiration besides showing off my very handsome self to a very beautiful and very very sexy female snake that I would like to have as my mate".

Viper blushed and smacks him on the head "S-Stop thinking dirty thoughts you perverted insect! Why don't you do something better to make me laugh instead of saying dirty words?". "Ow!" said Mantis who felt a pain on his head from Viper's tail smacking him on the head while he was facing her on the ground. Viper then closed her eyes and slithered away from him while following Monkey and Tigress "Humph!".

Crane gulped as he shivered in fear "Whoa...she's a tough female like that female tiger Tigress...". Su nodded her head as she and her brother look dumbfounded after watching Mantis gets smacked on the head by Viper "Yeah...not only that...I think she was Mantis' crush and probably his love interest despite their differences...but maybe he was kinda attracted to her appearance and was probably trying to win her heart but I don't think she likes the way he acts since he is like a jerk or a idiot and probably a little annoying at times...but I'm not pretty sure if he can bear himself getting rejected, dumped and beaten up by her everytime they're alone...I sure hope that he'll haave her love someday...do you agree big brother Jien?".

Crane didn't say anything as he begins to ponder to himself 'I didn't know that Viper was Mantis's crush but I think he should stop being perverted and a jerk and be more of a gentlemen like me in order to win her love but I think that she is more interested in me not him because she stared at my handsome face from her beautiful smile when we first met each other...no Jien, stop it! You already have a girlfriend named Mei Ling who was already far away to protect the princess from the Phoenix palace and I promised her that we would someday meet again the day before we were separated but I don't know when we would be reunited! You should help Mantis gets Viper's affection and leave them be as a couple and don't try to steal her from him or he'll say that I have betrayed his friendship by taking Viper from him!'. He then felt a touch from his shoulder which have released him from thoughtful silence and noticed his sister looking at him "Hmm? What is it sis?".

Su sighs as she repeats her question while being concerned about him "I said, do you think that Mantis will win Viper's heart someday?". Crane decides to answer her while he shrugs his shoulders "Well...I don't know if he will but...maybe I should help him out and show him that there's a much better ways to win her heart".

"The same ways you did to win your girlfriend's heart?" said Su. Crane blushed "Uh...something like that" and then he walk up to Mantis "Hey Mantis! Is that your crush?".

Mantis sadly nodded "Yeah...but please don't laugh at me since we were both different...but still, she is the most prettiest girl I've ever met and I've tried so many times to win her over but it seems she kinda rejected me or probably not even interested in me...besides, she doesn't have too much of a good life since she is the daughter of the late Great Master Viper who was apparently deceased 2 years ago and was famously know for his awe-inspiring poisonus fangs technique that could wipe out his enemies and probably made them unconscious...his daughter Viper was supposed to have the same technique like him but when she was born, she doesn't have any poisonous fangs and can't be able to learn the technique which saddends her father...7 years later, Viper's fangs hasn't developed yet and her father is still the protecter of their village...so Viper decides to impress him by doing ribbon dancing which makes him smile, a little...but one night when it's time for the Moon festival, an armored gorrila attacks and the Great Master Viper tries to attack him but lost his fangs because of the gorilla's poison proof armor and he ends up becoming helpless...until Viper came and fights the gorilla with her ribbon and won the battle...her father was so happy and accepts his daughter even though she has no fangs...now he was dead and poor Viper and her mother has to be the protecter of the village...then one day when bandits came, Viper saw Master Oogway and they teams up to defeat the bandits and she has been given the opportunity to learn more kung fu in the Jade Palace and her mother allows her...when she came here a few days later before you, I fell in love with her from the first moment I've met her and I've already told you that I've tried to impress her but I don't know if she likes me or not...or maybe I didn't do good enough...*sigh*...if there's only some better ways to win her heart and I'll be waiting for her to tell me that she wants to be my girlfriend".

Crane felt sorry for him including Viper when he hears her story "Don't worry...I'll help you...why don't we follow her in the town and I'll show you how to win a girl's heart?".

"Do you mean like following her behind like the same way you follow your girlfriend's?" said Mantis who responds with a chuckle.

Crane became embarassed "Um...s-something like that...anyway, do you want to follow her?". Mantis became estatic in excitement "YES! YES I WILL! LET'S GO!". Su quietly sighs 'That insect is really a perverted guy...no wonder Viper wasn't impressed...or maybe she was but won't admit it'.

Crane shrugs his shoulders as Mantis hops on his shoulders "O-kay...let's follow Viper guys or we would lose her". Then the three friends left the Jade Palace together in hopes to find Viper.

Thanks for reading my new chapter guys! I'll see you next time! ^^


	47. Chapter 47

Hiya KFP fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and welcome to chapter 47 of Crane's beginnings! I would like to tell you guys that this chapter may contain some romance for fans of the KFP franchise and for those who loves the KFP couples they've liked from the stories they've created! So I hope that you guys all enjoy this brand new chapter and review at the end. Have fun reading! ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kung fu panda franchises and DreamWorks and I don't work for the company or and the other movice companies. But I do own this story that was created from my own imagination including the OC characters that was mine and the places too that has come from my imagination. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make your own versions if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can check out my other stories on my profile and etc.

P.S.

To Black Raider who reviews for chapter 46, I would like to say that this story is before Po came along and Tigress was pretty harsh and cold in the beginning because of her childhood...but I guess that after Po came, she probably begins to lighten up and felt happy whenever Po is around...and perhaps, fallen in love with him in the sequel. For now, she is still cold but will probably become friendlier to Crane soon in later chapters.

As Crane, Mantis, and Su arrives in the town...they've noticed Viper who saw a little girl pig whose doll has been taken by a few boys who was teasing her and Viper didn't like it as she quickly catch up the boys who were running away and she caught the doll "Hey! It's not nice to steal from anyone! If you do that, you'll get in trouble! Now I want you to apologize to her now!".

The boys whines as they begins to complain "Awww...do we have to?" but became startled and got afraid when Viper hissed at them "Yessss...and I mean it! Apologize to her now or I'm gonna find your parents and tell them what you boys did!".

The boys were silent at first as they looked at each other, wondering what they should do...and then they sighed as they've made their decision "Ok, we'll apologize". Then they were given the doll back from Viper and handed it back to the female girl pig "We're sorry, we won't take your doll again".

The girl who was happy to be reunited with her doll, decides to forgive them "Thank you guys and you are forgiven! How about playing tag together? I'll tag first". The boys agrees and were very happy. Then they began playing a game of tag.

Viper smiles at them and then she slithers away. She didn't notice Crane, Su and Mantis looking at her and were very impressed of what she had done.

"Wow...that was nice of her to teach those boys a lesson...and have set things right" said Su.

"Yup...and she is a very kind female but a little scary sometimes...but that's also the reason why I like her because of her personality and the way she teaches those kids how to apologize for stealing from someone and tells them to not to steal from anyone even though others didn't learn which is why there a lot of jails in every town to stop criminals...but let's hope that those boys won't steal again...and if they did, well my hot crush Viper will teach them a lesson again...oh yeah" said Mantis who replies while thinking about Viper in his mind.

Crane didn't say anything as he watched Viper slithering away 'Whoa...she's a toughie like Tigress...but not too much...but if I were one of those boys who saw her fanged teeth and hearing her hissing...yup, I would be frightened too and remember to not to get her angry and mess with her...and I can't seem to know why Mantis says that he like her tough personlity...maybe he has a thing for tough women...but I don't know if I do too...I should put this memo in my head...watch out for mean women and try not to get them angry'. He then decides to reply "Well...I...I'm pretty sure that she could be a good teacher to little children someday but let's just keep on following her and think up a plan to help you".

Both Mantis and Su shrugged their shoulders but followed Viper anyway. When Viper approached a stall that sells makeup and accessories , she became interested and decides to look. Mantis got a idea as Viper picks up a flowery neckband "Oh ho ho...this gives me a idea..a very cunning smart idea" and then he whispers to Crane " Ok...while she's gonna put on some accessories to try them...why don't you teach me a thing or two about giving much more nicer and politely compliments to women? Besides, you told me you want to help me".

Crane became silent as he then thought up a nicer way to be a gentlemen in front of a woman in order to help Mantis, he then nodded his head "Ok...I think I got a idea...step back guys and don't let her see you". Both Mantis and Su nodded their head and hid in the alleyway as they watched Crane walking toward Viper who didn't notice while trying on flowery neckband and looking at herself from a mirror that the merchant shows her.

Crane blushed as he looked at her but was careful to not let both Mantis and Viper notice 'Wow...it looks good on her...but nah...too much flowers...she could've taken that golden neckband that has a red gem flower that hangs in front...unless she neither doesn't have enough brass coins or didn't bring enough to buy it because it could be expensive...I wonder if those things are on sale...maybe I can buy something for Su and Mei Ling and probably for Cho and mom as a gift...after I ask the merchant how much the merchandise costs...but let's think about shopping later...I have to give Viper nice compliments'. Then he coughed a little and begins to speak "Ahem, I think that one has too much flowers...why don't you try on those golden neckbands that has gems on it...they'll go nicely with your flowers headpeace...or get some ribbons to match those flowers if you want to don't want anything tight...just the ones that are either plain or designed".

Viper begins gasped in surprise when she noticed Crane staring at her from the mirror and she turns around and realizing that she isn't imagining at all "C-Crane! I thought you and your sister are...".

"Unpacking?...Well, we are done already and we've decided to go for a walk out here to relax and explore...then I spotted you and told my sister that I'll see her later at that clothing store that have nice dresses and clothes for woman...and now here I am and wondering if you are gonna buy something from here" said Crane who replies while looking at the flowery neckband that Viper is trying on.

Su observes what has brother is doing and seems interested 'Hmm...this is probably one of the ways that my brother to win the heart of his girlfriend Mei Ling...but...I wonder if he himself has' but suddenly, she heard a pen being written on paper and she turns around to notice Mantis who using a peacock's pen to write down on a piece of paper "Psst...Mantis...what are you doing?".

Mantis then whispered back while writing down on his paper "I was just writing tips and advice that Crane shows me by witnessing the scene ourselves and try to do them my way but gently in hopes that Viper would be my girlfriend soon".

Su rolls her eyes "Well...go ahead then...but don't do them in a perverted way or she don't want to see you again". Mantis ignored her as he stopped writing and looked up at Viper who became embarassed "Oh...*giggling nervously*...ahem sorry, I didn't know that...but I was just curious and wanted to try them on...by the way, how do you know about having girls' fashion sense?".

Crane smiles at her as he remembers his older sister Cho "I got it from my older sister who was crazy about fashion and picking the nicer ones from my mom who taught us which clothes that we should wear or not...and pick only simple ones but not too much colors like those rainbow which you would normall see after rains stop every year...if you like some more fashion tips, maybe I would send a letter to my older sister for a friend like you since she is in fashion school and she'll help you...and me too if you need to pick the one neckband that would look nicer on you that neckband with too much flowers".

Viper then look at down at the neckband she had picked, pondering what she should do considering the fact that Crane is right. She then smiles at him and nodded her head "Ok! Let's pick some!". Her eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness 'Wow! I didn't expect to see him talking to me out here on the first day he came...at least I got a point to gain his attention and probably...just a close friend...unless he gets over his first love soon in the future...but I'll just give him time since there's no need to rush him anyway...but I'm very glad that he's here with me'. She then ask the merchant to take the neckband off for her and he did. Then she and Crane carefully looked at the stall.

Suddenly, she lays her eyes on a pink ribbon that has a small light golden plate hanging on the front topped with a circle shaped green topaz on it "Hey...I think I would like to pick this one".

Crane noticed the pink ribbon too and thought it looks perfect "Wow...good choice Viper...do you want to try it on first before you buy it?". Viper nodded her head with a cute smile "Mm hm!".

Crane then puts the pink ribbon on Viper's neck and was in awe as he stared at her while her eyes sparkled like the topaz "Wow...that looks much more better on you than the other one with too much flowers...you should take that one because it matches you a lot".

Viper blushed "You...you really think so?.." and then she quickly nodded her head "Ok! I'll buy this one! I hope this wasn't expensive than the gold ones even though they are very pretty".

Unknown to her, she didn't notice Mantis who was fascinated by her wearing the pink ribbon which causes him to stop writing his paper '..Wow...she look so much prettier with that ribbon on her neck...why didn't I think of buying her a gift before? I should've buy her a gift before I left for my mission...maybe next time...but I don't know why she blushes at him? Is it because she choose him over me or...was it the compliment he gave to her?'.

Then he shakes his head of the thought of seeing his crush with his best friend 'No...no I don't they like each other...probably he was just saying that the pink ribbon looks better on her and I agree with him...besides, everybody needs a nice compliment these days...not because people like them...only because the way they look with the clothes and accessories they were...maybe I should do the same thing for her and put this memo in my paper and my head or I'll loose her...I should also buy some nice clothes and jewelry to make her more hotter, prettier, more sexier...ah...and I should try to stop saying perverted words while I'm at it'.

Su seems to like the pink ribbon "Golly, that one look so pretty...I should've ask big brother to get me one too and for big sister and mommy and his first love...don't you think so Mantis?" but when she turns her head around to Mantis, she felt dumbfounded to see Mantis looking at Viper with a dreamly look, sparkles in his eyes, and his mouth was open downward. Su shook her head "Um...I think you do".

Viper decides to pay for the pink ribbon even though Crane tells her that he'll do it for her but she says no to him because she is the one who wanted to buy some jewelry and don't want to use someone else's money which surprises Crane but was glad that at least he may have some enough money to buy food and clothing for his sister and himself.

When Viper have bought the pink ribbon and puts it on by Crane helping her again who then decides to leave "Ok, I think I should go back to my sister now or she'll get a little upset if she thinks I've broken my promise".

Viper nodded her head "I understand, always remember that family come first before friends...and" and then she became saddned "...you're lucky that you get to know your siblings and being accompanied by the youngest to come to this place with you because I'm sure she loves you because she always needed you by her side and doesn't want to be separated from you forever...unlike me because Master Shifu will only give us permission to see our family if he says so...but ever since the terrible accident that Tai Lung has caused 20 years ago, Shifu never gives us any permission yet for months and I have terribly missed my family a lot and I was looking forward to meet my sisters for the first time and my stepfather...but thank goodness that Shifu allows your sister to stay here with you but there's one thing you should be wary about...he says that family can be a obstacle and a weakness to a kung fu master and can cause problems...so it's best that you should help your sister to survive being a student here or you two would be punished and would most likely either be transferred to another school in another place or get a occupation as a bodyguard or soldier in another place, or return to your family".

Crane was shocked and became worried for himself and Su whose eyes were widened with shocked as they both have the same thought 'What? Then don't tell me...that the Jade Palace are full of...strict rules?...I don't get it...but Shifu shouldn't make all the students suffer by not being able to see their family again because of what Tai Lung has done 20 years ago...this is not right...what is Shifu thinking?'.

Viper felt guilty for mentioning what Shifu told his students "I...I'm sorry for saying those things Crane but that's the way he's been acting or saying these days...his heart was probably saddned and darkened from Tai Lung's greed for the Dragon scroll which was meant for the dragon warrior even though nobody was the dragon warrior that everyone was searching for yet...but when the time comes, let's hope that the dragon warrior isn't a bad guy like Tai Lung...and I've heard from Oogway that the Dragon Warrior might repure Shifu's heart and bring back happiness...and perhaps we'll someday see our family and far away friends again anytime we want".

Crane seems to cheer up "Wow...so I guess we have to wait to see who's the dragon warrior right in order to have a peaceful life?". Viper nodded "Yup...but today you are very lucky to have your little sister here with you and it's a good thing...and thanks for helping me find the perfect neckband I-I mean...*giggle* a perfect ribbon for my neck...I'm think I'm gonna enjoy wearing it on special occasions...thank you so much".

Crane blushed "You welcome Viper" and shared smiles on his face with Viper as they looked at each other in admiration for a few seconds 'She really reminds me of Mei Ling...and that's a good thing...and I'm very happy and glad to meet someone who reminds me of her'. Then he decides to leave "Well, I gotta go! Bye Viper!".

"Bye Crane! I'll see you at the palace for lunch!" says Viper who then slithered away to find her friends.

When Crane ran back to his sister and best friend, Su begins to talk to him "So big brother, I guess we have to be careful around the palace right?".

Crane nodded his head "Yup" but then he noticed Mantis who seems to be writing down on his paper "Hey Mantis, what are you writing down?".

Upon hearing Crane's question, Mantis looked up at him and smiles at him as he speaks enthusiastically "Oh I was putting down some tips and advies while watching you talking to Viper and I was impressed and learn how to talk to a good politely like a gentleman such as you...and I have to try let go of my perverted ways if I can".

Su rolled her eyes "Sure you are". Mantis turned his eyes to her "I'm not talking to you Su" and then he smiles at Crane again "Anyhow, thank you so much! I'll try to be more of a gentleman to Viper next time and win her heart very soon when the time come! We should do this next time, right Crane?".

Crane nodded his head with happiness because he himself has somehow likes the idea of hanging out with Viper like his time with Mei Ling "Yup! Now let's go back to the palace!".

The three friends then go back to the palace together, hoping to meet the other students there just in time for lunch and getting to know each other more as friends.

Thanks for reading my new chapter! I hope you like it! I'll see you soon in my next chapter! Bye! ^_-


	48. Chapter 48

Hi guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and here's chapter 48 of Crane's beginnings! I hope you guys like it! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kung fu panda and the other DreamWorks movies, TV series, and specials but I do own this story that was in my imagination for 2 years including my own OC characters and some of the places I've made up in mind. Furthermore, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own version if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can check out my other stories on my profile if you want to.

Moments later, all of the Jade Palace students are silently eating fried rice with vegetables and tofu on their plates. Both Crane and Su looked nervous as they are eating their fried rice because both Tigress and Monkey didn't say anything to them.

Viper noticed her new friends being nervous and was worried that they won't receive a friendly introduction from both Tigress and Monkey 'I've got to do something for those two'.

Then she begins to cough a little and taps her tail on Tigress "Ahem, um...pardon me Tigress but aren't you and Monkey are being a little rude to the new students? You're supposed to introduce yourselves to them and help them feel comfortable here but you didn't and now they are a little bit uncomrtable because of you two".

Tigress didn't bother to speak as she looks at Viper for a few seconds until she took another spoonful of her fried rice which made Viper groans in dissappointment.

Monkey however sighs and puts his spoon down. He then begins to speak "Um...hiya newbies, I'm Monkey and that tiger who was being rude is Tigress...and I'm sorry for being a little rude and not introducing myself to you two because the rest of us are a little tired from training this morning".

Crane then takes a sip of his Jasmine tea for a few seconds and begins to reply "Oh...well then, my name is Crane aka Jien which was my real name and the younger female crane next to me is my sister Su...and uh...we're new here so we have to learn how things goes around here and how to adust to it".

Monkey then raised his eyesbrows "Ooh...I see...then perhaps you'll might need some tips from us while you two are here and you have to remember what should do and should not do while you're in the palace...would you guys like to know about it?".

Both Crane and Su lifted their heads and faced Monkey with curiosity, wondering what kind of rules that has been made in the palace. Then they both nodded their heads.

Monkey then clapped his heads at once and begins to speak "Ok then, here are the rules that you should do...#1...always respect your masters...#2...hmm...I think that you should be on your best behavior and treat everyone with kindness...#3...always try your best whenever you are given a kung fu test or some time to train in the training hall...#4...be serious and mature...#5...talk like a mature person when you're with the master...#6...keep the masters very happy...#7...stick to the status quo".

Crane and Su looked at each other with confusion but nodded their heads. Monkey then decides to continue "Now then...here's the list of rules that you shouldn't do...#1" but then Tigress decides to intterupt him after she finishes her meal "Ahem, excuse me Monkey but I'm gonna tell them those rules for you...your fried rice will get a little cold if you keep on talking...so do you mind if I can tell them for you?".

Monkey replies "Oh, go ahead Tigress...I'm gonna start finishing my fried rice right now" and begins to continue eating his fried rice.

Tigress then coughs a little and held her paws together "...As Monkey was gonna say...here's rule #1...don't create a mess in any of the rooms or hallway of the Jade Palace because it'll cause disasters...rule #2...don't be very rude and selfish to anyone around here...#3...don't be a hypocrite person to anyone in the palace or outside the palace...#4...never give up because a real warrior never quits...#5...uh...don't drive the masters or anyone else crazy around here unless um...some unforunate things happen and there could also be unexpected crazy surprises and can cause um...you guys don't want to know...#6...don't intterupt the masters or the students when they are doing yoga or meditating...#7...just stick to the status quo like Monkey said...#8...never talk back to the masters...and finally...#9...".

Tigress paused for a moment as she begins to remember the tragic story that has happened 20 years ago and the effects that it has on her when she became Shifu's adopted daughter. Then she spoke "Have you two know the story about...Tai Lung?".

Crane felt his body becoming cold when he hears Tai Lung's name and he knows the story about Tai Lung's betrayal 6 years ago when he was only 13 years old "Wait...do you mean the former talented kung fu student who has mastered the thousand scrolls of kung fu but has a desperate desire to become the Dragon warrior but failed to get the title because he has darkness in his heart?...Then he attacks the Valley of Peace and returns to the Jade Palace to get the Dragon Scroll but was stopped by Master Oogway and got sent away to Chor Ghorm Prison for 20 years!...Is that the story you were talking about?...My parents told me and my siblings about him 6 years ago".

Then he noticed his younger sister felt scared when she hears the story and Tai Lung's name. He then felt guilty about telling the story to everyone including his sister "Oh...oops...sorry about that Su...I guess you didn't like that story like the rest of us...maybe I shouldn't mention the story and the former student's name in front of everyone including you" and then he comforted his younger sister with a hug.

Suddenly, Tigress decides to speak "Yes and as a matter of fact...that's rule #9...never talk about the story of Tai Lung's betrayal 20 years ago and never mention Tai Lung's name...and you've just said it but that's fine with us...but let's keep it to ourselves and don't let the masters hear us mentioning the story or it'll bring a lot of painful memories to them...especially master Shifu...but let's stop those rules for now and do whatever we want since we now have a break for the rest of the day".

Everyone then finished their tea and their fried rice with silence. Then they put their bowls, spoons, and cups in the sink and washed them together.

At the end, they left the kitchen together and split up to do their favorite activities for the rest of the day.

Viper however gave both Crane and Su a sad look on her eyes and left with Mantis while Crane and Su turns around and went out for a walk in the Valley of Peace.

Then at nighttime, dinnertime came and everyone have tofu and rice soup with scallions and onions and a little bit of soy sauce.

Soon after, everyone is asleep in their rooms...except for Crane who was nervous about tommorrow and hopes that things will turn out very well for his sister and himself.

Su who was also awake in her room, is very nervous just like her brother and wondered if she and her brother would have a very good day tommorrow when they are gonna be training with Master Shifu teaching them...and hopes that she and her brother will become kung fu masters together as they stayed in the Jade Palace together as students and siblings.

Then at the end, both Crane and Su surrenders to sleep as they closed their eyes.

Thanks for reading chapter 48! I know this is a short chapter but I'm a little busy today so I'll try doing a long chapter on the weekend when I'm free. Bye everyone! ^^


	49. Chapter 49

Hiya Kung fu panda fans! I'm back and I'm sorry for takng too long to update the next chapter. But anyway, dry your sad eyes guys because here is chapter 49 and I hope you enjoy it! ^_-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DreamWorks and I don't work for any animation company. Please take notice that I have created this story from my imagination including some of the places in this story and my own OC characters. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make your own version if you want to.

The next morning, the sun rises up and shines out its sunlight to warm up the earth. Two male pigs ran up to the bell tower and rang the bells to wake up everyone.

Shifu yawns as he dressed himself in his regular clothes and walks to the students' barracks to wake up his students "*yawn*...what a good night sleep...I wonder what time is it now?...".

He then arrives in the hallway where his students fell asleep in their room. He snapped his fingers which causes all of his students to automatically come out of their rooms and stand up straight to bring respect to their master "Good morning master Shifu!".

Shifu begins to speak "Good morning my students, how is your sleep?". His students begins to reply to him "Very good master!".

"Well then, now that you all have a good night sleep...you can go to the kitchen and get some breakfast, and later...both Crane and Su have to come with me and master Oogway for training while the rest of you can do whatever you want because both master Oogway and I needed enough time and peace to teach our new students without any distraction from everybody else around here...do you all understand?" said Shifu.

His students nodded their heads "Yes master". Shifu became happy "Good...I'm glad you all understnad...now go ahead to the kitchen...I'll just be in the training hall meditating and having some dumplings before I can start my class for the new students...I'll see you all later".

His students bowed their heads "We'll see you later too master" and then they proceeded to leave the barracks together and having a conversation together while they are going to the kitchen.

Shifu smiles as he watches his students communicating with each other like friends and allies. Then he heads off to the training hall to start his morning meditating.

Inside the kitchen, everyone are having a vegetable soup with white rice for breakfast but it doesn't bother them too much because they are not supposed to be picky about having food that was already prepared for them by the servants.

When breakfast is done, the students went out to the courtyard to discuss what are they going to do.

"So...while Su and I are going to start our training with master Shifu and Oogway...what the rest of you are gonna do for the entire day?" said Crane who was standing between his sister Su and Viper.

Monkey decides to speak "Um, I'm gonna go to the kitchen and bake some almond cookies for myself".

Tigress begins to speak next "I'm gonna go start my morning run in the morning for about 6 laps on the thousand stairs in front of the Jade palace and I have to get out of everyone's way when they come here for a visit".

Mantis however begins to ponder to himself of what he should do "Hmm, let me think...ah" and then he hops on to Viper's head "Hey Vi, how about you and I go out for a stroll in the town? Just simply us".

Viper was nervous when she notices his attentions to go out with her alone "Are you saying that you want just to go out with me as friends or a date like a couple?".

Mantis chatters his teeth like a platypus and winks at her (Think about Perry from Phineas and Ferb). Viper knows that she was right "Oh...a date then huh?...Well then, ok I will go but I have one thing to ask of you".

Mantis smiles at her as he bends his head down to stare at her eyes "Anything my sexy chick, you can tell me what you want me to do and I'll be glad to oblige". Everyone looks at the couple to see what is going to happen next.

Suddenly, Viper begins to shout out loud that startles everyone who hears her "GET OFF MY HEAD YOU IDIOT!".

Everyone was surprised from her sudden loud outburst and became a little scared when they saw her sneering at Mantis. Even Crane was very much surprised from her loud voice 'Whoa...she's...she's...she's scary too just like Tigress...guess I was wrong...Mantis should always remember to act like a gentleman in front or a lady and uh...never jump on a woman's head...that would be kinda rude...but I think he probably didn't realize that his attentions to get her would put him in trouble...some ladies man he is'.

Poor Mantis was shocked, startled, and very um...well...nervous and scared from Viper's outburst and angry glares at him. He begins to speak nervously "Um...y-y-y-es my s-s-sexy c-c-chick...I'll take a hint *gulp*" and then he jumps off Viper and lands on the ground a few inches away from her.

Crane, Su, Tigress, and Monkey didn't dare to laugh because they know it's not funny. Uh, maybe it is a little funny because Mantis got scared of Viper a little. But in reality, it's not funny at all because jumping on a lady's head isn't a proper way that a guy should go and it is disrespectful. Poor Mantis now has a little memo in his head 'I should really be careful of what I'm doing everytime Viper is with me...especially when I need to get myself a book called "How to be a proper gentleman in front of a lady"...I should also watch my actions and my words when I'm with her or she'll get mad at me and probably won't allow me to be near her again...she's a toughie'.

Suddenly, Su begins to remember the training that she and her older brother are supposed to have with Shifu and Oogway which causes her to panic "*gasp* Training! We're gonna be late!". Crane noticed her panicking and realizes that she is right "Oh no! We got to go! Sorry guys! I-I think it's time for us to split for a while and come back for another conversation later!".

Tigress nods her head "Yeah, so we'll see you guys later and I hope you two do well with the masters" but then she gave both Crane and Su a stern stare by leering at them "But if something goes wrong, you two will be in big trouble...and let us know how you are doing when lunch time comes...but make sure it's good news, understand?".

Both Crane and Su felt nervous and shivers in their spines as they stared at her fiery stern amber eyes "Um...y-yes Tigress".

Tigress continues to glare at them for a few more seconds until she pulls herself away and turns around as she goes to the front stairs of the palace while saying "Humph!". When she left, everyone relaxed. Especially both Crane and Su who was very glad that Tigress decides to leave them alone after giving them a cold stare.

It was then Monkey's turn to leave "Well then, guess I'll get started making my almond cookies now and I want to make sure that they're untouched when they're done...see ya later everyone!" and then he quickly runs off to the kitchen to bake some almond cookies.

Su begins to ask Viper while looking at Monkey who was leaping on his feet and humming a tune to himself while going to the kitchen "Uh Viper, why Monkey doesn't want his almond cookies with everyone and uh" and then she points to the front door where Tigress is currently now running up and down on the stiars "What's up with Tigress's attitude? Oh and another things" and then she gestured her left wing to Mantis "Is Mantis is uh...flirting with you just a few moments ago before you have scared him off?".

Viper chuckles "Well uh...now that you put it that way...I think I can tell you the answers to your three questions but only after the two of you are done with your training today".

Both Crane and Su looked at each other in silence for a few moments until they shrugged their shoulders. Su then replies "Ok then, see you two later then".

Crane then decides to wave at Viper "Y-Yeah...b-bye guys!". Viper giggles and winks at him "Okey dokey! See ya later!". Crane blushed but kept his blushes hidden to make sure that no one else but Viper noticed.

The group then splits up as Crane and Su hurries to the training hall to meet Shifu and Oogway there. Mantis however follows Viper as they leave the Jade Palace together and getting out of Tigress's way as she runs passed them upwards on the other side of them and says "Bye you two! Excuse me!".

Both Mantis and Viper silently replies to her "See ya Tigress" and went downstairs until they've arrived at the town. Viper then noticed a dance show that was in front of a library which fascinates her as she notices a few female girls are doing a ribbon dance "Ooh! A ribbon dancing show! It's my favorite hobby when I was a kid! Looks like it's gonna be fun! Do you wanna see it with me Mantis?".

Mantis turns his head around and noticed the ribbon dance show which gives him a idea "Oh yeah, looks awesome! Let's go over there!". As he and Viper arrives at the ribbon dancing show to watch the performers, he grins to himself because he now has a chance to be with Viper together on a date 'Wow...I can't believe that today is my lucky day...I'm out on a date with Viper! Not only that, she asks me to watch this ribbon dancing show with her and it's her favorite hobby! I'm so happy yet didn't expect this happy event to be happening to me in just a few minutes! This is gonna be my lucky day!'.

When the perfomers are done with their performance and are getting ready for their next act, the audiences applauded including both Mantis and Viper who shouts and whistles with cheerfulness in their voices.

Meanwhile, both Crane and Su arrives at the training hall but are very nervous because today it's their first day of training in the Jade Palace.

Crane begins to whisper to his sister "So Su, are you ready?". Su shyly nods her head with nervousness in her voice "...Y-Y-Yes big brother...b-but I don't know if we will succeed here". Crane sighs as he begins to respond to his sister who was feeling nervous on her first day of training with him "Don't worry little sister, as long as we're here together...we can accomplish and succeed anything as a team and as a family...just you and I as a brother and a sister...and I'm gonna do whatever I can to protect you and help you if you need me to be with you...ok?". Su smiles as she feels comforted by having her older brother near her and feeling her nervousness fading away quickly because her brother is with her "Ok big brother...so let's go in".

Crane then knocks on the door a few times, hoping that Shifu is waiting for him and his sister to come.

Surprisingly, he hears Shifu's voice "Come in!". Crane then opens the door and was surprised to see both Shifu and Oogway waiting for him and Su to train with them with smiles on their faces to greet their new students.

Shifu decides to speak to them "Greetings Crane and Su...are you ready for the arts of Kung fu training with me and master Oogway?".

Both Crane and Su nodded their heads "Yes master Shifu". Shifu then smiles at them as he replies "Then let's get started...from level...1!" and snaps his fingers which means that training has begun...right now!

See ya soon everyone! Thanks for reading! Oh and I would like to let everyone know that my birthday is coming tommorrow! ^^


	50. Chapter 50

Hi KFP! Sorry for taking so long because I was having a little hard time lately now that I'm in college and I was having idea troubles for this story. So I don't know if I have more cool ideas for this chapter and I don't know if this story is still popular or not. But above all, I'm trying my best and I'll see if I can end it because I feel like moving on to more dramatic stories. For now, please enjoy chapter 50! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DreamWorks but I do own this story that was in my own creations including my OC characters and some of the places in this story. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make your own version if you want to.

Training #1 is basically the same for first beginneers but Shifu insists to ask them if they know any basic moves from the beginning and both Crane and Su has done well because they know all the kicks and punches techniques that they have to use on the dummy which was ocassionally used for young children (The same one from the 1st movie). But training #2 is a little hard because it is about defending yourself. But Shifu decides to go easy on them since it is their first day of training and he told them that he'll just a bamboo stick to hit them but only because he wants to see if they're good in defending themselves. Of course, Crane told Shifu to not hurt his younger sister if she misses the stick. Shifu then told he that he promise to not harm her but he'll only tap her softly since she is the youngest one.

Training #2 has gone smoothly as Crane manaages to block Shifu's stick with his wings which amazes the masters. Su has even done well but missed 1 time but Shifu only tap her softly as he reminds her with a soft smile that he can give to encourage the young one to try again "Careful young one, you need a little more defenase training if you don't want to get hit or killed by your enemies, let's try a few more attacks and blockings and get it right". Crane even keeps a close eye on Shifu to make sure that his sister isn't harmed but he was relieved that Shifu kept his promise to not hurt her.

Then they take a 30 minute break by going to the kitchen for lunch with the others although both Mantis & Viper hasn't returned but everyone presumes that they were probably having lunch outside which is ok. But uh, most of the students are wondering what is Mantis and Viper doing outside in town together. They are even asking each other when both Mantis and Viper will come back but unfortunately, nobody knows.

If anyone wants to know where Mantis and Viper are, they are hanging out in a restaurant having white rice with vegetables and tofu and a bamboo box full of delicious dumplings after they've enjoyed the ribbon dancing show that it is now over and they were looking to see more entertainment after lunch until they've decided to go back to the palace. Above all, they were very glad that none of their friends know where they are since they don't want their fun to be interupted by their friends who would tell them that it's time to go back to the palace for lunch and luckily none of their friends see them which means they have more time to enjoy the rest of the day until they've decided to return to the palace.

(Suddenly the story stops)

Me: Sorry guys, but can I say one question. How many think that both Mantis and Viper are out on a date?

(Just then Mantis hops in and begins to answer with happiness)

Mantis: Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do! I absolutely do!

(I sneered at him)

Me: I'm not asking you Mantis. I'm asking the readers out there, not you. Besides, why do you bother to answer?

(Mantis chuckles with a smile)

Mantis: That's easy. Because I want everyone to know that I'm so absolutely happy to go on a date with Viper because she's so sexy! Not only that, her fangs are like uh...well...sharp...while her tail is like a uh...well um...a whip that has somethings I don't know what it is on the end of her tail.

(It gave me a idea)

Me: Really? If you think she's sexy with sharp fangs and a tail that was like a whip, is there's somethings that you don't like about her when she uses them eh?

(Mantis became nervous)

Mantis: Uh...well um...I hate to say this but...sometimes when I ticked her off, she uh...starts acting like godzilla, a witch, dinosaurs, menacing creepy snakes, sharks...and etc...and you won't like her when she's angry like She Hulk or the incredible hulk...and besides, she's like a relative to Medussa or acts like her.

Me: Well then, can you describe what she looks like when she's angry?

(But just as Mantis was about to answer, we hear hissing which scares us and we turn our heads around to see Viper who leers at Mantis with angry eyes, her tongue flicked out of her mouth, and she opens her mouth to reveal very sharp pointed fangs while smiling at the same time. Poor Mantis became nervous including me and probably everyone who can imagine her like that)

Mantis: Uh...l-l-l-like...t-t-t-t-tthat...*gulp*...n-n-now d-d-d-do y-y-y-you b-b-b-believe m-m-m-m-me?

Me: Um...y-yes...I-I do believe I r-really do...by the way, do you have any idea why she's sneering at you?

Mantis: *gulp*...I think it's because she hears me calling her all those names and probably the last part about her being related to Medussa and acting like her...and uh...that's it

Me: So uh...what do you think she's gonna do to you now? Besides, I do believe it's you she's sneering at...not me

Mantis: (Nodding his head) ...G-G-Good point...so um...I do believe that she's gonna)

(But before he can finish talking, everyone noticed Viper randomly brings in a large frying pan and held it up high with her mouth above Mantis who became very nervous and scared. Viper looks very happy and excited to teach her friend a lesson about talking bad things about her by slamming him flat with a large frying pan).

Mantis: AHHHHHHH! SORRY DS! I'M AFRAID THIS CONVERSATION WILL HAVE TO COME TO A HALT BECAUSE I REALLY NEEDED TO HOP AND RUN AWAY FOR MY LIFE! ARGH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!

(Viper then bends her head up high and brings it down to smash Mantis with a frying pan. Luckily, Mantis hops away in time and he manages to run away like a roadrunner while Viper chases him with her frying pan. Poor Mantis is now screaming like a girl).

Mantis: AH! AI YI YI! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! OH PLEASE SAVE ME FOR GOODNESS SAKES! SHE IS TRYING TO SQUASH ME WITH A LARGE FRYING PAN! AH! AH! AIYEEEEEEE! HELP ME!

(I however didn't run for my life because I was surprised and dumbfounded from the odd scene that has never happens before)

Me: (Surprised and dumbfounded at the same time)...Wow...I so didn't expect this...LOL...(Then I shrugged my shoulders) oh well...there they go...anyway, you guys can go back to the story while I'm gonna get myself some medicine for my headache...ouch

(Now we're back to the story)

"So uh Tigress and Monkey, do you have any idea when the other two will be back?" said Crane who sits on his chair next to Su.

Tigress shook her head "I dunno...we didn't catch a glimpse of them strolling along in the town a few moments after some of us got of a palace for our day off and I just did 10 laps on the stairs so I didn't see where they have gone off too...and I feel bad for not asking them where they are going when I passed by them when they are going the stairs while I was heading off saying bye to them...my bad".

Monkey then begins to respond "Well you've should've ask them where they are going and see where they are heading off to Tigress but I guess you wouldn't care since you're too focused on getting stronger anyway...as for me, why would anyone bother to ask me where they are and when will they be back? I was at the kitchen the whole time making my almond cookies and they have to be baked in about 20 more minutes".

"Hmm...oh well, guess we now have to wait for them to come back sooner in the afternnon or nighttime huh everyone?" said Crane.

Tigress, Monkey, and Su nodded their heads. Everybody then sighs and decides to continue eating their meals. When lunch is done, they've decided to put their plates in the sink.

Just then Monkey decides to speak "Ok guys, let me do the dish washing this time since most of you are a little tired from excersicing all morning and I was the only one who still got enough energy so there won't be any volunteering this time...speaking of which, does anyone have something else to do this afternoon?".

Tigress decides to reply "I'm going to my room for some peace and quiet because I'm gonna start meditating for 30 minutes and then I'll head to the women's bathhouse for a bath".

It was then Crane's turn to speak "Well I've decided to go into town to find Mantis and Viper". Su nodded her head "Me too, I wonder where they are by now".

Tigress smiles at her and patted her on the shoulder "Don't you worry kiddo, I'm sure there're ok and would probably be back soon...oh and how you and your brother do at your first day of training today?".

Su shrugged her shoulders "Good so far, but I stink at defenses a little...master Shifu told me to be careful and try again and I did good at the end but he told me that I need to work on defending myself a little...also, when I missed...he tapped softly with his stick without hitting me hard".

Crane chuckles a little "That's because I begged him not hurt her too hard everytime she misses...so he told me that he promise not to hurt her because she's the youngest one and he'll go easy on her and he did...also, I remember that he said".

*Flashback to the time when Crane and Su are done and tired from their first day of training*

"Good job you two...tommorrow, we'll do training #3 and #4...training #3 will probably be uh...ah...jogging for probably 5 laps and then we'll take a 10 minute break...after that, training #4 will be about learning the forms of karate like taking your opponent down and etc...that's all for tommorrow...also, please remember that we'll only have training on weekdays, not weekends...and, take notice we'll only train in the mornings so you can enjoy the rest of the day doing whatever you want becasue I'm going out for lunch now and I need to go to a private place where I won't be intterupted because I want to meditate outdoors...so I'll see you two later...and please enjoy the rest of the day doing whatever you like" said Shifu who tells his new students after he was done training them for the morning and he feels glad that he has sucessfully taught them the basic moves on the first day.

"Yes master Shifu" said both Crane and Su who bowed down to Shifu in respect. Oogway however didn't see the rest of the training because he went to the sacred peach tree for his own private training and meditation but he was glad that the Jade Palace has new students to learn kung fu.

*Flashback ends*

"Wow...so that's what master Shifu said huh?...Then you two can go ahead and find Mantis and Viper and ask them when they'll be back" said Tigress.

Both Crane and Su feels grateful yet surprised that Tigress is being nice to them unlike yesterday. Crane looks at Tigress with curiosity 'That's strange...normally I thought that she's a meanie...but today, she's nice...probably because jogging makes her feel tired and she must've need some time to relax by hanging out with us a little...or maybe she just want to be nice to my sister who was youngest of us...or could it be that she must've regret being a little mean the other day?...I dunno'. He then smiles and replies "Ok then, see ya later Tigress and Monkey! Let's go Su!".

Su became happy and follows her brother "Yes big brother! Bye guys!". Both Tigress and Monkey smiles at Su "Bye!". After the two siblings left, Monkey then turns his head to Tigress "Soooo...how come you're in such a good mood now Tigress?...Any reason why?".

Tigress feels upset and smugs at him "Don't ask". Monkey then turns his head away and place some soap on a bowl, turns on the water, and uses a towel to wash the bowl "Hey, being nice is a good thing Tigress...you'll make others feel more comfortable and happy to be here...but by being mean just like you always acting like that everytime you are hanging out with people, they'll feel like as if they're not meant to be here or in any other place if people being rude, tough, bullies, hot headed, and so forth if you know what I mean...so I suggest that you should". But when he turns his head around to tell Tigress the rest of the words he wants her to know, she is already gone.

"Oh dear...she's gone...maybe she didn't care that much about her behavior...oh well, guess I have to go back to dish washing then while everyone else are doing whatever they're doing just like me" said Monkey who shrugs his shoulders and continues washing the dishes.

Me: I know that the later chapters are getting boring guys. But sometimes I was running a little bit out of ideas and I was hoping this story would end soon since it has been 2 years and I need to get more inspiration. Also, can anybody help me out? If so, then please review or message to me privately on my profile aka PM which means private messaging. Because I really needed some help to put this story to an end and be done with it. Sorry guys but I just needed some help. Oh and if you want to know what has happened to Mantis...well uh...he is still being chased around by Viper who is still holding her frying pan.

Mantis: ARGH! HELP ME! HELP ME! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! SAVE ME PLEASE! AHHHHHHH!

Me: *sigh*...This is never going to end...anyway, please review anytime...because I'm gonna start working on my other stories right now...*sigh*...see ya later folks, I'm outta here.

Mantis: WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE STOP HER BEFORE SHE SMASHES ME WITH THAT FRYING PAN? AH! AH! AHHHHHHH!


	51. Chapter 51

Hiya KFP fans! I'm sorry for taking so long because I wass thinking a lot of what should I do for this story and I wanted to get it done by this year and I want to get it done with about a few more chapters like maybe 2 or 3 but I don't know when yet. For now, please read and review chapter 51 of "Crane's beginnings"! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DreamWorks but I do own this story that was in my imagination including my OC characters and some of the places in this story. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

P.S.

Last week, I saw the sneak peak of Kung Fu panda: Legend of Awesomeness on TV. It was called "Scorpian's Sting" and it was so darn cool! I feel so sorry for both Crane and Monkey in that episode. Poor Monkey sometimes got squashed by Po while poor Crane got beaten up by Tigress when she got a cold. I just hope that they have medical treatment after that episode. Oh and I've checked what day the TV series will come on Wikipedia and Kung Fu Panda wiki and I think one of them said October 1st which would be the official date the TV series will come. Oh and remember the song "Miracle" from Cascada? One time I go on YouTube from my laptop to learn how to play it on piano since I play the piano, I watched the fingerings on the keyboards and I practiced what I learned from what I saw. I practiced separately for a few hours until I have finally got it and now I can be able to play the song on piano. Trust me, the song is very beautiful when you play it on a piano or heard it from someone the song on a piano from YouTube.

Crane and Su are searching over the entire town to find both Mantis and Viper, but as night time approaches...it became a little harder to search in the dark. Luckily Crane bought two paper lanterns for him and Su to use so that they'll have better luck finding both Mantis and Viper at night time.

"*sigh*...searching for those two is going to be more longer...jeezes...where the heck did those two go?" said Su who was getting a little bored and tired. Crane pats her on her shoulder to assure her "Don't you worry Su...we'll find them soon...they're probably back at the Jade Palace by now...but we'll keep on searching a little more until we can go back to the Jade Palace".

As they kept on searching all over town, they've began to notice a 25 year old female chinese sheep and a 26 year old male golden retriever who is a immigrant are sitting on a bench closer to a river that has a bridge on top of it. They were also sitting underneath a tree that has pink blossoms and they were gazing at the moon and the stars. They were having a romantic conversation with each other and they are holding each other' paws.

Crane begins to remember the night when he and Mei Ling are still students at the Lee Dai Kung fu academy and they are out at a festival at a town that was closer to the school. He remembers the time when they were gazing at the fireworks and were embarassed when their friends called them a couple but he didn't care because he was so much in love with her. At the end, he remembers his first kiss when his beak was touched by the soft tender lips of Mei Ling's.

He blushed when he remembers the sweet taste of Mei Ling's lips...he even now begins to desire more of it but...without her staying at the Jade Palace with him, he'll be more lonelier than ever...because Mei Ling is the first friend to feel sorry for him and being his friend...the first girl to love him and became his girlfriend...and the only girl that he wants to keep in his heart, mind, and soul as long as he lives...and the one he wants to love forever.

He then stoped dreaming to himself when he noticed Su who jerks in surprise when she noticed the couple and taps her brother on his wing, she then whispers to him "Whoops...romance happenings, let's go or we'll might accidentally embarassed them in public if they realized that they are intterupted by crowd control and they'll might actually go away to a private place...are you with me big brother?".

Crane looked at his sister for 3 seconds, then he looked up at the couple who were seeemingly gazing at the starry night for a few moments...and then suddenly, they laid their heads against each other and kept the grip of their paws together without letting go. They haven't realized that they were seen by two cranes. The male golden retriever begins to talk to his lover "You know what Eun Yeon, I've been thinking a lot about us and we are from both different countries...me from Europe and you from China...I know that we're both different and we don't live in the same country...but I've been thinking if we should stay in here together as a couple...a wedded couple".

Eun Yeon then raises her head from her lover and begins to speak to him "But...Phillip, you know that you're supposed to go back to your parents in Europe in 3 days like you've promised them too 5 months ago...and I don't think that they'll accept me to be a member of their family as their daughter-inplaw because they'll might not accept interspecies couples and we are both different breeds...they may not even accept a poor woman like me about to get married a well established man like you...even I'm not sure if my parents will accept you into their family as their son-in-law...so how can we be together when our parents would might not accept our courtship as a engaged couple?".

Phillip then turns around to her direction and held her shoulder "Eun Yeon! Listen to me, everyone from every different species has a right to love who they want to love forever! Both same species and interspecies couples! They have every right to love and have someone very special to them and stay by their side no matter what the consequences may be! Poor or not poor, rich or not rich...it still won't stop people from falling in love with people who may be different from them, either they have lots of money or a few...you may be a poor commoner, but your kindness and fairness is what attracted me to you more than other female dogs who may be a little rough because they just want to be pampered to get attraction...you're the only one who was unlike those girls, you may be a flithy commoner...but you have a pure heart...that's what I like about you".

Eun Yeon blushes a litttle, but then she hungs her head down "T-Thank you Phillip...but still, how can we still be together forever...your parents might not even care". But she didn't get to finish talking because she felt the warm touch of Phillip's paw on her cheek which quiets her and she is blushing in contentment. Phillip then begins to speak to her "Hey, don't worry...I'll convince them to let me marry you when I go back to Europe three days later...it may take a little longer to wait for their permission but if they say yes, then I will ask them to come back to China with me and we'll see your parents and ask them if they'll let you and I be together...either if it works or not, we may have to wait...but before I can leave...Eun Yeon".

Eun Yeon then noticed Phillip gently held both of her paws in his paws and she saw him gazing at her and begins to continue speaking to her in a romantic way "Will you...marry me?". Eun Yeon was both surprised and speechless 'P-Phillip...'.

Both Crane's and Su's eyes are open with surprise...including both Mantis and Viper who was passing by some trees and then they goes to hide behind the corner of a house to hide from the couple so that they won't be caught by the couple. Then they too noticed both Crane and Su whose beaks were open with surprise because of Phillip's sudden purposal to his girlfriend.

Mantis who was standing next to Viper, notices both Crane and Su which surprises him "Hey Vi, look over there...it's Crane and Su, have any idea why they are looking at that couple?".

Viper shook her head "I've no idea why...and most importantly, what they doing out here?".

Suddenly, all four people: Crane, Su, Mantis, and Viper noticed Eun Yeon begins to smile and nodded her head "Yes Phillip, I will marry you...and will you keep your promise when you come back soon?". Phillip nodded his head "Yes I will" and then he embraced his fiancee in his arms.

Crane, Su, Mantis, and Viper were embarassed as they then slowly pull themselves away from the couple and goes back to town with blushes on their cheeks. Just as they go outside and were in the center of the town, they have finally spotted each other.

Crane begins to speak to both Mantis and Viper "Hey you guys! Where have you two been? Su and I have spent hours looking for you two all over town! Why haven't you come back to the palace for lunch with the others?".

Viper then rubs her neck with her tail as she begins to explain "Well uh...we were just out having some fun and we already have some fried rice and grilled vegetables, and we're about to go back now...sorry for causing you two any trouble to come looking for us". She secretly blushes lightly to herself as she looked at Crane who looks a little upset and worried about them.

Mantis then hops on to a nearby small rock and begins to talk to Crane "I'm sorry too pal, we're just having a good time walking around town and all...we apologize for not coming back for lunch". He then quietly thought to himself 'Even though I'm really happy that I get a chance to spend the whole day going out with Viper...that's good enough for me'.

Luckily, Crane relieves himself from being too worried and he then sighs "*sigh* That's alright you two...at least you two enjoyed yourselves on your day off today...but let's go back to the palace now or the others will be more worried".

Both Mantis and Viper nodded their heads with agreement "Yes" and followed both Crane and Su as they are on their way back to the Jade Palace.

When they got back at the Jade Palace, the doors was opened by two servants and they were greeted by Monkey, Tigress, Shifu, and Oogway who was glad to see them. Then they have dinner together and they go off to their rooms to go to sleep.

But Viper didn't feel too sleepy yet and she decides to go to the sacred peach tree to view the moon and the stars for a while before she can head back to sleep. Mantis tries to follow her but she told him that it's better that he should get more sleep like the others than staying up a little more like her.

When she left, Crane insisted to go talk with her a little and he then follows her to the sacred peach tree while everyone else are asleep in their rooms without noticing Crane who sneaks out about 16 minutes later after they fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

(Ok, this part is for Crane x Viper fans only. Not Crane x Mei Ling fans).

When he got arrives at the sacred peach tree where Viper lays underneath the tree to watch the stars without noticing him, he can't help but gazing at her figure that has been covered by the moonlight...he feels entranced by how beautiful she is when the moonlight shines on her 'Oh my gosh...what a beauty...no wonder Mantis likes her...'. He then calls out to her "Hey Viper!".

Viper gasped when she hears his voice which startles her from looking at the starry night skies. She then turns herself around and was surprised to see Crane walking toward her "Oh C-C-Crane! What are you doing up here? I thought that you were sleeping like the others in your room".

Crane smiles at her and shrugs his shoulders "Well, I'm not too sleepy yet so I've decided to have a little bit more of some fresh air...how about you? Why aren't you tired yet?".

Viper chuckles nervously as she stares at him "*chuckle* Nah, not me either...I just want to look at the skies once more before I go to sleep like the others later". Crane didn't say anything to her for a few moments, then he begins to speak "Oh well, then do you mind if I can watch them with you? Can I sit next to you?".

Viper blushes more fiercely, she couldn't believe that her crush wants to sit next to her. She then regains her composure and replies "G-Go ahead, but not too close please".

"Ok" said Crane who then sits down on the ground about 30 centimeters away from Viper and then they both gazed at the moon and the stars without saying a word to each other. He then thought to himself 'Guess she really wants some personal space...perhaps I was getting a bit ahead of myself of trying to get her to be impressed by me...am I a bit too much of a ladiesman now unlike 2 years ago?...I just hope that no one see me and her together tonight'.

As 8 minutes passed without saying a word to each other, Viper begins to gather up her courage to speak to him "So Crane...how long have you been learning how to be a kung fu warrior?".

"Um...about 2 years ago when I was 17...it was my childhood dream to be a kung fu warrior ever since when I was 7 years old...my parents thought it was weird at first, but then 10 years later...they've allowed me to learn by sending me to the Lee Dai Kung fu academy and I was grateful to them...if it weren't for my parents' decision, I wouldn't be a kung fu warrior now...how about you? What's your story?".

"Well...I'm the daughter of the Great Master Viper...have you ever heard of him?"

"Uh yeah, his fangs were powerful enough to tremble his enemies from his poison fangs technique...and wowie! I never knew that you were his daughter! Can you introduce me to him someday? I'm sure that my little sister will be happy to see him"

"Sorry Crane, my father is deceased...he died from a terrible illness and he couldn't be cured"

"Oh...I'm so sorry Viper"

"Don't be...I'm getting over the terrible tragedy of his death, even though it's not easy to let go of the past...but I'm sure that he's happy to see me living on my life to be a warrior like him...oh and by the way, I don't have poison fangs like him"

"Say what?...B-But I thought that you have poison fangs like him! You're his daughter after all!"

"I'm sorry Crane, when I was baby...I don't have any fangs...my father was devastated...as I became a young child at age 7, I've tried to impress him with my ribbon dancing skills, but he didn't smile much...then when the moon festival came, a gorilla attacked my hometown and was able to blocked my father's poison fangs technique with his poison proof armor...but that gorilla can't win against my ribbon dancing skills and he was defeated by me"

"Wow! That's amazing! So then your father accepts you as you are?"

"Yes! He told me that he still loves me, with or without fangs...my heart was touched...and was now relieved that I have made him smile...until he died"

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes, I've missed him so much...but I know that he's watching over me because he still cares for me a lot"

Crane was amazed from Viper's story and begins to talk to her more "Then I guess that he's probably hanging around with us right now, and he is probably watching the starry skies with us too". He was impressed by her bravery to save her father but was sad when he learns about her father's death.

He then smiles again when he noticed Viper giggles with happiness "You think so? Then I guess that the three of us are gonna be out here watching the stars together!".

The conversation begins to kept on going on until about 30 minutes later, they got tired and they returned to their rooms together.

Like what you see in this chapter so far? Let me know what you think! I'll see you in chapter 52! ^^


	52. Chapter 52

Hiya KFP fans! I'm back, I was thinking about speeding things up a little because I think that Crane and Su's training may take too long so I want to speed up time in the story because I know that some of you guys want this story to be over and done with. But, I'll be still doing some Crane x Viper and Viper x Mantis moments. By the way, I want to be honest with you guys, the main inspiration of this story came from this Korean drama named Yi San which was a historical drama that talks about a king named Joengjo who losts his father who was Crown Prince Sado. Crown Prince Sado was framed by his stepmother who was the 2nd wife of his faither King Yeongjo who angry at his son after his 2nd wife lied to him that his own son plans to kill him in order to take the throne. King Yeongjo then strips the title Crown prince from his own son Crown prince Sado and seals him a rice chest for days for a couple of days until he dies from starvation and thirst. Jeongjo then spends the rest of his life trying to clear his father's name and find the group of people who frames his father and were planning to kill Jeongjo too. But Jeongjo has childhood friends who were commoners named Seong Song Yeon and Park Dae Su who helped him and risks themselves to figure out the plans that has been planned by King Yeongjo's 2nd wife and her group known as Norons (They harmed the royal family) and stop them before they kill Jeongjo aka Yi San or Lee San. There was also romance in that drama which was a passionate romance between Lee San x Song Yeon. By the way, remember chapter 23 or 24 when Crane hugged Mei Ling when she got sick in bed, it was based on episode 35 of the Korean drama but diffferently. That Korean drama is my instant favorite and you can find it on Mysojo and they have English subtitles so you don't have to worry about the Korean languages. They never said bad words like American films but please no offense guys.

I started watching that Korean drama on 2008 when it came on a Vietnamese chanel in Vietnames dub and I fell in love with that show. Then I go online to find the show and I watched in its original Korean languages with English subtitles. Trust me, it's a very good historical drama.

Anyway, I'm sorry for talking too much and go ahead and read chapter 52. I hope you like it! ^^

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from DreamWorks but I do own this story that was in my imagination including my own OC characters and some of the places in the story that has been made up by me. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

P.S.

There may be about 2 or 3 chapters left for this story. Also, I'm sorry if my new KFP Halloween story "The haunted" scares you. This new chapter should calm you guys down.

As time flies by, Crane and Su are slowly progressing from new students to professional masters because they have been excellently taught by Shifu who grew to care for the siblings as he teaches them every fighting methods, techniques, forms, skills, and knowledge they needed to know so that they can get ready for their test.

Sometimes Su teaches her new friends some of her ninja skills and Shifu didn't mind at all because he has seen Su's skills as a ninja and he was very impressed. Including Oogway who watches her with amazement and he tells her and her brother that he wishes them good luck for their test.

As for Viper, she and Crane begins to talk to each other more often and they became really friendly with each other. But they have decided to turn their friendship into a secret relationship because of their feelings for each other but they don't want to admit their feelings yet and they don't want Mantis to find out or he'll get furious if he finds out that his crush is cheating on him with his best friend. But Viper is having a difficult time to herself as she starts to fall for Crane and Mantis everytime they hang out with her, she felt trapped between those two like a piece of cheese being held tight between two piece of breads. She couldn't believe that she was so much in love with both Crane and Mantis and she can't decide which one of those man will be her true love. But she afraids that they will might eventually hate each other and became rivals by fighting each other to win Viper's affections. So she decides to keep her feelings for them hidden in her heart to prevent Crane and Mantis from hating each other. But Viper isn't the only one who was afraid that her two lovers would become enemies.

(Does this part of the story reminds you of this song "So in love with two from Mikala"? It's a really good song, try listening to it on YouTube).

Crane is also afriad too, because he has been thinking about both Mei Ling and Viper in his mind and he finds himself falling in love with both of them. But he doesn't know what to do because he doesn't want to hurt them both physically and emotionally. If he chooses one of them to be his true love forever, the other girl would feel hurt and betrayed that the man she loves has chosen another girl to be his soulmate forever. Than the rejected girl would feel depressed, sad, and she has to make so many choices in her life. Either she finds someone else or...commit suicide. That's why Crane is too afraid to tell Viper his feelings for her. Because he doesn't want to hurt Mantis' feelings just like her. He doesn't want to turn his friends into enemies and he fears that Mantis would try to get his revenge on him by thinking up a lot of harmful ways to harm his new friend and Crane doesn't want to be hurt both physically and emotionally. So he decides to keep his feelings for Viper quiet for a while as long as no one but he and her sees them alone.

As for Mantis, he is still best friends with Crane and his feelings for Viper became obvious because he is still obsessed with trying to be her boyfriend. Little did he know, he has no idea that his best friend like Viper too and she does like him too. But the three of them didn't know that their secret feelings will be revealed to each other that could put them on a very difficult situation.

Anyway, it was the last day of Crane's and Su's basic training lessons with Shifu because they now have a test that was known as the test of acceptance which could change both Crane's and Su's lives forever in about 3 days. Right now, they are sparing with each other on the jade turtle.

First, they have to keep their balance on the Jade turtle so that they won't fall but they're lucky that they are birds with wings which means that they are most unlikely to fall inside the jade turtle because they'll start flapping their wings to keep them in the air just in case if they trip and were about to fall.

Second, they must keep their eyes focused on their opponents and to be aware of their movements. Sometimes the opponents may have a strategy in their minds to win their fights and they'll do anything they can to defeat their opponents when they are facing each other which is why Shifu taught them to be wary and careful everytime they go on missions. He was also aware that some people can be distracted and they would eventually forget what they're doing which is also the reason why he tells Crane and Su to ignore any distractions and focus on their training, including his students who sometimes watch the new students in the training hall when they have nothing to do in their spare time and they promised Shifu that they'll do whatever they can to stay quiet so that both Crane and Su can concentrate on their training.

Third, when the opponent starts to attack...the other opponent must do whatever he/she can to block or fight back against their opponent if they don't want to get hurt from their opponent's sudden first attack.

Fourth, if one or both opponents fall inside the jade turtle, they can either quit and take a break or try again.

Fifth, be aware that the opponent may uses sneak attacks and weapons to keep their opponent off guard so that they can have an open opportunity to win their battle.

Both Crane and Su have the lessons and rules in their minds that they should always remember as they keep their eyes focused on each other because they are wondering which one of them would strike first and were waiting for the right moment to attack.

Crane then thinks to himself as he looks at his younger sister's eyes 'Alright Su, let's see if you and I are ready for our test...because that test is our key to become official students of the Jade palace...we have to remember our training or we'll fail'.

Su also thinks to herself as she stares at her older brother's eyes 'Alright Jien, it's time to show master Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey that we are ready for the test...try not to mess this practice battle up or they'll might say that we're unfit for the test and not suitable to be the students of the Jade palace...come on Jien, let's see what you got...'.

Suddenly, Shifu begins to give command to his new students as he took a few steps foreward on the wooden floor and he looks up at the siblings "Remember Crane and Su! You must not take your eyes off each other and do whatever you can to prevent yourselves fotrom being hit! But don't lose your balance on the jade turtle or you'll slip and fall in or out if you don't be careful while you're battling each other at the same time! Now, wait for me to allow you to start your fight...5...4...3...2...1...FIGHT!".

Su begins to hop up from her platform toward the ceiling and she reaches out one her feet at Crane to kick him by swooping herself downwards to knock him off the Jade turtle with her feet (No, she's not actually wanting to hurt her brother. Only for practice battle people!).

But Crane was ready for her as he uses his own left feet to stop his sister's right feet just in time like defense. So when Su's feet reaches down in a few seconds, she made contact with Crane's feet that blocks her from touching his body without knocking him out. She was surprise yet happy to herself that her brother stops her just in time from hurting him.

Then she leaps herself up from Crane and stands next to him, she begins attack him by using her wings to swoop him away but he fights back by blocking her every time she attempts to punch him or elbow him.

When it's Crane's turn to attack, Su uses her wings and legs to block him. Sometimes when one of them spin his/her body around with their wings reached out to attack, he/she must block or go backwards quickly to avoid getting hit or push away from the Jade turtle. As both siblings attack and block each other, they go around the edges of the Jade turtle by watching where they going after whispering to each other softly so that the audience won't hear what they're saying to each other. The reason why they're whispering to each other because the both of them afraid that they would fall in or out of the Jade turtle and get hurt.

Shifu and his student are amazed by Crane's and Su's practice battle and they were impressed as they sit on the wooden floor next to a wall to watch the two siblings.

"Wow...those two are getting better everyday! Looks like their 28 days of basic training have paid them very well and they are now professionals!" said Monkey who sits between Tigress and Viper. Mantis agrees with her while standing on Monkey's left shoulder next to Viper "Um hmm, I agree! They'll might be able to pass their test in three days! Don't you agree Tigress?".

"Don't ask me Mantis, I can't predict time. If you want those two to pass, they have to keep on practicing without any distractions for three days and let's hope that they are able to go through this obstacle course in order to pass" said Tigress who answers Mantis in a cold and serious voice.

Tigress' adoptive father Shifu nods his head in agreement "Um hmm, Tigress is right Mantis, if Crane and Su want to pass the test of acceptance, they must practice on their own for three days in order to pass, but if they fail, then I have no choice but to transfer them until they improve or when they decide to give up, I must either send them home or send them to another school".

Viper became worried when she hears the rules of the test, then she looks at Shifu and begins to speak to him "But what happens if one of them pass the test, what is going to happen to the other person who fails?".

Shifu looks at her and replies back "The results would be the same". Viper doesn't like the answer from Shifu because she fears that both Crane and Su would never see each other again if one of them fails "But doesn't that mean that you have to separate them from each other? That's no good master Shifu! You should give any failed students another chance! You don't have to separate family members from each other! Both Crane and Su are brother and sister, they are always together, they don't want to be separated agan, you have to give them a chance if they failed, you can't separate families".

Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis looked at each other with silent thoughts in their minds. They nodded their heads in agreement. They know that Viper is right because separating Crane and Su from each other is like taking a family member away from their families for many reasons. They really wanted to protest about the rule but they're afraid that Shifu would get angry at them and punish them harshly if they go against the rules of the Jade palace. But Viper is the only one who can't back down and couldn't stand the thought of seeing either Crane and Su being all lonely and sad without each other if one of them fails the test. She doesn't want Shifu to separate them by force in order to obey the rules, yet she is now wondering what Shifu would say to her now that she has said the words that was against the rules of the test.

Even both Crane and Su heard her too but they don't want to distract themselves because they have to wait until their practice is over by Shifu's orders or when one of them falls down by mistake. Crane feels sorry for Viper because she is very concern about his and Su's wellbeing if they are separated from each other, he told her that Su is a very important female to him because she is his youngest sister and he can't stand the thought of never seeing her again like before because he would surely miss her everyday if they are split apart. And Viper wants to make sure that he and his sister stay together like siblings being bonded together by family blood in their veins.

Shifu looks at his recent student Viper with a stern face for a few moments, until he sighs and looks at her with remorse "I'm sorry Viper, but rules are rules after all, I can't break them and neither should you and the rest of the students do the same, the losers have to either quit and train in another school or go home, that's all I can do".

(Remember Disney's Mulan everyone? Look at the scene when Shang gives Mulan her horse and ask her to quit during the song "I'll make a man out of you").

Viper was dissappointed "B-B-But...master Shifu, I". But before she can finish, she hears a yell that startles her, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, and Shifu which causes them to look at the Jade turtle and they were surprise to see Su who still stands on one of the edges of the Jade turtle and she shurgs her shoulder "Don't look at me, I'm not the one who fell or hurt my brother, it was my brother but he fell in the turtle on his own without being knocked out by me".

Shifu was surprised "Really? I'm gonna check on him and see if he's ok". Then he leaps from the floor and stands on the other side of the Jade turtle to look at Crane who fell inside the Jade turtle and was rubbing his rear in pain "Ow...that hurts...ow, will sombody get me some ointment for my rear?...ouch".

(Rear is a another term of the word: butt)

Shifu looks down at Crane and he seems to be upset "What were you doing? Why did you fell in? How long have I trained you ever since 28 days ago? Did I tell you not to get distracted when some of us are talking to each other while you are battling your sister during practice?".

Crane became nervous from the angry tone of Shifu's voice and he doesn't like to see his teacher becomg angry. So he decides to explain "No! I just lost my footing and slip in while I was doing my spinning ground house attack and my rear is hurt! I'm sorry master!".

Shifu raises one of his arms and shakes it with a serious expression "That's alright Crane, anyone can have a hard time standing and try not to fall in that turtle, you know that it's not easy to keep your balance, and don't worry...I'm not gonna punish you for slipping inside by accident and I'll call for some servants to give you a ointment so you can treat yourself, I'll let you take a short break for your rear, and in the meantime, while you're resting...I'll expect to see you and your sister practicing by yourselves for 3 days until the test of acceptance comes up...can you still fly yourself out from the bottom of this turtle?".

"Let me check!" Crane begins to reflex his wings and flaps them. Amazingly, he flew up from the bottom of the Jade turtle and stays in midair in front of Su and Shifu with a smile on his face "Yes I can master! My wings are still a-ok!".

Shifu nodded his head "Good! Now can you walk?". Crane than lands on the wooden floor and he begins to walk, at first he seems to be fine, but when he noticed Viper looking at him, he blushes to himself with admiration from the beauty of her blue turquoise eyes "Hiya Vi, whatcha doing?". But then he felt pain on his rear which causes him to touch the back of his pants with both of his wings "Ooh...my rear still hurts while I'm walking and standing...ow" said Crane as he groaned in pain. He also feels very embarassed for doing it in front of his second crush, Viper. (Remember Mei Ling who was Crane's first crush and first girlfriend).

Viper bit her lips for a few seconds and begins to respond to Crane who was in pain "Uh...I was too worried about the pain you have on your rear from falling in the jade turtle very hard after your slip...and I suggest that you should stick to flying for a while until your pain is gone".

Mantis nodded his head in agreement and he begins to chuckle in amusement as he gives Crane a smile "*chuckle* Um hmm! My gal is right! You should fly back to your room and give yourself a rest for a little while! And I suggest that you should let me be your doctor for the day because you look like someone that should get an accupunture".

Crane gulped when he hears the last word. Su then flew away from the jade turtle and lands next to her brother with concern on her face. Then she looks down at Mantis and begins to contradict him "Mantis, I would like to let you know that my brother has a fear of needles and I do believe that he doesn't want an accupuncture because it involves needles and he never gets an accupuncture his whole life".

"Aw shucks! Don't worry you two! I promise Crane that having accupuncture needles on him won't hurt him, well maybe a teensy weeny bit...but I know that accupuncture is good for that pain in his rear and I promise that he'll get better in no time in by tommorrow after a good rest" said Mantis who replies back with a smile.

Su sighs in relief "*sigh*...that's a relief, I didn't know that accupuncture is good for healing people's rears...I think that my big brother should let Mantis cure him with accupuncture and he'll be in good health for training with me tommorrow!".

But Crane however wasn't too sure if he should let Mantis cure him "I don't know, but what if Mantis makes a mistake?".

It was now Mantis' turn to become nervous "...Um, sometimes I do make a few mistakes and I got a few beatings from Tigress who would get angry and scold at me for tweaking her by mistake..." and then he quickly smiles and gestures his head to Viper "But not my girl Viper! She'll be your nurse because we have a chart that shows me where I can puncture your body with my needles!" So don't worry too much and come with us to my room!".

Crane was surprised as he looked at Viper who winks at him with a cute happy smile. He became energetic and happy "Ok! Show me what you guys can do!".

(Is this another cute Viper x Crane moment for the fans out there? No offense Crane x Mei Ling fans. I'm just doing Crane x Viper romance moments for the people who likes the pairing. ^_-)

Shifu smiles "Well then, good luck Crane! Remember to get better by tommorrow for your training with your younger sister before the test begins! But take your time for your rear to get better! No need to rush!".

"Thank you master" said Crane who bowed to Shifu along with Su, Mantis, and Viper. Then Su opens the door for her brother as he flew up and leaves the training hall with his sister, Mantis and Viper following him back to the dorms.

After they leave, Monkey begins to whisper to Tigress "Psst, hey Tigress...is it just me or is there a little bit of a Crane x Viper moment going on around here without poor Mantis knowing about them?".

Tigress huffs a little bit and shurgs her shoulders "Beats me, I don't want to know about their little lovey dovey love triangle...and to top it off, I don't know which guy does Viper likes such as Mantis and Crane. She is getting me confused when she talked to me in the bathhouse about those two and she said that was sometimes flattered when they flirt with her or talked to her like good friends".

Monkey was surprised "Seriously? Geez, somebody has to tell that girl to choose one of them or she'll have a big problem...I hope that Mantis didn't know or he'll get really suspicious...but I wonder if he is getting suspicious ever since Viper hangs out with Crane more than him...don't get me wrong but I noticed that I heard them sneaking out of their rooms at night and go somewhere to have a conversation every day when we are asleep".

It was now Tigress' turn to be surprised "Really? Did you manage to take a peek at them?". Monkey nodded his head "I sure did about 5 days ago, one time I heard them mumbling to each other outside my room and I heard to eavesdrop on them while I was in my room, I couldn't sleep at that time and that's when I heard them whispering and mumbling to each other about wanting to go out some place where no one won't eavesdrop on their conversation including Mantis, they didn't know that I heard them and when they left, I open my door and take a peek at those two who were smiling at each other as they are talking...I think they are in love".

Tigress was taken back in startlement "...Wow, that was quick, maybe it's Crane that Viper likes...not Mantis...I'm gonna feel sorry for that perverted insect if he doesn't have Viper by his side in the future, if he knows about his best friend and his crush relationship with each other...I think that he would most likely feel betrayed and I don't think that it won't be funny to see him getting angry at them for hurting his feelings if he sees them together".

Suddenly, Shifu turns to them and he sits down in front of them "Tigress is right, I too know that Mantis has feelings for Viper and he and Crane are best friends ever since they first met when I sent Mantis on his solo mission by himself...if he finds out that the two people that he knows in his life has betrayed his trust by falling in love with each other, he'll most likely feel hurt deeply on the inside and the outside...and he'll most likely hurt his best friend for taking the girl he loves away from him...it's best that he must not know of their relationship or he won't ever forgive them and loses his friendship forever for hurting his feelings and betraying him".

Meanwhile, Crane is laying down on his bed in his dorm room while Su is massaging his back with her wings "Do you feel better with my massage on your back big brother?".

"*groan* Yes...yes I am, thanks sis...who taught you about massages?".

"I got some lessons from a female restaurant owner last year...she told me to do this when I have a boyfriend someday because it would soothe a guy's aching back and shoulders...I would probably get a guy's affections for me if I give my future boyfriend a nice massage"

"You do realize that I'm your brother and not your boyfriend right?"

"Of course I do! I would give you a massage too in case if you're aching all over. It's the least I could do as your little sister".

"Hmm, thanks Su...I like the way you massage my back...I feel much better, thanks to you...I think that your future boyfriend would like you to massage him because you are very good at massages"

"Really? Thanks bro! I hope that my future boyfriend will appreciate me for giving him massages"

"Don't worry Su, I'm sure he will...but get the right guy who would be very nice to you, be careful when you look for the right guy to be your boyfriend"

"Ok big brother, I will"

As for Viper and Mantis, they are hanging out in Mantis' room looking for a accupuncture chart (The same one from the movie), a towel and a jar of accupuncture needles.

As Viper picks up the chart with a smile on her face, Mantis can't help but being drawn from her deep blue turquoise eyes, her thin and long green body, and her smile. He then coughs a little and said to her "Hey Viper, did you find the chart I needed for accupuncture?".

"Yes Mantis, how about you? Did you find a towel and a jar of accupuncture needles?"

"I already have my towel and my jar of needles but that jar is too heavy for me to carry"

Viper wanted to sigh because she always carries Mantis' jar of accupuncture needles everytime one of their friends or their teachers needed accupuncture, yet she doesn't want to complain because the jar was too heavy for Mantis to carry "Do you need my help again Mantis?".

Mantis quickly shook his head "Ah no no no no! That's alright! I'll just keep on pushing it all the way to Crane's room...you don't have to carry it because it may be too heavy with all of these 60 needles in it...please open the door for me".

But when Mantis begins to push his jar of accupuncture needles, Viper puts down her chart and picks up the jar of accupuncture needles "No Mantis! This jar is too heavy for you to push! You'll hurt yourself! Let me carry this to Crane's room for you!".

Mantis was surprised by her actions yet he was not really happy to make a woman like Viper to do all of the hard work by carrying the heavy objects like the jar of needles everytime one of their friends or their teachers needed accupuncture. He always relies on her help to carry the jar of accupuncture needles for him because she was taller than him but this time he decides to be a proper gentlemen to her if he wants to win her affections instead of being a rude guy. He begins to protest "No Viper! I'll be alright! That jar is not too heavy for me to carry and therefore, I think it is rude for me to make a woman like you to do all of the hard work every month when I was doing accupuncture to anyone in this palace who needs it. Now put that jar down and let me push it for you while you carry that chart because I've just realized that forcing women to carry heavy stuff everyday wasn't a right thing that a man should say to his girlfriend".

"Since when you and I are a couple? You and I only are still friends ever since I came here after you last year. If you want us to be a couple, then why don'tcha give our relationship some time like maybe about 2 or 3 years and then we can decide if we are really perfectly made for each other. You can't rush love too much you know, you have to give a girl some time to think first before she can admits that she loves you. Girls have feelings and thoughts just like you boys. And I would like to remind you that I'm not Cinderella or Snow White you know".

"Sorry Viper, you're right, maybe I should we should take relationship slower if that's what you want...I was too crazy for you since you look so hot, beautiful, and sweet...you're the most beautiful women to me and I was dying to ask you to go out on a lot of dates with me, you should be aware that I always wanted to ask you out everytime we're alone together or outside".

"I know Mantis, but if you want me to really go out with you for real, why don't you just stop making pervereted jokes and be mature like Crane?".

"I...I don't know it if I should...but you know that you could ruin my reputation of being a joker if I have to mature like Crane does".

"Then how about maturing a little bit? Girls dislikes guys who act like a kid too much and talking about perverted things and disgusting stuff that girls don't want to hear".

"Fine then, I'll try my best to grow up a little if that's what you want. But when will you accept me as your boyfriend?".

Viper became nervous, she is now unsure if she's ready to date Mantis or Crane as her boyfriends. She maybe 19 now but she isn't sure if she wants a real relationship yet. She likes both of them secretly in her heart but she can't decide which one should she pick. Then she breathed in and out some air for a moment and replies "Give me enough spare time to think Mantis, but right now...we have to go and give Crane some accupuncture needles?".

"Oh yes you're right! I almost forgot about him! Let's give him some needles right now! I'll hold onto that chart for you including this towel for the needles" said Mantis who then picks up the chart on the floor and he takes a towel with him for the go.

Viper then nudges her head at the door and opens it. Then she and Mantis leave his room altogether and she closes his door for him.

When they got in Crane's room, Crane perks his head up and said "What's taking you two so long? My rear is still very painful for like 45 minutes".

"Sorry for the long wait bud, now relax on your bed and allow me to treat your rear with my needes...Su, hold him and make sure that he doesn't move" said Mantis who receives his jar of needles by Viper who puts ut down and he quickly grabs two needles while Viper holds onto the chart to help hm find the nerve points on Crane's body.

Su then stroke her brother's back gently and murmurs to him "Don't worry big bro, those accupuncture needles won't be very painful as long as you stay still and don't look". Crane huffs out some air from his beak and he then lies still on his bed while Mantis placed two accupuncture needles on his rear and his back too.

Crane winces every time he felt the needles. Viper chuckles a little in amusement but she doesn't want to startle her friends.

About an hour later, Crane feels more relaxed "*sigh*...You're right Mantis, those accupuncture needles are not bad at all...as a matter of fact, I think my rear is now all better, thank you!". Mantis smiles at him "No problem my winged friend, now allow me to take those needles off of you and I'm gonna let you take a good rest today, and let us know if you are ready for training tommorrow".

"I will" said Crane.

"Alrighty" said Mantis who then whistles a Disney song "Whistle while you work" (Disney's Sing along songs: Fun at Disneyland) while he takes off all of the accupuncture needles from Crane's rear and back. When he's done putting the needles back inside the jar, he begins to ask both Su and Viper "Hey ladies, do you want to help me take this jar to the kitchen so we can wash them together?".

Viper was about to reply but Su volunteers herself instead "I do! I'll carry that jar for Viper since I'm pretty sure that she's really tired from carrying it". Viper became dissappointed.

Mantis however responds back "I'm sure she is Su, go ahead and pick up that jar and follow me down to the kitchen, but be careful when you carry that jar or you'll hurt yourself".

"Ok" said Su who then carefully picks up the jar of needles and held it in her arms, but it was almost a little bit too heavy for her to carry as she struggles to hold it in her arms "W-Whoa...t-t-this thing weighs a ton...how many needles does this jar have?".

Viper then decides to answer her while being concerned about her carrying the jar "Actually, Mantis has bought about 45 or 50 needles in it, but don't you want to allow me to carry that jar for you? Those needles are too dangerous for you to carry in that jar and you'll might hurt yourself".

But Su however decides to keep the jar in her arms despite its heavy weight but she wants to help Mantis "No no Viper, I'll be alright...I can handle carrying this jar, but will somebody open the door for me so that I can get out and go to the kitchen?".

"Oh, of course, sorry Su" said Viper who then uses her tail to open the door for Su. "Thanks Vi, oh and will you please give my big brother a massage so that he can have a nice nap before we come back? I gave him a massage earlier and he likes it...he even told me that I would impress a guy my age someday if I give him a nice massage".

Viper became happy "Really? Ok, I'll see what I can do while you and Mantis go clean up those needles, but be very careful when you wash them".

"I sure will, I'll see you two later" said Su who then walks out of her brother's room and goes into the hallway with Manti's jar of needles.

"See ya later Su! Be careful with that jar!" said Crane who waves one of his wings while his face lays on his pillow sideways.

But Mantis however became a little bit suspicious when he noticed the happiness on Viper's face. He begins to ask Viper "Uh, Vi? C-Can we talk in my room?".

Viper however shook her head "We'll talk later Mantis, go help Su in the kitchen and make sure that she doesn't hurt herself".

Mantis bit his lips for a few moments as he silently thought to himself 'Something's going on here, Viper was never this happy before Crane and Su came to the palce with me 29 days ago...but why was she this happy when Su asks her to massage Crane?'. Then he sighs and decides to leave "Alright, I'll check up on her right now, be good till we come back Vi".

After Mantis leaves the room, Viper became happy and asks Crane if he would like a massage. Surprisingly, Crane looks up to her and smiles "Go ahead but be gentle on my neck and back while you're at it".

Viper giggles "Ok, I will my dear!" and she began massaging Crane with grace and kindness as she massages Crane's back with her tail. Crane felt content as he felt Viper massaging his back "Ooh...that feels good".

All the sudden, the door was burst open which surprises the couple and they gasped to see Mantis who was horrified and shocked as he look at the couple because he eavesdropped on them instead of watching Su who has already left the dorm house.

"What...what are you guys doing?...Don't tell me that...that you two are going against my back because you two actually like each other without me knowing?...How could you two do this to me when I'm not around?" said Mantis who now feels painful emotions in him.

Both Crane and Viper didn't know what to say to him, yet at the same time...they begin to feel guilty at themselves for hurting Mantis' feel and betraying him. Even Crane now feels guilty for having a love relationship with Viper who was actually Mantis' crush. He now knows that he is in big trouble because Mantis has caught him and Viper together.

Sorry for the long wait guys. I was thinking up a lot of ideas to finish up this story and I want to end it by this year. Oh and I'm sorry for making this chapter so long. I have too many ideas for this story in my mind. LOL. Anyway, thanks for reading chapter 52 and wait for the next chapter! Hopefully I'll might come up with better ideas about the reasons why my OC character Su didn't appear in the first and second movie. In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen...thank you for reading and please review! I'll see you soon in chapter 53! ^^


	53. Chapter 53

Hi! Here's the next chapter of Crane's beginnings for those who are looking forward to see the last few chapters of this story. Oh and here's a message for Master Crane, I'm sorry for some of the mistakes I did in chapter 52 when I repeated a few things again. But I would like to let you know is that I was running out of ideas for this story and I really wanted to get it done by this year. It's not that I was getting bored of doing this story, I was just worried that I may soon have a writer's block and won't be able to finish this story if there's no ending to it. The same thing goes for my current Phineas and Ferb story "Phineas and Ferb's Adventures in Australia" because I was having a tough time coming up with more ideas for it. The problem is that I was occupied with four stories that I was working on and I was too excited to make new stories like my upcoming cartoon crossover story "Kung fu platypus" starring Perry the platypus as the main hero. I was always anxious to start new stories after I'm done with this. Wait, here's another reason why some of my chapters wasn't exciting unlike the rest of the fun chapters...sometimes I have less ideas coming up and I have to listen to some nice fresh music or movies on YouTube to get me more inspired. Most of the time, I was thinking to myself whenever I go out to imagine what the characters in my stories would do in the next chapters and what kind of humor, adventure, and action would they do. Right now I'm listening to "Right back in the water from Jeese McCartney" to relax my mind for a while until I have some nice ideas coming up. That's all I can say. I'm sorry. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 53! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing from DreamWorks but I do own this story and the OC characters that was created by me. Also, pleaase don't any of my stories and my OC characters ass your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

P.S.

I'll let you guys know when the last chapter is coming up because I'm not sure when will the story be over. But I'll do whatever I can to finish this story soon. Either by this month or on December. Oh and I'm gonna have a few chapters left so there won't be too much Crane x Viper moments. Sorry fans.

The whole room is very quiet with suspense as Crane, Viper and Mantis looked at each other without saying any words. Both Crane and Viper feel embarassed and ashamed of themselves. Mantis was too upset to ask them anymore. He then walks away from the group and shut the doors very harshly.

Crane then sits up from his bed and he decides to leave his room "I gotta go apologize to hm and tell him the truth..." but then he was blocked by Viper who stands nearby the front door and shook her head "No, it's me who should apologize to him first...he and I know each other more longer than you...we've been here together with Tigress and Monkey as students when I first came here 2 years ago...and I wasn't quite too much aware that he was really falling for me, I just thought of him as a friend from the beginning".

"But how about now? What do you think of him now? Still as a friend? Maybe you should open up to him more after you apologize to him"

"But how about you Crane?...Um, it's kind of embarassing and shameful for me to say that can hurt Mantis emotionally but...what do you think of me?"

Crane was silent for a few moments as he look at Viper. He then begins to imagine her standing next to Mei Ling who were both looking at him for an answer. He was embarassed when he pictures them staring at him...yet he was having doubts to himself about what he should say to Viper 'Oh no...what should I say?...This is like talking to Mei Ling...I have to answer her about what our relationship or our friendship was...but what can I do?...If I say that I liked Viper, she would be glad that I shared the same mutual feelings with her would Mantis would totally hate me forever and he'll probably won't hang out with us again...but what if I tell Viper that I just thought of her as a friend, she would feel hurt at first but she would get over it soon...while Mantis would probably feel relieved and he would be my friend again...so should I answer her with advice #1 or advice #2?'.

He ponders to himself for an answer for a few moments until he was intterupted by Viper who knows what he would say to her "I know what you're going to say Crane...if you want to say that you thought me as a close friend, go ahead...because I also thought of you as a friend...but like a close friend and companion...someone I can talk to when I was sometimes alone...both you and Mantis always come to talk to me and hang out...even though Monkey hangs out with me too but lesser because he mostly goes to the kitchen to bake more almond cookies and trains in the training hall with Tigress..".

Crane nods his head "Yup, that guy is too busy these days...he always have more than one hobby...".

Viper decides to respond "He certainly does...but let's change the subject...I'm saying that you can say that we're just friend...best friends...that's all we were...if that's what you think we were...personally I do like you when you first come here but, you're not the one for me...you're not really quite much of a clown like Mantis was".

Crane was taken aback in shock "What? But why do you like me when I first came here?". Viper blushed a little "Well...I don't know...something about your eyes perhaps?...You told me that your eyes is attractive enough to get the girls' attention and your Mei Ling".

Crane was flattered "Well, not really...they just go gaga for other guys because they are more muscular than I was...but not Mei Ling, she just like me for being just me...no strength and no bulky muscles if you know what I mean...how about Mantis? If I'm not the one for you, then what about Mantis?".

Viper was now silent too as she remembers the times when Mantis smiles and jokes around along with attempts to win her as his girlfriend "...Hmm...he's a funny guy...he keep us entertained for a good laugh even though there are times when he gets us annoyed like the one time he said to me that if I put on too much makeup, I'll look a scary serpent like Medussa from the Greecian myths...he makes me want to lash at him with my tail but I didn't because he was right...maybe he's afraid of seeing a female who wears way too much makeup and he just gave me an advice...".

Crane chuckles "I think he's right, you don't need too much makeup...you can put less if you want to look more attractive but don't go overboard...even my girlfriend never add too much makeup when I told you about the times we go out on a date during our times as students of the Lee Dai Kung fu academy...I bet that Mantis likes you just as the way you look...you are quite pretty yourself but Mantis can have you..." he then became saddnened "...if only he could give you and I a chance to say sorry and let him know that we're just friends...especially the way I acted every time I got a message twice today from you and my sister".

Viper softly smiles at him "I'll tell him...I hope that he is in his room probably looking too sad and upset from eavesdropping on our conversation...I'll see you later Crane". She then opens the door and leaves Crane's room.

Crane waves back to her "Let me know how does your apology go...make sure that there's good news". He then lays down on his bed and stays awake for a few moments. He felt uncomfortable to sleep because he was very conerned and worried about himself, Viper, and Mantis because he fears that their friendship would be ruined because of a single mistake.

As Viper goes to Mantis' room, she knocks on the door "Mantis! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that! Please let me in! All I want to tell you that I'm sorry!". But there's no reply at all from behind the door of Mantis' bedroom.

She sighs and continues on knocking again about 7 times. Suddenly she notices Monkey who was about to enter his room when he sees her calling out to Mantis and knocking on his bedroom door. Monkey then walks to her and begins to speak to her "Hey Viper, if you are so desperate about apologizing to Mantis...he's not in his room".

Viper gasps "What? But how do you know and where did Mantis go?". Monkey crosses his arms around himself and replies to her "He came out of the students barracks with tears coming down his face and I was on my way to get inside my room to take a short nap when I saw him looking teary eyed and upset...I asked him what happened to him and all he said was that his best friend and his crush are having a lovey dovey moment while he was eavesdropping outside Crane's room and poor Su was in the kitchen cleaning the accupuncture needles with Tigress' assistance...what kind of a romantic moment did you and Crane do together hmm? He heard Crane making noises in contentment".

Viper's jaws drop with shock 'What the heck is Mantis thinking? Did he think that Crane and I just have...no we did not!'. She then shouts at Monkey "I was just giving Crane a massage for crying out loud! Su gave me an advice to do it so that he can be able to sleep peacefully! Don't get any dirty images in your mind Monkey! We did not have...".

Monkey decides to intterupt by holding his hands up in front of her to make her stop yelling at him "Whoa whoa whoa...don't say that last word...we don't want to have Crane eavesdropping on us do we?...Now you're saying that you just simply give Crane a massage and nothing else right?".

Viper nods her head. Monkey decides to continue "Ok now I believe you...so there's absolutely positively nothing between you and Crane right?". Viper nods her head again "Yes...we just thought of each other as close friends...and besides, Crane already has a girlfriend".

Monkey was surprised "Really? I didn't know...maybe I should ask him more about his girlfriend after the test...now about Mantis' whereabouts...he said that he's going out to clear his mind for a while until he comes back for dinner...but he didn't give me enough details about what location he's going to be...all I know is that he wants to be someplace private where he can have some lonely time to himself to think about his friendship with Crane and his feelings for you".

Viper gasps when she realizes and knows where Mantis is going to "I think I know where he's going! Tell everybody else that I'll be back later with or without Mantis in time for dinner! Bye Monkey!". She then quickly slithers away from Monkey and went outside the student barracks. Monkey waves back to her "See ya later Vi! I hope that he accepts your apology!" and he then goes inside his room and takes a nap just like Crane.

Meanwhile, Su was relieved that she is done cleaning up the accupuncture needles with Tigress who helps her "Phew! I never thought that cleaning up theese needles would be easy to clean with tons of soap! Thanks a lot Tigress!".

Tigress smiles at her as she puts the cleaned needles back inside Mantis' jar that was already cleaned before Tigress puts the cleaned needles back inside "No problem Su...but why would Mantis let you carry that heavy jar on your own and doesn't even bother to show you how to clean them up or helping you?...It's a good thing I've carried that heavy jar for you or you'll hurt your wings...what makes Mantis believe that you're capable of carrying something heavy like this jar?".

Su shrugs her shoulder "I'm actually ok Tigress...it wasn't that heavy for me but I'm thankful that you carried it for me so that I can flex my wings a little from the jar's weight...anyway, don't get mad at Mantis...I'm sure that he has something urgent to do...but I don't know how long I have to wait for him to come back and help me...but at least you and I are done cleaning them up without his help".

Tigress turns her head around and kept on smiling at Su like as if she was like a little sister to her "...Yeah, yeah we did...you know, you were quite a innocent good girl and you always practiced your kung fu skills and sword fighting skills every weekends...you remind me of myself when I was 7 years old".

(My next Kung fu panda story would most likely be about Tigress' past called "A painful childhood" oh and there will be a future Kung fu panda episode about Tigress' sister)

Su was surprised "Really? Can you tell me about your past?". Tigress begins to see her childhood memories of her time at Bao Gou orphanage as she tells her story to Su "My childhood wasn't really good and I can't remember much of my past...I've lost my parents when I was very little and I have to live in Bao Gou orphange with other orphaned young children...none of them including the caretakers enjoyed being with me because I was very different from them because I have very sharp teeth and claws...I have a bedroom that has a metal door of my own and there's no kids who wants to play with me or be my roommate...I hate the feeling of being alone and I often used my anger and my claws to express myself a lot and I scared everyone around me...and there's not a single adult or family who wants to adopt me...they even called me a monster...that name hurts me emotionally and physically".

"...Tigress...I've no idea that you have a horrible childhood...I thought that everyone has a wonderful childhood...but I didn't know that not all have a good childhood...but how did you come to be a student and Shifu's adopted daughter?" said Su who feels sorry for Tigress.

Tigress decides to respond to her question "Hmm, he comes later in my life...let me tell you how I came here...one day the caretaker calls in Shifu to do something about me...I thought he was going to call me a monster but he only says that I'm not a monster, I'm just a little girl who needs to control her anger and her strength...he taught me a lot for months until I have completed my training with him and I gained everyone's respect and friendship in the orphanage...but not the adults outside the orphanage because they are still afraid of me...but there's a one and only adult who takes me in".

"Master Shifu is the one whom you're referring to right?" said Su. Tigress nods her hshead "Yes, thanks to him...I have a better life outside the orphange without being called a monster again and I was able to control my anger and my strength...now let's stop talking and return this jar full of needles back to Mantis' room" and then she picks up the jar full of accupuncture needles and puts the towel down.

Su nods her head "Ok...I hope that my big brother is getting a good nap by now" and then she turns off the faucet and follows Tigress to the student barracks.

But as they go outside, they were surprised to see Viper slithering out of the student barracks and begins her search for Mantis with a frantic expression on her face. She didn't bother to look at them because all she had on her mind was Mantis.

"Viper? Where is she going?" said Su who was confused at Viper's bizzare actions along with Tigress who shrugs her shoulders "I don't know what is she doing...is she supposed to be giving your brother a massage to help him feel relaxed and have a easy sleep?".

When the two girls got inside the student barracks and they've open the door of Mantis' room to find it empty.

"Whoa...hey Tigress...where did Mantis go at this time of day?"

"Beats me, let's put this jar back where it belongs Su and let's go see if your brother is sleeping already"

Tigress then placed this jar down and they left Mantis' room to check on Crane. They were surprised that he was already asleep which relieves Su "Oh well, he's already having a nice sleep...so what are we gonna do now Tigress? There's nothing much to do until dinner and bedtime".

Tigress ponders to herself for a few moments until she gets a idea "Hey, how about a nice bath first and then we can discuss about the test in my room?".

Su nods her head "Good idea, let's get our things ready and then we can go to the bathhouse". The two girls then left Crane's room and went to their own rooms to get some new clothes and towels for their bath. Then they head off to the bathhouse that was very private and separated for males and females.

Meanwhile Viper is searching high and low for Mantis in his favorite private place that no one can find him when he wants to be alone. It takes her about 2 hours to look for him in the entire town until she reaches arrives in a peaceful and quiet place far away that was known as the Pool of Sacred tears. She was happy to find Mantis who was meditating to himself with his back turned to her "*gasp* Mantis! There you are! Can I talk to you?".

But Mantis didn't bother to open his eyes and look at her in a flirtorous way as he used to "Leave me alone...why don'tcha just go hang out with Crane instead of me...he's not an idiotic pervert like me" he told her in a cold voice.

Viper wasn't happy with the way he talked to her but that doesn't mean that she can't give up on trying to apologize to him. She then slithers next to Mantis' right side and stayed there while looking at the clear undisturbed pool of water. They said not a word to each other for a few moments until Viper begins to speak "Mantis..listen, don't get the wrong idea...I was just giving Crane a massage after all...and we're not together as a couple, just good friends...".

"Humph...yeah right...Su told me that if single unmarried females gives male bachelors a massage, they'll most likely earn men's attention and get asked to their boyfriends...and Monkey told me that he sometimes sees you and Crane together a few times underneath the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly wisdom".

"*sighs* Honestly Mantis, Crane and I are just good friends...we only talked about our past trainings like about the times when my father was still alive and I lived a good life back in my hometown after I saved it from the gorilla bandit who attacked once during a moon festival...and Crane told me about his parents who is doing caligraphy as their jobs and he was expected to take the same job like them but he wants to do kung fu instead...and about the massage part, don't take it too seriously...sometimes massages are always for relaxation and peace, not for atttention and affections...I'm gonna have a talk with Su next time and tell her a lot of facts about giving people massages...and lastly, don't think that I was really in love with Crane...I was just helping getting a easy nap from that fall on the jade turtle"

"I see...but tell me Viper, are you really in love with Crane...or me?".

Viper was quiet for a few moments as she ponders to herself about how should she admits her feelings for Mantis...she then begins to answer him "If you want to know who am I in love with who, then I'll tell you...first about you...you always makes me laugh, annoyed, and angry...you were sometimes quite obnoxious when you talk about looking for a female mantis to bite off your head after marrying each other like your dad...but I think it's a crazy idea to do that after marriage...seriously, do you really want your head to be chomp on by any female after you marry one of them?".

Mantis begins to think to himself for a few moments until he said "Um...not sure yet...any more thoughts about me Vi?".

"Well...sometimes I thought of you as a dirty minded insect who said dirty words that comes out of your mouth for unknown reasons...I begin to wonder if you are a pervert...but despite knowing your attitudes and easy going personality when you're not a kung fu warrior, you are always someone who could get me worried, angry, and amused...as for Crane, he is sometimes quiet but a smart bird...he's not like you...he doesn't joke around much like you do...but he is quite mature when you told me that he's not giving up on saving Wang Kong from Gong Hwa with you, Su, and the governor's son...he is a determined and brave guy who uses his confidence...he is sweet too when he talks to females like me...but he said that I'm not his type, only his first girlfriend whose name was Mei Ling...he said that the reason why he likes her because she is the first student to befriend him and she never teases him along with the school janitor...and she encourages him to train for the tryouts and he did...that's why he liks her and he was grateful for everything she did to help him and make him feel happy...he also told me that I was probably meant for you, not him...because he knows how much you like me and he doesn't want to hurt your feelings...that's why we never date each other...because we're not really together as a couple...and we wanted to say that we were very sorry" said Viper.

Mantis was suprised as he listens to Viper's words to him. It takes him a few moments to reconsider his feelings for Viper and his friendship with Crane...until he softly said "Alright...I forgive you...but give me some time about 2 days to think first before I can really forgive you two...as for Crane, tell him that I want to have a private conversation with him tommorrow after his training with Su".

Viper nod his head "Ok...by the way, do you want to come back to the Jade Palace now? Su is wondering where are you right now and I think she is probably cleaning those needles on her own".

Mantis shook his head "Nah, I'm sure that either Tigress or Monkey is in the kitchen helping her cleaning those needles for me...and as for coming back to the Jade Palace, I'll come back by later in the afternoon about 40 minutes later...I just go here from taking a long hike and I need to relax and have a peace and quiet meditation...how about you? Do you want to wait for me at the Jade Palace?".

Viper shook her head "Nah, I'm tired from slithering all the way to here and I'm gonna need to stick around here and meditate with you...is it alright for me to hang out here with you?".

Mantis then opens his eyes and turns his face around to her with a smile "...Sure...". Then the two of them closes their eyes and begins to start meditating on their own in peace and quiet.

In Mantis' mind, he is still wondering to himself if Viper really likes him instead of Crane...yet he was very relieved that she may have shared the same mutual feelings for him in her heart and mind and she is probably too shy to admit that it was Mantis she really likes the most without saying it out loud from her mind.

As for Viper, she was glad that she tells Mantis the truth yet she is too shy and admit that she was really in love with Mantis but she won't say that she is in love with him out loud.

Ok guys. I know this story might be getting by now but please be patient. I'm going to end it soon. Oh and there'll be another mission that'll change Crane's and Su's lives forever and would be an explantaion about the reason why my OC character Su didn't appear in the first Kung fu panda movie. So please be patient a little while longer and wait for chapter 54. By the way, Mechkiller gives me some ideas to end the story and I thought it was very good ideas that can be able to end this story but I hope it would be done by this year. For now, please review and wait for chapter 54! ^^


	54. Chapter 54

Hiya KFP fans! I'm sorry for taking too long because I was working and thinking up ideas for my other stories and I'm recently done with my new Phineas and Ferb story "The little match girl". So now I can go back to try to get this story done. I hope you enjoy chapter 54! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DreamWorks but I do own this story that has been created by my own imaginations including my own OC characters and some of the places that I've made up. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

P.S.

I'm going to try my best to make this story more exciting for you guys.

Back at the Jade Palace, Shifu is taking a walk around the courtyard thinking to himself. He was wondering about some of his students' odd behavior recently and he has rarely seen some of them but he was confused 'Hmm...I wonder what's wrong with most of my students...I notice that Tigress is getting along with Su like a sister...Monkey is still his ordinary self as usual...but Crane, Viper, and Mantis...I don't know what's wrong with them...lately they've been acting a little weird as time passes in here...should I start a investigation of my own or just leave them alone?'.

He then shook his head 'Nah, it's best that I should not ask them...maybe they are having some problems lately but it probably has nothing to do with kung fu...something's wrong with those three...I can possibly tell...but what is it?...They have to solve their problems or the test would be a disaster if Crane doesn't train in three days with his sister for practice...maybe I should help them out but only a little bit'.

He then noticed Zeng who was adjusting his hat on his head to make him look perfect for his duty as a messenger. Zeng was also whistling a song called "Whistling while you work" while fixing his hat.

Shifu didn't bother to intterupt him because he lets Zeng have a moment of peace while fixing his hat. Shifu then walks to his room to take a rest.

Meanwhile, Su and Tigress have left the barracks and are carrying two buckets of their shampoos and sponges while they are holding two bundles that contains two towels and their cleaned clothes. There were smiles on their faces.

As they were about to go to the bath house, they noticed Shifu who was seemingly thinking to himself and he didn't seem to notice them going to the bath house.

Both Tigress and Su looked at each other at first for a brief moment. Then they stopped next to Shifu and bowed their heads with respect "Good evening master Shifu".

Shifu stops when he hears their voices and he turns to around to them and replies to them "Ah...good evening you two...I see that you're going to the bathhouse now yes?".

Tigress then replies to her master "Yes we are master, but when we saw you walking around the courthouse and looking concerned...we can't help but wonder if you were having any problems that we're not aware about...". Su nods her head in her agreement "Tigress' right master...I too wonder if there's anything bugging you lately...will you please tell us? And don't forget the details because they may be important".

Shifu was silent for a few moments until he begins to speak "Um...you may or may not know this but...do you two ever notice anything strange around here because I sometime notice the odd behaviors that involves Mantis, Viper...and Crane?".

Both Tigress and Su looked at each other for a brief moment and they become confused themselves. Su then answers Shifu with confusion on her face "Um...I've no idea what you're talking about, they are quite alright and they are good friends...so why do you say that they are having any problems? They all told me that they're ok, right Tigress?".

Tigress then rub the back of her head and shrugs her shoulders "Um, I don't know...they don't really talk much during lunch time lately...but I do sometimes wonder if they have any problems that was troubling them lately that we don't even know about...but Monkey however, I don't think he knows about their problems and that's what confuses me...Su even told me that she once asked her brother if there's anything wrong with him and if he isn't feeling well...but all he said that he's fine and was a little tired from training...maybe he needs to cool off more by taking a nice nap or read a good story to help him get to sleep quickly...or get himself a fan".

Su nods her head in agreement "Mm hmm, or he should go out a little to watch some entertainment shows in town...but he's not the only one who acts strangely sometimes, both Viper and Mantis are like him...they both said that they are fine and well...so why do you seem so concerned about those three master Shifu?...Did they do something wrong or do is there an upcoming mission that was due after the test of acceptance that has been assigned for Viper, Mantis and Crane?".

(P.S. The two words "Upcoming mission" is a hint which means that there'll be an upcoming mission that'll occur after the test of acceptance and it has brought a great effect on Crane's life. A KFP fanfiction author named Mechkiller gives me a suggestion to do another upcoming mission to make the story interesting and it'll might perhaps show us the reasons why my OC character Su never appears in KFP 1 and 2 and the TV series).

Shifu clicks his teeth in annoyance and frowns in disappointment "Tsk tsk...I've never realize that I have some clueless students who are a little bit dense to know what's wrong with the others...honestly Su, do you even know your brother at all? You know him more than the rest of us...and you should know about his behaviors and his favorite hobbies...doesn't he have any new mania?...".

Su didn't know what the word mania means, so she decides to ask him "Uh, what's the word mania means?".

Shifu is glad to answer her questions about the word mania "Mania is um...something like what kind of activities or whatever extremes that a person can have...like take this uh fella from Englad named Mr. Thaddeus Toad...have you two ever known about him?".

(I hope you guys know the Disney character from Disney's "The wind in the willows". I saw it on DVD that shows four classic Disney shorts like "The ugly duckling", "Ferdiand the bull", "The country mouse" and "Wind in the willows". The character gave me some ideas for this chapter).

Both Su and Tigress shook their heads slowly because they have never heard of Thaddeus Toad so Shifu decides to explian to them "Well he's a toad and he lives in a riverbank with other animals who prefers peace and quiet...he owns a home called Toad Hall that was inherited by his family for generations and he was very rich...but uh...well...he got something that everyone who knows him are quite concerned about...his mania for anything that was um extreme...and vehicles that can travel people to any places they want...but whatever he goes with his crazy manias enveloping in his brain...um...he accidentally destroys a lot of people properties which causes one of his friends MacBadger to pay back every cents for the damages that Mr. Toad causes and probably never ever learns a lesson for a long time *sigh*...". Shifu then facepalmed himself as he remembers hearing stories from foreigners who travels to China either to stay or for vacation and tells him stories about Mr. Thaddues Toad who causes disasters wherever he goes on lands and in the skies.

Both Tigress and Su felt shivers on their spines after they listens to Shifu's story about Thaddeus Toad and they quickly make a mental note in their minds to be careful of anyone who has any crazy manias like Mr. Toad. Tigress then makes a sarcastic remark about Mr. Toad "Well then should someone try to knock some senses into him and make him see and realize what he has done? And besides, if I do see anyone who acts crazy like him...then I would surely give them any knockouts that they'll never forget until they became sane".

Su then shook her head "Nuh uh, I doubt that it was too easy to bring any insane people to their senses...even it won't be easy to settle Mr. Toad down...by now, I could even imagine that if he comes to China for a trip...I'm afraid that he'll be crazy about our skills of making fireworks and gunpowders and he'll do anything he can to learn and use them to many craziness and I'll say like...oh well, here we go again...".

Both Tigress and Shifu agrees with her "Yup, here we go again". Then Shifu begins to speak to Su again "Now that you know what mania means...do you notice that your brother may have any manias at all?".

Su then begins to remember her childhood when she's only 4 years old. Back when the whole family are together. She remembers playing out in a meadow with her four siblings...Cho, Hwang, Jeong, and Crane whose real name was actually Jien and she always calls him by his real name because she never wants to forget about him because of their bond as a brother and a sister.

(If you can't remember where this flashback is, go back to chapter 3)

Then one day, they've been attacked by four gorilla bandits who wants to torture them by pulling out their feathers and make them became featherless cranes. But before they can harm the children, an unknown mysterious male tiger (None of the five children can't remember what he looks like because it has been 12 years and they haven't seen him again so it is unknown what has happened to him in the present and none of us know what's the name of my myserious OC character and it is unknown if he'll ever make another appearance again) came to the rescue and attacked the gorilla bandits and got them running off scared and probably decides to never bother the children again.

Su remembers her older brother Jien being amazed and stunned by the mysterious warrior's kung fu moves that he decides to change his life by becoming a kung fu warrior and train every day to accomplish his dream. But Su can't help but feeling lonely at age 4 when she can't help but worry that her brother would spend more time doing kung fu moves than playing with her. But he comforted her and apologized to her for being a little distant and not playing with her so he makes a promise to spend more time with her later and have fun playing with their older sister and their brothers which makes her feel happy.

Truthfully, she really doesn't like fighting but she too wants to follow her brother by becoming a warrior herself so that she can be able to travel with him wherever they go and fight any bad guys who would dare try to harm them. She also vows to herself that she'll use her ninja skills to protect her brother if he is in really grave danger.

Su was silent in her own thoughts for a few moments until she decides to respond "Well...I do remember a few things 12 years ago...I was only 4 years old back then and big brother Jien...I-I mean Crane and I always played with my oldest sister and my other two brothers...back then Crane was simply a normal kid like the rest of us, until one day when we were out playing...we've been attacked by a few gorilla bandits who wants to pluck all of our feathers...until some mysterious male tiger came by and scared those bandits away with his kung fu skills but I can't seem to remember what he looks like...but he did became a role model for Crane on the same day and he told us that he wants to be a kung fu warrior just like him and he sometimes do a few punches and kicks on his arm before he enters Lee Dai kung fu academy 10 years later because our parents knows that kung fu has become a mania for my brother...that's all I can say master".

Shifu rubs his chin for a few moments as he ponders to himself "Hmm...I see...interesting...so your brother wants to be a kung fu warrior ever since his childhood and it became a mania for him...but do you know that he has a some sort of second mania?...Are you fully aware of it and do you ever notice at all?".

"What do you mean master?" said Su who became really confused herself. Shifu decides to answer her "Well...Monkey told me that he barely sees Crane going um...lovey dovey or energetic every times he sees Viper and goes out with her most of the time...even Mantis wasn't aware of them together but some of us knows that he likes Viper but he wasn't aware that she is out with Crane most of the time but I'm not sure if there's any relationship between them...like either they were friends or a couple but I don't know which one is true because I'm confused as you are".

Su was surprised "Say what? B-B-But my brother already has a girlfriend but she's far away...she's one of the first students in Lee Dai to befriend him and she was appointed as a bodyguard at the Royal Phoenix palace...there's no way that he'll never ever cheat on her...he even mae a promise to see her when they get a free chance to be reunited soon...no guy in the world ever cheat on their first love but if they did, I would feel upset if they cheat on their first love with another girl".

Tigress then pats her on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down "Calm down Su...there's no need to raise a temper...but you're right though...I would definitely give those cheating guys a lesson they'll never forget for hurting girls' feelings to do so many bad stuff". Su then sighs in contentment and composure "*sigh* I know Tigress but you don't have a boyfriend yet and so do I...does it even bother you that there's not a single guy who likes you around here?".

(Don't forget that this story is before Po's first arrival and Tigress in this story has no idea that she'll soon have a guy who was a panda like Po for example).

Tigress then turns her face away without looking at Su and Shifu "Humph, if I want a guy...then that guy has to be a good person and knows how to do kung fu".

The three of them were silent for a few minues until Shifu decides to speak "Well then...looks like I'm making things a little awkward for you two...but I'm sorry for creating a conversation about Crane, Mantis, and Viper and go on ahead to the bathhouse...oh and in the meantime, when you two are done...go ask Crane, Mantis and Viper anything that you need to know but don't get mad at them...just try to solve their problems and get them done and over with so that way we can have enough clear time for the test of acceptance...I'll see you two later".

Then the three of them split up as Shifu goes to his room to take a rest while Tigress and Su goes to the bath house with confusion and suspicions on their faces.

About 1 hour later, both Mantis and Viper returns to the Jade palace. They are feeling glad that they made up but Viper knows that Mantis isn't ready to forgive Crane yet because he was still a little upset.

Then they arrive at Crane's room in the barracks while Monkey is currently napping in his own room.

Viper then turns to Mantis and said "Mantis...is it about time that you forgive him?...I mean like cut him a break, the three of us are all just good friends...Crane is just someone I can talk to about my past when my father is alive or when I'm feeling a little down...we were just close friends...even you are Crane's friend too because you guys teamed up together on a mission like a team...".

Mantis breathed in somr air and lets it out as he replies to her "I know...but...give me some time to apologize to him like mayber one or two days...I'm a little tired now too like everybody else and I need to get a nap...then I'll have some private time to myself to think about my friendship with him ever since we accidentally meet each other on my solo mission...how about you?".

Viper shrugs her body "Well, I'm feeling a little dirty from slithering all day so I'll might just go take a nice warm bath at the bath house and come back here for a nap before dinner".

"Ok, have a good time...oh do you want me to accompany you? I'll be the men's bath house next door" said Mantis who has a wild thought on his mind but he stops when he sees Viper hissing at him as if she's going to giving him a tail strike in any seconds. So he quickly shook his head "No no no no! I'm just joking around! Jeez, can you take a joke? I'll just be in the bath house for men later after you...so I will see you later and enjoy your bath".

"Thank you" said Viper who slithers away from him to her room and grabs herself a bucket and a towel for herself and left the barracks.

When she arrives at the bath house, she was surprised to see the unwavering stares of Su and Tigress who looks at her suspicciously. Viper nervously gulps "*gulp* Um...h-h-hiya girls...what are you staring at me?...Did I do something wrong? Or do I have something on my face and my flowers?".

Then Viper became surprised and astounded that both Su and Tigress wants to know what was going on between her, Mantis, and Crane. So Viper has no choice but to explain everything in details...including the part when she admits that she only likes Crane as a good friend and companion while Mantis is well...something special and a jokester much to the disgust of both Su and Tigress who thinks of Mantis as a pervert who sometimes says dirty stuff and has a weird mind which is why they both aren't interested in him.

Su was surprised "Oh? I see...so you're telling us that you and Crane are just companions while Mantis is um...a jokester friend who says perverted and dirty words that gets everyone annoyed?".

Viper decides to defend Mantis even though he isn't technically next to the bath house "He's not what you girls think he is! He's a good guy and he knows has to fight really fast! He's not even serious and stern like Tigress was!".

Tigress feels offended "Hey! I'm not deaf you know cause I can hear you right here!".

Su however decides to calm down both of her friends to prevent them arguing with each other "Calm down you two! Alright we get the message! Viper is saying that she wants to be good friends with my brother and they're not really a couple...and it's true that Tigress can sometimes be serious...but let's all stick to the main subject before things gets really messed up...all Viper can explain that she and my brother are not dating at all...and Mantis has yet to forgive Crane in a little while right Viper?".

Viper sadly nod her head "Yes but I don't know when he will really forgive him...he may have forgiven me but he hasn't forgiving Crane yet so he needs enough time to think about their friendship before he can officially forgive him and be best friends again".

Su then sighs because she is now beginning to worry a lot including Tigress. Then a thought appear in Su's mind 'Oh well...I guess we are gonna have a big problem...I just hope that my brother will be ok during his training with me tommorrow until the test and wouldn't feel too much distracted from what has hapened a lot today...so many problems dealing with love and friendship today...all in a single day like a package...and I don't know when Mantis is going to decide to forgive my brother eventually...if he doesn't, then I'm gonna try to bring some sense to him next time...".

Wait for the next chapter because I'm going to try to speed things up. Maybe this story will be done in either chapter 58 or 59 but I don't really know yet. By the way, I may or may not introduce a new OC character in the next few chapters. If not, then I'll just bring in some bandits instead. Till then, I'll see you guys next time and don't forget to review! ^^


	55. Chapter 55

Hiya guys! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait too long because I was working on my new story "Strange romantic confessions" for Disney's Home on the Range. And I'm also sorry for the delay too because I know that you guys wanted this story to end. For now, enjoy chapter 55 and review! ^^

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from DreamWorks but I do create this story and the OC characters that came from my own imagionations. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

Night falls and everyone in the Jade palace are asleep. Except for Crane who woke up at night from his nap "*yawn*...what a nice nap...what the?". He was surprised to find his room dark "Oh my gosh...I slept all afternoon and I didn't get to have dinner with the others!". But as he picks up his hat that lays in front of him and was about to go out the door, he sees a tray that was in front of his bedroom door. The tray has a plate of fried rice, vegetables, cooked mushrooms, and tofu aka bean curd including a cup of water next to a spoon and a teapot that contains just water for him to drink. He also noticed a piece of folded note that under the teapot which he picks it up and unfold it. The note says:

_Hey big brother Jien! You've missed dinner! Are you always such a sleepyhead every year? Jeez, you must be enjoyinh your very long and nice nap. But don't worry going hungry, I gave you this tray of food and water that you were supposed to have in the kitchen with everyone but they decide to let you rest for the day since you're already tired. Oh and by the way, why did you take Mantis' girlfriend?_

_I asked Viper if she was cheating on Mantis but she actually told us that there's no love relationship between you and her because you're just close friends. Mantis was worried and a little upset at you before after he caught you guys...but Viper somehow found him at the pool of sacred tears...you know that is the place where a dragon sheds his tears that creates a giant lake and was also known as the birthplace of kung fu where Oogway trains there and so does Shifu...anyway, Viper apologized to him and she said that you guys are just good friends but she hasn't had any thought about having romantic relationships yet and she want Mantis to give her time to think about her feelings until she's ready...she even said that you are not a bad person but I'm confused about you nowadays...but come on big brother! You have a girlfriend already from Lee Dai kung fu academy! _

_Have you forgotten about her? How long have you two been separated and did you gave her a single letter after your arrival? And you could have at least tell me what she look like. Oh here's another thing you should know, Mantis have already decided to forgive Viper...but he has didn't forgive you yet...but don't worry too much, he will might or may not forgive you in 2 days...although I think he'll might get over his "jealousy" in a few short time...but for now, enjoy your food! _

_When you're done with your dinner, leave it in your room and I'll come to pick it up the next morning and I'll see you later like maybe in the kitchen or in the training hall. Oh and you can ask either me or Viper about the um "incident" but don't ask Mantis yet because I think he is still upset at you. Also, Viper did mention that she does like you but only as a close friend. Like brother and sister or like family members. Just like you and I because we are siblings. _

_From your sister, Su_

Crane was speechless as he drops the letter that falls on the floorboards. He slumps his head down. He is now feeling confused at himself 'Oh my gosh...what have I done?...Now everything's a mess...at least Mantis isn't mad at Viper anymore...but why doesn't he gave me a chance to apologize to him too?...oh man, sometimes I hate my life' then he facepalmed or *wingpalmed* himself in shame.

Suddenly Mei Ling's face appears in his mind but in a cloudy image which seems to be hard for him to tell if it was her. But then he remember the portrait of them together on the day before they were forced to split up. He then opens his pack and throws out most of the items to find the scroll of the painting. Eventually he found it and untied the string that held the painting in a roll. Luckily it wasn't damaged and Crane was able to have a clear image of him and his lover leaning against each other with smiles. He now feels guilty of forgetting about her from the past weeks ever since he arrived at the Jade palace and have some feelings for Viper 'Oh my gosh, what a jerk I am...how could I have forgotten about her? How could I have not gave her any letters? Am I really too distracted with kung fu and having new friends?...Did I have tried to replace Mei Ling with Viper?...'.

He then remember a distant memory of one of his times with Mei Ling during winter.

*Flashback to a year ago when Crane is 18 years old*.

Snow falls from the skies and covers pretty much of Lee Dai kung fu academy. So everyone has to stop practicing, take a break for a few days and help shovelling or wiping the snow off from the building and their windows at their rooms.

Chan the janitor hands out a bunch of shovels for students who volunteered to clean up the snow. Both Crane and Mei Ling also volunteered to help out.

But Crane has a hard time shoveling a big pile of snow because he fears that would hurt his wings. Except for Mei Ling who has the upper hand and has no problem picking up heavy snows. But she noticed that Crane needs help so she walks behind him and hold onto his shovel to give him support "Here, hold on tight and let's pull this *grunt* heavy snow together".

Crane gasps in surprise as he looks behind to see Mei Ling who made him so happy a lot. But he blushes when she is standing too close to his back. He then regains back his regular nerdy self and together they both picked up the heavy snow together and thrust the snow off to the other side to another snow pile that everyone were supposed to throw the snow in a large pile so that they can have a clear and easier way to walk without slipping or having to walk in the snow.

Crane then turns his face around to Mei Ling and smiles at her "Thanks Mei Ling!". Mei Ling replies to him with a smile on her face "No problem Crane".

When everyone are done shovelling up all of the snow into a large pile, they've decided to play snowball randomly and everyone are having a lot of fun. Including Mei Ling who just thrown a snowball on Crane's beak but he just laughed and wiped the snow away from his beak. He tossed a snowball back to her and she ducks with glee "*giggle* Missed me!".

"Oh yeah? Then try this!" said Crane who threw out another snowball at her but dodges again with a smile on her face that Crane loved to see. Until he received another snowball from a random male student that covers his eyes, but at least Mei ling helps him wipe them away with one of his wings.

*Flashback ends*

Crane sighed heavily and sits on his bed with a gloomy expression on his face 'Am I becoming a jerk now? Geez, I wonder if she's worried about me right now since I haven't gave her a letter yet...and I gave Viper a hard time with Mantis...I just wanted to be a friend to those two...but I wonder if I accidentally...well not accidentally, made Viper like me and didn't know that I made Mantis and Su becoming suspicious...but I doubt that Su knows...hmm'.

*The next flashback to a week ago in the Jade Palace*

It was night time and every student are getting out of the training hall to have dinner. Except for Crane who was having a staring contest with the training dummy "Ok wise guy...let's see if you can handle...this!" and he kicked the training dummy up in the air with an air kick which sents the training dummy flying upwards and Crane flew up to give it another kick "And this! Kiyah!" which sents the training dummy flying to the other side through the flying spike clubs without being punctured or hurt, it bounced from the wall and went to the front door...which is where Viper stands to watch Crane but she gasps with surprise "*gasp*".

Crane begins to panic "Oh no! Viper! Duck!" and he flew over to her to save her from the training dummy that was coming to fast toward her but he fears that he may not be fast enough to get to her.

But then suddenly, the door opens by Mantis who came in which sents Viper sliding off to the wall with a grunt in her voice and knocks the training dummy that was sent flying backwards to Crane and bumps to him "*Deep slow motion voice* Noooooooo!*Then the deep slow motion voice ended and gives Crane back his own voice* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"...and he was sent flying to the high swinging spiked clubs and rings...he got hurt from them in every directions...then was sent flying above the Jade turtle which would've been a perfect landing but unfortunately, he was got hurt by the spiked clubs that turns aroun and hits him in every part of his including his um...tenders which I really don't want to mention but too late...and lastly, he almost became a barbequed or grilled bird by the fire that shoots out but thankfully Mantis grabs a ropes and make a hoop like a lasso to catch one of Crane's wings and bring him back to the platform where Viper slowly slithers herself to her friends even thugh both of her eyes have black marks on them because of the door slams her to the wall by Mantis "*groan*...g-good j-job...M-Mantis...a-and *grunt*...t-thank y-you f-f-for s-saving us".

Mantis gave his friends a sheepish smile "Well um...heh...no p-problem guys...oh and I'm very sorry for um...doing this to you two and it's mu fault...ouch...heh" and shurgs his shoulders upwards.

But Crane however who was laying on the floorboard faceforward, holds up on his wings with a few of his feathers and said "A-A-Actually Mantis, it was me who starrts this trouble way before you...I was practicing by kicking the training dummy in the air and I've accidentally sent it flying toward Viper but I didn't know she was there!". Mantis was surprised "Really?" and he turns around to Viper "So Vi, why are you standing in front of the door? I was looking for you and Crane to tell you that dinner is ready".

Viper shrugs her back a little even though it is a little painful now "Um, I was about to tell Crane that dinner is ready too but I let him practice a little before I can call him". But in reality, Viper only wants to watch Crane in action and she was impressed with his attitude and kung fu moves that she didn't see the danger coming from the training dummy...but she was glad that Mantis at least saved her and blocked the training dummy back to Crane like a tennis racket, a baseball bat or a golf club even though Mantis didn't know that Viper was in danger before.

"I see, well let's forgive him and be thankful that you're ok but not really ok since you two are hurt...all thanks to me even though I didn't see that training dummy coming by the time I get here...anyway, should we go eat dinner with the others or um...go to the medic doctor for medical treatment instead?" said Mantis who spoke in a awkward voice.

(Here's a funny joke I liked when I watched a Tom and Jerry episode "Mouse trouble": Is there a doctor in the house?).

The only answer he gets from Crane and Viper are "Please take us to the doctor instead". Then later Mantis calls out for Tigress, Su, Monkey, and Shifu to help him take Crane and Su to the doctor.

Later on in the medical building that was in the valley of Peace, the doctor and a few nurses healed Crane and Viper and put them in bandages that can be taken off in about 3 days and eat later.

Back in the students' barracks, everyone except for Crane and Viper are sleeping in their rooms including Shifu who is already sleeping in his bedroom.

So Crane and Viper decides to go to the Sacred Peach tree for some fresh air and a little chat...without knowing that they were being secretly followed by Monkey who was busy meditating quietly in his room when he hears them walking and slithering away from the barracks and curiosity got the best of him and quietly spies on them without being seen.

"Hey Viper, what are you doing in the training hall 2 hours and 30 minutes ago when I was practicing by myself? You could've been accidentally got hurt if I did succeed on my training and not knowing that you're watching me" said Crane who looks at Viper with concern on his face. Half of his body and wings are covered with wrapped bandages and including Viper who was covered from her neck to almost the end of her tail. She said to him "Like I told Mantis and the others before...I was about to call you out to let you know that...well you already know what I've already said about dinner being ready...but I didn't see that training dummy coming my way".

"B-But you could've just speak out when you were in the trainning hall to tell me that..." said Crane.

"Sorry about not saying anything Crane...I just can't help but...noticing that you're beginning to improve everyday on your training here from the first moment you come here...I uh...t-think that you would " said Viper responds to him with a hint of light red shone on her face "Um, you would eventually pass the test".

(This part is for Crane x Viper fans, but there'll be a little bit of Crane x Mei Ling hints too)

Crane blinked his eyes in surprise when he saw her blushing "Thank you and by the way, I see something red on your face...do you have a fever?".

Viper became embarassed "What? Am I? Oh no! I'm fine". Crane then chuckles and pats her on her neck "Hey calm down, go back to your room and get yourself some sleep".

He then noticed Viper who sighs softly as if she feels comforted and contented from being with him, at first he felt a little uncomfortable with her being too close to him as she rubs herself against him...until she fell asleep against his wing on her back, while wearing a soft smile "Mmm...ok, good night Crane...I'm so glad that we're together just for a while tonight".

Crane was about to reply to her when he shrugs his shoulders and wrapped his wing around her and sits back against the sacred peach tree with a sigh "*sigh*...Good night Vi...and sweet dreams anyway...and it's nice that we're together like best buddies".

He stays there with her for 8 minutes while listening to her soft snores but she really didn't snore too loud (I never make loud snores everytime I sleep) which reminds him of Mei Ling on the day she was sick with a fever and she too never snore too loud. Unlike his older sister, his father and one of his younger brothers who always make loud snores that could be quite disturbing to everyone else in his family but they chose not to yell out most of the time because it would lead them into arguments in the family.

But nowadays Crane misses those snores and he now wouldn't mind hearing anyone snoring loud or softer. He was also glad that none of the girls he liked (He's referring to Mei Ling and Viper) has never ever make loud snores when they're close to him...even though he sometimes stick close to them when they're sleeping like Viper was sleeping against him now.

He felt the urge to stay with her more longer and looked up at the cherry blossoms that grows from the peach tree and the starry night skies that shines with the moon, but he remembers his training that he has to practice for the test with his little sister and he made a decision to take Viper back to the students' barracks with him and go to sleep.

But he doesn't want to disturb her from patting her back again. So he sits himself up and carefully lays Viper on the ground. He then picks her up from his claws and being careful to not hurt her. He carries her back to the barracks without noticing Monkey who saw the whole thing and was suspicious if they were having a relationship behind Mantis' back. Crane places her back in her room and he carefully goes back to his own room and fell asleep.

He didn't hear Monkey who goes back to his room like a silent ninja and he was pondering to himself what he had seen and he felt worried about what would Mantis do if he sees Crane and Viper together without him knowing about their relationship. He then goes to sleep too.

*Flashback ends*

Crane then murmers to himsef quietly without disturbing anyone "Hmm, I could be wrong but...maybe Viper actually did lie that we're friend...well we are friends as a mater of face...but she don't want Mantis to hate me forever if she said that she does like me but...maybe not much as a couple...considering the fact that I've almost forgotten about Mei Ling".

He then sees Mei Ling's whole appearance in his mind...wearing the same outfit and the same smile she always gave to him. He now misses her and he felt guilty for not thinking about writing a letter to her. He then felt a decision to write a letter to her, but he felt hunger from his stomach which made him change his mind and finishes eating the meal on the tray that his sister gave to him.

After he finishes eating his late night dinner by himself, he leaves the tray next to the front door and picks up a blank paper from his pack that hasn't been used yet. He also out takes a caligraphy kit which contains some brushes and a jar of black ink. He then turns on his lantern with a candle and he began writing a letter to Mei Ling which saids:

_Dear Mei Ling, _

_I'm sorry if I haven't been writing to you for like almost a whole month. Guess what? I've arrived at the Jade Palace and I've met a lot of new friends! Oh and here's another best part, I've seen my little sister Su who is now 16 years old during my journey soon after I bumped into master Mantis. We teamed up together to defeat a crazy disbolical bandit leader named Gong Hwa! He captures the old governer and his wife and makes himself the governor of a town which I think it was called Wang Kong. But luckily, the old governor's son comes to the rescue with his own army and we worked together to put Gong Hwa and his gang behind bars for good and the old governor is restored back to his position. It was kind of a quick mission for two days but I'm so glad that the danger is over. Then later on, we traveled to the Valley of Peace and both my sister and I became students at the Jade Palace. But to tell you the truth, it has some strict rules which means that we're not allowed to see our family who could be like a distraction to us. It was very cruel of him to say it, but the students told me that he probably can't get over with the bad past he has with Tai Lung who caused havoc 20 years ago and was jailed at Chor Ghom prison. Now today, my sister and I did very well and we have only three days left to practice until the Test of Acceptance. If we failed or one of us does, we have to either go home or be transferred. But if we passed or one of us does, we can stay and continue our training until we're ready. Please wish me and my sister good luck!_

_Oh and there's another few more lines and words I would like to say. How are you nowadays and how is your job at the Royal Phoenix Palace as the princess' bodyguard? I hope you're still alive and well. And...I like to let you know that I'm thinking about you right now but too much training in here has made me forget about you for a while. But don't worry Mei, I'll won't forget you and I'll soon write you another letter when the Test of Acceptance is over. _

_Oh and another thing...I still have feelings for you Mei Ling ever since we are separated and I still think of you a lot from the painting of us together. I hope that there can be a day when we are together. Good luck at the Royal Phoenix Palace. I love you Mei Ling!_

_From your longtime friend and boyfriend, Crane...aka...Jien and don't forget my real name...because I feel much better being able to hear my own name._

Crane then rolled up the letter and tied it with a tight string. He felt an urge to call out to Zeng to deliver the letter for him, but he changes his mind and went to sleep instead...while holding to both his letter and his painting.

The next day, everyone arrives to the training hall after eating their breakfast. As usual, Shifu told everyone to warm up before they can practice.

Su is quite excited as she warms up her wings. Tigress is doing her crunches by herself. Monkey is doing jumping jacks. But Crane however feels uneasy as he looked at Mantis who separates himself from the group and is doing his own excersises. Crane wants to greet him from his own voice, but he remembers Su's letter to him and changes his mind quickly 'Su's right...Mantis is still upset at me in this point...maybe I should stay quiet for a short while until he calms down'.

Suddenly the door is open by Viper who yawns and greets everyone in a friendly way "Hey eveerybody! Good morning!". Everyone except Shifu looked at her and smiles at her while excersising at the same time "Morning Viper".

Shifu then walks to Viper who bows to him and he begins to speak to her "You're a little late Viper, what's keeping you from coming here a little bit more earlier?".

Viper then replies to him while having her head bowed down "Forgive me master...I was standing outside to give myself some fresh air before coming inside".

Shifu then cocks his head "Really? Then in that case Viper, it's alright for you if you need some time to relax for a while since it is morning and everyone would most likely just want to go outside and breathed in the fresh air of the mornning...but this is the Jade palace and you're supposed to be training! Not lollygagging outside and being lazy! Now start stretching yourself for 20 minutes and work on your training for 2 hours before you can have a break! ".

"Yes master Shifu!" said Viper who was cringes from Shifu's harsh command to her and she quickly slithers away to start doing her own strectches. She was quite afraid at her master sometimes but she doesn't want to be thrown out of the palace if she doesn't obey him. So she has to put her thoughts of being too fearful of her master aside for now and start excersicing for 20 minutes or she'll get in trouble.

While all of the students are excersicing, Shifu then walked to the front door and open it to bring in some fresh air for his students "I'm gonna let this door open for all of you just for a while...shall I keep this door open for a brief time?".

His students all look at him and nodded their heads "Sure! Thank you master!". Then about 20 minutes later, everyone as usual goes to the training hall sets and chose which obstacle courses they want to train on.

After two very tiring hours later, everyone gets out of the training hall and walked to the kitchen to get themselves some rest. Then everyone had their lunch and go to their rooms to do whatever they want to do.

But Crane however decides to have a meeting with Su in his room. Originally, he wanted to go the training hall to start their meeting there...but he remembers that there's going to be servants cleaning up some messes and would eavesdrop on their conversation and spread rumors to the entire valley and Crane don't want that to happen. That is why he chose his room to be a private meeting place since none of the servants can't be in the barracks where there are students are still in their rooms.

"So big brother, what do you want to talk to me about?" said Su who stands in the middle of her brother's room.

"Um, you know...about the letter that you gave me while I was sleeping last night?" said Crane who closes the door of his bedroom and shows Su her letter that she gave to him.

Su then opens her letter and looks at it "Oh...so you did read it...well what are your answers to me big brother Jien?". Crane then responds to her "Um, let me just say about me and Viper...in the beginning I thought she was pretty...and Mantis said the same thing too everytime he looks at her...but I also feel sorry for her because her father died and her mother became a widow...Viper was worried about her mother a lot but she was glad that her mom is married again and has new daughters who are babies...I want to be like close friends with her...but I think she wants to be more than friends since she once cuddles up to me last week after the incident in the training hall...well I don't want to get too far ahead with her but she can't replace my girlfriend".

Su was surprised "Really? Hmm...I got a feeling that Viper does like you but she doesn't want to hurt Mantis' feelings and make things difficult for you...she is probably hiding her crush on you now...or maybe I could be wrong...she probably wants a companion to comfort her when times are tough these days...now how about your girlfriend? You've never mentioned about how does she look like and her attitude".

Crane felt nervous for a moment. The reason why he didn't tell her about Mei Ling because he doesn't want her to know that his girlfriend Mountain cat and he fears that she would protest because his girlfriend has claws and fangs and won't go well with his family. He felt like a coward for a few moments until he sees Mei Ling's face appearing in his mind again and he sighs "*sigh*...She's a beautiful and kind woman...who was my first friend when I came to Lee Dai and help me get through the tough times while I struggled to be able to enter the tryouts and stood up for me when no one else does since they teased me about my skinny legs...thanks to her, I passed the tryouts and I have more friends...and now here I am, a student of the Jade palace...all thanks to my best friend now girlfriend Mei Ling...she has such beautiful amber eyes that reminds of the sun".

Su was surprised "Wow...she must be a great gal...but what kind of animal is she?". Crane felt nervous "What? Why?". Su shrugs her shoulders "Um, I'm just curious...and if you're worried about telling me that your girlfriend is a different animal...it's fine by me...I see cross species pairings happening almost everywhere but rarely wherever I go".

It was now Crane's turn to speak "Really? I didn't know that...then um...well...my girlfriend is a mountain cat but a very kind one".

Su was surprised for a few moments until she responds "Oh my gosh...awesome! You must be lucky big brother! I can't wait to meet her someday".

But Crane however frowns and said "I don't know if you'll be able to meet her soon Su...my girlfriend is currently a bodyguard for the princess at the Royal Phoenix Palace and I don't know how to get there...the palace is too far away from here".

Su was silent for a few minutes until she comes up with a idea "Hey! I got an idea! If we ever passed the test and get our first mission with the others, I'll ask anyone if there know the directions to the Royal Phoenix Palace and we can go find Mei Ling together! How does that sound?". Crane couldn't help but chuckle a little as he hugs his sister and tightens one his wings like a fist and rubs it on top of Su's heads "That's a swell idea! Thanks sis!".

But he sees a look of discomfort on Su's face who doesn't like being rubbed on the head little harshly "Hey hey! I was giving you a suggestion big brother! And stop rubbing my head like that".

Then about two days later which was the last day of practicing for the Test of Acceptance, Crane was out in the trainning hall again but this time he is training by himself. Everyone else are going out for a walk in the village including Su who wants to take a short break before going back to her brother.

But this time Crane is tired from trainning for 20 minutes and he decides to take a break. Then all the sudden, one of the doors are open by Mantis who was surprised to see him "Hey, how long are you going to be sticking around here on your own while everyone are out?" he said to Crane in his normal voice.

Crane was surprised to see him too but he pretends to be acting like nothing has happened ever though he knows that it won't work "Oh! Mantis! I thought you were with everyone else outside and out on a date with Viper! How is it?".

Mantis then hops to Crane's side and replies "Good so far but then I thought about you and I ask her if I can check on to see how you're doing and I was wondering why you didn't talk to me for for two days and this morning...".

Crane became nervous "Oh...well...Su and Viper said that you were still upset at me and won't forgive me for that scene when Viper is in my room giving me a back massage...I was quite worried and I really wanted to let you know that Viper and I are really close friends...she just need a friend to talk to when things go bad that's all...I really don't want to take your crush away and not liteally...well what I mean to say that I'm sorry Mantis and" but he was intterupted by Mantis who hold up one of his forelegs and smiled at him "Apology is accepted...I get the message already pal...I have already made up my mind yesterday...Viper told me the same thing that you are like a companion to her...so let's bygone be bygones and be friends again...shall we?".

Crane was surprised but happy that he has his friend back "Sure! Come on pal! Wanna go play mah jong in my room?". Mantis nods his head "Sure but I'll win this time!". Crane shook his head "Nope! I will!".

Then the next day, the Test of Acceptance came which takes place in the Courtyard but it is private for the master and students. Servants has to bring in more tougher machines like Iron Ox, the thousand tongs of fire, and other three tough machines (The ones that were in the beginning of the first movie when the tournament begins but the ones for Viper, Mantis, and Monkey are not mentioned while Po is trying to get inside the palace to watch the tournament).

But they are no match for Crane and Su who practiced for weeks in the training hall and have managed to succed their tasks in order to pass the Test of Acceptance and they haven't failed at all. As a result for practicing a lot without having no more weight of troubles that have been ceased to carry as their burdens, both Oogway and Shifu has now made them official students at the Jade palace and they are allowed to stay.

They were also given more rules for them to follow in their mission. Rule #1...killing your enemies is not the right thing to do...but you have the right to defend yourself if they attack you first without hesitation. If any of the students killed any bandits or enemies by mistake, they have to be thrown out of the palace either forever or until they have learned their mistakes and are allowed to come back (That part of the rule about being expelled from the Jade palace was later removed when Po comes to the Jade Palace and defeats Tai Lung...but I'm still unsure about what the Wuxi finger hold did to him in the end of the first movie...either he died or was transported to some far off place). Rule #2...plan first before you make any movements. Rule #3...don't let the enemies get away or they'll harm more innocent people. Rule #4...if any one of the students get captured by the enemies, the other students who are free must save them or they'll be too late. Rule #5...be careful from every directions because the enemies might pop out from nowhere and start attacking. Rule #6...either surrender or fight to the end.

Crane, Su and the rest of the students understand the rules and they've began to celebrate in the kitchen to congratualte Crane and Su for passing the Test of Acceptance. Then when the celebration is over and everyone returns to their rooms to get some sleep, Crane however reads a new letter that came from Mei Ling.

_Hey Crane, I'm glad to see your letter. I was worried about you a lot. I thought you've forgotten about me...but I'm glad that you didn't forget me. I'm doing very well at the Royal Phoenix Palace and none of the royal family members are harmed. There is a test here too about a week ago...so I've practiced too which is why I didn't have enough time to write to you...I'm sorry too. I wish you and your sister good luck! Oh and I still love you Jien! Good luck! I hope you succeed! I'll be looking forward to our reunion soon!_

_From Mei Ling._

Crane felt a smile on his face 'Oh Mei Ling...' and he takes out a new blank piece of paper and uses his caligraphy brush to write down.

_Dear Mei Ling, _

_Guess what? My sister and I passed the Test of Acceptance and we are now official students of the Jade Palace! Isn't it great? I wish you could've been assigned to come with me and train with me too! The master may be a little strict but he's a great teacher! I hope you're looking forward to come and see me soon!_

_From Crane._

Happy now fellas? So am I. But wait! This story is not over yet! There'll be another tough mission ahead that could change both Crane's and Su's lives forever and bring in an explanation to the reason why my OC character Su never appears in the movie (Because I'm not working for DreamWorks). I'll be taking a break now but I'll see you guys real soon with a brand new chapter! Bye! ^^


	56. Chapter 56

Hiya KFP fans! I've returned and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm very busy nowadays and I was taking my time to think up more ideas to come for the last few chapters of this story. Oh and just to let you know, after I'm done with this story...I'll be doing Tigress' past in my own version and "Disaster circus" which will be a cartoon crossover story or misc. Please search for the story summary on my profile and in that story, a fanfiction author named Bovine Beauty who teams up with me for my story "Fantasmic" will also teamed up with me again for "Disaster circus" since she has already talked about it on my PM (Private message) at my profile and we already have come up with ideas for the story. That's all you guys should know and please enjoy chapter 56. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DreamWorks but I do own this story, some of the places I've made up, and my own OC characters. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

P.S.

Gong Hwa may make a come back in this story but this time he has a new assistant and new friends who will help him get his revenge. I can't seem to get rid of that OC villain I've just made but I want to bring him back and give him more character to make him more better than before. Oh and this chapter takes place about a month later. The times that Crane spent with Mei Ling at the Lee Dai academy is like abuot 2 years while this new chapter was about 2 months later after Crane finds his sister at Wang Kong, defeated Gong Hwa with his sister and Mantis, and became a student at the Jade palace.

*Suddenly, a deflated soccer ball comes from out nowhere*

Me: Hey! Who's playing soccer around here? Please come foreward and take that ball back!

*Then the next thing I know, Leonidas from "Bedknobs and broomsticks" walks and starts yelling out so loud that it made me think about going to a nearby hospital or run home*

Me: Oh no! Not him! Not now! Run everyone! That crazy lion is gonna roar! Review later after this chapter and have a nice recovery at any nearby hospitals! Oh and if you don't want to spend too much of your money, then I suggest that you go find a quick hiding place right now or you will get blown away too!

Leonidas: STOP...THAT...BALL!

*Everyone inclunding me starts flying away and we are all screaming out loud in despair and panic. Except for other people who quickly hides in some places without having to waste a second*

Everyone except for anyone who was in hiding: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

So many weeks has passed and Summer has nearly come by even though it is May already. But everyone felt a little bit hot from the sun already and they want to take some time off from their chores and training.

Except for strange animal who lives in a remote rainforest at a hidden army camp with his army. This animal is a binhturong (Mechkiller told me about the animal and I had to go to Google to read about it since I've never heard about it). A male binhturong named Han Shu is the main leader of his camp. He's also their commander and general since he has formed his own army with some help that was unknown to everyone who is now reading this chapter.

(A Binhturong aka Asian Bearcat, the Palawan Bearcat or simply a Bearcat who is not a bear but it's a nocturnal animal that sleeps on branches and eats fruit, eggs, shoots, leavels, rodents, and birds. It's natural habitat is trees of forest canopy in Asia. It can make chuckling sounds when it seems to be happy but they utter a high-pitched wail if annoyed, when it is cornered, it can be vicious. They can climb on trees and leaps from branch to branch using its tail and claws to cling while searching for food. It can rotate its hind legs backwards so that its claws still have a grip when climbing down a tree head first. It also uses its tail to scent of its musk is often compared to warm buttered popcorn and conbread. The binhturong can also brush its tail against trees and howls to announce its pressence to other binhturongs. My new OC character however is much dfferent than the other binhturongs. Why? Well, read this chapter and find out.)

Han Shu was staying up at his tent all night because he was nocturnal while the rest of his army are asleep. Except for some of the binhturongs who were working for him and were out for night guard duty to protect the camp. Only the gorrillas, monkeys, small birds, and the rhinos can sleep since they're not nocturnal.

(Hen Shu can stand on his two back legs).

Han Shu however have no time to sleep. He was busy writing on his scrolls, papers, and having his eyes focused on the map of China which seemingly has a line that gives him the directions to the Valley of Peace and Wang Kong. *Feels like he's going to bring more trouble right?*

Han Shu grunted to himself as he picked up a piece of paper and rolled in to a paper ball "*Grunt* Not good! These new plans stink! I would definitely get captured for sure if I don't come up with much more better ideas! There's gotta be a more definite ingenious plan so that I can settle a score against my friend's enemies and have our revenge on them!".

He's not alone in his tent however because he shared a tent with a owl *A normal sized owl* who was living in a wooden bird cage. The owl whose name was Wyang Hung yawns in boredom "*yawn* Yeah yeah...you've spent 4 hours coming up with so many useless ideas that would most likely failed you and we would all end up in jail...I don't know why you made me join you when I don't even want to...I prefer to stay out of your plans and fly off to another country far away from China and never come back for a decade...I rather live in peace than helping you get your revenge...I mean come on...hoot hoot...get over it, what's done about 2 months ago is done and passed...forget about trying to hurt your enemies and get a life like everyone else"

Han Shu slammed his paws on his desk "Oh yes I would definitely forget about my revenge...when I'm done with getting rid of not one, not two, BUT THREE INNOCENT LIVES THAT I WANT TO DEFINITELY ELIMINATE...THEY'VE SENT MY FRIEND TO JAIL FOR 2 MONTHS AND HELPING A GOVERNOR'S SON RETAKE BACK THE TOWN AND RESTORE HIS FATHER'S TITLE AS THE GOVERNOR ONCE MORE!...after I get rid of those three, then maybe my friend and I would think about taking over China and making the country ours! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN RIGHT?".

Wyang Hung felt himself shaken his body nervously which causes some of his feathers to come out "Ah y-y-yes leader Han Shu, I understand...but do you think it's about time you should ask me for better advice? You never had asked me for helpful plans for 2 months and I already have brighter and wiser ideas".

Han Shu then leered his head in front of the owl to make him feel more scared "Oh? Is that right? So if you think I'm a blind half wit while you a full wit just because you think that you are more wiser than me, then why don't you tell me all of your brilliant plans that you kept within that brain of yours or I would pluck off all of your feathers and make myself a few couple of fans to cool me off this summer and after I get rid of my foes...while you will have to go get yourself some clothes to cover your bare featherless body...just like this!".

Han Shu uses his right claw to pluck out three feathers that Wyang Hung shriek in pain "Hoot hoot hoot! That hurts sir! Are you trying to make me wake up everyone around here and see me without my feathers?".

"Aw hush up! You know very well that you will have new feathers coming back to your body...while your old ones can become my three new feather ink pens later as spares...you on the otherhand should be glad that I didn't decide to kill you yet and make you my dinner...now tell me all of your brillant ideas right now or today will be your last day that you have ever flewed in China" said Hen Shu who placed three of Wyang's feather on desk.

Wyang gulped nervously, but nevertheless...he decides to tell his leader all of his ideas if he wants to live and not losing every single one of his feathers.

As Wyang spoke all of his ideas from his open beak, Han Shu smiles while writing down on his new papers and scrools. A smirk appears on the binhuturong's face 'This owl is smart...his ideas are much better than mines...I hope that his ideas are very successful for my revenge so that I can rescue my imprisoned friend'.

Phew. I'm glad I'm done. I'm sorry for making this short guys but I just want to introduce you to my two new OC characters. Yes Han Shu is a very bad binhturong while Wyang Hung is either bad or good. Next chapter will be much better because it will might bring up more excitement. This chapter is just a warm up and a new beginning of Crane's second mission which would be more dangerous than the first mission. Let me know what you think and I'lll see you next time! By the way, I've never heard of binhturongs before but they are quite cute when I watched them on YouTube. ^^

P.S.

I'm in a hospital right now and I have a cast on my leg. No thanks to Leonidas from Disney's Bedknobs and Broomsticks. I hope the other authors are ok and not critically injured from that lion's roar. *yawn*...anyway, bye guys! I'll be alright! Don't worry! ^^

Oh and one more thing, my OC charcter Jin Lee will have less cameos in the future chapters. As for Gong Hwa, well you just have to wait and see if he will ever come back!


	57. Chapter 57

**Hiya KFP fans! Here's chapter 57! I'm sorry for taking so long to update but please take your time to enjoy the brand new chapter and review at the end when you want to. Oh and let me know if I still did a good job as usual. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from DreamWorks but I do own this story, most of the places, and my own OC characters that have been created by me. **

**P.S. **

**The only reason I don't review much nowadays because I don't have any new ideas coming up yet which was my mom's advice to me. I can only review when I have good words to say and I don't want to flame authors at all. I'm apologizing if I said anything to rude in the KFP forums back when I was younger. **

Three days later back in the Jade Palace…

"Tigress! Don't let him beat you! Show him what girls can do when it comes to contests!" Viper said.

"Nuh uh! My pal Monkey will defeat Tigress and prove to the men of this world that they are more stronger than the ladies!" Mantis replied.

"Oh will you please shut up Mantis! Let me concentrate or I will close your mouth with glue!" Tigress growled angrily at Mantis.

"All right! Sorry! I'll shut up!" Mantis held up his front forelegs as a form of surrender.

"Then why don't you keep your blabbering mouth shut like you said so? Can't you see that Monkey and I are still wrestling our arms? I swear that Monkey asked you to do that in order to keep me off guard. I'm trying to win you know" Tigress said to him.

Crane cocked his head "Are you sure you're winning? Cause I can see-".

But before he can continue, Monkey cuts him off by taking advantage of Tigress who was sneering at the audience and slams her right arm down on the kitchen table "Yes! Woo hoo! I got ya! You lose! Oh yeah! I won! Yippee! I got you owned Tigress!".

Tigress fumed and stands up from the table "So what? This game is getting me bored anyway and I don't care if I lose in this tough game by you and don't expect me to start crying like a wimp" she coldly said.

Monkey snickers and clasps his hands together with his head leaned on them "Oh boo hoo! Don't deny it Ti! I can see you whimpering deep inside your mind because you're the one who made yourself losing this contest to me".

Tigress clenched her teeth closed together and slams her left fist on her table "Stop that", she snarls "I know that you're the one who asked Mantis behind my back to get me distracted so you can overpower my arm more easily right?".

Mantis happily grins and nods his head "Quite true Ti but…originally I don't want to do it to you but…but" then he became nervous once Tigress is glaring daggers at him, demanding to know the truth from him "Go on" she says in a sarcasm tone of her voice.

Mantis gulped nervously and bit his mouth, his brow lowers down tightly and looked at Viper and Crane for help even though they both didn't want to get Tigress mad at them and had nothing do with Monkey's and Mantis' collaboration to distract Tigress. He looks at Su to calm down Tigress' death glare since he knows that both women did get along very well like sisters and Tigress wouldn't do anything wrong to her because she is the youngest students of them all.

Sadly, Crane shook his head 'Sorry Mantis. Your secret deal with Monkey isn't going to save you from her. I would love to help you but if I did, Tigress would suspect that I'm part of the deal even though you would've give me more details about it. The only things you've had told me was that you've made a deal with Monkey and he promised you to give you a reward for helping him and making sure that he wins the arm wrestling contest. You should know that I hate to get angry and start getting into fights that would end up with us getting punished by Master Shifu'.

Even Su shook her head because she doesn't want Tigress to mad at her and having arguments because they could bring danger to their friendship like sisters 'Sorry Mantis. You've brought this to yourself after making a deal with Monkey. Now start being honest like a man and tell her the truth'.

Viper however only face palms herself with her tail because of two reasons. First of all, she has no idea that Mantis make a deal with Monkey in order to make Tigress lost the contest. Second, she has nothing to say inside her mind nor making any responds to Mantis' gaze. She turns herself around leaving Mantis feeling shocked because none of them wants to help him.

He turns to Monkey for help but the only things that Monkey did was his eyes were looking left and right, both of his hands were entwined, and whistling at the same time. Mantis begins to give up and tell the truth with a sigh "*sigh* Ok ok…the truth was".

But he was interrupt by Zeng who runs in the hallway and stops in front of them to get their attention "Hey! Hey everyone! Master Shifu needs all of you outside! We have guests from outside the Valley and they're waiting for you right now! They're in front of the palace!".

Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Su, Viper, and Mantis looked at each other for a brief moment and they all quickly left the kitchen without breaking a sweat.

At first Mantis was relieved that he was saved and be excused, but he notices Tigress gave him a *Don't think you're getting away without telling the truth yet* glare which leaves Mantis a mental note to himself to not think that it isn't the time to relax yet.

As they all open the door of the Jade Palace, they've stopped to see Shifu and six unfamiliar guests and a palanquin that was closed and held the person inside it.

For example, two male ox and two male gorillas in their 40s who were wearing grey, dark green, dark purple, and mahogany red clothes with black trousers and sword sheathes on their leather brown belts and carrying the palanquin. There's also a male black goose in his early 30s wearing clothes like an official and a beautiful female snow monkey a.k.a. a Japanese macaque with brown eyes that caught Monkey's attention in a violet and pink Chinese formal dress embroidered with pink flower designs (Just like Bai Li's clothes in the TV series) and a red hat.

Monkey was awestruck as he couldn't help but to admire the beautiful snow monkey with his mouth drop down and the feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach that came at the same moment he met her 'Whoa…she's…she's…she's b-b-beautiful…what…what is this feeling that I'm feeling already in me?…I…I've never seen a beauty like her all my life!…I'm so glad Shifu called us out to meet our expected guests! I wonder how long will they stay here? If they are going to stay here for a couple of days or weeks, I'll might be acquainted with her and soon ask her out for a date. I just hope that she likes me too'.

Just then, Shifu begins to speak to his students "You're all a little late my students. But luckily for all of you, our visitors kept their patience and they've reassured me that they would let you take your time to finish with your meals in the kitchen before you can come. Now, you all have remembered from the letter our guests sent to us two days ago that they're here from a request of their leader whose happens to be an old general who was good at battle planning, public speaking, and assembling his men during dire times of need like guarding and do whatever he commands them. I would like you all to meet his second in command who was in the palanquin right now".

The palanquin bearers placed the palanquin down on the ground gently and opens the door to reveal a sleeping bear cat and an awaken white and brown spotted owl who hoots in surprise as he perks his head up and blinks his eyes upon realizing everyone ex

"Hoot hoot! Oh!" then he flew away from his perch on the bear cat's right shoulder and landed on the female snow monkey's left shoulder and bowed down to the Jade Palace students and Shifu with respect "Hello, I'm Wyang Hung and I'm a friend of that sleeping bear cat I'm apologizing on his behalf for napping during our arrival".

"It's alright Wyang. I'm Shifu, the current master of the Jade Palace. I used to be a student here under Master Oogway's teachings and I've mastered all of the trainings and every skills he have taught me in the past. By the way, why is your friend sleeping?"

Wyang then replied "Oh. He was just sleepy this morning so he asked us to not disturb him until we arrive here. He's nocturnal you know. But uh…only on most nights when he wants to stay up late for some personal private reasons that shouldn't be revealed to others".

Shifu cocks his head to his left "Really?" and then he coughed a little and straightened his head with a formal smile "Well then, would you like to bring your bearcat friend inside one of our rooms for visitors for rest while we can chat in the kitchen for an formal introduction without disturbing him. I promise that my students are capable of not ruining this special tour of the palace that your unable leader couldn't be able to attend. How is he before your departure with your group?".

"He's fine. He's just sleeping from boredom after sitting in the palanquin for over 40 minutes so he request to not disturb him during his nap unless there's bandits coming to ambush us"

"And did any of them attacked? You could have asked for some of us to come find you where you were before and guard you and your group" Shifu asked worriedly.

Wyang however shook his head "Oh no no no. There's no need to. We know how to fight on our own. However, we haven't been ambushed almost all morning so we just got lucky".

"Those are good words to hear Mr. Wyang. Would you like for me to send one of my students to escort your sleeping friend to one of the guest rooms while we can begin the tour?" Shifu spread his arms wide for the owl to pick one of our six students. But before Wyang can answer, Monkey runs in front of Shifu and bowed down to him "Allow me Master. I'll show them the guest rooms".

Everyone except for the sleeping bear cat were all awestruck speechless, and shocked while blinking their eyes. The snow monkey however blushes and turns her head away with her right arm covering her mouth to giggle. Monkey looks back at her and he grins to himself 'Wow, she laughs at me. She really did make those cute laughs at me!'.

Mantis chuckled with amusement and elbowed Crane's left leg to get the bird's attention. "What's up?" Crane whispered to the insect after lowering his neck down to talk to the insect. Mantis used his left front foreleg and whispered as a reply "Monkey has finally found himself a girlfriend". But Crane lowered his brow and replies as he whispered with sarcasm in his room "Hey, I can see that, in front of my eyes!".

About 30 minutes later inside the Sacred Hall of Warriors, the tourists were enjoying the tour as Shifu and his five students showed them the ancient items and paintings that have decorated the hall that have captured their interest. But what caught Wyang interest the most was…the Sword of Heroes. Wyang landed on the floor and gazes at the sword which his left wing under his chin…and a hidden smile that was seen and viewed by Su that made her felt very suspicious of him as she can see a glint in his eyes 'Something's not right about this owl…why is he interested with the Sword of Heroes that are known to be so sharp that it can split or transform three different weapons, cut through everything and people. I also heard that you can cut yourself by looking at it too close? I don't think he can be trusted. I must wait for the right time to warn my brother and my friends tonight!'.

**Phew. I'm tired now and I hope that I can someday end this story this year. It is one of the classics after all and I was hoping that it'll be over soon and solve the mystery about how Crane end up as part of the Furious Five instead of Su. Thanks for reading and wait for chapter 4 of "How to impress Tigress". It's still in progress but be patient for the update. Bye! ^^**


End file.
